


in the crystalline knowledge of you

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Minor Character Death, Witches, Wolf Packs are basically gangs anways????, Wolves, angie tries writing an actual multi chapter plot fill storyline, good witches, i love my folk witch queen, if you actually a practicing witch please don't send a mal ojo at me ok I cry easily, if you don't know where I'm going with this congratulations ME EITHER HA!, jk i do sort of, song title: crystal by stevie nicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: I was batting this idea around for awhile now of the girls being witches and not knowing it. The show has hinted at them having different quirky fun skills that I really wanted to expand on. Also Rio being an alpha wolf just like...DOES IT FOR ME. (please don't read to deep into that mmhmm k thanks)I'm pulling a lot of inspiration from Practical Magic, Discovery of Witches and Nalini Singh's Psy/Changeling book series. So if you are familiar with these works and notice similarities please don't have them sue me I have like $3. The first few chapters will be pulling from the first few episodes of the show and then will be going in a different direction. I'll be adding warnings to chapters as we move along with the plot for violence, sexual situations, and other scenarios I feel may be uncomfortable for some readers. Please read the summaries if these are situations you aren't comfortable with.Thank you and enjoy!





	1. a redhead, a blonde and a brunette walk into a grocery store

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is implied threat of rape towards the end of this chapter line scene begins at: "While Beth was putting her house in order..."Ends: "She rolled on to her back. Next time she knew she’d have to go through with it and she stifled her sobs to not wake up Sadie."

“Alright! Everybody be cool and nobody gets hurt!”

Three masked women fanned out, boots clicking on yellowed linoleum. Guns pointed at the patrons of Fine and Frugal. Most quickly dropped to the floor, others still a bit confused slowly lowered when guns started being pointed their way.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. This is a robbery.”

 

***

_ Three weeks ago _

 

“Oh! My Lord. Maybe we don’t have to do the whole Brazilian.” Beth gasped for air, turning red at the pain of having her sensitive skin being waxed and pulled for the past twenty minutes.

 

The twenty something bleached blonde smacked her collagen lips together, “Oh a Brazilian would put you in the hospital. This is just brush control.” 

 

Beth sighed, “ Yeah, I probably don’t get in there as much as I used to.”

 

“No.” Gasped the waxer as she prepped another strip.

 

“My husband and I aren’t having a lot of S-E-X right now.” 

 

“Maybe he just can’t find it.” The woman placed the strip on the inside of Beth’s right cheek. 

 

Beth huffed, “Kids are back to school. I’m swamped. He’s always working late. Plus, there’s so much on the DVR. It’s really kind of hard to schedule-OW!” 

 

_ Son of bitch why was she doing this again? For 45 seconds of pump and grunt.  _ A tiny voice annoyingly echoed in her mind. 

 

The door cracked open and a young brunette poked her head through giving Beth an apologetic look. “Mrs. Boland? Your card was declined.”

 

“Are you sure?” Beth turned to pace the brunette.

 

She shot Beth a grimaced look, “I ran it twice.”

 

“I’m sure he just forgot to pay the bill. He’s been very distracted lately.”

 

“If that’s so we’re finished.” She felt the waxer move behind her cleaning her station. Beth sat up on the table, slipping quietly on the floor, grabbing her clothes that been put in a cloth bag. 

 

The blonde left but the brunette remained, hands moving about awaiting payment.

 

“How much do I owe I should have enough cash.” Beth murmured grabbing her purse and opening it to fish her wallet.

 

“Only $45 since you only got the standard wax.” The brunette smiled in that soft customer service way. Beth opened her wallet fishing out the hundred she kept for emergencies and handed it to the young woman.

 

“I’ll have your change up front Mrs. Boland.” The brunette stepped out the room and Beth rubbed her temple. 

 

***

 

“So what happened?” Annie gaped at Beth’s wax story.

 

Beth shrugged, “Well now I’m very uneven.”

 

Ruby walked over to them tiredly. She was pulling another double and she was feeling every minute of it. “I don’t even want to know.” She left the coffee pot she was carrying on Annie’s side of the table and moved to stand near Beth.

 

Annie happily filled her in, “Dean maxed out their credit card at some lingerie store.”

 

“Do you think he’s sleeping around?” Beth turned to ask Ruby to which Ruby had to suppress her laughter.

 

“Don’t nobody want Dean. It’s a Christmas gift.”

 

“In October?”

 

“Maybe it’s your anniversary present.” Annie guessed to which Beth shook her head.

 

“He already gave me 100 coupons to Bed, Bath & Beyond.”

 

Ruby pulled a stank face, “Eww. Really?” 

 

“No I really like it there.”

 

_ Still doesn’t make it right babe. _

 

Annie glanced behind her at the old man who just entered slowly shuffling towards an empty booth with a cash tip. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“No I really do love it there.” Beth defended her love of reasonably priced home decor.

 

“No. That old guy is stealing your tip.” Annie warned. Ruby turned and shot Annie a look.

 

“He can’t even walk..”

 

Annie waved her off, “Go get it.” 

 

Ruby shot her another disbelieving looked and got to the table before the old man snatched up her tip. The man shot her a dirty glare before twirling his cane and storming out of the diner. Ruby  and Beth both gaped widely as Annie shrugged in that bratty way she of hers.

 

“Shady S.O.B.” Ruby walked back to them shaking her head as she slid on her knees into the booth behind Beth. 

 

Annie shrugged, “At my old job we got robbed all the time. So I got the sixth sense now. Every place I work at always gets hit eventually. One time I even warned the manager a week before that we were gonna get fleeced. Didn’t believe me. One week down to the minute, swear to God, dudes came in and cleaned the place out. Stole $8 grand of merch and took whatever was in the register.”

 

“Did they get caught?” Ruby was transfixed by the story.

 

Annie took a sip of water, “Duh the dumb ones always get caught. They park in the front with all the surveillance cameras. You have to put the getaway car behind the loading dock. Never dick around with the registers the real money is in the cash vault.” Annie kicked her leg up next to Beth taking a big sip of water.

 

“You’ve really worked this out.” Beth shook her head at her sister.

 

Annie shot her a grin, “Just keeping my options open.”

 

“How much is in the vault?” Ruby asked leaning over the booth.

 

“Thirty grand, give or take.”

 

“Damn, I could use that money.”

 

“Oh my God, me too.” They both let the silence hang as Beth’s gaze travelled between them.

 

“So when you wanna do this.” Ruby spoke in a hushed tone. Beth’s gaze widened.

 

“Well I already bought three automatics and filed off the serial numbers so really...name a day.” 

 

Beth’s eyes were so wide she looked comical. Ruby shot Beth a grin as Annie began to chuckle,“You should see your face!”

 

“It’s whiter than usual.” Ruby teased.

 

Beth shook her head, “You guys are jerks.”

 

***

 

“This is me helping you not ruin your life.” Beth grabbed the soda can that was letting off condensation to place on a coaster as Annie shot her a glare. It always came down to this. Beth lecturing her and Annie feeling 6 years old with a stomach ache after she ate the birthday cake Beth had made from scratch for their mom. And like a petulant child she couldn’t help but pull Beth into an argument.

 

“So I should want this life.”

 

“That’s not what I said.” Beth began to slice vegetables with her knife. The cutting tool moving controlled and swiftly. Perfectly minced vegetables for her perfectly cooked and balanced dinner. Annie was staying because she couldn’t do one more can of Spagetti O’s for dinner. 

 

“It’s like you want me to be a Stepford Mom, no joy, no desire. No pulse.”

 

“That not what I said.” Beth forced out a more calming tone as she sliced hard, knife cutting a groove into the board. Annie’s soda can shot up with fizz and began to bubble over. Annie snatched it while Beth threw the hand towel she carried over her shoulder to mop up the spill. Annie carried the dripping can to the sink and set it down, turning it on to wash the stickiness on her fingers. Beth stood next to her to rinse the towel.

 

“Well that was a delayed reaction.” They both looked at the can as if waiting for it to explain its action.

 

“Maybe it’s defective.” Beth dumped the soda contents over and threw it in the recycle. “Shouldn’t have pop anyway you drink sugar all day.” 

 

Annie rolled her eyes but didn’t have the heart to argue anymore. In this house her sister became a different creature so unlike the one who she grew up with. That Beth had no issues tugging her ear when she threw a tantrum.

 

Beth resumed her lecture, “You could lose Sadie has that not occurred to you?”

 

Annie swallowed the lump forming in her throat, “Considering Gregg is going to sue me for custody, yes, that has occured to me.” The sisters stared at each other, Beth’s gaze softening in a apologetic way, Annie giving her a forced cheery smile. Coming to terms with emotions had never been a big staple in their household even when they blew up at each other constantly all was forgotten and forgiven within minutes. 

 

Beth resumed her cutting and Annie grabbed another pop from the fridge and took a swig, the carbonation bubbling down her throat. She forced it down preferring to choke on the sweet beverage than cry about the very real fear of losing her child.

 

“Dinner will be ready set the table please Annie.” Annie nodded, setting down the soda on a coaster and moved to grab dishes.

 

Beth has been larger than life, her childhood hero and when she looked at her now she appeared only as a shadow. This life had sucked all her richness out and Annie couldn’t help but wonder when it happened without her realizing.

 

The children were laughing in the living room but the sound couldn't drown out the Boland Motors jingle as perky Amber, Dean’s secretary, bounced and twirled her way on the screen. Dean coming next to her in the most garish pink pig suit ever created.

 

The jarring colors, awkward dialogue and stiff movements caused Annie to snort. God she still couldn’t believe that doofus had managed to land a babe like her sister. “Jesus who’d this chick have to blow to get on TV?”

 

Beth’s knife stilled as she looked to the TV. Dean’s hands moving to Amber’s waist, caressing it in the same manner he used to when they had first started dating.  _ It’s just a commercial with really bad acting. _

 

Beth recalled her credit statements, the overdrawn funds, the lingerie store. It was time to clear up a misunderstanding.

 

***

 

The bored blonde gave Beth a huge stink eye when asked to show her what she, Beth Boland, had purchased.

 

_ If one more perky, collagen filled, twenty something blonde crossed her field of vision again she was going to pop her head off like a Barbie doll.  _ The violent thought passed quickly as Beth smiled at the salesgirl, “You see it wasn’t for me. But for my friend who really just loved it and went nuts for it but then...” Beth cleared her throat, her eyes watering a bit, “...she got into a car accident.”

 

The sales girls eyes also began to fill with tears and Beth looked sorrowful.

 

“Texting and driving: don’t do it.” Annie chimed in.

 

“But not my friend she never ever would have.” Beth nodded and salesgirl mimicked the motion. “I would ask her family her size but that seems very insensitive. If I could just bring her back this gift I think she would be so happy when she woke up from her coma knowing we never gave up on her.“

 

Annie patted her arm, “She will, gotta keep the faith.”

 

The salesgirl patted the lone tear falling down her cheek, “I’ll go get them for you ok.” She sniffed as she walked away and Beth flipped her hair behind her ear.

 

“Holy shit Beth, that was really good.” Beth smiled and shrugged. Her smile turned upside down and Annie’s eyes bugged out when the sales girl presented them with bejewelled dental floss.

 

“Extra small right? For your friend. I hope she’ll be ok.” Beth smiled brightly once more and the salesgirl followed suit with her own.

 

“Oh she’ll be just fine. Thank you.”

 

***

 

The crunching sound of metal filing cabinet ricochet through the room. Books were strewed on the floor, salesman awards littered the plush carpet. After a few strong screwdrivers, a long crying session and a curse filled rant Beth had disappeared to her garage and returned with a sledgehammer.

 

Presently she was making a fantastic scene of destroying everything Dean prized. Annie and Ruby watched as she began to smash the cabinet in.

 

“Should we stop her?” Ruby asked taking a sip of her cocktail.

 

Annie took a long sip of hers, “Nah. Let her go all Office Space on his shit. Twenty years is a long time to be holding in repressed rage you know. This is healthy.” 

 

Beth kept beating down the filing cabinet until it suddenly flung open, papers shooting out every which way. Raising the sledgehammer over her head Beth suddenly stopped as a red ‘Final Notice’ filled her vision. Kneeling she picked up the paper and then more papers with similar warnings printed on them.

 

“What is it Beth does Deansie have more hoes?” Annie walked over and took the paper from Beth. “Son of a bitch!”

 

“I think you guys should go.” Beth stood and dragged the sledgehammer behind her. Ruby’s eyes widened.

 

“Honey what are you going to do?” She took hold of Beth and Beth dropped the hammer suddenly filled with a rational sense of calm. She fell into her friends embrace as Ruby rubbed soothing circles on her back.

 

“Don’t worry. Just go home. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Ruby nodded and motioned for Annie who stepped forward and pulled her sister into an embrace. 

 

“Call us if you need us back to kick his ass.” Beth laughed calmly. Somehow she very much doubted she’d need the backup.

 

***

 

“Explain to me why we have three mortgages unpaid, why all our credit cards have advances on them and we have hardly anything in our accounts.” Beth calmly pushed the bank statements at Dean. 

 

He had flubbed an excuse on sleeping with Amber. Beth really didn’t care that he stuck his penis into his secretary. If anything she felt badly for Amber, Dean wasn’t a refined lover. The last time they had sex Beth had pushed him off when he was finished and left to go sleep on the couch away from his snoring. That had been nearly six years ago and it had resulted in Jane’s birth.

 

“I made a few bad investments. I panicked.” Dean crossed his arms and Beth tilted her head to look at him. Her hands folded carefully in front of her. She felt something inside of her unraveling and Beth held on to the feeling. The man had been playing chicken with her children’s futures. Her eyes flashed an electric blue, “We have four children.”

 

She recalled all those years ago, scraping for pennies to buy Wonder Bread. Standing in line at soup kitchens so she and Annie could have at least one meal that day. And the man had gambled with her children’s security.

 

She wished she still had her sledgehammer in hand, she never wanted to smash someone’s face so badly before. Dean’s blubbering plea made her see red, she glanced behind her at the gaping fridge door and the color consumed her vision. Strings splitting and unravelling around her chest faster and faster.

 

_ Deansie just waiting for Bethie to clean up. _

 

“Are we going to lose this house?” Beth fixed him in place with her stormy gaze and Dean squirmed beneath it, a bug beneath her heel. She repeated in a harsher tone, “Are we going to lose this house.”

  
  


“No! Maybe...we might. We could lose everything. Beth please just listen to me...” Dean began blubber openly but Beth couldn’t hear him over the sound of crunching bone and cracked cartilage that was echoing in her ear. 

 

That perfect salesman smile caving in, a tooth flying outward. Eyes black and blue, one swollen shut, blood dripping from his mouth. Blue eyes begging and unfamiliar black eyes flashed in her vision. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

_ Click. _

 

_ I don’t know. _

 

_ Time to open up Elizabeth. _

 

_ Pop! _

 

Beth jerked, she breathed, her heart was beating erratically, her hands having lost feeling from how hard she’d been gripping them. Dean looking behind him to the fridge.

 

“Pilot light burst I’ll uh I’ll fix it.” Dean looked over to her, no bruises or blood. She’d only imagined it. It had felt so real. Beth stood fast, the chair nearly tipping at the sudden force.

 

“No I’ll fix it. It’s my fridge. We'll talk more tomorrow for now you can sleep somewhere else.” 

 

*** 

“I’m going to need to see a manager.” Annie looked around, that little weasel Boomer was nowhere to be seen. But he was on the schedule.  _ What the fuck?! _

 

“Hey where y’alls boss at?” Ruby swung the gun around to the employees, all cowering at the registers. One girl had burst into tears while another covered her head with her hands.

 

“I’M GOING TO NEED SEE A MANAGER RIGHT NOW OR IMA START CAPPING PEOPLE!” Beth moved aggressively, the toy gun gripped tightly in her hand. She felt adrenaline and electricity crackling through her, pumping her up. She redirected the energy into a wooden display. “WHERE’S THE MANAGER!” She kicked the stand, and wood splintered and flew outward in a burst. People screamed, Annie and Ruby stepped back, shocked by the explosion.

Beth stomped pointing the gun at the employees, “You! Are you the manager?” The girl shook her head and pointed at the ground behind her. Boomer was attempting to army crawl his way into the cereal aisle and Beth was on him in an instant, “Hey! Stop.” She pushed her heel on him and he flipped on his back, hands in the air.

 

“Please don’t shoot me.” He whimpered and Beth snapped out her order.

 

“You’re going to take my friend to the cash vault. NOW LET’S GO! MOVE IT!” Boomer scrambled upward, stumbling in his haste to obey the command. Annie followed behind. She did a little dance and mouthed wow at her sister. Beth turned to look at Ruby and kicked her leg back in celebration.

 

“Hey Deadpool you wanna maybe…” Beth focused back, pointing her gun the customers and Ruby shook her head. Things were getting weirder by the second.

***

They narrowly escaped, loading up Beth’s van with the cash and peeling out of the lot. No police sirens pursued them but they split up just in case, headed in opposite directions. Taking alternate routes in case anyone did try to follow. Just like in all those cop shows they watched. They arrived back at Beth’s and unloaded the loot. Beth moved in autopilot as Ruby took the bag from her hand and handed to Annie. She sat listlessly in her kitchen.

 

“I robbed a grocery store.”

 

“Whose secretary of state?” Ruby looked at her, Beth’s eyes completely blanked processing the shock.

 

“We robbed a grocery story.”

 

Ruby stood and looked at Annie, “Who is secretary of state?” Annie shrugged. “Please tell me we got the thirty.”

 

“We got it.” Ruby sighed in relief, then Annie continued.  “Yeah we got a bit more than thirty.”

 

“How much more?” Annie began to lift the bags of cash and dumped one after the other. Stacks of cash raining down on the dark cherry wood dining table as Beth and Ruby gaped. Money fell on the floor as Annie shook loose the last bag and gestured.

 

“Guys. I think we scored!”

 

Annie began counting the cash. After finishing her first count. At Ruby’s insistence she counted again. Beth stood and walked to her kitchen, grabbing three tumblers and poured each of them a bourbon. Annie counted a final time. “No mistake. It’s half a million.”

 

“Count it again!” Ruby ordered.

 

Beth handed Ruby her drink and sipped her, the warmth of the liquid bring her back to consciousness, “You said there would only be thirty!”

 

“I said it was give or take. It looks like it was give!” Annie raised her hands in victory and did a little hip shimmy. “Half a million bitches!”

 

“No! No. This is some shady ass shit. What kind of grocery store just has this much money in their vault. We have to give it back.” Ruby began to wring her hands.

 

“‘Hey sorry officers, we didn’t mean to take this much here ya go!’ No homie we’ll be sitting pretty, cuffed on the sidewalk.” Annie held her hand out and Beth shoved the tumbler into it. She took a gulp and scrunched her face in disgust before swigging the last of it. Beth grimaced. A good bourbon was meant to be savored not taken down like a tequila shot.

 

“We’ll have to sit on it until we figure out what to then.” Beth took a sip of the bourbon letting it burn slightly down her throat, warmth settling in her belly.

 

Annie sputtered out a complaint, “But Beth my custody, your bills, Sara’s medical treatments. This is capital MUY URGENTE HERMANA! We need the money.” 

 

“Cops don’t follow up on thirty grand but they will on half a million. We don’t have a choice we have to sit on it until we’re sure no one is looking.” Ruby crossed her arms and Beth nodded in agreement. “We need to wait then spend it slow so we don’t look like...”

 

“Like criminals.” Beth agreed once more.

 

“Ok.” Ruby gave Annie a hard stare while Annie played with one of the stacks. Ruby placed her hands on her hips. “Ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Annie responded listlessly. Beth stood and crossed her arms mimicking Ruby’s stance. Both giving Annie piercing looks. Annie shifted in her seat and dropped the money, crossing her arms.

 

“I said OK!”

 

***

_ One Week Later _

 

Needless to say the temptation of the easy money and the looming bills caused the women to take precaution to the wind. They tested it out first: Beth paid off the mortgages and breathed a sigh of relief when the money cleared and no cops popped out behind the teller’s window to drop and cuff her.

 

At her okay Ruby met with with a private  nephrologist who smiled prettily, gave her a promising diagnosis and offered her cucumber infused water to which Ruby promptly burst into tears and Sara cringed slightly in embarrassment at her mother’s emotional outburst. 

 

Annie hired a shark of a custody lawyer who promised that when she was finished with Gregg he wouldn’t even be able to jerk off in the bathroom without being slapped with child abandonment. Annie was thrilled with her choice of lawyer. Causing a domino effect she splurged on a new car and the latest tech for her and Sadie.

 

Beth rolled into Boland Motors and pulled Amber into the privacy of her husband’s office. Slipping her an envelope of cash and one-way plane ticket to L.A. telling her she a promising future in the porn industry.

 

“Mrs. Boland. Why are you doing this?” Beth turned back to look at Amber. Beautiful, dumb and blonde, she was cursed with blondes.  _ Pop! Like a Barbie’s head. Wanna see if you can?  _ A dark voice whispered in her ear and Beth ignored it.

 

“Because we both deserve more than a pig in a suit. Me more that you.” The two shared a look of solidarity and Amber smiled.

 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Beth gave her a pitying once over. She really did feel badly for Amber.

 

“Wow. Wow.” Still riding on her high Beth snapped an order to be given a set of keys, a slim black employee rushed to deliver. Even opening the door for her, hand extending to help her in, closing the door behind her.

 

“Tie the pig balloon to the car. Now.” The man moved mechanically and did as she ordered. Revving the engine it launched forward as she went full speed through the lot whooping in delight as she crashed into Dean’s cardboard cutout, the man himself watching in horror as his wife destroyed hay bales and pumpkins before screeching out of the lot.

 

He cautiously walked into the kitchen the following morning. Giving Beth a sheepish smile as she poured him a cup of coffee. He took a tentative sip.

 

“I paid off the mortgage.” Beth turned to set pot back on the burner.

 

“How’d you manage to that.” Dean took another sip.

 

“Doesn’t matter. I handled it because you couldn’t. Also I’m going to need the passwords to all our accounts. This,” she pointed back and forth, “You ‘handling’ the payments me not questioning it that’s done. I’ll be taking over from here on out.”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah ok. Password is 2Fast2Furious, you know like the movie.” Beth raised one brow and Dean swallowed hot coffee as it burned his throat. He rubbed his chest as it practically seared it’s way down to his belly. 

 

“Uh does this mean we get to stay in the house.” He gave Beth a puppy dog stare, one that usually had her folding to his needs within minutes. She tilted her head and gave him a withering look and he looked away unable to meet her gaze again.

 

“It means I get to stay in the house with the kids. You on the other hand will pack a bag and stay wherever the hell you want. Wouldn’t count on Amber though. She’s going to fit right in with the other blondes trying to ‘make it.’ 

 

Reaching over she took his coffee cup and dumped its contents in the sink. “Be gone before I come back from running errands. Don’t forget to lock the back door, Buddy knows how to open it.” 

 

Grabbing her coat and purse she left a dazed Dean sitting alone in the empty house. 

 

***

 

While Beth was putting her house in order and throwing Dean of her house Annie was being proposition with disgusting blackmail.

 

“I know it was you Annie. How many girls have the tramp stamp “All You Need is Love?” Annie swallowed hard as Boomer’s slimy gaze looked her up and down and she let him into her apartment.

 

“What do you want Boomer? Money?” Annie pulled her flannel close not wanting Boomer to get any ideas. 

 

Boomer shook his head smiling at her, “Come on Annie bannie I don’t want that. You keep it I want that for you. Course cops have been coming around lately since all that footage went missing mysteriously and they really need an eye witness. You know how it is, all those late hours, lack of sleep. I get real chatty.”

 

He rocked on his heels toothy smile as Annie wrapped her arms more firmly around herself. “Let’s just get it over with ok.” She shrugged off the flannel as Boomer sat down.

 

He  clicked his tongue as he spread his legs, “Now now Annie be friendly. I’m not that easy. I need some romance.” He gestured to his pants and Annie held back the urge to vomit as she knelt in front of him.

 

“What are you doing?” Annie looked over horrified as Sadie sleepily entered the room.

 

“Uh I found it!” Annie shoved her hand into the cushions and whipped out a dollar in quarters from the cushions. She was puzzled at that, she inspected the cushions that morning for loose change and there had been nothing.

 

Shaking her head she pushed the quarters into Boomer’s hand as they both stood. “Well thanks for stopping by now you have enough fare to get home!”

 

“Yeah yeah. Nice to meet you kid. Annie now that I have enough  _ fare _ maybe I’ll drop by another time.” He brushed close to her whispering, “Lose the kid next time or I get cozy with the cops.” 

 

Annie blanched and Boomer gave her a friendly wave as he left the apartment. Sadie walked to her, “Is everything ok?”

 

“Everything’s fine. Let’s go to bed. I’m sleeping with you ‘kay!” 

 

Sadie have her a sleepily smile as Annie wrapped her arms around her baby and they walked to Sadie’s room. Sadie slept deeply as Annie traced the last of Sadie’s baby cheeks that would soon melt away to defined cheekbones and strong jaw, exactly like Gregg’s. 

 

She rolled on to her back. Next time she knew she’d have to go through with it and she stifled her sobs to not wake up Sadie.

 

***

 

_ Night after the heist _

 

It was dead of night as a  black car pulled up into the loading dock behind Fine & Frugal and parked. Headlights flicked off and engine turned of as a lean black clothed man exited the vehicle, door shutting as he walked up the ramp through the back door.

 

Walking through the store past police tape he was met by a much larger man dressed in black. His eyes flashed, his night vision better than any headbeam. 

 

“Well what’d you find?”

 

“We pulled the security tape and boss you ain’t gonna be happy. We were sniffing around and well, check it yourself.” The man lead him to the front of the store where a knock over display still laid. 

 

“They came through there. Three of them, women, all armed. Didn’t pop off though, kept everyone on the ground.” 

 

He sniffed filtering out different scents, panic and fear the strongest ones. Pulling deeper down he caught a whiff of vanilla and clover, flanked by cinnamon and Shea butter. Not unpleasant scents, they were more concentrated in that area. Most likely his thieves.

 

He chased the vanilla and clover, it had knocked the display over.  _ I like this scent. Pretty.  _ Man and wolf in agreement.

 

Squaring his shoulders he inhaled deeper and then it hit him, just a hint of fire and crackling lighting that had made the wooden display splinter.

 

“Bruja.” He and the wolf hissed out. His fingertips itched as claws pushed up, his incisors began to sharpen. His man walked next to him.

 

“Boss. Boss. Rio!” Rio shook the wolf’s fur. The first instinct was always to hunt down a threat. But the man needed his money so the wolf would have to wait.

 

An iPad was pressed into his hand and he played the footage. Three masked women came into view with guns pointed. They stood for several moments before the one on the far left began to stomp forward, gun waving, kicking the stand over. The witch.

 

“Who are they?” And his man flipped to the next screen.

 

“Only one of them drove through the front but they both drove through that way so we got both license plates. Annie Marks and Beth Boland. We checked their social media’s only one other woman matches the third: Ruby Hill. Boss, their moms. All got kids.”

 

“Having a kid doesn’t mean shit. They stole from us and I’m coming to collect. Anyone else see this? The cops?

 

“Nah our plant took the tapes put in broke surveillance footage instead. Fuzz got no leads.”

 

Rio nodded, “Good work. You got their addresses?”

 

“Yeah pulled ‘em from the DMV.” Flipping to the next screen with three driver's licenses. _ A redhead, a blonde, and a brunette walk into a grocery store. _

 

Rio grinned as he tapped on the red’s drivers license. “Let’s pay Mrs. Boland a visit then.” 


	2. pop! goes the weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments for the first chapter! Writing this chapter was a personal monster for me so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to cpt_falcon for talking with me about chapter one. Your insight really helped put my story into more perspective and actual direction. Your brain is POWERFUL! 
> 
> Warning: There is attempted rape and a character death starting at: "Undoing the chain..." and ends at "Beth shook her head.." If you recall S1 EP 2 you'll get an idea of where this scene goes but for those of you who skipped that scene this is THAT SCENE.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy!

Rio let a low rumble go through him as he, Cisco, Demon and Eddie stood across the street from the quiet two story home nestled by trees in the sleepy cul-de-sac. The driveway was empty, there was movement coming inside, most likely the family dog. They’d been staking the place in the past week, taking note of everyone who came and went. It was always the three women and their children. The witch’s husband, a human, had left single suitcase in hand. He had yet to return. The house finally completely unguarded.

 

The witch’s scent was deeply interwoven into the neighborhood, he could have tracked her the moment they entered the suburban neighborhood, sweet vanilla and spicy clover teasing his fine nose. 

 

Now the scent was wafting at him, inviting him to come closer. But he hadn’t become alpha by acting like a young dumb pup whenever a particular scent aroused him. He rocked on his feet letting out a low rumble. Cisco and Demon turned at the sound, Eddie the youngest of the group, stood at firm attention. 

 

“No point in standing around like dandelions. Can’t test out the perimeter from here anyway.” Looking both ways down the street before crossing Rio strolled forward across the black road to the sidewalk. He stepped on it, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He noted the white gate, innocent looking enough, but witches enjoyed charming them with “Keep Out or Else” spells that would zap you to high heaven, burnt hair in your nose for weeks. 

 

Cisco, his second, with his tattooed head and burly physique strolled along the length of the fence. Nothing happening, Rio’s fur wasn’t even standing on end. It was odd.

 

“Boss it’s the damnedest thing.” Rio approached him, “There’s no protection spells not even a whiff of wolfs bane in the garden just there.” 

 

Rio clicked his tongue, rolling his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as Cisco opened the gate and  _ nothing happened. _

 

Rio motioned Cisco to return and the man obeyed, closing the gate, metal lock clicking into place. “Around the back, let’s try not to attract any attention.” Making their way across the driveway, round the side of the house the group moved cautiously, looking out for any hidden traps. But just like the front yard of the home there was nothing to dissuade them from passing through.

 

Reaching the backyard area Rio took in the play yard set, old wooden picnic table and an oak tree that shaded the yard. The tree was young, despite its size it was a sapling not yet ready to be a conduit for magic. He picked up the vanilla and clover scent blended in with softer child scents and the two other scents he picked up at the store. Sassy cinnamon and warm Shea butter mixed harmoniously with the witches scent.  _ Her close friends or coven no doubt. _

 

Making his way up the patio to the back door he tested the handle, it was unlocked.  _ Not safe to leave the door unlocked anyone could just walk in. _

 

Stepping into the kitchen he took note of the surroundings. Despite children living here the house was immaculate in its neatness. Not even a stray crumb lingered on the kitchen island. He heard the clicking of nails and his boys became tensed ready to strike.

 

A Golden Retriever stepped into the kitchen, soft brown eyes meeting Rio’s own black gaze. The dog didn’t hesitate to fall on it’s back and expose his belly, acknowledging the wolf as being stronger.

 

Eddie peeped over Rio’s shoulder, “Is that a familiar? I haven’t seen one.”

 

The other three turned to the younger mans eager face and Rio smiled, “No, he’s just a normal dog. Trust me, you don’t want to cross a familiar. There just as vicious as the witches they serve. Check the house.” 

 

The other two quickly obeyed, Eddie pouting slightly as he completely ignored the dog and disappeared down a hallway. Rio crouched over the dog, rubbing its belly. He took notice of the brown collar and silver engraved tag that read  _ Buddy.  _

 

Buddy rolled back on his belly, licking at Rio’s face completely unafraid now. Rio smirked stroking the dogs soft golden fur and scratching behind his ears, “So Buddy where’s your witch mama hmm?” 

 

The dog stood and trotted over to the back door, looking back at Rio expectantly. Rio stood to open the door but the dog surprised him by jumping on his hind legs and pushing the handle with his front paws. The door ajar Buddy slipped through and ran out to the yard area to the oak tree to relieve himself.  _ Smart dog. _

 

After finishing Buddy began to roll on the grass playing with a discarded rubber bone chew toy. The men returned and Rio glanced over his shoulder. The three men shook their heads.

 

Cisco spoke, “House is clean, money ain’t here. Could have hidden it away at the other women’s houses. Didn’t cross any protection spells, not even in the children’s rooms.”

 

Rio’s jaw ticked and he chewed on his lower lip observing as the dog dropped the toy and trotted back over to him, pressing against his leg. Rio scratched the top of Buddy’s head as Cisco approached him closely. The bigger man crossed his arms, “What are you thinking boss?”

 

Tugging on Buddy’s ear Rio answered, “I’m thinking we either have a witch playing at being human or she doesn’t know she’s one.” He let go of Buddy's ear and the dog strolled back inside, now seeking attention from the other two men. Demon crouched making baby sounds which Buddy soaked up, tail wagging hard.

 

Cisco shook his head, “That could be very dangerous, having magic unchecked. How did that even happen? Witches are notorious for keeping strict family records, how did this witch just escape their notice?” 

 

Rio rubbed his jaw, “She used magic in the grocery store someone gonna pick up on it soon enough. If she’s using unchecked it's a witch mess, let ‘em clean it up.” 

 

Rio and Cisco stepped back into the kitchen, Cisco closing the door behind them. Demon and Eddie stopped playing with Buddy and stood at attention, the force of his presence even pushed Buddy to sit.

 

Rio turned his head, his ear catching the sound of a momma van half a block away. He grinned,  _ how nice she was coming to him. _

 

He stared poignantly at Eddie, “It’s your first time dealing with a witch so for now stay close to Demon. We don’t know what her game is so stay on guard.” The three men nodded, the van pulling into the driveway and the engine shut off. Buddy barked happily running towards the front of the house to greet his momma.

 

Rio pulled out his gold gun and set it on the surface of the island. He leaned against it and pulled himself on top, resting comfortably on the smooth wood. Cisco flanked his right, Demon his left with Eddie. 

 

_ Come on in Little Red Witch. I won’t bite. _

 

***

Beth pulled the groceries out of the van and used her clicker so the back door closed by itself. Shifting the bag on her hip, purse slung over her shoulder she began to make her way to her front door. Pausing slightly as she walked alongside her fence.  _ Uh oh. There’s a big bad wolf huffing and puffing,  _ the little voice echoed in her mind. She shook it away but the closer she got to her door the more the kernel of dread began to grow.

 

Across town in one story home, Ruby coated lasagna with her homemade tomato sauce when she felt cold sweat roll down her spine. _Beginnings of_ _a cold maybe?_ The sound of her children laughing with Stan in the next room pulled her back to her kitchen but the feeling lingered, worsened. Picking up the jar that held her sauce she tried to control her breathing as panic began to creep along the edges of her mind.

 

The key slipped in the lock and it turned, the door creaking open.

 

Annie’s heart was pounding loud in her chest and she rubbed it.  _ Why’d she quit smoking pot again? Oh right child custody.  _ She stacked the canned food, pushing herself on her toes so she could reach the highest shelf. Her hands felt sweaty, the cans suddenly too heavy.

 

Beth pushed the door open and was greeted with soft whine as Buddy padded up to her.

 

“Hey Buddy. What’s the matter?” Using a soft babying voice, heels clicking slowly on the hardwood floor. “You need to go potty? Hmm need to go pee pee?” 

 

“Nah we took him out already.” Answered a gritty deep voice.

 

Beth let out a short scream, her purse and grocery bag crashing down. Eggs cracked, apples rolled across the floor every which way.

 

Annie yelped as the cans fell off the shelf nearly craning her in the skull.  _ There are men with guns Beth!  _ Shaking off the green Fine & Frugal vest Annie ran to the front of the store ignoring Boomer’s shouts ordering her to stop or he’d cut her hours. 

 

Making her way to her car she cursed as the engine sputtered and died. She smacked the wheel, “Dammit piece of shit. START!” The car spurred to life and Annie peeled out of the lot, dialing Beth’s number as she ran a STOP sign. 

 

The full jar of sauce crashed onto the floor, staining the floor bright red as Ruby cried out, leaning against the sink.  _ Run! Get away from them! _

 

“Baby! Baby you ok!?” Stan ran into the kitchen straight to her pulling her into his stable embrace as Ruby leaned against him. 

 

“It was just a spider. I’m ok.” Her heart felt heavy in chest. Something was very wrong. “Can you clean this up I need to go get more tomatoes.” Stan looked over at the counter at the six large Heirloom tomatoes.

 

“Baby it’s just the four of us. Or four thousand of us if that spider laid its eggs here.” He grinned and Ruby pulled a grossed out face.

 

“Disgusting. Please kill that spider before I get back.” Stan saluted her.

 

“No worries me and Lil’ Money will make sure the house is spider free before you get back. Money! We got spiders to catch!”

 

“No way dude I ain’t being used as bait.” Ruby laughed at her youngest response as she grabbed her phone and keys, dialing Beth’s number.

 

***

 

“What do you want?” Beth’s eyes travelled across her kitchen She noted the gun resting next to the man with a short buzz cut and eagle neck tattoo on full display, three other men taking up various positions, guns on display. Their leader, chuckled gliding onto the floor, his shoes giving him a little bounce as he strode slowly towards her, “Oh relax sweetheart we just came to talk. I’ma need you call up your ladies tho yeah?”

 

She took a step back, bottom lip trembling, “About what?”

 

Grinning wide he showed off perfect white teeth, “Oh, about the money you stole from us.” He bent close to her grabbing her purse. He opened it and reached around until he found her cell phone pulling out the device. He handed it to her and she tentatively took it grasping it to her chest as if it would offer her protection.

 

Still holding her purse he clasped his hands in front of him, “Go on sweetheart call ya girls for me. Put ‘em on speaker.” 

 

As if on command Beth’s phone rang, the generic tone echoing loudly. He smiled, one eyebrow cocked as Beth flashed her phone to show him who was calling. Pushing the green button she placed the phone on speaker and Ruby’s voice was shaking, “Beth! Are you ok? I’m headed over.”   
  


“I’m fine. Give me a second Annie’s calling. Annie can you hear me?”

 

A high pitched cry sounded and the man winced, rubbing his ear, “Beth I got the weirdest heebee jeebie of all time. You ok?”

 

Beth spoke quickly, “Guys it’s about the money.”

 

“What about it?” Annie and Ruby asked at the same time.

 

“There’s been a development.” 

 

The phone became silent immediately. A development had always been their code for,“some really bad shit is going down and it’s ride or die time.

 

“We’ll be there in there in 10.” Annie murmured and the women hung up the phone. It was quickly plucked from Beth’s hand and the man motioned for her to sit. He set the phone and her purse on the counter and leaned against it. 

 

The witch had her legs crossed in a ladylike fashion, hands dutifully in her lap, watching him watch her. Buddy, loyal canine that he was, moved close to Beth plopping his golden head on her lap, whining softly. She stroked his head soothingly, his eyes closed in bliss, tongue lolling out in happy pants.

 

_ Woman’s best friend sure had it made. _

 

“How did you know it was us? How did you know where to find us?” 

 

Rio have her a tight lip smirk, “There’s always someone watching darlin’.”

 

Her eyes flicked to the gun he had taken in his hand he followed her eye line, turning the gun showing off the engraved handle. He returned her gaze and she held his. The two battling in a quiet game of dominance. She shifted in her seat and he strolled around her kitchen allowing it to end. 

 

Rio was trying to figure out this witch. She didn’t seem to need the money she stole. Taking in the stainless steel appliances and kitchenware Rio gave a low whistle, the woman sure loved Williams & Sonoma, “This the new Kenmore right? With the ceramic glass tops?” Rio turning the burner on and off.

 

“Uh yes. It’s really good for baking.” Beth shifted in her chair at the shift in mood. A few moments ago she felt as if  a predator was stalking her and now he was checking out her kitchen wares. The younger of the group had made himself at home with one the kids cereals, munching on the circle puffs. The other two hadn’t taken their eyes off of her from the moment she entered. Their leader was now inspecting her oven as if to confirm what she said as true.

 

She swallowed as he closed the oven door and leaned over it to read the different settings. That gold gun now at his back, taunting her. She heard the front door open but he didn’t move, to engrossed in her kitchenware.

 

“Beth!” It was Annie, knowing her firecracker sister she silently prayed,  _ Ruby hold her back. _

 

“In the kitchen.” Ruby stepped in first holding an arm out in front of Annie, pushing her quickly towards Beth’s waiting hand Annie sat next to Beth clasping their hands together.

 

“They didn’t…” Beth shook her head and Annie sighed in relief for the moment. Ruby moved to chair on the other side of Beth and also sat, purse clasped in her lap.

 

“Yo this back splash is dope! What is it marble?” Rio turned back to Beth. 

 

Beth nodded, “Uh yeah.”

 

“You ever get any staining back here? Like if you cooking a big pot of spaghetti?” He raised a curious brow at Beth.

 

“Uh no.” Shaking her head at his odd questioning.  _ We’re all gangsters this peculiar?  _

 

“We didn’t know you owned the store.” Ruby shifted forward, hands moving anxiously as Rio began to move towards.

 

He let out an offended scoff, “Do I look like a grocery store manager to you? Like rotary club?”

 

The men laughed at the absurdity of it, Eddie choking on a circle puff at the image of his alpha dressed in a polo with khakis. 

 

“Nah, let's just say we have an agreement with local businesses. We help each other out.” 

 

“Like drugs or guns? Told you this shit was shady!” Ruby quietly hissed at Annie.

 

Rio paced alongside the women, “How ‘bout you stop worrying about my business and start telling me how you gonna pay me back.”

 

“We can pay you back!” Rio smiled at the witch.

 

“Well that’d be perfect.”

 

“Most of it.” Annie muttered and his smile flattened instantly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Ruby and Beth both began to glare, “Oh like you didn’t spend a dime.”

 

“How much Annie?” Beth asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Just 100...thousand.” 

 

“What! Jesus Annie I’ma shoot you myself.” Ruby threatened. 

 

“Oh like Sara’s medicine is so cheap.” Annie snarked back

 

“Yeah her life saving medicine, that she needs, is expensive.” Ruby shot back

 

Beth shut her eyes, her temple throbbed as she felt Annie inhale to snark, Beth beat her to it with quiet force in her voice, “Shut up.” 

 

Both women clammed up and Beth’s headache subsided immediately. She placed her hands between her legs trying to calm herself, the last thing they needed was these men getting angry because of their bickering.

 

Rio had felt the spike of annoyed heat coming from her and that quickly it was gone.  He felt Cisco move up, silently flashing his gun and Rio shook his head. The witch had cooled off.  _ Interesting she hadn’t use that heat on him. _

 

“I’ll give you some time to figure out how you gonna get my money back. With interest of course.” The men tucked their weapons away, Eddie taking the cereal with him as they exited the room one by one.

 

“You know ladies.” Rio walked up to them, casually pointing his gun at the witch as all three women clasped hands and shut their eyes at his threat. She kept hers openly glaring quiet gloriously at him and he smiled, “Citrus products, especially lemon on marble it’ll erode like crazy.” 

 

Giving her a half smirk, tucking his gun away as he walked away from them and exited the home.

 

The men were already in the car as he went the drivers door and slid into the black car.

 

Cisco gave him a questioning look and Rio shrugged, “We’ll pay ‘em a visit in a couple days.”

 

“And the witch.” Demon spoke from the back and Eddie happily munched on the cereal. Still young he needed the extra calories.

 

Rio started the car, beginning to drive out of the suburban neighborhood, “She doesn't know what she is. She and her coven could of smoked us easy before anyone of us could have changed. But they didn’t, their powers didn’t rise up.”

 

Cisco gave him a disapproving look, “There are laws Rio.”

 

“You sound like Nana. Like I said let the witches handle their shit but if she crosses me you know I’m within my right, she’s in my territory.”

 

Cisco sighed and nodded. That’s the way their world worked and coexisted. As alpha any threats that came to pack or on pack land were dealt with in only one way. 

 

Blood. 

 

***

 

The women sat quietly at the table Ruby fidgeting with a glass of water, Annie picking at the table cloth. Beth sat eyes close trying to process the last few minutes. “I was about to call you guys. How did you know. You both asked if I was ok like you knew.”

 

Beth looked at both of them, Ruby placed the glass aside and Annie stopped picking. “It’s like I suddenly felt your fear and  _ I saw them.  _ They were in the grocery store with me, then they were gone.”

 

Ruby nodded, “I was in the kitchen and I heard you scream as if you were next to me. It happened so fast but I swear Bee they were right there  _ in my kitchen. _ ” Beth placed her hands flat on the table.  _ It was a fluke. It had to be.  _ They’d all been on edge in the past week, more anxious. What other explanation could there be.

 

They had to focus on reality, that now being that apparently they robbed money from a gang, “Have you heard anything about the robbery at work?”

 

“The cops don’t have leads. All they know is that it was three women because of witness statements and nothing else.” Annie sighed, “But we have another problem.”

 

“What happened?” Beth and Ruby both glanced at her and Annie took a deep breath. 

 

“I was going to take care of it on my own but now this shit happened and I’m...sorry. I really should have told you but I didn’t want you to worry.” Annie’s lip tremble as Beth leaned over to take her hand, Ruby did the same. A unified calmess pass through them and Annie let out a shuddering breath, “Boomer, the manager, he knows it was me. He saw my tattoo.”

 

Ruby and Beth both sighed as tears rolled down Annie’s cheeks. They both stood and went over her pulling her into their protective embrace. Beth glided a soothing hand through her hair, like she used to when Annie was small and had a nightmare. “What did he want?” 

 

Annie choked out a sob and Beth and Ruby shared a glance. Beth’s jaw clenched hard and Ruby shared her repulsion.  _ Pop! Goes the weasel! _

 

Ruby stroked Annie down her back and whatever fear Annie felt was quelled away.“Little rodent that he is, he won’t let up. What if he follows me home?”

 

“Stay with me then. I kicked Dean out so there won’t be any issues. I’d feel better having you here too.” Annie nodded as Ruby continued to rub her back, allowing her warmth to soothe her.  _ So strange how calm she felt now.  _ They all were quiet as they held each other only Buddy’s soft snoring breaking the silence. The women glared.

 

“Typical male, useless with the threat of danger right in his kitchen.” Beth scoffed.

 

Annie rolled her eyes, “You had to get a Golden, you know he probably opened the door for them.”

 

“He can do that you know.” Beth sighed, “Dean probably didn’t lock the door.”  _ The last thing she asked of him and he couldn’t even do that. _

 

“Something tells me a locked door really wouldn’t have discouraged them from coming in. Are you both going to be ok staying here. Can always ask Stan to crash here for a couple of days.” Ruby offered.

 

Beth shook her head, “No it’ll be fine. I’ll just reinforce the locks. Besides you can’t stay alone either with the kids.”

 

“What do want to do Beth?” Ruby and Beth clasped hands as they remained wrapped around Annie.

 

“We need to figure out a way to get him-them- their money back. We’re strong and resourceful, we’ll figure something out.” Beth looked at Annie, “ For now whatever you bought, return it.”

 

Annie nodded, the cellphones, TV and new appliances she’d get full refunds. The new Jaguar, she wasn’t so sure.  _ So much for having new fancy toys. _

 

Beth checked her watch and cursed, “I have to get the kids. Dean texted me the motel he’s staying at I’ll drop them off and we’ll figure something out.”

 

***

 

“Why do we have to stay here with Dad? Why can’t Dad just come home?” Kenny asked as Beth hurried the children up the stairs to the motel room Dean had sent her.

 

Beth hoisted Jane on her hip, Danny and Emma holding hands as they clambered up the stairs, “Look your Dad and I are just dealing with grown up stuff but as soon as mommy cleans up at home I’ll come and get you tomorrow ok. Have whatever candy you want from the machines but please do your homework and no late night TV.” 

 

The children groaned out their affirmatives and Beth rapped on the door. Dean opened it, already dressed in pajamas. “Beth you said it was an emergency what’s going on?” Beth handed Jane to him and the children filed inside, turning on the TV and jumping on the bed.

 

“The kids need to stay here just for tonight. I have to deal with something.” Dean set Jane on the ground and she joined her siblings on the bed. He placed his hands on hips.

 

“I think I have a right to know what’s going on.”  _ He couldn’t even lock a door.  _

Beth scoffed, squashing her irritation, “Trust me your better off not knowing, just take care of the kids.” Beth turned walking away.

 

“Beth.” She heard Dean begin to whine.

 

“Just take care of my babies Dean.” Beth ordered before hurrying down the stairs and hearing Dean calling out who wanted pizza before closing the door.

 

***

 

Regrouping at Annie’s apartment after spending the rest of they day scraping together the cash they stole and after Annie’s returns they were still short. 

 

Ruby stacked the money on the table, “We’re short sixty grand.” Beth groaned, taking a sip of the bourbon Annie had poured for her upon arrival. 

 

“How much did you get for the car?” Ruby asked. Annie sighed, taking a sip of her own bourbon.

 

“Not much, car lost half its value. I was like ‘WTF dudes, I only owned the thing for three days.”

 

“You shouldn’t have bought it in the first place. How were even going to afford the insurance on car like that?” Ruby shook her head.

  
“Sorry for not thinking it through I wanted to treat myself for once.” Annie argued, Beth felt the headache return nagging at her like earlier. She ignored it, preferring the bourbon in her hand.

 

Ruby fidgeted with the money, “Look maybe we should just go to the cops, we haven’t done anything that bad yet.”

 

“For real you really think the cops are going to buy us robbing the store for ‘the greater good.’ Like we’re a trio of Robin Hoods who stole from a gang to save our families. Hell no! If they don’t lock us up on the spot that gang is going to come back and finish us off.” Annie yelled.

 

“Look I just don’t want to die!” Ruby yelled back. “What’s your plan cause so far I only hear complaints.”

 

“We should steal from somewhere. Steal just enough to pay back the gang and they’ll leave us alone.”

 

“Bitch are you out of your mind! That’s only gonna get us in deeper!”

 

“Enough!” Beth yelled over them. “That’s enough. We will get that money but we can’t go to the cops, if we’re arrested our families will be in danger. We can’t protect them behind bars.”

 

All three finished their bourbons. Beth sighed, “Pack a bag Annie, I’m going shower before we head out. The stink of crime and booze has been on me all day.”

 

Ruby, “I need to go to. Stan is going to wonder why I’ve had so many last minute errands to run today.” 

 

Waving her goodbyes Ruby left the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Beth made her way to the bathroom, starting the water letting it grow hot and humid in the small space. The mirror fogged up and she moved to wipe away the condensation that had formed leaving behind only her streaky reflection looking back at her in the mirror.

 

She wanted to cry, she was so tired. Tired of being a punching bag, tired of men’s droopy excuses and cocky threats. Her reflection smirked at her and Beth blinked only seeing her tired self once more.  _ Trick of the light nothing more. _

 

Undressing, she folded her clothes and neatly set them on the toilet lid before stepping into the hot shower. The water burned her but she felt so cold that she tolerated the sting of the heat. A scoof,  _ This is nothing compared to how hot it has to be to actually kill us. Don’t you know, even fire isn’t hot enough.  _

 

Beth swirled around in the shower. That voice had been more and more persistent in the past few weeks, whispering her darkest thoughts trying to breathe them into life. She scrubbed her face with the plain soap Annie kept.  _ It’s only stress, nothing more. _

 

Annie shoved clothes for a few days into a small duffel, grateful for once that it was Gregg’s week to have Sadie. Not that Sadie didn’t mind spending the night at Auntie Beth’s but too much weird was happening that Annie didn’t know how to explain to her inquisitive child.  _ Kid was too smart, probably would figure out exactly what they’d done and chastise her. Everyone makes me out to be the child even my own child! _

 

She heard banging on the front door and stilled. It persisted. The gangbangers? So soon, but they still had a least one more day.

 

“Annie bannie open up I know you’re in there.” Annie swallowed. Shit it was Boomer. If she blew him off like last time son of a bitch was likely to call the cops. Beth was still in the shower, he wouldn’t try anything.

 

Undoing the chain Annie only opened the door slightly before it was shoved hard against her and Boomer stumbled his way. Stepping backwards from him, liquor wafting at her Annie scrunched her nose in disgust, “Your drunk.”

Boomer laughed trying to reach for, Annie sidestepping him around the coffee table, “Oh come on Annie don’t be like that. After you’ve been making me wait all this time. I’ve been a good boy too, haven’t told the cops what you did. Don’t I deserve my reward. Be a good girl.”

 

He lunged fast at her Annie’s scream stifled as Boomer shoved her hard on the couch, pushing his way between her legs. She pulled her knees close, pushing them to his chest trying to throw him off. But he was strong, even drunk he was so much stronger than her.

 

“No! Boomer get off of me!” Boomer laughed shoving one of her knees aside, reaching for her pants button.

 

“Want it rough, should of know. Girls like you only like it rough.” Annie pulled her arm back, balling it into a fist the way Stan had taught her and socked him right in cheek.

 

Beth’s hand burned suddenly, flashing pain. She held it close the knuckles turning red, a bruise forming. Turning off the shower quickly she listened as she heard muffled commotion coming from the living room.

 

“You little bitch!” Boomer’s hand struck Annie hard against her cheek, busting her lip open as she cried out.

 

Ruby lurched from the sudden pain across her face nearly avoiding colliding with another driver who honked their horn and flipped her off as they drove away. She jerked to a stop on the side of the road rubbing her stinging mouth with her fingers. She rubbed her fingers together feeling wetness coming away, turning on the overhead light she squinted her eyes and her face drain.  _ Blood. Annie! _

 

Checking her mirrors for oncoming traffic she pulled in a hard U-turn breaking the posted speed limit as she rushed back.  _ Please let me get there on time. Beth! Please hold him off! _

 

Stumbling out of the shower, nearly slipping in the wet tile she threw on Annie’s colorful red robe. Beth tasted iron in her mouth but she ignored it. Pulling her purse open, Danny’s toy gun still in the bag she held it close as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. 

 

Boomer shoved Annie hard against the kitchen counter, the sharp edge digging into her soft belly. She scrambled for the wood block that held her knives but Boomer pushed them out of her reach. The block and metal knives clattering on the floor. He pulled her arms hard against her back, his hand forcing her wrists together.

 

“Please stop! Your hurting me!” Annie screamed as he pulled on her arms harder, one of his hands fumbling with his jeans, the teeth of the zipper make her stomach drop in a cold sweat. She was going to hurl, her tears choking down her throat meeting with the bile rising up. 

 

“Come on you want it rough bad girl you got it!” He began to yank on her pants and she tried to buck him off. 

 

Annie sobbed as she felt his hand push down on her neck.  _ Beth!!! _

 

Boomer suddenly stilled above her. The tip of the toy gun pressed to his temple. “Get off of her you bastard!” 

 

He turned his eyes widening as he let go of Annie. She scrambled away, hugging the wall. Crying quietly as her eyes met Beth’s. Beth’s eyes flashed white, water dripping from her wet locks. Tiny currents surged through her, spilling into the toy as she stood between Boomer and Annie.

 

Boomer held his hands up as he went to his knees, “No need to be upset. We were just having a bit of fun. Right Annie?”

 

“Don’t look at her!” Boomer’s head whipped back to Beth. “You think I’m upset? Do I look upset? Does she look like she was having fun!? Cause typically when a woman screams no it’s not because she’s having the time of her life!”

 

Boomer began to blubber, “Please don’t shoot me. Let me go I won’t say anything I swear.”

 

A dark laugh flushed out of Beth, “Let you go? Why? So you can hurt another woman. That’s the problem with men like you. You think you can do whatever you want whenever you want and we won’t fight back. We’ll just stay quiet. Well you fucked with the wrong sisters!”

 

“Is that a...toy gun?” Boomer slowly stood as Beth continue to hold the gun out at arm's length.

 

She swallowed, “No it isn’t.” Her voice wavered and Boomer stepped closer.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“It isn’t!”  _ Your losing your hold over him. Pop him like a weasel! _

 

He sucked on his thumb and grabbed the tip of the gun, black ink appearing on the wet digit. He laughed hard, “You stupid bitches. Sure got balls coming at me with a toy gun.” He pulled his pants up, the zipper closing. 

 

“Boomer we’ll pay you, anything else you want.” Boomer shook his head as Annie pleaded.

He gave her a look of disgust.

 

“There’s nothing I want from you. You make sick and you know what I’m going to straight to the cops and bringing them here. They’re gonna lock you and your dumb sister up, take your loser kids and your gonna rot.” 

 

Annie’s sobs filled the room as Boomer made his way to the door and Beth was consumed by a red fury. Picking up the Jim Beam bottle from the coffee table she walked behind Boomer as he turned his back on them and crashed it over his head. The bottle burst on impact, glass and liquor splashing her as she leapt away. 

 

He stumbled dazedly into the frame of the  front door turning back to look at her. “You stupid…” He lunged at her, Beth raised the toy gun and squeezed the trigger.  _ It’s a toy what could it do!? _

 

_ Pop pop motherfucker!  _ The voice in her head squealed in dark delight. Boomer seized up as an electrical surge went through him. Veins popping against his skin as he clutched his chest. He began to fall forward and Beth darted to the side as he came crashing down on the glass coffee table. 

 

Annie and she screamed in unison as Boomer convulsed on the floor before becoming eerily still. Beth walked around him, straight to Annie pulling her into her arms. The sisters held each other as they looked down. Annie kicked one of his legs, “Is he…?”

 

Beth shook her head in quiet horror.  _ What had she done? _

 

_ Pop! Goes the weasel. _

 

“Beth! Annie! What...oh my god!” Ruby appeared through the door, her heavy purse dropped on the floor as she looked behind her down the hallway. No one had come out despite the commotion she had heard running up the stairs to Annie’s apartment.

 

“Is he?” Beth and Annie both shook their heads and Ruby took a deep shaky breath as she went over kneeling next to Boomer. She pushed him onto his back and rolled over, a lifeless doll staring up at the ceiling. She clambered backwards, the glass digging into her palms.

 

Beth holding on to Annie’s hand, knelt down. Her fingertips pressing against Boomer’s throat. She felt nothing, not even a weak flutter. Her blue eyes met Ruby’s fearful brown.

 

“Well now we definitely can’t go to the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I killed Boomer. That was like...easy. Also take a shot every time I give Beth a headache, cause that's how many headaches I had writing them out lol. I'd really appreciate any constructive feedback. I was not fully satisfied with this chapter and wanted to more but didn't want it to drag. I guess that's why its a multi chapter fic. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you in a week...maybe...?


	3. scent of new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here! Thank you once more for all your sweet comments, I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story thus far. This chapter has some INFORMATION on one particular favorite now wolf boy of mine. I had to study Michigan GEOGRAPHY. It still look like a mitten if you were wondering. So please enjoy it!

Dawn broke out along the edges of the Detroit River, gold and pink morning light basking softly, causing the water to glitter as two large grey wolves ran parallel to each other, flanked by a smaller brown wolf panting hard to keep up. Moving in unison they veered into the dense tree line of the shore. They slowed to a brisk trot, ears flicking in concentrated focusing. Sniffing the surrounding area, only picking up the scent of plant and wild animal life.

 

A low long howl echoed a few miles off, ruffling their fur. The three echoed the long howl to the alpha wolf calling out to them. They began to run once more, small rodents and rabbits scurried out of their way, birds taking flight. But they weren’t hunting today.

 

Nearing a small glen hidden by trees the two grey wolves stopped and the brown wolf went to lay on his front. He rolled in the grass, fresh morning dew and crushed sweet grass coating him in a refreshing layer that soothed his heated flesh. 

 

_ Barely a pup fully grown.  _ Cisco sighed shaking out his dark grey coat broken up by patterns of light grey and white, but he stretched out on the cool grass. Yawning, revealing a row of sharp canines. He wasn’t wiry like the still growing Eddie, whose many shades of brown fur allowed him to blend into wooden terrain. He had been built to protect, his burly human physique echoed in the lines of his wolf form.

 

Demon shared a similar physique, their wolves nearly identical in appearance. Eddie play bowed to Demon who promptly ignored him preferring to doze in the shaded trees while they waited. Cisco sat stoically and became alert when a black streak broke through the forest. His ears flattened slightly back as he approached the black wolf. His fur so inky even in sunlight it wasn’t muted or soften by dark browns or reds.

 

Rio’s eyes were almost a true jet if not for the hints of gold that revealed his alpha status. Where Cisco was a wall of immovable muscle, Rio was deceptively lean, able to move quickly like his namesake. The perfect hunter when stalking night prey or crossing man-made borders at midnight. Cunning and quick thinking were only part of what made him alpha. The other part was sheer stubborn will to never surrender. So long as there were threats to their pack Rio would never stop.

 

The two greeted each other rubbing up against each other, Rio pushing his shoulder into his, nipping at his ears. The wolf had a rough way of showing affection, one that Cisco returned in kind. Demon and Eddie also greeted him in a similar fashion. Rio turned and began a slow trot deeper into the woods as the other three followed behind.

 

They inspected the area they passed for any unusual scents or disturbances, rubbing and scratching up trees with their claws, a reminder to any intruder.  _ This is our territory: Enter at your own risk. _

 

Walking nearly a mile out closer to Belle Isle away from the Ambassador bridge that linked Detroit and Windsor. Their territory was vast, snaking up and down the coast of Detroit to Grosse Pointe. All of the city was theirs and pack territory stretched out past the Canadian border to the edges of Toronto where the witches ruled. 

 

Much to their annoyance, the witches had only just been able to keep them out of Toronto, carefully laying out barrier spells with deadly charms sprinkled throughout if that wasn’t enough to deter from a hostile takeover. But Rio’s pack was spread out through all of the territory, some even carefully hidden in Toronto. 

 

Wolves were stationed from the national parks into city hall, the moment they sensed weakness they would take over the city as well. The wolf pack in Ottawa, led by a new younger alpha was also eager to stake new territory. 

 

Having friendly ties with the pack due to wolves moving and settling in with mates, the bond between both packs was now familial. 

 

Being pressured on both sides it was only a matter of time before a weakness was exposed. Rio was a patient hunter, the longer the wait, the sweeter the reward. 

 

One only kept what one could hold to and the witches weren’t as strong as they used to be.  _ Sucks to not be top of the food chain anymore.  _ That’s what their empty arrogance and sense of superiority had bought. They’d forgotten where their power had originally sprung.

 

They made their way to a hidden emerald Jeep carefully disguised by young trees and bushes.

Rio shook his fur, skin burning hot as it began to break up. It was pure delight, pain and pleasure as particles of fire burned the fur away to reveal warm tanned human skin. 

 

Standing, he stretched out his arms overhead, four black bands tattooed on each arm only serving to emphasize the strength of the muscles they decorated. Bones cracking and popping back into place as he rolled his shoulders. He cracked his neck and rubbed his short crisp black hair with his hand shaking his skin back into place as he made his way to the Jeep naked. Grabbing his pair of black denim jeans and three other dark denim jeans he tossed them to Cisco, who had also finished his own change.

 

Slipping them on he zipped them up and reached into the front pocket pulling out a gold chain bearing the image of St. Christopher. He kissed it reverently before slipping it around his neck. The cool chain caressing his eagle tattoo before it settled loosely on his chest.

 

Every article of clothing burned up with the change, if one didn’t want to lose a favored shirt or accessory stripping naked was the only way. The other three men made their way to the Jeep grabbing soft cotton black shirts they slipped on, Rio remained shirtless, still burning hot from the hard run he had made crossing the Canadian border back to Detroit. 

 

It had taken him longer this time, the witches were desperate to hold to what little they had, set out more border patrols. More of their soldiers, so weak in their magic a juvenile wolf could kill them with minimum effort. But it had only been him on this run and they had the numbers so he hadn’t bothered even scaring them with a good stalk preferring to travel undetected through his dark woods.

 

“I’m starving! Can we please go eat at Nana’s now?” Eddie whined as he hopped into the backseat. Demon already sitting and buckled in as the young man splayed out dramatically resting his head on Demon’s lap. Demon flicked him hard on the forehead and Eddie yelped at the stinging pain.

 

Rio slipped on a watch that he left hidden in the side pockets of the Jeep, and checked the time. It was early, nearing 6:30 am. He rubbed his own stomach as it growled in protest on having checked in with his Canadian investors on empty. 

 

“You know that means you have to row across to Belle Isle, think you have enough energy for it?” Rio hopped into the front seat, Cisco already in the passenger side bucked in. Eddie propped himself between and nodded.

 

“I’d cross the Arctic for Nana’s cooking. She made mole, I can smell it cooking from here.” Rio pushed him back, pressing the still tender spot on Eddie’s forehead, the younger man whining in protest.

 

“We were headed there anyways. I need her counsel. Besides she only makes this much food when a baby is about to be born. They can probably smell it all the way in the city.”

 

Starting the Jeep engine the men howled out in joy. A baby, a new pup being born was always a reason to celebrate. It signaled at the packs strength and guaranteed their lands would remain with family. Rio was always present for every birth, his presence soothed the new parents and bonded him quickly to his new small pack mates. 

 

They drove out a way down to the shore line. The jewel of their territory was Belle Isle, belonging to them through the happier occasion of mating. The man who owned Belle Isle, a human, had mated with the first alpha wolf who had claimed the region for her pack. He named the isle after their first born, Belle, who reigned after her mother’s passing. 

 

Those early women had dug their wolf claws deep into the earth, carefully crafting laws for conservation and national parks that would ensure all ot their territory would remain free from deforestation and human influence. It was their blood Rio carried and honored their efforts with a large celebration every year. 

 

The isle remained forested and wild, with hidden waterfalls, and fields of wildflowers that only sparked joy and play in their wolves. It would never be taken over by metal and glass towers that humans and witches favored. One had to be either Pack or be invited to enter the isle. Trespassers were shot on sight regardless of their species.

 

Rio parked the car alongside a covered dock and the men climbed out. Eddie running down the wooden dock. He moved quickly, uncovering an orange kayak. He unstrapped it from two metal crossbars where it hung upside down. Pulling it down carefully, he hooked it expertly underneath one arm. He saluted the men, “First one to the isle gets to hug the baby first!”

 

“Cocky son of a bitch.” Demon grinned as he quickly moved to unstrap a yellow kayak, Eddie already in the water rowing to the isle. Cisco motioned to the other kayaks that strapped in similar fashions but Rio shook his head.

 

“Let ‘em play. Their wolves need it, besides Eddie needs to build up his strength. We’ll take the boat. Need to head back into the city before tonight to wrap up some business.”

 

Cisco began to unravel the knots of the tarp that covered the single decked center console boat. He released it as Rio pulled it onto the dock, making quick work of rolling the tarp and wrapping the rope around it knotting it place and hanging it upright on a hook. 

 

Rio unlocked a small grey box located on one of the beams supporting the covering of the dock grabbing the key for the boat. Cisco checked the boat over to ensure there were no springs or frays that needed repairing. He looked over as Rio stepped on board. 

 

“How was the run?” Cisco asked as Rio made his way across the bow to the steering wheel. The last few days Rio had been in a strange mood, snarling and becoming more easily annoyed than usual. He’d chosen to run across deep into Canada to let off steam and let the wolf be wild for a few days before feeling calm enough to meet with his investors.

 

Being in their fur, in their natural elements was as necessary as breathing. Their human sides allowed them to tolerate living in populous cities, but the wolf still need fresh air in its lungs and hard earth beneath its paws. 

 

“Good. I hadn’t run in awhile, the wolf is more settled now.” Starting the engine Rio pulled the boat out onto the water. Demon and Eddie already half-way across the river. Rio laughed at their unbridled joy in their friendly competition.

 

They passed them and Rio and Cisco both waved at the rowing men. They pulled up into another covered dock. Turning off the engine the men climbed out, tying the boat into place, covering it with another tarp in case the elements decided to be less than hospitable. 

 

Rio and Cisco made their way down the dock when a gunshot exploded above their heads and they both dropped flat on to the dirt.

 

“Dammit Nana it’s just us!” Rio growled, he rubbed his ears as they rang from the loud sound. It was a curse and a blessing to have sensitive hearing.

 

A petite older woman dressed in a white colorfully embroidered skirt and top, long white hair pulled into a long braid so it stood out from her sepia skin.

 

Sporting a Winchester draped across her shoulder the woman grinned as she walked to the shore, “I know darling boy, just keeping you on your toes.” Rio stood dusting the dirt from his still bare chest and jeans before walking over and enveloping the woman in a deep embrace.

 

“Mijo, you’re getting skinny.” She poked at his ribs and Rio shook his head, nuzzling against her in the way he used to when he was a young pup. He pulled away to cup her face, her eyes were covered in white film. Having long lost her vision Nana was still able to ‘see.’” 

 

Her clairvoyance had been protecting the pack the last four decades. Her other talents kept the isle safe from outside witch influence.  _ They weren’t the only ones who could build strong barriers.  _ If anyone found out his pack had hidden a witch in their midst nearly half a century ago, hell would rain down on them.

 

“Don’t tell me you drove as well.” Nana shrugged and Cisco laughed at Rio’s look of despair.

 

“I’m blind but I know this land like the back of my hand.” She walked up to Cisco and was pulled into another embrace, rubbing the man’s bald tattooed head in an affectionate way. 

 

“Nana!” Eddie screamed in delight as he ran in scooping up the smaller woman. She screeched as he lifted her over his shoulder twirling her around.

 

“Damn pup! Put me down, I’m an old woman.” Eddie laughed as he set her down.

 

“Yeah right. Demon and I heard that shotgun go off, you as fragile as a desert cactus.” Nana yanked his ear but Eddie stuck out his tongue.

 

Demon came up next to Nana and placed his hand on her shoulder. She patted it rather than embracing him. Demon was a quiet man who didn’t enjoy big shows of affection. They’d hug later.

 

“Well let's go, pup should be arriving at any moment. The entire pack got here two days ago.” Nana lead the way to her truck, to which Rio promptly snatched the keys and scooted her into the middle, Cisco on the passenger side. Demon and Eddie settling in the truck’s bed.

 

“Been partying hard Nana?” Eddie cheekily teased.

 

She scoffed, “Wolves, you drink like the humans are going to bring back Prohibition.”

 

Rio smirked, “Like you witches ever turn your noses up fine wine or stiff bourbon."

 

Rio drove a ways inland having already picked up the sounds of loud rambunctious laughter and happy squeals of children. Food and beer already flowing freely despite the early hour. His wolf happily content in being surrounded by all of its pack once again.

 

Parking the truck in front of an old white house with a wrap around porch, the men stepped out of the vehicle. Rio helped Nana out while Eddie bolted to the back of the home. He was met with happy cheers, Rio tilted his head and Cisco and Demon went on ahead met with the same enthusiasm.

 

“Uncle Rio!” Rio was nearly bowled over by a cherub of three year old little girl, with dark hair and bright hazel eyes. Gloriana had a hold on his heart the moment she had been presented to him. He growled at her and she giggled when he snuffle kisses against her soft baby skin. 

 

The other children, many in their wolf pup forms joined in the fun. A few brave ones even nipped at his ankles as he bared his teeth, his wolf laughed in joy at being adored by the little ones of his pack. 

 

They all trusted him unconditionally, their parents handing them to him the moment they were born without worry he’d ever hurt them. He turned when he scented his blood family.His sister looked exactly like their mother, with her rich dark hair and warm brown eyes. Regina smiled at him and he set Gloriana down so she could run to her mother. “It’s time now. You are needed Alpha Rio.”

 

His sister held out her hands to him and he took them, kissing her healer hands reverently. At only eighteen, Regina had taken it upon herself to study medicine. Now at twenty-seven there was no broken bone or wound she could not heal. That skill came in handy especially in his chosen line of work. The rest of the pack looked on as he entered the home. 

 

Following the sounds of shallow breathing and soothing tones, Rio entered the comfortable bedroom where a young couple laid in bed. The young man sat behind his mate, wiping her brow with a cool rag as she inhaled and exhaled trying to make her breaths deeper. An older woman, with short straight gray hair and tawny skin looked up at him. She gave Rio a nod and he knelt on the bed next to the young woman, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand. 

 

Taking her hand and the hand of her man he held on to them both. Matching his breathing with the woman he pushed strength into her. The young woman’s pallor faded as a warm flush entered her cheeks and she became rejuvenated. Her mate also pushing his strength into her. Birthing was a pack event, Rio could feel the entire energy of his people flowing through him into the young woman, making her strong so she could do the hard work of birthing her child.

 

“It’s time now. Let’s bring this cub into the world.” As Regina monitored the young woman’s vitals, the older woman placed her hands on the pregnant woman’s belly. She strained, crying out with every push, her mate holding her close encouraging her with soothing words and kisses on her neck. That quickly the child slipped out from his mother and cried out as the cool morning air hit his tiny body. He was pressed quickly against the bare chest of his mother, nuzzling her, wanting to nurse. The couple laughed, their joy pure and complete and Rio welcomed it. 

 

“You did very well Luz. Miguel congratulations.” He and the younger man embraced, Luz and the newborn between them. Like so many before her Luz presented the baby to Rio and he carefully took the child in his arms, pressing his small form to his bare chest. He let out a vibrating rumble to soothe the child. His pinkie stroking the baby’s soft cheek all the way down to the smallest pinkie toe. The baby was quiet and still, even at a few minutes old he recognized his alpha. He breathed in the baby’s scent, milk and blood, the scent of new life.

 

_ He’s strong. This child will grow up a wild hellion like the other pups.  _ His wolf approved of its new packmate and Rio let out a happy howl, the couple, his sister and the other woman joined in. The rest of the pack also joined in the song of celebration. The baby was not impressed at the fuss and only cried. Returning the baby back to his mother, Rio kissed the young mother softly on her lips, “Thank you for this new joy you have given us.”

 

Rio and the women exited the room, leaving the couple alone to bond and have skin to skin with their baby. His sister pulled him in an embrace and he held her close. “You did very well Regina, the mother and baby are healthy.” She nodded, beaming at her older brother’s praise.

 

“We have a new boy!” Rio shouted and the wild pack of wolves howled and yelped in celebration as food and drinks spilled forth, the pups going crazy and dancing at the joy of having a new companion. He turned back and Nana smiled at him, the grey haired woman who assisted in the birth approached him.

 

“Tia Magdalena.” She kissed both his cheeks and he nuzzled her neck, feeling all the world a young pup again. The women who raised him when his parents had been taken so cruelly from him and his sister. The two women held each other and kissed in the comfortable way of mated pairs. It was for family that Rio broke the laws and kept his aunt’s mate secret. Wolves mated for life, once the bond formed there was no undoing it, only death parted them. He could not lose another family member to the unforgiving nature of witches. 

 

“Tia, Nana. I need your counsel.” His sister handed him a hoodie she snagged from somewhere and waved him off, knowing he needed privacy. Slipping it on and zipping it up he strolled between the two women, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

 

Nana patted his cheek, “Darling boy you’ve been away too long. I see the wolf, he’s anxious.”

 

“It’s getting more difficult to cross undetected, border patrols have increased. More armed guards, dogs, security checkpoints. That’s just from the humans. The witches also have patrols in the woods alongside the border. I only managed to sneak through because they make too much noise and waste their magic in doing the simplest tasks.” His fur stood on end at how close some of the patrols had gotten, there had been far too many of them. Even he would not have survived their onslaught had they sensed him.

 

Magdalena hummed, “The witches rule in Toronto, its bold of them to send such an obvious show of force. It’s a weak attempt to take over Windsor. Did you see or scent any familiars?” Rio shook his head.

 

“They’ve lost too many to wolf teeth to risk sending them out against us.” The trio walked further ways down into the woods, as Rio continued to speak.

 

“The human investors are getting nervous, the FBI is beginning to sniff closely at the shipments. Rumor has it there sending someone to investigate.”

 

“Because of the robbery? I thought local law enforcement took care of that. Don’t we have someone in the department?” Rio nodded at Nana’s questioning. 

 

“We do, that’s why I know. They’re apparently collaborating with the local team to assemble a task force upon arrival. They’re set to land in a few weeks possibly sooner.” 

 

“What about the people who stole from you. Cisco told me it was three women, witches. When were going to tell us Rio.” He rubbed the back of his neck at Nana’s hard stare, even blind her gaze made him feel every inch a chastised child. 

 

“They’re unimportant, not even a proper coven. They don’t even know what they are.”  But the scent of magic had begun to spill all over the home, he had even caught a whiff of baby witchling magic beginning to bloom, he had kept that to himself. The red haired witch had birthed strong children, her magic flowed seamlessly with the children’s own. 

 

She had the sweetest vanilla and rebellious clover scents he’d ever breathed into his lungs. Even recalling  _ her _ scent made Rio and the wolf yearn to plant his nose firmly in the center of her. Wanting to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

 

He growled at himself, angry at the attraction that _ bruja _ made him feel. Whether she knew or not what she was he couldn't forget that she was one of his enemies.  _ That lightning glare sure had been something to behold. He’d been one dead wolf if she knew how to use her magic properly. _

 

The two women walked ahead of him, holding hands and Rio shook away the image of the red witch that had formed in his mind as he followed behind. “What do you plan to do then? Kill them or let them go?” Nana asked carefully, her tone becoming soft once more.

 

“They’ll be paying us back one way or another.” His cash or her blood, he wasn’t sure what he wanted from the witch, just knew he was curious as to how she would react when they crossed paths once more. He was angry at himself all over again .  _ Maybe she had compelled him already if he couldn’t stop thinking about crossing gazes with her. _

 

Fight with her or play with her. Both prospects sounded like fun to the wolf.

 

“Cut them loose.” Nana spoke and Rio cocked his head curiously at her response, “Show mercy to one of their own and they will fall back.”

 

Magdalena shook her head, “Or they’ll see it as weakness. You heard him Nana, they don’t even practice.  They could be unknown to the other witch covens. They hold no sway or influence in that world if they’ve been raised human. Collect what’s owed Rio or only blood will follow.”

 

Rio nodded as the women turned to head back to the party. That’s what he should do. He didn’t have time to waste playing with a witch, no matter how tempting her scent. He’d take back what she stole from him and in the process drive those bewitching eyes from his mind before she compelled him fully to her obedience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in some naked Rio thirst, the man is a SCULPTED GOD. Shout outs to Cpt_Falcon and Anijade, you're advice really guided me in this chapter. I thank you. 
> 
> As always lemme know your thoughts, your prayers, if your parched for more Rio nudity. Thank for reading!


	4. the beginning of a classic haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my loves! Thank you for sticking with me in this attempt at a novel. 
> 
> Pro-tip: re-read ch. 2 for a refresh this chapter bouncy it’s gonna give you whiplash if not no worries I marked the scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth sat at her kitchen table staring at the curling steam of coffee rising from her cup. She had made it hours ago and every time she reached for the cup it was still warm. She would leave it to cool, touch it and warmth would seep into her hand. She rubbed her tired eyes, steam twirling between her fingers as if to taunt her.

 

The past few days had gone exactly the same. She and the girls would head out after the kids were at school and hustle. The first thing to go was the kids sports gears and refunds from prepaid field trips. Beth unboxed her gently used appliances, Dean’s bowling gear and her wedding picture frame to sell as well.

 

***

 

_ A few days ago  _

 

“I can give you $75 for the lot.” The pawn shop keeper threw out the low ball number.

 

Beth placed her silver wedding frame on top of the bowling gear, “It’s real sterling silver.” She tiredly bargained.

 

“That’s $50 on its own. You can even keep the picture.” Beth rolled her eyes as she looked down at the smiling photo of her and Dean as newlyweds. Had she been that happy or had she been robotic that day taking photo after photo? She couldn’t even remember the wedding ceremony much less the wedding night. All she remembered was smiling through it and then smiling through what came after.

 

“Your my wife now Beth. I’m going to make you so happy.” Dean had grunted after finishing,    
“It’ll feel good for you after some practice.” Then he’d fallen asleep. 

 

Beth remembered getting up and calling Ruby and Annie, telling them to come to the motel Dean and she were staying at. They hadn’t had money then for a honeymoon. Didn’t have money now. Nothing had changed at least.

 

They had stayed up all night laughing, dipping their legs in the motel pool and drinking cheap champagne. They’d even dragged the graveyard shift employee to take a picture of them to commemorate the happy bride and her wedding party. It was the only real joy she had felt that day.

 

“I need at least two grand for everything.” Beth leaned close to the woman. “Please.”

 

“Ok.” The woman gestured to Beth’s left hand. The beautiful vintage silver ring with a princess cut diamond in the center had been put on her finger when she said “I do.” The weight of it reminding her that her sacrifice was worth it, now it felt only like an anvil reminding her of her failure. 

 

“It was his great-grandmother’s.” Beth twirled the ring between her fingers.

 

The pawn shop keeper raised a brow, “How much do you hate him?”

 

_ Hate him? That’d require actually feeling something.  _ The voice curled in her ear.  _ Ask for more. You deserve more.  _ Beth’s head throbbed as usual  and she pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the voice to go.

 

“It was twenty years, four kids and he traded it for a piece of barely legal ass.” Beth took the ring off and pushed it into the woman’s hand.

 

“Extra $50 for emotional labor. It’s more than you’ll get from him after you clean him out. You’ll need every penny.” The woman turned and put the ring in a safety deposit box before moving to a safe, opening it and counting out money.

 

“Clean him out?” Beth asked as the woman wrapped the money with a rubber band.

 

“Sure. If you cite adultery you can be granted divorce no judge in the state will contest it. You don’t even need to bring any of his girlfriends as proof.” The woman handed Beth the cash. “Just something to keep in mind.”

 

Beth took the money and stuffed it at the bottom of her purse. “I will. Thanks.”

 

***

 

Annie trunged into the kitchen looking as bleak as Beth felt. Beth stood walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a mug as Annie sat down on one of the kitchen stools at the island. Pouring coffee into the mug she left it black the way Annie preferred and placed it in front of her. “Did you get any sleep?”

 

Annie scoffed and she picked up the cup taking a sip, “Did you?” Beth shrugged as she took a sip of her own coffee.

 

“I just keep seeing Boomer’s face and then hearing his voice. ‘I’m going to get you, you little bitch and your dumb sister too.’ It’s like the worst Scooby-Doo villain of all time hanging out in my brain and in...”

 

They both took another sip of their coffees as they looked out the kitchen to the recently done flower beds near the oak tree. It had been dumb to move the body there. To bury it there. Admittedly the stupidest idea of all time to bury a body in one's own yard. Beth had even taped it off with caution tape and told the kids not to play there because they were spraying the yard with chemicals.

 

_ Talk about literally pushing daisies. You’re being stupid.  _ The voice taunted and Beth set her mug down hard, coffee splashing the table. 

 

Annie jumped a little as Beth rubbed her temples. She hadn’t seen Beth this troubled with headaches since they were kids, even then they’d never lasted this long.

 

“Need some more Excendrin?” Annie stood walking over to the medicine cabinet, opening it but only finding Band-aids, gummy vitamins and a old jar of Slim-fast. “Beth didn’t you just buy a bottle?” 

 

A soft pained laugh, “Yeah been poppin’ them like candy, not that they do much. The headaches only go away for a couple hours before they come back.” 

 

“We should take you to the doctor. You still have insurance right?” Annie observed her sisters hunched over form, coffee steaming up to her face. Beth shook her head.

 

“It only covers a physical and blood work any additional testing they have to will only cover 60% which means I have to pay 40% out of pocket with money I don’t have. Not that it matters, doubt a gang will accept a doctor's note as an excuse to give us more time.” 

 

The two sisters became quiet. The house still  undisturbed by any noise. So far they hadn’t seen the men from the kitchen since that day. Not from lack of paranoid observation. Every short buzz cut, every tatted man was looked over carefully and avoided. Annie has even throw a conveyor belt divider at a kid with a full sleeve the other day before when he took out his dollar to pay for a candy bar too quickly. She’d given it to him for free as an apology.

 

“Mom! Can you turn the shower on for me?” Emma called out to her from upstairs.

 

Annie took a sip as Beth stood, “Kids are up. I’ll get them ready, can you pour cereal and juice for them? Lunches are already made just set them out.”

 

She nodded as Beth moved to go upstairs. “Beth. I know I haven’t said it enough the last couple of days but thank you.” Beth nodded as she disappeared up the stairs and Annie wiped a tear coming from her eye.  _ No time for crying Annie Marks, you lived to fight another day. So fight. _

 

Danny came down the stairs and he walked up to Annie  she smiled at her nephew ruffling his strawberry blonde hair. Out of all the kids only Danny had inherited Beth’s unusual hair color. Even past Marks family members had been strictly blonde. “Hey Danny boy ready for some piping hot freshly made corn flakes? We got original and frosted!”

 

“Frosted please.” Danny sat on a stool at the island and Annie poured him a bowl carefully measuring out the milk so it wouldn’t be too much or too little. Buddy came in from the living room, nuzzling up against Danny’s leg as the young boy patted his head before starting to eat his cereal. Making his way around the island he tried to sneak past Annie but she planted herself firmly between the back door and the dog.

 

“Traitors get yard time only when supervised.” She pointed back to the living room and Buddy barked before turning, flicking his tail hard against Annie’s leg.

 

“Why are you fighting with Buddy?” Danny asked between bites of crunching cereal, milk sitting on his top lip and he licked it away.

 

Annie glared at the dog, “He knows what he did. Finish your cereal your sisters will be down soon and you’re next to shower.” Danny nodded as he worked on his cereal, Kenny next to stroll into the kitchen yawning.

 

“Plain or frosted?” Annie shook the cereal boxes.

 

“Mom didn’t make pancakes? She always makes pancakes Monday morning.” Annie poured out another frosted cereal and pushed in it in front of Kenny as he sat in the stool next to his brother. 

 

“Mom is preoccupied with the yard, nasty bugs you know.” Annie poured his milk and Kenny sighed. Annie capped the milk watching the older boy. If Danny was a mini Beth, Kenny was mini Dean. With the same dark hair and disposition to instill guilt in Beth whenever she wasn’t performing as super mom. Kid needed a reality check. 

 

“If she told Dad to come back he’d take care of the yard for her. He always knew what to do with that kind of stuff.” He took a bite of cereal.

 

_ More like he knew which exterminator to call. Doubt he has a morgue who won't ask questions in his contacts though. _

 

Jane come down the stairs laughing as she streaked through pantless and Annie shook her head. “Jane put on pants now!” she heard Beth shout from upstairs.

 

The long brown haired imp laughed as she ran back up the stairs.  _ Maybe it's time for me to go back to the apartment.  _ It was like taking off a band-aid, the sooner she ripped it off the less she was likely to get freaked out by the fact that a man had died there.

 

It was a shitty apartment. Boomer probably wasn’t the first one to die there. The thought brought her no comfort.

 

***

 

_ Night of the incident  _

 

The women had wrapped Boomer in a thick layer of Hefty bags and duct tape and set him in the back of Beth’s van.

 

“Does he have a history of heart disease?” Ruby asked as she shut the back door.

 

“I don’t know it never came up! We weren’t exactly each other’s emergency contact.” Annie rubbed her arms.

 

“Aneurysm. People can live with them for years, completely undetected, and then it bursts and that’s it. It has to be. It’s not like a toy gun could have killed him.” Beth quietly spoke as she made her way to the driver’s seat. Annie meeting her on the other side as Ruby opened the door for her helping her in.

 

“Maybe it was the shock or too much adrenaline. You knocked him pretty hard with the bottle.” Ruby said as she pulled the seatbelt over Annie buckling her in.

 

“You think it was the bottle that killed him?!” Beth choked out.

 

_ One bourbon, two bourbon, three bourbon, FLOOR! _ Laughed the voice and Beth rested her head against the steering wheel, “Oh my god I killed a man.”

 

Annie squeezed her arm,“You did not kill him! It was a freak accident. He was unhealthy. The man ate ramen noodles everyday or Hungry Man meals for lunch. His bad habits caught up to him that’s all.”

 

“You eat ramen and Hungry Man meals everyday.” Beth muttered out.

 

“He was going to rape me Beth. He got what he deserved.” Annie let go of her arm and rubbed her still sore cheek and busted lip, “Karma’s a bitch and she always collects.”

 

Beth and Ruby mimicked the motion, nodding. Ruby cleared her throat, “So what do we do with...him. Toss him in the lake?”

 

“A fisherman could reel him in or he’d come up if the rocks move because of the current. Ice is still melting, the rocks will shift.” Beth quietly spoke.

 

“Woodchipper?” Annie suggested.

 

“Where’d we get one from? Also the mess.” Ruby scrunched her nose.

 

“He’s not exactly going to stay fresh.” Annie crossed her arms as the other two women thought quietly.

 

“We bury him. In my yard.” Beth stated.

 

“Beth that is caps lock D-U-M-B.” Annie shook her head.

 

“Yeah Bee your plans are usually good but this one is gonna stink up that place.” Ruby planted her hands on her hips. “How are you to explain the brand new fertilizer, the boy ain't exactly Miracle-Gro.”

 

“I always plant new hearty flowers around this time. I already have everything in the garage set up. This is temporary until we figure out how to...handle it.”

 

_ Ashes to ashes we all fall down! _

 

“Shut up!” Beth hissed out. The voice blessedly listened. Ruby and Annie shot her looks of concern.

 

“Beth…” Annie reached her but Beth shook her head and started the van.

 

“It’s fine. We’ll figure it out. You gonna follow me to the house?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll just text Stan. Tell him I’m staying for emotional support. He’ll understand.” Ruby quickly texted him and received a response immediately.

 

_ No worries boo. Stay with your girls. But tomorrow night kids are getting sugared up just for you so good luck! _

 

Ruby shook her head knowing Stan wouldn’t let them eat any sugary treats, especially not Sara, before bed. “Ok I’ll meet you at the house.” 

 

The women drove carefully through the dark near empty streets and made it to Beth’s, hearts pounding in their ears. The usual 10 minute drive feeling eternal. 

 

Beth motioned the women to be quiet, looking around to ensure no one was out during the late hour.

 

“Ok I’ll take his legs, Annie the head, Ruby the torso.”

 

Annie shuddered, “What if his head pops out? I’ll take the torso.”

 

“I don’t want to look at his eyes either.” Ruby shook her head.

 

“Ok I’ll take the head.” Beth switched places with Annie. The women taking a good grip on Boomer’s body, “On three: one, two, three!”

 

They struggled moving the dead weight to the back of the house. 

 

“Heavier than he looks…” Ruby muttered as they made their way to the beds near the oak tree. They settled him in the ground.

 

Annie was going through Boomer’s wallet they had fished out his back pocket in the apartment. Ruby and Beth raised their brows at her, “What just checking his height. The plot has to leave some wiggle room.” She pulled out the ID, “6’2, 180 pounds.”

 

The three looked down at the Hefty bag silently. Beth shifted and began to walk towards the side of the house, “I’ll get the shovels.” 

 

“Dude’s 5’8, 160 soaking wet.” Ruby muttered. Annie crosses her arms and she felt something wet hit her cheek.

 

“It is not about to rain. Guess we’ll be feeling that full 160.” Water began to sprinkle down on them and Annie gave Boomer’s body a swift kick, “Asshole!” 

 

Beth ran back with shovels, “Let’s hurry!” Handing the other shovels the three women broke the earth trying to shovel as quickly as they were able to move. The dry earth becoming slippery mud as they dug. After digging down as deep and wide as the rain allowed they stopped, “Ok, this will have to do.”

 

They heaved him into the ditch and began the hard task of shoveling the mud overtop. Arms and backs shaking from strain of labor, the rain pelting down as if to further hit home the dark deed they were burying.

 

When the last of the mud was shoveled they stomped down on the earth to settle it into place. Completely soaked through and shivering the women held each other as they walked to the back door of the home, taking off their muddy shoes and socks before entering.

 

“Thank you. Thanks I don’t know what I’d do without guys.” Annie was engulfed in their embrace. 

 

They held onto each other for a moment. Beth stroked the bruised side of Annie’s cheek. “Go use my shower, we’ll take care of this when you clean up.” Annie nodded as she made her way down the hall to Beth’s room. 

 

“Use the kids shower. I have a set of your clothes in the laundry room.” Beth smiled softly as Ruby pressed her forehead to hers. Blood had not allowed it but they had chosen each other as family. 

 

“Bee that body can’t stay there forever.” Ruby’s hair dripping water into Beth’s soaked through sweater. “What if the gang gets to us first before we have time to get rid of it.”

 

_ Fuck!  _ She’d been so preoccupied with burying Boomer she’d actually forgotten about the dangerous gang who would be coming to collect at any moment. 

 

“Organs are expensive right?” Beth grimaced at the dark joke as Ruby shook her head.

 

“Last thing we need is to be involved in shady black market deals. How do you even find the black market? Not exactly located at the shopping center nearest you. Ok I’ll shower and help clean up this mud trail.” Ruby stretched her aching body as she made her way up the stairs to the second shower.

 

Beth washed her hands doing her best to remove all the grit embedded in her fingernails. She let the water run cold as she automatically began to prepare tea, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water. She pulled a calming lavender tea and honey from her cupboard. Turning off the water and setting it on the stove. The ceramic stove turning on and heating quickly. Three mugs followed suit as she put a teabag in each one.

 

_ World’s Best Mom!  _ Taunting her from its white ceramic base. She rubbed her forehead. It was for the kids, all of this mess she had to clean up was to ensure their safety. Even if she didn’t get that money she’d get rid of the body before it was too late for her. She wouldn’t allow this darkness to mar her children’s lives. The kettle began to whistle high, an ice pick in her already screaming head. Turning off the water she poured the hot water into the mugs, tea bags seeping into the water in a soft golden brown as she stirred honey into the mugs. 

 

She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty she’d do whatever it took to survive. She closed her eyes, not noticing the spoon continuing to stir without her aid. 

 

The shallow grave began sinking low as weeds broke through the softened mud snaking across the dead man.

 

***

 

With all the children showered and dressed for school they lingered in the living room while they waited for their father. Jane messing with the TV, “Mom how do I put on a movie?”

 

“Hit input twice, satellite and then menu.” Beth instructed to her youngest as she poured more coffee into her mug.

 

“It’s not working!” Jane whined as she began to press other buttons.

 

“When’s dad coming home?” Kenny asked, lips pursed as he crossed his arms, “He always knew how to work the TV.” Beth settled her hands on the island. She knew the separation would be hard, but hadn’t been prepared for how adamant Kenny was in wanting his father home again.

 

“Dad’s coming to pick you up and take you to school and then to grandma’s afterwards to spend the night. Dad will even help you with your math homework. Honey I’ll fix the TV just turn it off.”

 

Jane obeyed, setting the remote on a side table, choosing to color instead. Emma was going over her homework answers with Danny, the two were so close they even had their own secret language much to Kenny and Jane’s annoyance since their middle siblings wouldn’t teach it to them.

 

“Danny can you take Buddy out to potty, just in the side area don’t go near the tree or yellow tape. Keep him on his leash.” Danny nodded hopping off the stool to grab the leash that hung on a hook near the door. He clipped the lead to Buddy’s collar and opened the door before slamming it promptly. Stepping away from it with a whining Buddy he bumped into Annie who steadied him.

 

“Ey muchacho no slamming doors.” Annie walked back into the kitchen, towel wrapped around her head. Beth finished packing lunches into the kids school bags.

 

“Danny take Buddy out please. I have to run errands as soon as you all get picked up.” Beth walked around to where Danny stood and she immediately went to him.

 

He was pale, breathing shallowly as the leash fell from his hand and Buddy ran back to the living room, cowering behind the couch, tail tucked between his legs nearly touching his belly. “Danny what’s the matter. Are you sick? Baby breath through your nose.”

 

Beth rubbed soothing circles on his chest and Annie hurried her nephew’s side rubbing his back in a similar fashion. His pale face returning to its normal healthy pink color and he breathed deeply. He threw himself at Beth, wrapping his small arms around her neck. 

 

“Mom don’t stay here alone ok? Don’t let my aunties stay alone either.” Beth shared a troubled look with Annie.

 

“Why baby? I’ll be ok, I’ll miss you when you stay at grandma’s tonight but I’ll be ok. I have Buddy.”

 

The boy shook his head, “No, he wants to hurt you and the aunties, mostly Auntie Annie.”

 

“Who wants to hurt me Danny? Annie asked, breath trapped in her throat as the boy responded.

 

“The man buried under the flower beds. He killed all the flowers. He said...he told me, ‘Sluts get what’s coming to them.” He slapped his hand over his mouth, the disgusting word sounding alien coming from such an innocent. 

 

“He told you this?” Beth tried to keep her fear in check not wanting to frighten Danny further.

 

“I’ve heard him. Whispering at night. He’s waiting until your alone. Please don’t stay alone!” His soft blue eyes pleading with Beth’s own.

 

“Bonjour mia famiglia!” Dean called out in thick Italian accent, front door closing. The three other children running to greet their father, hugging him quickly as they ran past with their packs to the car.

 

“Bud let’s go! Learning doesn’t do itself.” Beth kissed Danny’s forehead and nodded at him. Her golden boy smiling, concern still etched in the center of his forehead as he grabbed his pack and walked past Dean. 

 

“Annie you're here?” Dean planted his hands in his hips Annie mimicked the motion and his tone.

 

“Dean you’re here.”

 

“I live here.” He glared at her. Dean had never hidden his dislike of Beth’s younger sister, when his attempts to win her over had failed. He had tried to convince Beth she was a bad influence. But Beth had raised her was practically her mother. Such a bond had been impossible to sever so he had tolerated it. No doubt in his mind now why Beth was continuing to dismiss him. 

 

Annie gave him a cool smirk, “Lived. Past tense Deansie boy. Looks like you would have benefited from paying attention in school instead of being a cheater.” 

 

“Beth. Can we please talk alone?” Dean giving a sad forlorn look to Beth. She shook her head sipping her still hot coffee. 

 

“Go spend time with your kids Dean. They miss their ‘fun dad’. Keep an eye on Danny he wasn't well just now.”

 

“Yeah I’ll do that. I’ll keep an eye on them. Text me or call me if you need anything.” He flicked his car keys into his palm and turned to walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

Annie began picking at her nails nervously, “Danny couldn’t have seen Boomer! It’s not possible.” 

 

The sisters moved to the back door, opening. It was as Danny said. The flowers that had been painstakingly planted were withered, weeds choking the life from them. 

 

“Oh my god he’s going to get me.” Annie’s hand went to her throat as a sob escaped her. Beth whirling around to pull her into her embrace.

 

“No, he won’t he’s gone. Annie look at me. There’s a logical explanation for all of this.” She shook her younger sister, “Ghosts aren’t real. That’s just for Hollywood and Halloween. The flower were a bad batch. Danny’s just handling the separation badly. Right now we need to focus on making it to tomorrow. What do you need to do?”

 

“Work a shift at Fine & Frugal, go see Gregg to ask if he can loan us the rest, meet you at the diner.” Annie gripped Beth’s hands and pulled them from her shoulders. “Ok ok I’ll get ready. What are you gonna do.”

 

Beth glanced over to the growing weed patch, “Clean my garden.”

  
  


***

 

“You cleared all of it?” Ruby raised her brows as she set a glass of water in front of Beth.

 

Beth nodded, “Didn’t take long, weeds were just growing where  _ he  _ was.” 

 

“That’s weird. And Danny...he loves making up imaginary friends but not ones that are threatening murder and he would never speak that way. The child is frighteningly polite.” Ruby leaned across from Beth as Beth stirred the ice cubes with a straw.

 

“Strange things have been happening. I know this sounds straight out of a TV show but I think we’re entering the beginning of a classic haunting. Paranormal did not lie.” Ruby clasped her hands saying a quick prayer to God. 

 

Beth shook her head, “That was a fake found footage movie, not a real one. We control what happens not some unexplained supernatural event. We will get out of this and then everything will go back to normal.”

 

Annie entered the diner, shoulders sagging as she dragged her feet to where the other two women were and she slumped on the high stool  next to Beth. Forehead resting on counter.

 

Beth gave her a tired look, “No luck with Gregg I assume.” 

 

Annie muttered, “What’s the point of your ex marrying rich if you don’t get to reap the benefits. I gave him a child, Nancy only gives him an allowance to make fresh pico de gallo.” She turned to face Beth her cheek resting on the counter, “At this point if we die at least we’ll get some sleep.” 

 

“Enough of talk of dying, we can’t afford funeral costs either.” Ruby leaned against the counter between the two sisters.

 

Annie reached for a fry next to Beth’s elbow shoving it in her mouth. “These are cold.”

 

“They’re not mine.” Beth grimaced as Annie raised her head and spat the fry back on the plate Ruby giving her a grossed out look.

 

“There won’t be anything left for a funeral anyway.” Annie rubbed the back of her neck letting out a forced smile, “They stuff you in a large oil drum, fill them with lye to dissolve you so when they do find it no one can tell if it was a human or a large dog.” 

 

“Oil drums seem kinda dated. Better than wearing cement shoes at least.” Ruby shook her head. Her eyes widened and she reached to grab both of Annie and Beth’s hands. Both giving her a quizzical look. The hair at the back of Beth’s neck rose and she whipped around.

 

There seated at a corner booth looking over the diners menu were the men from the kitchen. The two men with the head tattoos were openly staring at them. The young one was sipping water. The man with the eagle tattoo had a small smirk on his face as he perused the offerings.

 

Beth moved to stand but Ruby squeezed her hand and shook her head, “Don’t. I’ll go.”

 

Beth nodded and Ruby let go of their hands, walking around the counter slowly, pulling out her notepad for taking orders out of the pocket of her apron. Pushing her dark hair behind her ear as she nervously walked up to the table of the four men. She swallowed hard noting the golden gun that lay nonchalantly next to eagle tattooed man. 

 

_ They really needed a moniker for the guy. Scary eagle guy with gun didn’t exactly roll of the tongue. _

 

The tip of Rio’s tongue sat on the edge of his teeth. He refrained from smiling as he listened to the women’s conversation. He definitely wasn’t an oil drum guy. The pack never left anything behind to find. He pulled his top lip with his teeth before speaking.

 

“I got a question for you. The Two-Two-Two deal is $7.95 and I get two hot cakes, two eggs, and two sausages.”

 

Ruby nervously fiddled with the pad as she nodded, “Yes that’s right.”

 

He glanced up at her, “But if I order them à la carte it’s cheaper. Why is that?”

 

“You get a garnish.” She swallowed hard glancing back at Beth and Annie who were presently holding hands. Beth looking like she wanted to leap up she was so on edge. Ruby shook her head again.  _ They won’t do it here. Not in public. _

 

“Like parsley or something?” He scoffed and the other three men who’d been inside of Beth’s house laughed quietly.

 

Ruby closed her eyes, calming her breathing, “It’s an orange slice.”

 

He propped his chin on his hand, “You tell the owner that’s messed up, ripping people’s money off?” All of the men gave her hard stares. Even the younger one looked like he knew exactly what to do with the butter knife he was twirling between his fingers.

 

Ruby glanced at them, noting the black guns standing stark against their white undershirts.

 

Feeling a sudden surge of anger she rested her hand on her hip.  _ Homie was just another customer and she was not about to intimated in her place of work.  _ “We’ll get you your money. All of it.”

 

Rio raised a brow at her boldness, glancing over to the other two seated at the counter. They also had the same look on their faces. Open anger washing over him. He noted the small blonde had slipped a steak knife in her sleeve, he resisted the urge to openly grin. She wouldn’t get far with a knife, but he admired fight, they wouldn't make it easy for him. 

 

His gaze was trapped by the red witch, her eyes burning with cold anger. He gave her a similar steely gaze. If she was attempting to compel him he’d kill her without it weighing on him. He wasn’t going to be any witches dog on a leash. But he found himself unable to break her hold, as if she was weaving currents around him. His hand settled on his gun, he noted the waitress took a cautious step back. His men becoming tense at his visible stiffness.

 

Beth’s head throbbed with pain but she wouldn’t show weakness, not to this man who pulled a gun in a public place. Her entire body was tingling as if static was running through her, Annie let go of her suddenly as she’d been shocked. 

 

_ Let’s see if we get a good howl of them yeah?  _ Beth gasped her eyes felt as if they were on fire, she squeezed them shut as she felt a surge be ripped from her, crackling down the cheap metal stool legs in a jagged wave across the linoleum floor. She heard a shatter, people screaming, a crackling and popping of lightbulbs as glass rained down on the diners. 

 

When she opened her eyes, his dark gaze had completely blackened except for a glowing ring of gold emitting at her from the darken diner, like cat’s eyes glowing in the night. Only sunlight washing through the various open windows and her eyes being forced to adjust to the sudden change convinced her it was just a trick of the light. 

 

The coffee cup that had been placed in front of him had shattered, coffee spilling from the table onto his lap. His fingernails digging grooves into the surface of the table. Cisco and Demon had their hands on their guns and they eyed Rio waiting for his order but he shook his head, closing his own eyes. The currents sinking into him in a soft caress.

 

Beth shut her eyes again, feeling another surge threatening to escape but she withheld it as broken jagged images flashed in her vision.

 

_ It was him and not him. Black. Her and not her. Red. Callous hands gripping soft flesh. Something ancient, something new. A pleading gasp. A rough growl. Forbidden and pure. An eternal bond formed. A broken heart that yearned. They had been… _

 

“Beth.” Annie was shaking her, “Are you in pain? Did glass get in your eyes?” Beth shook her head afraid to open her eyes. But when she did he wasn’t looking at her anymore but at Ruby. He seemed unaffected by whatever it was that passed through them.

 

Rio softly grinned at the waitress as he wiped the spilt liquid from his pants with a paper napkin, “I’m sure tomorrow works for you and your ladies? Let’s say 1 o’clock. Your friends place.” He pulled his gun to him, tucking it in the waistband of his jeans as he stood, the other men slipping from the booth giving Ruby  warning looks, “You can subtract the coffee.”

 

He walked behind them, the alpha protecting from the rear as he felt the bruja track him with those ocean eyes that for a moment had shattered into a pure lighting white before she’d blown out the lights. 

 

Cisco waited for him as Demon and Eddie walked ahead to the car. Eddie complaining they could have at least ordered something to go. The burly man clasped his hand on Rio’s shoulder, “Rio. The red witch that was her power and her eyes. I’d never heard of eyes changing like that in witches. Did she do something to you?” 

 

He shook his head, “No. She was upset. We threatened her own.” But the feeling of what had passed through him from her he didn’t understand. The vision had felt so real he’d almost reach out in an attempt to catch the red golden strands that had appeared and disappeared just as quickly. 

 

She shouldn't have been able to put anything into his mind so easily  _ but she had.  _ As if the vision had always been buried there waiting for  _ her.  _

 

***

 

Despite what happened that morning Annie firmly stated she was going back to her apartment, “I’m not get chased out of my own place. Besides, I want to see Sadie. Just...just in case.” The three women held each other, the grains of time slipping from their fingertips. Tomorrow was no longer a guarantee.

 

Beth pulled into her driveway, turning off the van and resting her head against the steering wheel. At least the kids weren’t at home, she wouldn’t have to worry they would be alone if they were with Dean.

 

Stepping from the van she was looking in her bag for her house key when she looked up and let out a scream.

 

“It’s ok just me Bethie.” Dean had his hands out in front of him, grinning softly, “You ok, you seem really tense.”

 

Beth let out an annoyed huff, “You’d be too if a man suddenly jumped out at you. Why are you here? Are the kids ok? Is it Danny?”

 

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, “Kids are ok, they’re with my mom. Kenny mentioned you’d been spraying the lawn so I came to take a look. The grass was getting long so I mowed it. The yards ok, no bugs that I saw. We got gophers though.”

 

“I have gophers. I will mow the grass. This is my house to take care of. I only gave you the new key out of courtesy not so you could invite yourself in whenever you want.” Beth readjusted her bag over her shoulder as she fixed Dean with a hard stare.

 

“Did you take your ring off?” Dean pointed to her left hand and Beth looked down, rubbing the now empty fourth finger. The only evidence a thin pale circle that was slowly beginning to fade into the rest of her skin. It’d only been a couple of days and not wearing that ring felt more natural than the entirety of the twenty years she had spent sporting it.

 

She flicked her hair behind her ear, “I did.”

 

He set his hands on his hips, “For how long.”

 

“For as long as I want Dean. I’ll let you know.” Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“We can’t go on like this Beth. We’ve been married nearly twenty years, been together longer than that and you want to throw it all away because of one mistake I made.”

 

Beth angrily pointed at him, “No you threw it away when spent our savings on your mistress! You cheapened our life when you slapped the price of bejeweled floss on top of it!”

 

“Maybe if you were more affectionate I wouldn’t have! You were so frigid with me after Danny, after Jane, never wanting me around. What did you think was going to happen!?” Dean threw his arms wide open as he spat his poison at her.

 

“I HAD DEPRESSION! I EXPECTED YOU TO BE LOYAL YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Beth clutched her head, her brain pulsing in burning pain. The outdoor light bulbs and streetlamps shattering in her anger. The telephone poles short circuiting as yellow electricity sprayed down onto the street. 

 

Dean jumped away from her at the sudden explosion of sparks, the street darkening once again. Beth looked up at him, “You need to leave now. We have nothing further to discuss.”

 

He nodded repeatedly, “Fine then.” He began walking to his car that he parked on the street, “Oh by the way. You should clear out those weeds before you plant you new flowers. There all over the place.”

 

Beth ran through the side of the house to the backyard area. The weeds had returned, taller than before. They had spread to the rest of her flowers, even making their way to the oak tree, spreading across the grass. 

 

Letting out a crazed shrill she threw her bag to the ground and ran to where they had buried Boomer. Grabbing a handful of weeds she yanked them from the roots, flinging them behind her, “Your dead! I won’t let you hurt us! YOUR DEAD!”

 

Handfuls of weeds and dirt flew around her. Nails breaking and knuckles scraping on rocks and debris as she furiously tore through the beds, tears staining her cheeks she wiped them away, dirt clinging to her face. She sat hunched over and covered her face with her dirty bleeding hands. Her cries silent as they spilled on to the earth. A soft sprinkle of rain began to wash over her in a soothing coolness. 

 

“I don’t know what to do...I don’t want to die.”

 

“A good soak with purification herbs and salts will clear that right up.” Beth screamed as she whirled around, falling on her ass onto the earth.

 

Seated on her picnic table was a young woman with her arms resting over her knees. Petite and delicate with rich black skin that reflected the moonlight. Sharp elfin features and dark black curls piled on top of her head, eyes glowing bright. She looked like she was ready to walk the runway for Vivienne Westwood in her black leather jacket, pants, heavy black boots and silver jewelry. 

 

“Who are you? Are you with the gang?” The girl let out a long high rich laugh as she looked at Beth in amusement.

 

“Oh please I’m not so desperate just yet.” She suddenly flashed before Beth, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her up from the ground with a strength that was surprising. Beth towered over her, the girl couldn’t be more than 4’10, even Annie would be able to look down on her.

 

The girl stepped away with a twirl. With flourish and grace that were etched in her figure she curtsied deeply, her knees nearly touching the ground, her arm bent at the waist. She looked up Beth with blood red eyes, smiling with sharp needle like teeth, “I am Faye. I’m just your friendly neighborhood familiar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how long Faye been whispering in my head, goddamm familiars. 
> 
> As always thanks go out to Anijade and Cpt_Falcon for your advice.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts/critics. See you on the dark side!


	5. basic witch bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long wait means extra long chapter. Have a snack, stay hydrated kids.
> 
> As always enjoy!

~~~~Rio let the wolf in him push his body hard. He ran out through the night, the steep terrain of his territory challenging him as he weaved through sharp hard bends and leapt over thick fallen trees. Day or night it didn’t matter, his eyes never failed him as his paws flew above the earth. If he moved quickly it was almost like flying.

 

After seeing the witches, feeling the red witch’s power sink into his skin he had left Cisco in charge of checking in with the various businesses in the city. He went to a gym, owned by one of the humans who mated to a wolf of his pack. The man greeted him warmly, seeing the look on Rio’s face had him ushering him quickly to a private downstairs gym for pack members only. Usually Rio wouldn’t mind a good hard spar with a fellow packmate, kept everyone sharp and helped strengthen the bonds of pack. 

 

But he was on edge,  _ her  _ electricity still running in his system, he had too much energy and frustration to burn, making him too dangerous for a friendly spar. 

 

After changing from his long sleeve black button up and jeans into a pair of loose black shorts, he taped up his hands, bypassing gloves altogether. Doing a warm up of stretches, lunges and jumping jacks to loosen up the tension he was carrying.  _ Christ his fur was still standing on end! _

 

When his fist finally connected with the punching bag he felt satisfaction in the electricity leaving his body and entering the bag. The bag dented, leaving fissures, he moved through a series of quick steps and various punches. Despite his attempt to try to push the energy out as slowly as he could, sweat dripping down his back from the controlled strain the bag had splintered open, sand spilling out. 

 

The gym owner came down letting out a long whistle, “That bad huh?”

 

“Sorry about the bag.” Rio apologized as he stripped the tape from his hands, knuckles red and scraped in places where the tape had broken through to let out the static in his body. 

 

His packmate waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it. Nana called she said, ‘As soon as you finish breaking the gym equipment and running an ungodly amount come see me. No excuses’. I can drive you out closer to the woods, someone will run your things down to Nana’s.” 

 

Rio followed the man out the back to a parked truck, he surveyed the area quickly before shoving his shorts down and shifting in a burst of fire that burned his skin away leaving him in his black wolf form. He shook his fur in place before jumping into the bed of the truck, ducking low as a tarp was thrown over head to cover him. 

 

They rode out from the city, Rio hunched down low, his paws dancing impatiently on the metal.  _ Still too much to burn off.  _ The smog of the city dissipated as clean air and the scent of pines filtered through. The truck pulled into a hidden trail and his packmate gave a shrill whistle signaling it was clear to come out. Without waiting another moment, Rio leapt from the truck bed, tarp flying behind him as he began his punishing run. 

 

It was several hours from dawn breaking when he finally arrived at Nana’s, he was panting hard, body trembling from exertion. He had decided to swim across the river, stupid considering there was still a winter chill that spring had yet to thaw out. The cold swim had sapped the last of his pent up energy, the water washing away the thick layer of sweat he had accumulated. He followed the scent of burning herbs and a low melodic hum. Nana was comfortably seated in the rocking chair on the porch smoking from her pipe, the porch light illuminating her, her white hair set loose around her shoulders. 

 

She blew out a cloud of smoke as he approached up the stairs and he sneezed out the smoke that entered his nose. Nana tsked, “Go wash up. Then we’ll have a nice cup of tea together.”

 

Obeying her instructions Rio padded his way into the house, making his way to the bathroom, he shifted and breathed a sigh of relief as he stretched out his back. His fur had finally settled comfortably beneath his human skin, the electricity dissipated. He looked over to a small bin, noticing fresh clothes waiting for him along with his St. Christopher necklace.  _ It was good to have people watching his back.  _

 

He showered quickly, lathering with his preferred soap of cedar pine, the forest always clinging to him, a comfortable part of his natural scent. 

 

After dressing in loose black pants, white muscle tee and his necklace he padded barefoot back outside to where Nana sat. His hands settled on her shoulders as he bent down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and patted the seat next to her. Her tea table covered in a white cloth, all set up next to her with a pot of tea and heat curling from the delicate porcelain cup.

 

Rio wrinkled his nose, “Magdalena hates it when you smoke that pipe.”

 

“It’s for my arthritis.” Nana continued to puff out small circle rings of smoke.

 

“You don’t have arthritis.” He rubbed a finger across his mouth, covering up his amusement.

 

Nana’s eyes crinkled at the corners as she cheekily grinned, “Good, that means the pipe’s working. I already prepared the tea, drink up. Leave some behind.”

 

Rio sighed as he picked up the warm white porcelain in his hands, “I don’t need a tea reading.”

 

“You do, considering you still haven’t decided what you want to do about those witches who’ve stolen.” Nana puffed her pipe as Rio took a sip of tea, swirling the dark amber liquid carefully, tea leaves in mini whirlwind.

 

“I have decided.” He murmured softly.  _ Liar. Any other witch you would have capped already. You just want a taste of vanilla and clover.  _ He frowned at the thought that ghosted in his mind.

 

Nana raised a brow, “Is that why you're pushing your body so hard? Because you’ve decided? You may be alpha. Naturally blessed with more stamina and speed than any other wolf, but even you need to rest. Drink up.” Rio sighed but drank the bitter brew, leaving behind a thimble of liquid. He passed the cup over to Nana and she took it in her hands swirling it three times counterclockwise before allowing the liquid to settle. Tea leaves clinging to one side, others slipping down into the remaining tea.

 

“There are two paths before you darling boy: one straight, one wavy. The first is predictable in its singularity. If you collect your payment in blood things will remain as they always have. You’ll go on with your life, find a nice little wolf, make little pups with her, grow old and die. Just like everyone else.”

 

Rio sat forward, arms resting against his knees, he cupped his jaw in one hand, “Doesn’t sound bad to me. I’d like a mate eventually.” One the complete opposite of the red witch who was creeping into his every waking thought. He couldn’t understand why she stubbornly lingered, considering they’d met a total of three times, speaking only once. 

 

Nana snorted, “Right. That’s why you’ve avoided every female wolf from our pack to Ottawa who sought you out with mating in mind. Not to mention the two Italian wolves who came down to visit their family. Remember them: tall with long dark hair and nice figures and you avoided them like they had plague. If you wanted to be mated you would be.”

 

Rio raised a brow, “Just finish the reading and stop worrying about my love life.” 

 

Nana gave him a short scowl before continuing, “The wavy line: a difficult journey, enemies that will cross you. There’s a gun, so much disharmony in our world but it is linked in a chain. The disharmony bears fruit in the form of a Venus. A woman, there are clouds of confusion surrounding her but an eagle soars high clearing the sky for her, taking her past a full moon.” Nana settled the cup back down and sighed as she waited for Rio to speak.

 

“So I spare the witch and she’s going to live on the moon with an eagle.” He snorted as Nana smacked his arm. 

 

“It’s not literal! The Venus, eagle and moon all represent good things for you. Venus is the promise of a mate, possibly one already circling close to you. The eagle, honor that is restored along with added wealth, and the full moon means all the hardship will only lead you to great happiness.”

 

He rubbed his arm, “Sometimes you sound like a fortune cookie. So all of that will happen if I show mercy to these witches. Not too bad a trade off.” Nana resumed smoking her pipe as they sat in companionable silence. 

 

“So you’ll spare them?” Smoke curling around her question as Rio leaned low in the seat the question hanging heavy in the air. Red hair almost tangled up in his fingers, blue eyes burrowing into his soul. If only to know what that vision meant, he’d spare the witch for now.

 

***

 

_ Her chest was tight, arms and legs were bound. The soft bed she laid on feeling more a cage as thin strings were wrapping around her, tying her down. Trapping her, binding her. Hands moving across her face attempting to pull her back into slumber. She sobbed. _

 

_ It hurts. _

 

_ A soft voice cried, “It’s hurting her!” _

 

_ Please stop. It hurts. _

 

_ A soothing deep voice, “It’ll hurt only for a little while. Be strong.” _

 

_ Bindings of spider web treads began to wrap more quickly around her. Tighter. Tighter. She couldn’t breath, her skin crackled, body thrashing as lightning attempted to break the treads. A cool hand slid across her face and she stilled seeking it out. _

 

_ A sweet bell of a voice, “Don’t be afraid.” _

 

_ I’m not afraid. _

 

_ She was sinking from bed, the web like threads melting away leaving her unbound and naked. Falling softly on a thick bed of sweet summer grass, wild flowers crushed beneath her weight, petals letting out a soft aroma as they tangled up in her hair. An endless summer sky, an ancient oak soaked in magic, leaves unfurling and raining down on her. Wolf fur pressed to her side, slipping across her body, hovering above her belly, moving steadily upwards. _

 

_ “Don’t be afraid of the wolf at your throat.” The bell voice, softly pleading. Beth’s forehead furrowed in confusion. _

 

_ He’s not at my throat, he’s by my side. _

 

_ The soft maternal voice that bound her spoke,“Yes, he’s at your side. Why do wolves howl?” Beth giggled, light and carefree. _

 

_ They sing to the moon. _

 

_ Her eyes opened, catching sight of black fur wrapping around her, tickling the exposed skin of her thighs, pressing firmly between her and against her breasts. It shimmered as it caught up in flames burning away, warm tanned male skin resting between her milky thighs, pressing her to the soft grass. _

 

_ She closed her eyes feeling him surround her in his strength. Her hands traveling across his back, hard muscle covered in velvet soft skin. He was so warm, she was chilled. She pressed closer, nose burying into his neck breathing him into her lungs. A bite of metal and dark forest cedars.  _

 

_ I like your scent. _

 

_ A rumble of a laugh, “I like your scent too.” Nose buried in her neck now. Lips ghosting over skin, tongue trailing down to map her throat. She arched, he bit down to mark her.  _

 

_ Her eyes opened. The wings of a bird of prey filled her vision. She settled back down on the grass, caged by strong tanned arms. Her hands moving to rake her fingernails down his biceps, leaving a trail of red scores. His own claws digging into the earth next to her hair. One clawed finger stroking her cheek, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. _

 

_ “Don’t be afraid of the wolf. He’s by your side.” The bell and maternal voice twining in her ear. _

 

_ Midnight eyes broken only by gold rings, he was shifting from skin to fur. She looked into his darkness. Cupping his jaw, fingers stroking his beard as a gentle flame came to life as he shifted beneath her hands. White hands standing stark against black fur. She saw he was the wolf.  _

 

_ “Don’t be afraid Elizabeth.” The wolf tumbled out in a growl, teeth snapping above her. _

 

_ I’m not afraid of the dark. _

 

_ *** _

 

Beth’s fingers curled into the bedspread, it was sheets she grasped not soft grass. It had been so real, felt so real. Unknown women speaking to her and  _ that man _ looking at her so softly with his dark eyes that pulled her deeper. Opening her eyes to shake him from her mind, her mouth parted in a silent gasp. Instead of seeing her ceiling all she was an elfin face framed by corkscrew curls staring down at her with blood red eyes. A quiet whisper left the girl’s full lips.

 

“Good morning. Don’t scream but do you have more of these?” An emptied pudding cup was wiggled in front of her face, a sharp little smile and wide red eyes blinked at her as the petite girl looked down at Beth’s face from her crouched position above her.

 

Beth screamed as she threw the girl off. She slammed against the bed frame, wall shaking as she bumped her head against the wooden frame from how quickly she had moved. The girl had leapt from the bed to perch on the edge of the bed frame, balancing in a way Beth had only seen gymnasts and circus performers achieve. She rubbed her sore head noticing that beneath the continuous row of silver earrings the girl’s ears came to a slight point. She heard of people getting their ears cosmetically done and the eyes had to be contacts. People didn’t have those features naturally.

 

“No, people don’t but I’m not people.” The girl stepped back on the bed, her small feet tucked beneath her as she resumed her crouched position. Beth had scooted as far back as she could, her knees pulled to her chest, blanket covering her body. She peeked down and noticed she was wearing her matching set of pink floral pajamas. She didn’t even remember changing.

 

The girl licked at the remnants of chocolate pudding from the cup, “I dressed you. After you fainted. You have a lot of polyester cotton blend florals, does nothing for you hon. You should be showing off that figure. But listen, don’t you have more of these?” Faye wiggled the cup once more.

 

Beth pinked at the thought of a stranger undressing her, “I fainted?”

 

Faye nodded nibbling the edge of the cup, “Knocked out cold. Those headaches really have been doing a number on you. Plus all that magic you exerted. Amazing you didn’t pass out sooner. You’re one tough witch.”

 

Beth’s eyes widened in stilled silence as the girl dropped the pudding cup onto the floor, she leaned close to Beth, “Yup just as I thought. One, two, three binding spells. Whew, someone really didn’t want you using your witches powers. All that tight binding must have really been killing you. Feel better though? Using magic is like a sneeze, relieves the pressure.”

 

“A sneeze?” Beth parroted and the girl nodded.

 

“Sure. The bindings were congesting you and when you finally snapped it unraveled some of them loose. It’s why I was finally able to come out. ‘Bout time too. There’s only so much Pinterest I can deal with. No one needs that many DIY crafts.” She stepped off the bed, twirling to show off her pretty black dress with silver threads that was backless. Faye smooth her dress over her small breasts and slender hips.

 

“Also I’m a woman, sort of, not a girl. Itty bitty titty committee as Annie would say. I just have a good skin routine.” She laughed richly at her own private joke as Beth reached over slowly to grab some form of weapon.

 

“I already checked the drawer, you don’t have any weapons. Except for one. Really ribbed for your pleasure huh?” She winked at Beth.

 

“What did you say about magic and witches?” Beth leaned back against the bed, “Last night you said you were a familiar. That’s the last thing I remember.”

 

“Literally gonna have to spell it out huh? I am the familiar Faye.” She placed her hands to her chest, “Your conduit, a channel for your magic and spell castings. An overall Witchipedia if you want to think of it that way.”

 

She leapt back on the bed, flicking her hand as a small frame of round glasses appeared in her hand, “You are my witch.” She crouched as she placed the glasses on Beth’s nose, pushing them up as her wide blue eyes stared owlishy at Faye.

 

“Yeah, maybe only Daniel Radcliff could pull ‘em off.” Faye tsked as Beth sank down beneath the covers, glasses getting caught in the fabric.

 

***

 

Ruby and Annie sat together on the couch with the same dumbfounded look on their faces. Beth sat on the chair opposite them while Faye sat on the floor at the coffee table eating another pudding cup that Ruby had bought on her way over. Beth rubbed her head, she did feel much better, finally able to think clearly for the first time in weeks. 

 

Annie leaned forward staring at Faye, “So is this like Sabrina the Teenage Witch type deal…?”

 

“Which version?” Faye popped a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

 

“Either one, nineties or Netflix reboot.” Annie asked.

 

Faye thought for a moment before responding, “Netflix reboot. It’s more accurate. Except for the Devil part. There’s no devil in the craft. Though you could summon one. But I wouldn’t, they charge an exuberant amount.”

 

“Demons charge?” Ruby ushered a quick prayer at the mention of demons.

 

“Magic ain’t cheap. And using their services should be a last resort. Though if they like you they sometimes throw in a discount.” Faye threw the empty pudding cup into the trash bin Beth had pulled up next to her. 

 

“Pfft. Capitalism is everywhere.” Annie shook her head, slouching back into the couch. 

 

“How are you so chill with this?” Ruby gaped as Annie shrugged.

 

“I’m trying to go with the flow. Can you answer something?” Annie pointed towards the back yard, “Was that...you?” 

 

Faye smirked, mouth full of sharp teeth, “I admit I got a little enthused.” Beth sighed in relief as Faye continued, “I wouldn't worry, nothing a purification won’t cure.” 

 

“And that’ll make him pass on?” Ruby asked crossing her arms.

 

Faye nodded, “Trust me you want to cap this before it gets worse. Angry little man that he is, he could draw more powerful spirits to this home, ones with actual power to hurt. We’ll have to gather the ingredients. Fresh would be best but if not any witch in the area should have what we need.”

 

“It’s not something we can purchase in a regular store then?” Beth asked, hands rubbing her legs. She was trying to play catch up even as her mind was trying to ground her back into reality.

 

“Nope. The ingredients must be either be nature pure or blessed by a witch in order to work. So no Hot Topic witchcraft kits kids. You’re gonna have to work for it. I’ll write down everything you need and make sure your ghost stays put.”

 

“How do we do this?” Annie asked as she knelt next to Faye. 

 

Faye took Annie’s hands into her own, long nails caressing the top of her skin, “Do something for me first yeah? Close your eyes and try to ‘feel out’.”

 

Annie scrunched her nose, “Why?” Faye shrugged.

 

“Just trying to figure out exactly what I’m working with. Go on.”

 

Ruby and Beth observed as Annie closed her eyes, “What am I supposed to ‘feel out?’”

 

“Just the future. If you have one you’ll see it.”Faye stretched out her legs, keeping Annie between them as she continued to hold her hands. “Don’t go to far. You’ll get lost. Just go to tomorrow if you can.”

 

“Can we drink please?” Ruby asked and Beth nodded as they made their way to the kitchen, Beth opening her fridge for cranberry juice and Ruby finding the vodka.

 

Annie opened her eyes gasping, “Oh my god. I saw a sign for Canada, something about arts and crafts and little hipster shop.”

 

“What?” Beth exclaimed as Ruby took a sip of her cranberry vodka.

 

“Yeah it was small and smelled like wax candles.” Annie stood making her way to the kitchen, Faye following and sliding easily on top of the island.

 

“If Canada is what our sweet little Annie saw then congratulations: you’re gonna survive today. Ain’t clairvoyance grand?”

 

Annie took a long sip of her drink, “Drink up cause I saw our one o’clock is early. They’re down the street.” Ruby and Beth finished their drinks quickly.

 

“I thought you said we were going to make it to tomorrow?” Ruby hissed and Annie shrugged.

 

“Look man I saw what I saw and that was le Great White North in our future.”

 

“Just grab the money we do have. I’ll deal with them this time.” Beth opened the kitchen door and Faye touched her shoulder. Beth looked down at the petite woman, familiar, whatever she was. She smiled, red eyes gleaming.  _ Don’t worry. I won’t leave your side. We can always do another pop and sizzle.  _ Beth shook her head and Faye shrugged before twirling quickly and vanishing. A slim black cat stepping out of the discarded black dress, tail twitching in the air.

 

“And we get our very own Salem. That is so Sabrina!” Annie pumped her fist in the air. 

 

_ This was too weird.  _ Beth looked down at the transformed Faye who stretched out lazily, stretching one leg at a time, sharp claws popping out. Faye turned to look up at her, wicked sharp teeth on display. 

 

Beth looked out as a black Cadillac pulled onto the street, parking in front of her home. Annie standing next to her, Ruby passing her a small black duffel. Faye went out ahead of her leaping gracefully onto the patio railing, walking along it as the men stepped out of the car. 

 

Rio walked along the length of the fence, his nose picking up the scent of decay, rot seeping into the ground. Whoever was buried in the garden had been there for a couple days.  _ She wasn’t afraid to use her claws. _ He watched her step of her home, black duffle in hand.

 

Beth walked across the patio, stopping short of the steps, black duffel clasped before her. She watched as the man with the eagle tattoo stepped through her back gate, his men following behind him. Those black eyes fixed on her threatening to consume, just like in her dream.  _ The man and wolf both staring out at her. _

 

_ Don’t be afraid of the wolf at your throat. He’s by your side. _ That bell soft voice echoed in her mind. 

 

He stopped short of the step, Rio’s eyes traveling to the black cat on the railing. The familiar arched its back in a deceptive way, those red eyes blinking at him softly, daring him to just try something.  _ So the witch had called up a familiar.  _ Not too surprising considering the amount of power she had exerted, one eventually would have found her. 

 

Beth held the bag out to him and Rio reached over to take it, their fingers brushing close, his pinkie stroking the palm of her hand. She let go of the bag quickly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with the hand he touched. He passed the bag to Demon who took it to the picnic table to count. The cool softness of her skin ghosting, like the rest of her, stubbornly lingering.

 

_ Wanna warm her up don’t cha?  _ Rio’s gaze flashed quickly at the familiar as it leapt down from its perch, twining itself between the witches legs before passing him, brushing up between his black denim clad legs.

 

He turned to look behind him, his eyes following the familiar’s path as it rubbed up against Cisco. The burly man’s shoulders tensed, his hands moving behind him to where his gun rested at his back, hand gripping the handle. Eddie crouched low to pet the familiar before being yanked up by the neck of his collar by the older man. The familiar stretching out across Cisco’s booted feet, purring loudly, little teeth yanking on the boot strings, claws scratching the surface of his boots leaving behind delicate claw marks.

 

Rio raised a brow as the familiar made itself comfortable across the man’s boots, yawning delicately, sharp teeth glistening before it continue to low purr.  _ Play nice wolfie. _

 

Demon caught his gaze and shook his head as he zipped up the black duffel. Rio nodded and he returned his focus to the red witch. His hands resting in front of him, matching her stance. 

 

“You’re short.” He softly smiled at the witch as she raised her dimpled chin, eyes flashing at him. He licked his top lip.

 

“I know.” Her voice was clear and he noticed the other two women step a bit closer. 

 

Tilting his head to watch her mind work out a plan, “I don’t like being shorted.” One hand moving to grip his gun in warning to the familiar.

 

Beth’s eyes caught his movement, the words of the dream women echoed in her mind making her brave as she punched out her words, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Beth…” She heard Annie whimper from behind her. Ruby closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing, pulling Annie into her embrace.

 

Rio raised a brow, now she really had his attention. The only people who called him an idiot so openly were the women of his family, usually with good reason.

 

“If you kill us, how long before a media circus rolls into town. We’re normal people, mom’s who cut up orange slices for soccer games and take our kids to P.F. Changs. All that press will go on for months, because if it can happen in a quiet suburb it can happen anywhere right? If you want all that attention on you, then you’re not as smart as you think you are.” She paused taking in one last breath, “So roll the dice, see what happens.”

 

Rio bit the inside of his cheek, she’d pull that speech out of a hat, a valid point that he had carefully weighed on his own. He glanced over to Demon who had his hand on his gun, the man raised one tatted brow and Rio shook his head. Demon grabbed the duffle and tilted his head motioning for Eddie to follow him back to the car.

 

Cisco looked down as the familiar looked up at him from his boots. Rows of sharp little teeth showing off as it rested its front paws against his legs, claws sinking past the fabric of his denim to scrap against skin before slinking off in the direction of the witches. 

 

Passing Rio, bumping one shoulder against his calf before rubbing between Beth’s legs and heading inside. Beth turned to Ruby and Annie, “I’ll be right there.” The two women nodded, Annie shutting the door carefully but standing just outside the kitchen window.

 

Beth turned to face him again, Cisco had left the yard area but remained close enough to assist in case things went south. Rio moved closer to her, his sharp eyes catching sight of the delicate swirls and trails of the freckles that were sprinkled on her cheeks, falling down to spread across the skin of her chest that was left exposed by the scoop neck of her soft purple sweater. 

 

Little angel kisses as his mother would call them when she would press her lips to his own cheeks, freckles hidden across his face.

 

Ruby and Annie watched from the window, Faye sitting on the sill. Annie chewed a nail, “What do think gangfriend is saying?” Ruby put an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I don’t know. He’s just staring at her. Can’t even see his mouth moving. Also gangfriend? Really?” Ruby lips curled as Annie nodded. Ruby closed her eyes praying silently for Beth to keep that nerve that’d gotten her this far. Faye smiling as she felt the courage come from Ruby to dance around her witch.  _ Empaths sure were funny like that. _

 

She watched the wolf look at her witch, she’d see that look before. On another face, in a different lifetime.

 

“You knew we couldn’t get you all of your money back.” Beth asked, her hands unclasping to lay loose by her sides, fingers slightly curling. 

 

The tip of Rio’s tongue flicked out against his top lip, “Yeah I figured as much. Pawn shops don’t pay too well huh?” Beth bristled slightly, he’d been watching them, seeing them stress and struggle over trying to scrape his money together. Her hands tingled, static scraping across her fingertips. A soothing touch across her shoulders.  _ Ruby.  _ It wasn’t just her, he could still kill them if she didn’t choose her words carefully. She’d already pushed her luck by calling him an idiot.

 

“Actually I was thinking about it and with that little speech of yours about being basic bitches there is some other way you can get me my capital back.” Rio smiled as she pursed her lips.

 

“That’s not what I meant…” She let out an annoyed huff, “What is it that we can do to make it up to you.” His eyes openly raked down the lenght of her body, that soft sweater and worn in jeans hugging those mama curves, she was more than a handful. His eyes taking in those wide ocean eyes, soft full lips and stubborn chin. She was going to be a lot of work.

 

_ But you sure like it when the work is a challenge don’t cha wolfie?  _ Again he caught the gaze of the familiar staring at him through the window. It was fucking with him, slipping in and out his mind just to show him it could. Just like the witch it served had been able too. 

 

“You ladies got passports?” His gaze returned to her as she gave him a puzzled look before nodding. “Good. I need you and your girls to pick up some arts and crafts for me in Windsor.”

 

Beth raised a brow, “Arts and crafts? In Canada?”  _ Annie had been right. _

 

“Yeah you know like paper mache, origami, scrapbooking shit like that. It’s right up your alley of expertise. Pick up my crafts for me and consider your debt cleared.” He smiled as she worked over his proposal. “This is my only offer. I’m sure you won’t like the alternative.”

 

“Where do I pick up your arts and crafts then?” She asked as Rio reached to pull out a piece of paper from his back pocket. Beth stepped closer reaching for the piece of paper he held out, their fingertips touching, air humming at the contact. 

 

Beth pulled away too quickly, the paper zipping away from her, “Stop!” She hissed the paper halted mid flight flying back into her hand. She grasped it before crumpling it in her fist and hiding it behind her back.

 

Rio looked at her in open amusement, noticing the tinge of pink on her cheeks, “Weird weather we’ve been having huh?”

 

“Mmhmm. When do you need this delivery done then?” Beth asked shoving the piece of paper into her back pocket.

 

“Tomorrow’s good. Clear up your debt and out of your hair in 24 hours. Drop off location on there as well so don’t lose it.” He stepped closer to her, currents dancing excitedly between them as he lowered his head close to her, murmuring softly, “Don’t be late. You don’t want me hunting you Elizabeth.”

 

Blue crashing into black, electricity and fur slipping against one another. Her pink lips parting at how sultry he said her name even as he threatened.

 

He was standing so close breathing in her air, vanilla and clover rubbing deliciously against him, sinking into his fur. He took a step back from her before he gave in to his urge to touch her. He looked back at the kitchen window the two others still watching, the familiar no longer on the sill. Not far, they never were.

 

“I’ll be seeing you.” He turned and walked through the back gate, closing and latching it shut. Making his way to the driver’s side of the Cadillac. He gave the witch one final look before sliding into the seat of his car. Cisco already waiting for him in the passenger seat, Demon and Eddie in the back. 

 

Starting up the engine they pulled away from the house as Demon and Cisco both openly stared at him waiting for an explanation. Rio sighed, “Nana’s persuasive. Besides no ones gonna be looking too closely at three moms packing paper.”

 

“And the familiar?” Cisco asked as he brushed away cat hair that clung to the denim material.

 

“Well it liked you, getting pretty cozy on your boots.” Rio laughed, strange witch and even stranger familiar. Most would have attacked them on sight.

 

Eddie peeked around the seat, “There was familiar and you didn't tell me!” 

 

Demon shook his head at the young man, “It was the cat you were trying to pet.” 

 

Eddie gaped and rubbed his hand on his jeans. 

“Why didn’t it attack us?” 

 

The other three were silent, no answer to give him. Rio’s hand gripped the wheel tightly as they drove. Whoever this witch was, she was far from being normal.

 

***

 

“To life.” Ruby, Annie and Beth took a quick shot of vodka, the liquor burning down their throats.

 

“When you called him an idiot I thought I was gonna lose it.” Annie choked a bit, coughing to clear her throat.

 

Faye shook out her cat form turning back into a petite young woman. The women choked as she strolled casually to her dress naked before  slipping it overhead. “Well now that that’s settled, let's focus on your ghost problem. Got any salt?”

 

Beth opened a cupboard and pulled out a shaker of salt that she handed to Faye. Faye poured a little in her hand, licking it, “It’ll do until we can get the real thing.” 

 

She walked back out to the backyard, the three women following behind her. All four stood in front of the plot where the Boomers body rested, withered weeds still curling and growing. “Ready? This gonna be spooky.” 

 

Faye spread the salt over the earth in a circle and Boomer’s spirit leapt from the ground in a screech, “You bitches!”

 

The three women screamed as Boomer lurched at them, the salt barrier preventing him from moving forward. Faye flicked salt into his face and he screamed holding his face as the salt burned through, leaving ugly burn marks on his face.

 

Faye giggled turning to Annie, “Wanna try? It’s kinda fun to mess with ‘em.”

 

“Don’t you do it Annie bannie. I will drag you down with me if it’s the last thing I do!” Boomer tried to reach out, the barrier pushing him to the ground. 

 

Annie grabbed the salt from Faye, “You think you can haunt me after trying to rape me asshole!” She flung salt at him and he screamed once more.

 

“Stop it you crazy bitch!” Annie continued to pelt him with salt before Beth grabbed the shaker from her hand holding it away.

 

“Enough! And you!” She pointed at Boomer, “Don’t you think you’ve caused my sister enough pain, why are you doing this?”

 

“Oh so I should let my murder go is that it?!” Boomer scoffed at her rubbing his face.

 

“It was self defense.” Beth crossed arms.

 

“Sure then just call the cops and I’m sure they’ll let it go. Until then I’m not going anywhere.” Boomer squatted down in the ground within the salt circle.

 

“Stubborn little shit of a ghost.” Faye grinned at him, “No worries, the purification process will be nice and painful and you’ll be passing on whether you want to or not.” 

 

“Painful?” Boomers lip trembled as Faye nodded.

 

“Oh yeah, but that’s nothing compared to what they’re gonna do to you when you pass on. Karma is a bitch.” 

 

She crossed her arms and slinked off back into the house Annie glaring at Boomer before turning and heading back in.

 

“Even Sabrina wasn’t this weird.” Ruby commented to Beth as they both watched Boomers ghost sulk on the ground, picking at his weeds. 

 

As they walked back into the home Beth felt her chest unwound, as if bindings that were stifling her was beginning to unwind further.

 

“Why is this happening?” Beth asked Faye who had resumed her eating her pudding. “We’re normal people.”

 

Ruby and Annie leaned on the counter watching Faye as the familiar chewed her bottom lip, “You and I are bound, quite literally. Whoever bound your magic was able to bind me to you. The natural state of things is a witch and a familiar enter a contract together. The witch promises to house the familiar in exchange for assistance and extra power when casting. So as long as both parties hold up their end the contract stands.”

 

“So at some point you and I made a contract.” Beth furrowed her brow.

 

“Like in blood?” Ruby made a squeamish face as Faye nodded.

 

Beth rubbed her bottom lip, “You said someone bound me. Do you know who?” 

 

Faye gave out a short laugh, “Ready for the punchline.” She held out her hands and shrugged, “I have no idea. It’s that third biding. To make sure it took erasing the memory of the witch being bound is common, can’t remember their magic can’t undo the binding. So when they bound us together they erased my memory of it and hid me in your mind. I remember all of my life, except for you.”

 

Annie plopped her chin on hands, “How does one even become a witch anyway?”

 

“Oh that I know.” Faye pointed at Beth, “She’s natural born, a witch from birth. You two picked it later after forming close ties. Magic doesn’t conform to genetics. If a natural born has a close deep emotional bond they can “pass on” their magic. Usually it just boosts whatever skills you already have. Which makes the binding more confusing, you shouldn’t have been able to that either. So whoever bound you either did it sloppily or they were hoping you’d become strong enough to break the spell on your own.” 

 

Beth nodded slowly, rubbing her forehead, “Well you were right about Canada Annie. He wants us to pick something up for him tomorrow in Windsor. Arts and crafts.”

 

“Shit I was right. That’s spooky. Wait, I have a home visit tomorrow evening.” Annie huffed.

 

Beth gave her apologetic smile, “Well we don’t have much choice. He said we wouldn’t like the alternative.” 

 

“Perfect we can kill two birds with one stone. There’s a little witch shop in Windsor, at least there was last I remember. They’ll have everything you need.” Faye clapped gleefully.

 

“Ok so how are gonna move the “arts and crafts.” Stan and I share the car most of the week.”

 

Annie raised her hand, “My car barely takes me to work.”

 

“I carpool. If it’s drugs it don’t want it my van.”

 

Annie shook her finger, “Smart there could residue left behind. We can always just steal one.”

 

Faye clapped her hands, “Oh yes let’s!”

 

“Or we could borrow one and bring it back Bonnie and Clyde.” She shook her head as both Annie and Faye pouted in disappointment. “Where can we take a car from that no one would notice?”

 

Annie perked up grinning at Beth and began in a sing song voice, “We got Chevys we got Chryslers too. So come on down to Boland Motors and we can put the vroom vroom back in your engine!” 

 

Beth scowled, “No!”

 

“Hey we don’t have to ask. You have the keys and code to the dealership though right? Right?” Annie wiggled her brows as Beth sighed. 

 

***

 

They waited an hour after sunset before going to break into Boland Motors. Walking quietly through the lot to the entrance. “I have to deactivate the alarm.” Beth used her cell phone light to punch in the code.  _ 1234\. Christ it was a miracle they hadn’t been robbed.  _

 

Going into the main office she undid the lock box that held all of the car keys to the cars in the lot. “Ok I have them we just have to pick one.”

 

Annie slid on top of a yellow convertible, the car beeping as it unlocked, “Oooh Ken doll your Barbie’s home.”

 

“Yeah this is a covert mission. The point is to not get noticed Annie.” She walked past her sister grinning as Ruby embraced the hood of a black Escalade. She slipped her hands in her coat pockets smiling at her friend’s blissful expression.

 

“You know if we were good people we’d take a hybrid.”

 

Ruby sighed dreamily, “Oh but we’re not.”

 

They had left Faye behind for ghost babysitting duty as she called it, frankly, it was the first time in awhile Beth had her thoughts completely on her own. It was strange knowing how intimately Faye knew her life. Even she must have wanted her own space as well.

 

“What do you want to do about it?” Ruby asked still leaning against the car.

 

Beth shook her head, “I’m just trying to reason with it logically.”

 

“I know Bee. But considering a woman, familiar, appeared out of thin air after living in your mind hate to say it but, maybe magic is the logical explanation here.”

 

“I’m with Ruby on this one Beth. Sometimes things just are Twilight Zone and you gotta just deal. Besides there are worse things we could be.” Annie wrapped her arms around Beth’s waist.

 

“Hmm like wanted criminals?” Beth grinned down at her sister.

 

Annie grinned, “Yeah or stuck with Boomer heading to purgatory.”

 

Ruby scrunched her nose, “Ugh that’s definitely worse.” 

 

Annie took the keys from Beth’s hands holding them, “Let’s just count our blessings that all we got was some magical powers. Now let’s pick a car.” Pressing down on the controls one car began to blare nosily. “Oh shit which one did I press?” She began pressing buttons trying to find the culprit, more car alarms began to go off.

 

“Christ Annie turn them off.” Ruby reached for her as they both began to press buttons at random. 

 

“I am trying!” Annie dropped a few on the floor and Beth huffed in annoyance.

 

“That’s enough!” The cars immediately silenced and Beth looked around her at the now quiet lot. Ruby gaping amusingly and Annie grinning. She pointed at both of them, “Don’t even say it. We’re taking a hybrid.”

 

Annie passed the keys to Beth, “Ok but that was pretty witchy of you sis.”

 

***

 

Faye laid on her back on the picnic table as she looked up at the night sky. Such a pity all the light pollution ruined her view of the stars.

 

“Hey! Let me out this stupid circle.” Boomer tapped his toe rapidly and Faye gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to have some quiet time. You can’t understand what it’s like to have your own mind and body be locked away inside of another being.”

 

“I know that you're helping those basic witch bitches. You and them, I’m taking you all down with me.” His energy began growing darker and Faye sat up, teeth gnashing and growing sharper as she sensed other darker forces being drawn to the angry specter.

 

“I wouldn’t. I may not be able to cleanse you but I can still eat your fucking soul!” Boomer flinched in fear and cowered his head beneath his hands, energy dissipating around Faye’s much stronger aura. She fluffed her curls and raised on leg to rest her arm on her knee.

 

“Oh hey wolfie, taking a night stroll?” Rio’s black eyes glowing gold as he took in the familiar lounging on the picnic table. Cisco crossing into the yard with him. Faye perked at his appearance, “Oh you brought the cute one.” She grinned as Cisco flushed, still wearing the same boots from earlier.

 

Rio looked over to the cowering ghost and the salt circle that contained him, “Your handy work I take it?”

 

Faye shrugged, “What’s one more dead man. All he was going to contribute to society was more assault victim statistics. The world is better off.”

 

“A familiar with a conscience. That’s a new one.” Rio scoffed, “Where’s your witch?”

 

“Why miss her already?” Faye laughed as Rio shot her an irked look, “She’s taking your assignment very seriously. It’s cute. How serious she is about everything. Having all that focus directed towards you must be giving you such a thrill.”

 

Rio worked his jaw at the familiars knowing look. Cisco stepped forward and Faye flipped on her stomach, cheek resting on her palm, legs kicking back in forth in the air. “Do your witches know what we are?” Faye shook her head and Cisco continued, “Why not?”

 

Faye raked him up and down openly with her red gaze, “One can’t rush these things. Don’t want their heads imploding.”

 

“Why are you sending them into Windsor on their own?” Faye grinned as Rio spoke again. 

 

“Worried?” Rio crossed his arms behind his back and Faye sighed and sat up, “I need to know who's out there. No one will approach them if I’m hanging around.”

 

“Why?” Rio’s jaw ticked at the thought of the women going into uncharted waters. But he couldn’t complain, he was using them in the same matter.

 

“I need to know who our enemies are.” Her ears perked and the two men also turned. The sound of a mama van only a few minutes away. Faye gave them a slight finger wave, “Sorry wolfies but that’s all the time we have for tonight.” She gave Cisco a wink and the man scowled before heading back to the car. Rio turned to follow but halted as Faye called to him.

 

“Don’t worry wolfie I’ll keep our witch safe.”

 

He turned to face her, “She’s not mine.” Faye nodded at his response and watched as he turned and walked to his car, slipping into the dark interior. The sleek black vehicle purring to life before disappearing down the street.

 

Faye returned to position on her back, eyes blazing up at the night sky, “Funny. I’ve heard that before.”

 

***

 

Ruby made her way quietly into her home, making her way into the kitchen she opened the fridge door and noticed all the extra lasagna had been eaten.

 

_ Now you have to stay :) _

 

She smiled, a tear coming from the corner of her eye as she wiped it away. Today had been by far the strangest of her life she wasn’t entirely sure if it was real.

 

“Hey boo.” She jumped a little at Stan leaning against the open frame of the kitchen.

 

“Stan you scared me. You guys really ate all the lasagna.” Stan rubbed his belly.

 

“Nah ended up sharing it with the neighbors too. You made a lot. How’s Beth?”

 

Ruby sighed, “It’s taking its toll on her. Mainly the finances. It’s not somewhere she ever wanted to be again.”  _ Hopeless and depending on the kindness of strangers. _

 

Stan walked to his wife, pulling her into his arms, Ruby rested her head in his chest as he rubbed her back, “Dean really is a son of a bitch.” Ruby laughed quietly.

 

“You never liked him, did you?” Stan shaking his head.

 

“I tried. He acts like an entitled prick. Can’t believe Beth actually stayed with his dumbass for as long as she did.” 

 

Ruby became quiet, no one else besides herself knew the real reasons behind Beth’s decision to marry Dean. Not even Annie. She’d been so young and helpless and Dean had taken advantage of it. It’s why Ruby would never like him either.

 

“You’re taking your ride and die duties very seriously. You need to get some sleep.” Stan cupped her face and kissed her softly, his stubble tickling her skin.

 

Ruby sighed as their lips parted, “Besties work is never done Going on a quickie girls trip tomorrow.” 

 

“A quickie huh?” Stan buried his face into her neck and Ruby laughed as he mouthed at her, “I can help you fall asleep faster.”

 

“Better than NyQuil.” Ruby closed her eyes as Stan cupped her bottom, squeezing her. 

 

“Oh much better than NyQuil baby.”

 

***

 

After calling Dean telling him to keep the kids with him for one more night Beth began pulling ingredients for orange glazed cinnamon rolls. The stress of the day having taken its toll and she needed to exert her energy into something that didn’t involve electrocuting a man. Buddy strolled through the living room, halting short of the kitchen floor whining at Beth.

 

“Where you’ve been all day?” The dog sat, letting out a long whine. “Have you been hiding?” Buddy huffed as he laid on his front, head resting on his front paws. 

 

Faye entered through the back door and Buddy stood quickly, zipping up the stairs to the children’s rooms. Faye pouted, “Too bad. I like canines. Probably doesn’t like that I smell like blood.” 

 

Beth began stirring in the dry ingredients first as Faye went to sit on a stool at the island. “Did you just…”

 

Faye shook her head, “No. After a long time the smell just becomes a part of you. What are you making?”

 

Beth filtered the flour so it would be easier to mix with the wet ingredients later, “Cinnamon rolls for tomorrow. Figured we get an early start. I know Annie doesn’t have any food at her place and Ruby will be too nervous to eat but will get hungry after we cross the border.” Beth set the bowl aside, “Have you killed a lot then? If the smell is part of you?

 

Faye nodded, “Quite a lot. Does it bother you?” 

 

Pouring milk into a separate bowl Beth pursed her lips, “Not as much as I thought it would. You helped me protect Annie so I can’t hold it against you.” 

 

“That’s sweet of you. But they weren’t always bad people I killed.” Beth paused her pouring to stare at Faye, her bright red eyes tinted with a far off sadness. 

 

“Did other witches make you kill?” Faye scoffed.

 

“More times than I care to count. It happened it my younger days. Young fresh familiar wanting to make a name, vying for the attention of the most powerful covens of the day. Killing is part of the resume.” 

 

“Would you have killed those men today?” Beth asked as she measured out vanilla extract pouring it slowly into the bowl. The brown staining the white milk in a long steak. 

 

“Yes.” Their eyes met, the vanilla giving the milk a sweet scent before it dissipated, the milk turning a soft caramel color. “It would be a shame. He’s quite handsome.”

 

“I guess if eagle neck tattoos and black button ups are your thing.” Faye smiled as Beth poured the liquid into the dry mix slowly.

 

“Oh I meant the big one next to him. I’m not really into pretty but if that’s what you like…” Beth flushed hot and Faye grinned teasingly.

 

She began whisking the mixture furiously, “I’m not so delusional as to be attracted to a man who threatened to kill me and my sisters.” 

 

Faye rested her cheek on the island, fixated on the stirring motion, her eyes drooping, “He’s not my preference but he does have an air of confident maleness about him. It can intoxicate you if your not careful.” She closed her eyes, air softly exhaling.  _ She’d actually fallen asleep. _

 

Beth worked through the night undisturbed, making herself coffee after placing the last batch of rolls into the oven. The soft singing of birds announcing that dawn would soon break.

 

She poured creamer into the coffee and went to stir it with a spoon. Pausing for a moment she placed the spoon inside of the hot beverage and crossed her arms to rest her chin on her forearm. She looked at the metal handle of the spoon and willed it to stir. 

 

Sure enough the spoon began moving on its own in a steady clockwise motion, coffee whirling gently lightening as the creamer was stirred evenly. 

 

Beth placed her hand on top of the mug, halting the spoons motion. Removing it she rinse it in the sink, drying it with a hand towel before putting it away. The sweet aroma of orange caramel and sugar wafting in the air as she went to pick up one of the cooled rolls and took a big bite. It tasted better than she had hoped.

 

***

 

“It’s way too early for this.” Annie leaned her head against the car window, wiping glaze from the corner of her mouth and licking her finger.

 

“So you’ve been saying.” Beth slowly moved the car up through the checkpoint line, waiting to cross over into Canada. She looked over to Ruby who was fiddling with their passports in hand. “Hey your suppose to be the calm one remember?”

 

Ruby snorted, “Right according to a little Keebler elf that popped out of nowhere. Maybe my empathy radar is broken.” 

 

Beth laughed, “She’s not a Keebler elf.”

 

“Well she sure is something. Are you sure it's ok to leave her in the house by herself?” Ruby looked over as Beth clutched the steering wheel, inching forward towards border security.

 

“She’s keeping Boomer in check and she won’t hurt us. I feel that I’m supposed to trust her.”

 

Annie leaned forward between the seats, “She really doesn’t remember anything? Like how she ended up living in your head.”

 

Beth shook her head, “Just that she became more aware as time passed and that my sudden burst of anger “woke” her up fully.”

 

“Well maybe we’ll find a Witchcraft for Dummies at this shop. Can’t hurt to get manuel.” Annie leaned back into her seat as they pulled up to the customs agent booth the man standing to look at the women and inside of the vehicle. “Passports.”

 

Ruby handed Beth the passports and she passed them to the agent. He looked them over, looking at the faces of the three women before handing them back, “Enjoy your trip ladies.”

 

“Thank you.” Beth smiled passing them back to Ruby as they moved forward into the city of Windsor.

 

They drove into the art district of the city, the name of the shop Faye had given them was still in business according to Yelp. Even witches had to use social media and the internet to keep their businesses going it seemed.  Beth caught sight of a wooden sign hanging over one of the shops ‘Balfour Magicks’ with a broomstick craved beneath the sign. 

 

“Not very subtle. I thought a secret witch society would be more...secret.” Annie commented as she looked out the window as Beth parallel parked into an empty spot. The early hour meant the only people up were those getting coffee before heading into work. 

 

“Let’s get what we need so we can go pick up his “arts and crafts”.” Beth scrunched her forehead, “Why didn’t I ask him his name? He knows ours. Shouldn’t we know his name?”

 

Ruby undid her seatbelt and opened the car door stepping out onto the street, “Trust me the less we know about this man the better off we are.”

 

“I agree. Besides we’re probably never going to see gangfriend again after today.” Annie said as she closed the car door. Beth pressing a button to lock the car, settling her purse over her shoulder. 

 

_ No they probably wouldn’t.  _ Somehow the words didn’t ring true as the three women made their way to the entrance of the shop. “We’re early they haven’t opened yet.” Beth said looking at the store hours printed on the glass door. She looked in, seeing a woman moving walking forward, she smiled at Beth through the glass as she unlocked the door. 

 

She had long white blonde hair,  _ another blonde she really was cursed with them.  _ The woman was dressed in a long white dress and matching sandals, the only color were the jade teardrop earrings she wore.  “You’re quite early.”

 

“We don’t mean to bother you if your not open.” Beth clasped her hands before her and the woman smiled at her.

 

“It’s no bother. I felt I needed to come early today. Please come in.” She opened the door wide and the three women entered the shop. The smell of wax candles and aged books greeted them. Dried flowers and herbs hung at the store front and against the white walls. Shelves of books and jars filled with stones, crystals, loose leaf herbs and powders surrounded them.

 

Animal skulls decorated with flowers, crystal balls, and t-shirts printed with, ‘Fuck the Salem BBQ of 1692’ placed at a side table near the checkout. The woman smiled, “For the tourists, they love a good dark joke. Everything goes on a t-shirt these days. I’m Melrose Balfour.” She held out her hand, pretty jade rings on each finger and Beth held out her own.

 

“Beth Boland.” They clasped hands and Melrose flipped Beth’s hand palm side up, fingertips trailing down the various lines. The woman smiled at her sympathetically.

 

“Seems like you’re going through a lot of difficult changes Beth. The end of a long relationship but entering a new business venture. Excitement and danger, you’ll be exploring your creative and sensual sides.” Beth pulled her hand from Melrose’s.

 

“Doubtful. Right now I’m just trying to take care of my family.” Melrose nodded.

 

“Of course. What can I help you with?” Beth reached into her bag pulling out the list Faye gave to her and handed it to Melrose. The woman reading it over and nodded.

 

“Sounds like your doing a deep cleanse. You have someone to help you?” Beth nodded, “Good. One shouldn’t attempt magic without a proper guide, even clean magic can be dangerous if you don’t know what your doing. Let me get your things ready.”

 

Ruby stood next to Beth, “Guess she’s the real thing. Did you feel anything?” 

 

Beth shrugged, “Honestly I don’t know what I’m supposed to be feeling. She feels normal to me.” They both turned to see Annie holding up a skull to her face, brown eyes blinking at them through the empty eye sockets of the skull.

 

“Annie don’t break anything.” Annie huffed at Beth’s reprimand before setting the skull down. 

 

“It looks like any other shop.” She gave disappointed pout as she picked at a flower. Melrose walked back to the front, holding a paper bag in her arms.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but if I have cauldron and grimoire out in plain view people would think I’m sacrificing babies or something. Then I’d have a mob with pitchforks out on the street. Not a real fun time.” 

 

“No I imagine not.” Ruby reached out to take the bag as Beth pulled out cash from her bag, passing it over to Melrose. Melrose looked the other two women up and down and nodded.

 

“It’s good you have each other. I put some extra things in there for you. Let me get you your change.” She walked behind the counter, entering the bills into a cast iron Victorian era register and pulling out Beth’s change. She placed it in Beth’s hand looking at her palm once more, “You should be careful, they can be seductive but wolves are dangerous. They’ve killed many of us already.”

 

“Excuse me?” Beth looked at Melrose with a raised brow and Melrose gave her slight frown.

 

“Oh I see. What a shame.” Annie walked up to stand next to Beth, the two sisters taking in Melrose’s disapproving look before it shifted to a neutral smile, “Goodbye ladies. I’m sorry we won’t get to know each other better.”

 

“What the fuck.” Annie muttered beneath her breath as she took Beth’s hand in her own and led her out of the shop. Melrose watching as they went back into their car. She wiped her hand on her clean white dress and went to her phone to pick it up just as it rang.

 

“Just in time. You were right. She walked right into my shop with two others. You won’t believe what it is that saw in her palm.”

 

***

 

“So much for a welcoming witch committee. I thought witches were all about sisterhood.” Annie shook her head as they drove out to the address they had been given for the arts and crafts supplies. 

 

“Not in ‘The Coven’ in that movie the other three witches are trying to kill the other one.” Ruby  crossed her arms, “What did she mean wolves? They’re aren’t wolves in Detroit.”

 

_ Black fur ghosting against her skin, midnight eyes piercing into her soul. The wolf by her side.  _ Beth hadn’t been able to shake that strange dream of the wolf and the women from her mind. 

 

“So what do you guys think the arts and crafts really are?” Ruby asked, turning her body towards Beth.

 

Annie shrugged, “Drugs.” 

 

Beth gaped, “They better not actually be. We have to cross the border, what if we get pulled over for inspection.”

 

“Well we can always pull over into a bathroom and…” Annie plucked an imagery object from thin air and shoved her closed fingers into a small hole she created with her other hand. 

 

Ruby held up her hand and shook her head vigorously, “Hell no bitch I ain’t shoving any drugs up my butt. Let the gang do what they will but I won’t do it for them.”

 

“Better hope its drugs cause if its guns it’ll be a tight fit.” Annie shuddered and Ruby shot her a pained look, tucking her hands beneath her bottom. 

 

They pulled into a lot of arts and craft warehouse and Beth gave a short laugh. “I don’t think it's drugs or guns.” She checked the slip of paper as Annie leaned forward between the seats, resting her elbows on the arms rests.    
  


“Holy shit, its really gonna be ‘arts and craft.” Ruby sighed in deep relief.

 

“The note said to go around the back and ask for Big Mike.” Beth drove the car slowly through the lot to the backlot of the warehouse. There were men milling about, moving boxes with pallet jacks onto large trucks. One bearded man dressed in flannel, worn denim jeans and dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail was reading over a clipboard. Beth parked the car and turned off the engine and pointed at him, “Pretty sure that’s our guy.”

 

“How do you know?” Annie asked turning to her, “Getting a witchy feeling?”

 

Beth undid her seatbelt and looked at Annie, “No, he’s the only one with a clipboard. I’ll be right back.”

 

She opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked over to the man, Ruby and Annie watching from the car. “So did you tell Stan?” Annie leaned her head against Ruby’s headrest and Ruby shook her head.

 

“I don’t know even know how to explain something like this without bringing up that we robbed a grocery store that’s run by a gang and that we accidentally had a hand in killing your boss. You don’t tell an almost cop these things.”

 

“Damn that’s true. So he’s already started working at the precinct.” Ruby nodded. They both watched as Beth turned back walking towards them arms out in the air. She opened the car door and slipped back in the car.

 

“What happened?” Ruby crossed her arms and Beth gave her a befuddled look.

 

“He said he didn’t have it and I couldn't persuade him otherwise.”

 

Annie scoffed out loud, “Son of bitch is trying to short us! I’ll handle this.” She opened the door as Beth called out after her.

 

“He sounded like he really didn’t have it.” Annie slammed the door at her comment.

 

Annie stomped over to Big Mike and tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey there Big Mike.” 

 

The man turned and shot Annie an annoyed look, “I already told the redhead I didn’t have what you're looking for.”

 

“Ah come on Big Mike, can I call you Mike.” Annie gave out a short awkward laugh, “Look Mike you have sisters don’t you?”

 

The man crossed his arms, clipboard tucked under his arm, “Yeah two. So what?”

 

“Well what if it was your sisters that were in trouble. They did something that was way over their heads and they just need a handout, just one to get them by. If you don’t help us out with this one little thing it’ll be like screwing your sisters. Come on Mike. You don’t want to screw your sisters.” She tapped his arm jovially and the man looked down at the spot she tapped.

 

“Sorry sister but I don’t have what you need.” He scoffed and turned his back to Annie.

 

Annie raised her arms, her hands curling as she choked the air and stomped back to the car opening the door and slamming it, “I don’t get it I was nice to him!” 

 

Ruby reached in her bag and pulled out a revolver, “Guess it’s my turn.” Beth and Annie flinched away from her as Ruby held out the gun near Beth.

 

Beth shoving her hand away, “Jesus don’t point that thing at me. Also why do you have a gun?”

 

Ruby opened up the chamber to show them it was empty, “Look I brought it to feel safe besides it's not even loaded it’ll be fine. I’ll just scare him a little.” 

 

Ruby undid her seatbelt as Annie shot her an admiring look, “Damn Ruby that’s hella gangsta.”  Ruby stepped out of the car and she began to walk slowly towards Big Mike.

 

The man’s back was intimidating, he could take her down easy if he wanted to. God why was she doing this. What if he had a gun, with actual bullets.  _ Damn wish I didn’t have an empty gun. This is so stupid of me. _

 

“Hey Big Mike!” Ruby pointed the gun to the ground and he turned around ready to argue as a shot rang out and the man screamed in pain falling to the floor. Ruby began hollering.

 

Beth and Annie screamed in the car, hopping out and running over to Ruby as other workers gathered around Big Mike. “Holy shit you shot me! You fucking shot me!”

 

Beth leaned down, hand clutching the pearls at her throat, “Oh my goodness Big Michael I am so sorry…” 

 

The man threw himself back and into the arms of another worker. “Your stuff is at the very back, don’t touch me! You!” He pointed at a denim clad worker, “Help them with their stuff so they leave! Now!” Big Mike cried out as his injured foot was bleeding out over the blacktop and the women ran past him, following the worker who pulled several others to carry six large cardboard boxes out to the hybrid. 

 

“Again so sorry about your foot.” Ruby still had the gun in her hand and Big Mike scooted from her as the car was quickly loaded with the boxes and the women ran to the car before the man changed his mind about not giving them the product.

 

They peeled out of the lot and back onto the main street heading back to the border. Ruby opening the chamber, the gun still warm but empty just as she had brought it. Beth turning to her as they drove through a yellow light, “I thought you said it was empty!”

 

“It was empty! I got scared he had a loaded gun and I wanted a loaded gun.” Ruby shoved the gun at the bottom of her large purse.

 

“Oh my god dude you made a bullet out of thin air! Holy shit that was cool!” Annie put her arm out for a high five to which Ruby pushed her hand away.

 

“No not cool I shot a man in the foot! What if he dies?” Ruby tried to calm her breathing.

 

“You can’t die from a gunshot to the foot.” Beth tried to explain.

 

Annie laughed softly, “Yeah and you also can’t die from a toy gun. So far looks like we’re gonna be two for two.” Beth reached behind her and smacked Annie hard on the leg.

 

“Ow! I was just kidding! He’s not going to die Ruby. This is Canada they’re probably going to give him a whole new foot pro bono.”

 

“She’s right. This is Canada. Big Michael is about to receive the best care a socialist country has to offer.” She patted Ruby’s leg and Ruby took her hand in her own nodding, worried expression still etched on her face. Annie turned to look behind her at the six cardboard boxes that were stacked closely together in the back.

 

As they made their way into a line of cars crossing back to the States the sense of nervous dread returned. The car moving much more quickly than expected, a young woman smacking gum leaning into the open window, “Passports.” Beth handed them to her smiling warmly at the young woman. “Quick trip.”

 

“Yeah just shopping.” Beth smiled, the woman giving her a stony look.

 

“You have receipts for your purchases?” Beth handed her the receipts she already had in hand to the agent. The woman looking over them and then at the three women. She nodded and handed the slips back to Beth, “Everything looks to be in order. Pull over into lane three.”

 

“Oh is that the express lane?’ Beth asked putting the slips into her open purse.

 

“Search and seizure. It’s required. You’ll get your passports back after the search. Please pull into the lane and turn off your vehicle.” Beth gave out a shaky breath as she did as instructed, turning off the car and the three women stepping out of the car.

 

They milled around as two agents walked past them with a German Shepherd. The men opened the driver’s side to pop the trunk. The women watched as the dog leapt into the back the men opening one box with a cardboard cutter and the dog sniffing inside. They could see their mouths moving, the men gesturing to each other. 

 

Annie chewed on her thumbnail, “God what are they saying.” One of the agents approached them and Beth stood tall as he stopped in front of her, holding out their passports.

 

“Thank you for patience ma’am have a safe trip back.” The man smiled and he turned back to his partner to search another vehicle. The three women getting back into the car and driving away from the border. After a twenty minute drive Beth pulled the car onto the side of the road, popping the trunk open. They walked to the back and Beth pulled forward one opened box.

 

“If it was drugs the dog would have smelled it.” She pulled out a long roll of wrapping paper encased in plastic, Annie taking it from her and looking through the hole opening. Ruby and Beth both checking the other boxes, all were filled with wrapping paper.

 

Beth slipped one roll out of the plastic cover and unrolled it, “It really is just paper. It’s just paper.” She unfurled it and heard Ruby and Annie give out a loud gasp. She held the paper down as Ruby and Annie held hands gaping at the wrapping paper, “What?” Annie motioned for her to flip the paper and she did. Fake hundreds all laid out in neat rows, glued carefully to the back side of the bright paper. She gaped, “Son of a bitch. It really is paper.”

 

***

 

They pulled up to an empty warehouse, no cars in sight. Annie tapping her fingers against the seat, “So do we like knock or something?” They didn’t wait long as the metal warehouse door began opening to reveal people milling inside. Beth pulling the car forward slowly, parking it and opening the trunk as a few men moved quickly to take out the boxes and carry them over to an assembly line.

 

Rolls of paper being unfurled and dipped into a liquid, being carefully pulled, hung and money separating. Other sheets of money were hanging to dry, while the already dried sheets were being carefully sliced to be split and stacked in piles. Dryer machines whirring as washed cash was pulled being replaced by new cash. Every person in the warehouse ignored them, completely engrossed in the tasks they had been assigned. 

 

She noticed him immediately, “Wait here.” she told Ruby and Annie and began walking towards him.  He was laughing with one of the workers who was cutting cash, his smile carefree. He was dressed head to toe in black, his long sleeves rolled up to showcase strong forearms, warm tan skin illuminated beneath the strong lights of the warehouse.  _ Guess the man doesn’t believe in color, he’d look nice in a shade of dark red or blue. Why do I care. I’m not going to see him again anyway. _

 

He turned his back to her walking towards a group of women who were separating bills into stacks, “Hey ladies. Remember to keep the bills tight.” 

 

He was approached by a darker man wearing a full suit who was gesturing to him speaking in a clipped tone, “The investors are nervous…”

 

Rio shook his head, “They don’t have to be. We’re at full capacity, everything is running smoothly. We haven’t had any hiccups.”

 

The man nodded, “I know it's the others that have been having problems, they need you to take on the extra.”

 

“That ain't happening.” Rio crossed his arms staring at the other man.

 

The other man pursed his lips, “They’re not gonna like hearing that.”

 

Rio spoke forcefully, “Well I don’t care if they don’t like it. Look at this place it's full. Now if they want me to open a new location, I’d be more than happy to do it but they need to front first instead of being stingy. Which is what they’re doing.”

 

“Money’s tight..” The man began to explain before Rio cut him off. 

 

“That’s not my problem. We’ve been moving double for the past six months. Triple means triple costs and more workers that need to be hired to take on the extra work.”

 

“Excuse me…” Beth spoke softly. Rio forced his focus to remain on the man before him. He’d scented her when she walked through the warehouse. Vanilla, clover and curves walking towards him carefully, distracting him. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He had more work being handed to him and he didn’t need a soft body pulling his focus.

 

“Look if they want to renegotiate fine but until then I’m not going to cut any new deals with them until they’re ready to front the extra costs.” Rio kept his back turned, human investors were a pain to deal with, often causing more problems than solutions since they wanted to micromanage every part of their money. But Rio always delivered so most left him alone to handle their investments. 

 

This new investor was a nervous wreck and a cheap one. Cutting costs to cut corners. The man had gotten sloppy, cutting deals with young dumb gangsters who didn’t know the first thing about washing cash. Predictably they had gotten caught. Cheap labor meant cheap results. “We can take on an extra 40 crates but that’s all the space I got for, we can go up as needed…”

 

“Excuse me, I need to make sure we’re good...no guys...no guns…showing up at my house...” Beth’s comment trailing quietly off as the two men in front of her began getting into a more heated discussion, throwing numbers around that she didn’t understand. She turned back around seeing Ruby and Annie’s worried faces both of them wringing their hands.

 

She turned back around, his back still turned to her, his hand coming down repeatedly against the palm of his other. She stood tall and spoke forcefully, “No I’m going to need to hear you say it.” He finally turned to face her, moving his hands on his hips. The other man also turning to stare at her, finally noticing there was another person with them. Beth was used to being ignored by men, but she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Not anymore.

 

“Well?” She asked crossing her arms, acting irritated at having to repeat herself. 

 

Rio gave her an amused look and walked to stand directly in front of her. Her tan coat dipping at the small of her waist, jeans fitting to her form nicely. Trying to be intimidating as she could be in her pretty pearls and pumps. He crossed his hands in front of him and met her gaze. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear, “Yeah mama. We’re good.”

 

She took a step back, his black eyes twinkling.  _ He was laughing at her expense.  _ She frowned at him, taking in her surroundings before giving him a clipped nod and turning to walk back to Ruby and Annie. He watched her, back side swaying. If this was the last time he saw her at least the view was nice. She and her girls got back into their car and reversed out of the warehouse, the door beginning to close as they sped away.

 

“Rio…” He turned back to the man and returned back to finish discussing the business at hand.

 

***

 

After ditching the car in an abandoned car lot the three women made their way back to Beth’s. Faye was sitting at the picnic table in the backyard, Boomer’s ghost nowhere in sight but salt circle still unbroken. She walked towards them, “Finally. I’ve never heard one ghost whine so much. I wanted to shoot him again.” She took the bag from Ruby and walked back inside of the kitchen, setting the bag on the island and pulling out an empty jar, salts, herbs and smudge stick from the bag.

 

“How was trip. All loose ends tied up?” Faye opened the lid of the jar and poured salt into the empty jar, adding rue, cloves an onion powder. All powerful plants used in purifying evil energies and negativity. 

 

Beth nodded, “Yeah, just wanting to return to normal life. Or as normal as I can be anyway.”  

 

Faye rolled her eyes shaking the salt jar back and forth to mix the ingredients evenly. “I don’t think normal is ever going to happen to you again. There now the three of you shake the jar as well. Think strongly and clearly, “I banish all evil from this house. I evoke Hecate to cleanse this home of evil.”

 

Annie took the jar first doing as Faye instructed, passing the jar to Ruby who did the same and finally to Beth who finished. The jar feeling warm in her hands, their magic heating up the salt with their spell. Beth held the jar close to her and Faye motioned for her to follow. The women walking back out to the backyard.

 

“Make another salt circle, that will strengthen the barrier and allow you to control his spirit so he can pass on.” Beth took a handful of salt and sprinkled it in a fast circle as Boomer’s ghost shot up from the earth.

 

He screamed, “Don’t do that! It hurts worse the other stuff!”

 

“You had your chance to pass on your own. Too late now.” Faye tsked at Boomer, “Each of you take a handful of salt, repeat the spell you used to invoke the salt. Repeat it while tossing it him. Do it until the jar is completely emptied.”

 

Boomer watched as each of the women took salt in her hands and he held out his hand, “Now wait. We can talk it out. Annie, come on. You know I wasn’t really going to do it.”

 

“Yeah that’s why you hit me and shoved me against the counter, cause you were joking.” Annie fisted her hand, the grains of salt sticking to her palm. “I banish all evil from this house. I evoke Hecate to cleanse this home of evil.” Beth and Ruby repeating the phrase with her and all three threw the salt at Boomer.

 

He screamed as the salt burned through him, “You evil bitches! Stop it!” The women continued to repeat the phrase, throwing salt at him. Faye watching as she tapped her finger to her chin.  _ I’m forgetting something… _

 

“You think this is over. This is far from over!” Boomer screamed tried to get past the barrier.

 

“Oh move on already asshole!” Annie grabbed the jar and flung the remaining salt at Boomer. His spirit and the body that laid in the ground imploud outward, the women screamed as fine ash and dirt dusted their fronts. Ruby stood shock still as Beth coughed and Annie began shaking.

 

“Oh my god...it's in my mouth!” Annie spat out ash and dirt from her mouth. Tears rolling down Ruby’s cheeks as she silently looked heaven upward. Beth turning to face Faye.

 

Faye snapped her fingers, “Oh right. I should have mentioned the splash zone that happens sometimes.” She dusted a fine layer of ash from Beth’s tan coat, “Well good thing your taking a purifying bath as well. Get out all those toxins.”

 

“Maybe a hose down first?” Beth gave Faye a sarcastic smile. 

 

Faye nodding in agreement, “Not a bad idea. Don’t want to track him inside the house.”

 

“God forbid we track him inside the house.” Beth closed her eyes, her headache returning in full force.

 

***

 

Melrose closed up her shop, turning off the light switches as she made her way through her shop and up the stairs to her rooms above. She smiled as she opened the door, a blonde man standing before her fireplace, it lit up as she entered. He was tall and athletically built, shoulders wide encased in a grey tailored suit. His power radiating from his form. One of the last true powerful natural borns. Such a rarity that he’d come himself to her humble shop. 

 

“I heard that new witches visited your shop today. A natural born was with them.” His eyes remained on the open flame, casting long shadows in the room.  Melrose curtsied respectfully, keeping her eyes cast down.

 

She spoke softly, “Yes. She came for purification tools. I managed to read her palm. The lines were broken but they come together again. She’s in a place of disarray, her coven untrained and disorganized.”

 

“Where were they from?” He spoke again, flames leaping up as he stroked a gold ring that rested on his forefinger, bearing the sigil of the twin serpents. The symbol of one of the last powerful covens in North America. Most witches having returned to Europe and beyond at the turn of the century after persecution of their kind had died down. Though superstitions continued to hold fast, witches were beginning to take their power back in those regions. The Americas being overrun by wolf packs, the land remaining untamed as the beasts who called it their home.

 

“Detroit.” Melrose responded as he turned, blonde brows shot up in surprise. 

 

“Last I heard a wolf pack held that city, better known for returning witches in pieces rather than letting them live.” He returned his gaze to the flame, rubbing his thumb against his ring, “I’m curious as to how a natural born witch has lived and remained hidden all alone in the middle of a wolf territory.” He smiled, “If she is who I believe to be I am curious indeed how she survived the ages.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much more reading, this chapter really kicked my ass! But I hoped you guys enjoyed it and as always let me know your thoughts. Until the next one!
> 
> Peace!


	6. working for a werewolf gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments they keep me going even as they wreck me with anxiety (the EXPECTATIONS ARE HIGH YALL) I like to call this chapter “the one where they stare at each other for 50 mins” cause wow....so much staring. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth slipped out of the house after being hosed down and changing into clean clothes. Ruby and Annie being distracted by a meticulous Faye who insisted on them taking a long soak, threatening to bathe them if they didn’t did scrub properly with the mixture of salts and herbs. Faye noticed her departure, grinning softly. That wolf was calling to her, like a moth to a flame.

 

“I’m not trying to smell like roast chicken. It smells like onions in here.” Ruby sank in the bath water, arms crossed.

 

Faye tsked annoyingly, “You want his spirit to cling to you? No. Well then scrub. I will go in there and do it myself. You can take a nice peppermint soak after, that’ll get rid of the smell. Promise.” She closed the bathroom door, ignoring Ruby’s complaint of needing a side potatoes to go with the bath at least.

 

Annie’s hair was already curling softly as the ends began drying, already having endured the onion salt bath. She mixed more salt and herbs together as Faye made her way from Beth’s room to the kitchen. She looked up to the familiar, “So that’s it then? His spirit is just gone?”

 

Faye nodded, “Yeah. It’s a two for one. Purified his body to ash as well. Isn’t that nice. Now we can plant a proper garden without him defiling it.”

 

“Just seems too good to be true. I mean no one is even looking for him or filed a missing person’s report.” Annie began shaking to mix the salts and herbs, “Today when we went to the shop the woman, the witch there was weird. She said, ‘What a shame that we won’t get to know each other better.”

 

“Well I did send you to a Balfour shop, must have been one of them. Was she young or old?” Faye asked as she began pulling petals from dried lavender sprigs, placing them in a separate empty jar.

 

“Young. Long white blonde hair all dressed in white. She said her name was Melrose.” Annie set the jar down and began setting up another jar.

 

“Hmm. Well I have been out of commission so I don’t know her but she sounds like Balfour. They were a very powerful coven from back in the day, used to rule in Scotland before the witch persecutions and they escaped to the Americas. Real uppity pretentious lot. She was just trying to intimate you. Don’t worry. You and your sisters have more power in one pinkie than any Balfour has in their entire being.”

 

Annie nodded and she looked around, “Where’s Beth?” 

 

Faye continued placing lavender petals into the jar, “Right where she needs to be.”

 

***

 

Beth pulled up to the darkened warehouse, like earlier in the day the outside lot was completely empty. She didn’t even know if he would still be here. She parked the van, leaving the headlights on to illuminate her path. 

 

Stepping out of the van she walked towards the metal warehouse door that had opened to let her in the first time. She pressed her fingertips to it, walking alongside it as she noticed a door tucked away, hidden by shadows. The door had been left ajar and she frowned at that. He didn’t seem to be the careless type as to leave anything unlocked and unattended.

 

She made her way into the warehouse and gaped. It was completely emptied of the dryers to the washing bins and drying racks. All cleared in just the hours she had been there. The man sure worked fast. It had been stupid of her to return but Faye had been right. She had felt enthralled by him and seeing him work earlier had only made her more fascinated by the man who delivered orders so seamlessly he had made her want to obey and follow him. Reckless considering he threatened her life just yesterday. She shivered slightly as she imagined him ordering her to do other things. Maybe she was going crazy if she’d come here to deliberately seek him out.

 

_ “You should be careful, they can be seductive but wolves are dangerous.”  _ Melrose’s warning curling in her mind.

 

_ Yes he was a wolf, definitely an alpha predator. He’d be nothing less but the very top of the food chain.  _

 

Beth reached behind her neck and unclasped the pearl necklace she still wore. She reclasped it and held it loosely in her hand. Her pumps clicking across the cement floor, her steps echoing in the warehouse. She placed the string of pearls on the handle of the door, she turned giving the empty warehouse one final look before smiling.  _ Come hunt me down. _

 

***

 

Beth snuck back into her home, feeling a bit like a foolish teenager for having sneak in.

 

“Welcome back.” Faye called out from the kitchen munching on a leftover cinnamon roll, licking orange glaze from her fingertips.

 

Beth jumped a little as Faye sat in the dark, “Where are Ruby and Annie?”

 

“Gone. Annie had her home visit and Ruby had to attend to her family. We smudged the home before they left, everything is cleansed now. Don’t worry they don’t know where you went. Annie’s clairvoyance is still too murky so count your blessings she didn’t see what naughty thing you’ve done.”

 

Beth walked up to her, “And what naughty thing have I done?”

 

Faye bit her lip, “Why leaving an invitation. Told you he was intoxicating. You need to be more careful. Don’t give him too much power or he’ll walk all over you. Alpha males like him only respect spine.”

 

“I have more than enough spine thank you.” Beth was a bit startled as Faye handed her a jar of salt. “Is this from earlier?”

 

Faye nodded, “Sure is. It’s your turn to detox. Don’t want any part of our dearly departed clinging to you. Go on. Hot water is already in the tub, just sprinkle in the contents.”

 

Beth made her way to her room and entered her bathroom. The curtain already pulled back, clean fresh water steaming up, beckoning to her. She opened the jar and wrinkled her nose at the scent of onion. She sprinkled in the jars contents, the salt dissolving, herbs floating to the surface. She undressed and dipped her hand to test the temperature of the water, it wasn’t uncomfortably hot so she stepped in and sank in the hot water. Even with onion in the mix it wasn’t an unpleasant scent, but she did feel like a stew being prepared for dinner.

 

She poured water over her head and scrubbed her scalp. The water turning her strawberry blonde hair into a darker shade of red. She closed her eyes as she soaked in the saltwater bath, sinking low immersing herself completely. Her thoughts drifted to him, the way he put his people at ease, his laugh richer than she expected. She had a feeling whatever he had been discussing with that other man the other man had yielded.

 

She recalled how he appeared in her dream, strong, tanned and naked between her legs. Even before she dated Dean she’d never allowed herself to indulge in fantasy, far too busy keeping a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. And after Dean any sexual fantasies she may have had died a quick death.

 

But he had appeared in that dream anyway, making her feel so good she had wanted to indulge in the fantasy of him. Almost being able to feel his warm skin and short cropped black hair against her skin. Before he turned into a wolf that is, fur gliding against her. She didn’t really understand that part. Or the women who spoke to her. She’d have to ask Faye about it later. For now she allowed her muscles to relax in the hot water of her bath. 

 

***

 

She’d come back. He’d received an alert on his phone, the warehouse camera playing live as he watched her through the small lens looking around the empty warehouse. She stood still in the shadows, dim light creating a halo around her strawberry locks. Her hands going to her neck and she turned to leave something on the warehouse

 

He’d seen the way her eyes had drunk in his work, maybe she was only chasing a thrill, but that damn vision haunted him so he dangled bait in the form of a door left ajar. She’d taken hold of it and left behind a piece of herself. Pretty pearls on a rusted metal knob. He wrapped them around his fist as he drove to an apartment he stayed in the city. Riding the elevator to his loft, pearls still clutched in his hand. 

 

Unlocking the worn wooden door, he stepped into the open space. Exposed brick walls, antique wooden furniture and several comfortable black faux leather couches filled the space. A large bed placed in the corner of the room next to large open bay windows that let in plenty of natural light. Various plants and small trees gave him a piece of his forested home when he had to remain in the city for business for extended periods of time. 

 

He set the pearls on his night stand and turned on the small lamp. The pearls were luminescent, as pale as the skin of their witch, still holding his warmth in their orbs and her scent still clinging to their surface. He undid his shoes and carried them to his walk in closet. Rows of neat color coded shirts ranging from creams to his preferred blacks hung neatly, pants folded in stacks of three. His meticulous need to control everything in his territory evident in every aspect of his life. His sister teased him that they should have known he was alpha when he would color coordinated their toys as children.

 

He missed his little sister and imp of a niece. They had gone to New York for the week, Regina going for a medical conference. Her human mate joining them for one on one time with his daughter since he’d missed her for several weeks while working overseas. 

 

His cellphone rang and grinned as he answered it, “You must have heard me thinking about you. How’s my imp doing nena?” 

 

Regina laughed, “Currently hogging my mate. I swear I popped her out and Michael lost all interest in me. It’s all about his little princess and you aren’t any better. How are you? You sound tired.”

 

He sighed as he laid down on his bed, the pearls winking at in the soft lamp light. “I have a problem.”

 

“Mmm it’s either work or a woman. But my brother would never let himself be distracted in work by a woman.” He see Regina's mischievous grin and he shut his eyes.

 

“You talked to Nana.” He kicked his feet into his bed, sinking low against the comfort of his pillows.

 

“She mentioned you had some witches you were still unsure how to “handle” but that doesn’t sound like you. What’s really going on Rio?” Her sweet voice filled with concern, it soothed him still just to hear it.

 

“I’m figuring it out.” They remained silent on the phone and he let out a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Just say it.”

 

“We’re worried for you that’s all. What happened then, it wasn’t your fault. You were a boy, don’t punish yourself. You are allowed to be happy.” He could picture Regina sitting on the bed and he heard the squealing laughter from Gloriana, her father making scary monster noises that she loved. Real monsters kept at bay so she could grow up safe. He had only been a boy, barely awakening to his alpha powers, but even then he had already considered the pack his to protect. It wasn’t punishment. It was atonement. 

 

“I am happy nena. I have you and imp to keep me in check.” He took the pearls into his hand, rolling the beads in his forefingers, “Enjoy your time with your mate and imp. I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

Regina clicked her tongue but conceded for now, he’d get a more thorough sit down when she arrived, “Fine then I will. Te amo tanto lobo.” It was her wolf that spoke out to him in a low growl.

 

Rio smiled softly, “I love you to wolf.” His own returning its sibling’s love. He ended the call and set his phone on the side table. He pulled the necklace taunt between his two pointer fingers, before placing both ends between his fingers and thumbs. 

 

He rolled the beads slowly, back and forth, enjoying the smooth feel of them. Would she feel so cool to the touch, only warming up when he placed his hands on her? Or would she already be burning for him? His eyes closed as he continued to roll the necklace between his fingers, the witch lingering in his mind. Maybe she had already bewitched him and it was she who cast the lure and not him.

 

***

 

_ He watched her as she stood waist deep in a clear lake. The sun glistening from the surface of the water, droplets shining like precious gems on her skin as they rolled down the length of her back. Her long red hair slicked back, the ends trailing the surface of the water. She turned to look at him, her pretty scowl meeting his open grin. _

 

_ “What?” She huffed out as she turned her back to him, pouring water over herself, scrubbing her hair clean.  _

 

_ “May I not gaze upon you mo nighean ruadh?” He asked, leaning against a tree that provided shade across the lake, summer leaves unfurled in a bright cheery green dancing across the endless blue sky. _

 

_ “You may not! I am still cross at you.”  She shivered, goosebumps forming across her pale skin. Even deep in water her annoyance radiated strongly from her. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and began to wade into the water. She turned back to see him, “Stop. You’ll wet your clothes and catch a cold!” _

 

_ He shrugged as he walked blindly forward, “If I can’t gaze upon my lady I at least want to be near her. You’ve bathed so I can’t even catch your scent from the shore. It takes more than a dip in cold water to get a wolf sick.” He stopped when he felt hands rest on his chest. Taking her cool hands into his own he lifted them to his lips to press kisses to her fingertips, mouth trailing down one of her palms, pulling it to rest on his face. She cupped his cheek and he rubbed his beard against the soft skin. _

 

_ Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him down to her neck, where he buried his face in the crook of it. Inhaling her fresh water scent, vanilla and clover beginning to rise to the surface as he pulled her scent in deeper. He rumbled low as she stroked her hands down his back, “There can never be anyone else for me mo chailleach. You know this.” _

 

_ She sighed, pressing close to him to capture his warmth, “I know this mo mhadadh-allaidh, but she did not and flirted shamelessly with you because we’re not mated.”  _

 

_ He smirked against her skin, pleased she was so openly jealous, but he let out a huff instead at the lack of mating bond. His hands trailed down her back to rest on her hips, fingers chasing wet droplets.“Only because you are so stubborn. I’ve already begun to carry your scent and you mine. It’s only a matter of time now. You just have to give into the final dance.”  _

 

_ He placed kisses across her shoulder, traveling back to her neck as he nipped at the delicate skin. Mouth traveling up to kiss her jaw as she tilted it back. Her sighs encouraging him to grasp her more firmly. Ruby red hair tangling against the back of his hands as he grasped the back of her thighs, lifting her up so that she would wrap her legs around his waist, water splashing around them as she settled firmly around him. _

 

_ She mewled softly, rubbing her full breasts against his chest as his hands cupped and squeezed her generous bottom, growling as she scored her nails down his back. He could feel them scratching through the shirt he wore. Her cheek rested on top of his head and she was rubbing herself against him to relieve the ache forming between her legs. One of his hands traveled down the lenght of her thigh, the other laying flat against her back to keep her close to him as he suckled love bites into her neck. _

 

_ Nails digging into his back, he growled, “Pet me harder brujita.” _

 

“What?” An aroused dazed voice asked.

 

“Harder brujita.” His voice a commanding rumble as he buried himself into her neck, grasping her thighs to pull them more firmly across his waist. The scent of vanilla and clover filled his nose but he picked up the scent of salt, onion and other herbs, not the fresh clean water of his fantasy. 

 

He shook his head confused as he pulled away and opened his eyes. The witch was straddling him in a bathtub, not a lake. Shoulder lenght strawberry blonde and not long ruby red, framed her face. Her skin pink and flushed from hot water. The side of her neck beginning to bruise from bites, beard burn settling across her shoulder and neck. He let her go immediately and she slid back away from him to the other end of the tub. She was breathing hard, covering her breasts with her arms, the tops of her knees poking from the surface of the water as she slid deeper into the salt water bath to hide from him.

 

His own breathing staggered as he looked at her and then down at himself. He was still fully dressed in his clothes from that day. He looked back at her breathing hard, “What did you…” His senses dulled and his head throbbed as he closed his eyes to shake out the fog.

 

He resumed to growl at her, his eyes opening and he was alone back in his loft. His wet clothes soaking the bed. He stood quickly, the pearl necklace dropping to the floor at his feet. That had been no fantasy he had allowed himself to indulge. It had been real, she had been  _ real. _

 

***

 

Faye spirited herself outside of Beth’s home to walk the streets of the city. She was irritated it didn’t take her further in, her magic still wearing her out from lack of use. Walking through the darkened streets she took note of the night energies, the primary one was wolf. Meaning they regularly patrolled the area if their energy was this dominant. 

 

Wolf territory or not there was always several witches and familiars who lived quietly within such borders, not everyone wanted to pledge dying loyalty to a coven. Walking alongside a row of darkened shops she filtered out the wolf energy to seek out one more akin to her. Not that she knew every familiar out there but had to be one that would point her in the right direction. 

 

She caught hold of one familiar energy and she began tracking it down the row to a glowing neon pink sign: PSYCHIC IS IN. She laughed quietly, sometimes it was better to hide in plain sight. Pushing the door open, the tinkling bell announcing her presence.

 

She flicked the tortoiseshell cat eye sunglasses off as a tall lanky figure stepped through a colorful beaded curtain. His delicate pale figure clothed in a long black tunic, his shock of blue hair echoing the wings of the bird he preferred to transform into. Faye smiled at his stunned expression.

 

“Faye I knew you were alive!” He ran to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. She ran her hand through his unruly blue hair in a soothing fashion as he cried, his tears sliding off her shoulder and down to the leather bandeau she had donned, her shaggy coat sliding off and dropping to the floor.

 

“Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated baby Bluejay. Not a baby anymore I see.” Bluejay pulled away, arms still wrapped around her. She cupped his boyish face, his red eyes still brimming with tears. He’d always been a highly emotional familiar, forming attachments far to quickly. She remembered him toddling around after her, always wanting to be attached to her hip. 

 

“Making tea?” He nodded quickly, “Make some sweet tarts that I like?” She wiggled a brow and he wiped his eyes laughing.

 

“Of course! Blackberry tarts, I always make them hoping you'd scent them and return.” He turned the sign off and locked the door, taking her hand to lead her to a back room, a satin red table already set with tea and tarts. 

 

Pulling her chair back for her Faye sat and Bluejay sat opposite her. Pouring tea carefully in a pretty blue flower pattern teacup. He watched her carefully as she took a sip of tea and closed her eyes in bliss at the sweet honeyed lavender flavor. 

 

“Faye where have you been? Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you after...” Bluejay leaned forward taking her hand in his after she set her teacup down. 

 

“What were the rumors?” She squeezed his hand as he gave her sad pained look.

 

He cast his eyes down as he spoke, “Well everyone thought that you...followed your witch in death.” 

 

She stilled and pulled her hand from his, placing her sunglasses back on her face, crossing one leg over the over she picked at a tart, “Well as you can see that didn’t happen. She commanded me to live.”

 

He reached for her again and she shook her head. Familiars were independent beings, their free will unaffected by the contracts they made with witches. However if the witch they served commanded them to a task, they had no choice but to obey. And Faye had obeyed her witch’s command, her dying power so strong it had whipped across Faye when she dared to protest. So she had lived and her witch had died. 

 

“I’m sorry Faye. I know you loved her…” His fingers curled close to his body as Faye waved a hand to dismiss the comment.

 

“That’s past, let’s not talk of that time. What’s new now. Tell me are serving anyone?” 

 

Bluejay nodded, “I began serving Miss Agatha after I left Scotland. Her affinity was scrying and earth magic. That was nearly 150 years ago now I think. I’ve remained with her family and serve her great granddaughter now, also named Miss Agatha. She’s not as strong as her grandmother but she has a gift with plants. I do tarot readings for extra money.”

 

Faye smiled, pleased that her gentle baby Bluejay had found a good family of witches to serve, it was such a rarity but he had managed it and they kept him safe. She owned them much for that.

 

She popped a blackberry tart in her mouth and chewed it carefully, savoring its sweetness, “Good. So I need your help baby Bluejay.”

 

He nodded, “Anything Faye name it.”

 

“I need to start a garden.” Bluejay nodded.

 

“Ok I’ll gather some seeds and saplings for you now. The garden is in the back. Faye, does this mean your serving someone new?” 

 

Faye smiled, “It would appear she and I are bound.” Bluejay stood close to her, sniffing her delicately and he gave her a small frown.

 

“Yes I smell the binding. Who managed to do that without your consent?”

 

Faye leaned back, across crossed, foot tapping the air, “That’s what I need to figure out. I need you to help me find out who bound me and the magic of the witch I serve.” 

 

For all his fragile facade Bluejay was still a familiar and he scented the promise of blood. He gave her a sharp grin, he was her baby in a sense, “And then?”

 

She shared his grin, “I’ll kill them.”

 

***

 

Beth laid in bed for hours after her bath, lying awake to stare up at her dark ceiling. He had been there, in the bath with her. She was sure it had been the exhaustion of the day that made him seem so real but when had checked her neck after finishing her bath and noted red markings forming, she knew it hadn’t been fantasy. 

 

She flushed at the bites forming, she never had one before never letting Dean attempt to mark her in such an intimate way. She had gone looking for Faye for an explanation but she was nowhere to be found. 

 

Looking over at her clock, the green numbers glowing  _ 2:27 am _ , the house was eerily quiet. Knowing her children weren’t at home or one of them wasn’t sneaking in to clamber into bed with her, filled her with a sense of loneliness. She hadn’t had time to contemplate the feeling due to all of the events that had transpired the past week, but she missed her babies fiercely.

Throwing the bed covers off she stood to walk over to her French patio doors opening them to step outside. The brisk night air sinking past the warmth of her cotton blue pajamas, tucking her bare feet inward as she stood outside, arms crossed to keep herself warm. 

 

Her eyes caught the hint of a shadowed car parked a little way down from her home, she recognized the overall shape and she went back inside her room shutting the doors closed. Putting her feet in soft white slippers and throwing on a blue silk robe she walked down the hall to the kitchen, the light already softly illuminating the room.

 

Stepping in, she noticed him leaning against her kitchen island, head hung low his shoulders appearing wider compared to his slim frame. Her fingertips tingled with remembrance of stroking the strong muscle beneath. He turned his head slightly back, his black eyes tracking her as she walked around him slowly to the other side of the island, tucking her robe more firmly around her and securing the tie.

 

Walking over to her liquor cabinet, she opened it and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a single glass tumbler. She turned to meet his gaze, he had his chin propped on the palm of his hand and she lifted the tumbler in question. He shook his head and she turned back carrying the bourbon and glass, setting them on the counter. 

 

His gaze fixed on the side of her neck, where the marks had bloomed over the delicate pale skin. His heated gaze making her feel hyper aware. She poured herself a drink, careful in not letting her nervousness get the best of her and spill a drop. Twisting the bottle slightly so the final drop would catch at the lip of the bottle, she set it back down and capped it. 

 

Lifting the glass she took a slow sip, the amber liquor burning softly down her throat, their eyes holding over the rim. He raised his head and stood a bit more relaxed, long fingers tapping delicately across the surface of the island. She traced the lenght of them with her eyes, recalling how they had grasped at her in that very real fantasy.

 

Meeting his gaze, she noted how different he appeared to her now that she didn’t feel quite so afraid of him, he was quite striking. The wings of his eagle tattoo framing a strong jaw, a slight dimple in his chin, high cheekbones and thick dark eyebrows and long lashes making his black eyes appear fathomless. She’d go as far to call him more beautiful than traditionally handsome.  _ If pretty is what your into,  _ Faye’s teasing voice echoed and Beth flushed when she noticed he caught her staring at him, his tongue swiping his full bottom lip. 

 

_ It really was unfair how he had her at a disadvantage.  _ She was very aware of how underdressed she was while he was fully clothed. 

 

His gaze drank in the marks on her neck and he wanted to bite her just to make sure she was real. His eyes moved across her figure to the knot at her waist. How easy it would be to round the island and unravel it, pulling that blue robe apart so that he could see what he had touched in his very real fantasy. He cleared his throat and he met her eyes once more, “You know, Jordan’s over a telephone line is tradition.”

 

She swirled the liquid in her glass, “I only had pumps.” 

 

His lips slightly parted at her answer as she raised her chin and turned her head slightly as he spoke deep and low, “Fair enough. So what’d you want to talk to me about?” 

 

She held the glass to her body and softly responded, “Business.”

 

“What kind of business?” Rio tilted his own head as she took another sip of bourbon swallowing the smooth liquor.

 

“You seem like a really busy man. I’m sure you could use some extra help running errands, picking up your arts and crafts. You know, shit like that.” Beth responded a bit cheekily and he let out a breathy laugh.

 

“You want to be my errand girl. Why?” Rio leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, covering his mouth with his fingers.

 

Beth set her glass down and put her hands in the robes pockets, “It’d be for a for a fee of course. I’ve been a housewife for twenty years, I don’t have anything to put on a resume and I need the money.” 

 

Rio shook his head, working his jaw, “This ain’t no part time job darlin’ if you need work experience there’s more than one spot that’d hire a pretty mama like you. Try Mary-Kay or something.” 

 

Beth shook her head, “Unfortunately I can’t afford to wait around to get hired and then have to wait weeks before getting my first check. I’m on borrowed time as it is. I’m willing to work for you doing deliveries like today.”

 

Rio crossed his arms, “And if you get caught?”

 

Beth fiddled with the end of her robe tie, “That’s my problem to deal with.” 

 

Rio nodded slowly before rounding the island stopping to stand in front of her. A strand of hair hung over her eye, caught on her cheek. He gave into his urge to touch her and pushed the strand behind her ear with his pinkie finger. She stilled at his touch but didn’t pull away from him like he expected.  _ Soft,  _ he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket to keep the sensation trapped and met her gaze.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

***

 

Beth yanked out a few weeds by the roots. She hadn’t slept all night so when early morning light broke she dressed in an old shirt and jeans and began working in her yard to remove all traces of Boomer. He’d left quite a mess before his final departure. She pulled off one of her gardening gloves to rub the back of her neck to work out a strain, her fingertips trailing over the marks left on one side. 

 

He had touched her cheek and she had to control herself from wanting him to much more. Maybe it was the fantasy or the fact she hadn’t felt a gentle touch in a very long time but such a small gesture had made her want to sink into his hand.

 

Faye suddenly knelt next to Beth, her eyes covered with sunglasses, a shaggy coat swallowing her small frame. Beth was pulled from her thoughts and gave Faye a look over. “Where did you go last night?” She pulled her glove back on and yanked out another weed, tossing it into the trash bag next to her. 

 

Faye held out a burlap sack to Beth, “Picking up some essentials from an old friend. You are one lucky witch, it just happens that a familiar I’m close with serves a witch in the area and she has affinity in plants. That’ll save us some money.”

 

“So it’s not just me, Ruby and Annie here there are more witches close. How did I never know?” Beth sat back as Faye removed her sunglasses, her red eyes looking heavy and tired.

 

Faye clamped her front teeth on the end tip of her sunglasses, “Unlike the Balfour’s most witches don’t advertise their presence. Still lots of stupid superstitious humans around and they outnumber us. Trust me, you don’t want to be fighting an angry mob. But now that you're waking up you should be able to sense them when they’re close. The witch doesn’t have a coven so maybe we can convince her to join.”

 

Faye stood and stretched, she yawned showing off her sharp teeth as Beth looked up at her, “Join what exactly?”

 

Placing her hands on her hips Faye looked down at her, “Your coven of course. Trust me the sooner we gather more witches the better protected we’ll all be. Right now your too vulnerable and your magic is shaky you need to learn control and quick.”

 

“Is there a reason for the need to rush? Shouldn’t I be pacing myself and learning these things properly?” Beth stood, towering over Faye as she pulled her gardening gloves off, “Is there something I should know Faye?”

 

Faye crossed her arms, “Trust me the sooner we get unbound the better. You thought that Balfour shop witch was unfriendly, trust me bitchiness is the very bottom of the totem pole compared to all the evil shit her family has done. She knew what you were and she could sense your power just like I can. It’s bubbling beneath your skin wanting to boil over. The Balfours have always been a power hungry lot and they’ll come calling soon as they figure out where you are. You wanna be prepared for that.” 

 

She passed the bag over to Beth and Beth opened it. There were several seeds and saplings in the bag just waiting to be planted. Faye shook off her coat and yawned once more before shifting into a cat. She hopped onto the picnic table and stretched out, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

 

Beth frowned and she knelt back in the ground to resume her weeding. Discovering she was a witch with suppressed magic, a rival coven that was going to be coming after her and waiting to hear back from a gang boss about being his ‘errand girl.’ There were far more questions than answers. She yanked a weed out with force as she looked back at a sleeping Faye. Someone seemed to know more than they were letting on.

 

***

 

It was late in the morning as they did their runs across their Canadian territory. Rio was taking Eddie on more of these runs, in a few years the young man would be expected to the patrols on his own and teach another younger juvenile the routes. This was how they learned about the land they protected and ensured their packbonds remained strong from the elders to the babies.

 

Rio often ran with the younger wolves, most of them in their teens, who benefitted from such runs as they grew older and needed to burn the extra energy. Eddie, like Cisco and Demon, felt the call to be one of the packs protectors. Should they ever be met with an attack he would be on the front lines protecting the vulnerable. It was a great responsibility and for all his naivety it was one he took seriously. 

 

As they crossed the border from Windsor back to Detroit Rio took note of more human scents in the air, he let out a low gruff sound.  _ Stay downwind, go slow.  _ Eddie hunkered low to the ground as they used the dense trees and brush for cover. 

 

More and more human border patrols were beginning to constantly patrol deeper into the woods. Most unaware they were often being used by witches and Rio was sure one was close enough pulling the strings. His nose caught nothing but human, if there was a witch nearby they had layered their scent. Clever.

 

Eddie heard something snap and before Rio could order him to remain down Eddie leapt up to bring down whatever made the sound. There was a loud bang and Eddie fell to ground yelping in pain.

 

“I got something over there!” Rio heard one of the humans shout and he cursed, running to Eddie and unceremoniously began dragging him by the scruff of the neck deeper into the woods. The younger wolf managed to stand on his own four legs and they moved painstakingly slow as Rio had to keep stopping to shove him upright and prevent him from passing out. 

 

When they finally reached the Jeep Cisco and Demon were already there in their human forms. They ran to them quickly, Demon lifting the injured Eddie into the back seat. Rio shifted, fur burning away turning back into his tan skin. He dove into the passenger side as Cisco peeled out of the area.

 

“What happened!?” Cisco asked looking to the backseat as an unconscious Eddie has shifted back into his human form.

 

Rio shucked on a pair of pants, “I scented humans, most likely sent out by a witch. Eddie got ahead of himself when he heard something in the trees. Got shot.” 

 

“Fuck. Regina is still in New York.” Cisco smacked the steering wheel and Rio shook his head.

 

“Can’t risk going to Belle Isle anyway, lots of pups staying there right now not to mention the newborn and his parents. We don’t know if it’s more than one witch out there. If they got close enough to do this they ain’t scared to make an open play for Windsor.”

 

“So where do we take him?” Cisco asked as Rio turned to take Eddie’s hand, pushing his strength into the young man as Demon was pressing down on the wound with a T-shirt.

 

Rio turned to the older man, giving him an apologetic grin, “I know just the place he can lay low but you ain’t gonna like it.” 

 

***

 

The blonde man sat in front of a fireplace, twisting the twin snake ring on his fingers. One of his familiars, a green scaled snake coiled against him, wrapping herself around him. Scales reflecting emerald in the firelight. He looked up as his second familiar entered the room. She walked towards him, white hair in a short blunt cut. Kneeling before him, her red eyes gleamed in the firelight. 

 

“We followed the clue of the wolf pack Melrose saw in the witch’s palm. I had tracking spells embedded with the bullets. If they meet with her will know soon enough where she is.”

 

“That’s very good Beauty.” He patted her cheek and she shifted, a white snake now curled alongside its twin, symbols of his power. 

 

Stroking their scales he smiled as they wrapped themselves more tightly around him. He’d soon have  _ her  _ face to face. Real power that hadn’t  been seen in centuries. 

 

***

 

Beth had left Faye to sleep as she got ready to go and pick up her kids from their grandmother’s home, her babies finally able to come back. As she pulled up to the house she saw they were already waiting for her outside.

 

“Mama!” Jane ran ahead of her siblings and leapt into Beth’s waiting embrace. Beth lifted her youngest in her arms, smacking kisses on her round cheeks, “I missed you Mama.” Jane snuggled against her neck as Beth cuddled her.

 

“I missed you too. Were you guys good for grandma?” She asked as Danny and Emma wrapped themselves around each of her legs, Kenny already hopping into the van.

 

“Yes mama!” Danny and Emma echoed together. She met Danny’s worried eyes and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Of course he was still worried, he was so like her, never able to stop his mind from whirling. 

 

Judith, Dean’s mother, smiled coolly at Beth, “They were perfect angels.” She sniffed a bit, Beth knew Judith had never approved of her, always seeing her as a girl from “the wrong side of the tracks.” Beth had done everything to prove her wrong, becoming a dedicated wife and mother, she knew now that had been in vain. For all his faults, she would always see Dean as her golden boy and Beth as a money grubbing hussy. That description was one she had overheard Judith comment to a family member during a family gathering. 

 

Despite that Beth remained cordial, kill them with kindness.  _ Or just kill them.  _ She shoved out the dark thought and smiled at Judith, “Thank you for watching them while I got the house taken care of.”

 

“Not at all. I’m sure you and Dean can work out this little spat over finances if he were at home?” Judith patted her perfectly coiffed white hair in place as Beth turned to placed Jane in her car seat. Emma moving to help buckle her sister in the seat.

 

“Is that what Dean said we were fighting about?” Of course he hadn’t told his mother the whole truth. Not that it mattered, she’d find some way to turn it back on her. 

 

Judith’s nose pinched as she frowned, “You always were more concerned with money than my son’s well being, my boy is beside himself that you won’t speak to him. Honestly Beth, I thought after everything Dean has provided for you and your sister you’d be a bit more forgiving. It was just one bad investment.” 

 

“If only it were just that. Thanks again Judith!” Before she allowed Judith to make her lose her temper, which had been happening more these days, she hopped into the driver’s seat and drove away.

 

The children chattered easily to her about their visit, stopping at the grocery store to stock up on the essentials. Kenny fiddled with his seatbelt and Beth looked over to him, he was growing up so quickly.

 

Kenny’s pulled on the belt back and forth, “So mom it’s gonna be my birthday in a couple days.”

 

Beth nodded, “True. Eleven is coming up for you. Excited?”

 

As they pulled up to the house, Beth parked the car and tried to focus as she felt something unusual, as if someone was in pain. Kenny began to blurt out, “Ok, so remember a couple months ago one of my friends had this really huge birthday party at a hotel and his mom rented out the ballroom and hired a DJ and had food vendors? Can we do something like that?”

 

Beth opened the van’s truck and went to unstrapped Jane, while Emma and Danny began carrying a grocery bag each into the house. Setting Jane down so she could follow her siblings. Beth grabbed a bag and handed it to Kenny, grabbing the final one herself she closed the trunk and they walked to the house.

 

“Honey, things like that take months of planning it’s not something I can pull together in just a few days.” Walking through the open door, the sense that something was wrong became more prominent.

 

As they set the bags on the counter Kenny let out a heavy sigh. “I know it doesn’t have to be all that but I do want a party.”

 

“I know Kenny, but we can't afford a big party right now. You can still invite some friends over and we can do pizza and I’ll bake you your favorite cake ok.” 

 

Sighing he sat on the high stool, crossing his arms on the island and resting his chin on his arms, “It’s going to be the worst birthday ever, why can’t everything be the way it was?” 

 

Beth gave him a pained look as he hid his face in his arms. Danny and Emma we’re running outside with Buddy and Jane ran down the stairs, jumping off the final step, “Momma! There’s a kitty and a man in my room. The kitty said to come upstairs right now!” 

 

“The kitty said…”  _ Faye.  _ “Stay here with your brother.” Beth walked quickly up the stairs, grabbing a baseball bat from Kenny’s room as she cautiously walked to Jane's room. Opening the door she saw Faye sitting at the foot of the bed, a wounded man with a thick layer of bloody gauze wrapped around his abdomen. He moaned slightly but didn’t stir. 

 

She shut the door quickly and Faye jumped from the bed and shifted back, pulling on a long loose shirt over her frame. Beth walked over and recognized the man as the younger one of the gang, “What happened? When did he get here?”

 

“Not long ago. He said to “consider this a trial run.” Faye looked over at the man, “What did he mean?”

 

“Trial run? This not what I meant!” Beth squeezed her eyes shut, “You spoke to my daughter?” 

 

“Let’s prioritize babe.” Faye sat next to the unconscious man patting his leg as he let out another pained moan as Beth’s phone rang. 

 

She answered it without looking “We have a development.”

 

“Fuck another one! What happened this time?! I’m on my way to pick up Ruby from the diner.” Annie groaned, her voice echoed as she spoke through the speaker phone. 

 

“Just get here.” Hanging up Beth whirled and opened the door, stepping through it quickly and looking down at curious Jane. “Honey let’s keep this a secret ok. How about I call your dad and he takes you all out for pizza?”

 

“Yay pizza!” She screamed happily running down the stairs to share the news with her siblings. 

 

***

 

Beth loaded the kids into Dean's car as soon as he had arrived, giving them all quick kisses goodbye. 

 

“Bring them back tonight before their bedtime, I’m having a repairman coming over to fix the burst pipe in Jane's room.” Beth waved at the kids in the back as Dean leaned his head out the window.

 

“I can take a look at it.” He moved his hand to his seat belt and Beth shook her head.

 

“No! I’d rather a professional look at it. You guys have a good dinner.”

 

She waved to them as Dean reversed out the driveway and out of sight. Ruby and Annie pulling in not a few moments later.

 

Hopping out the old red car Annie and Ruby walked quickly towards her, Annie’s arms out in the air, “What happened?”

 

Leading them back up the stairs the women stepped into Jane’s bedroom and Ruby and Annie gaped. “Beth why the fuck is one of them doing here? Oh my god...you did not.” Annie quietly screeched at her sister.

 

Ruby looked to Beth as Beth gave her a sheepish look, “I may have said we’d do another job like Canada.”

 

“What? You asked for this!?” Ruby looked over to the injured man, his blood now soaked the bed.

 

“Not this exactly…” Beth pulled at her sleeves.

 

Faye gave out a groan. She’d rather not be at a wolf’s beck and call, they had far too much work to do without them sniffing around. The sooner the boy healed the better. “I can go pick up some medicinal herbs. I take it he won’t be happy if his boy dies.” 

 

“From who?”  Annie asked crossing her arms.

 

“From my friend, you’ll meet him later. For now try not to kill him yeah.” Faye turned back into a cat and jumped through the window disappearing down the roof and out of sight.

 

“Did you check him for an ID or phone?” Annie asked and Beth shook her head. Pulling her sleeves back Annie approached the man slowly, “There’s  a bulge in his back pocket I think...THAT'S HIS GUN. Ok, take it!”

 

Handing it off quickly to Ruby who practically threw it at Beth. Beth held the gun at a safe distance, holding the handle through her sleeve with two fingers as Annie continued to search for the man. In the other pocket she found a cellphone, thankfully unlocked.

 

“Who was his last call?” Ruby asked as Annie opened his recent calls.

 

“Papa Johns.”

 

“I meant his last human call Annie.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

Annie scrolled the list, “Oh his mom. Mom, mom, mom, mom, ok mom again.”

 

“Why didn’t they take him to his mom?” Ruby hissed as Beth who nodded in agreement.

 

“Mom, mom and Rio.” 

 

“That’s him Rio. It has to be, call him.” Beth ordered as Annie pressed the phone to dial out. 

 

The phone answered in a ring with a gruff voice answering, “Eddie?” In a panic Annie threw the phone at Beth who dropped the gun to catch the phone.

 

“Watch the gun!” Ruby jumped out of the way.

 

“Oh don’t even get me started on the gun pointing!” Beth shot back as she lifted the phone to her ear. 

 

“Elizabeth?” The deep voice asked.

 

“Uh yeah. Rio? This is Beth from the suburbs.”  _ Idiot, of course he knows it’s you. _

 

“Yes I know. Are you having a problem?” She could hear his amusement through the phone and she used a more serious voice.

 

“Yes we have one giant problem. This is not we discussed.” 

 

He sighed, “Then we renegotiate and see if I can tempt you with a better pay grade yeah?” He hung up the phone and Beth was left sputtering as the call disconnected.

 

“Son of a bitch hung up on me!” She called the number back but it rang endlessly with no answer. The phone short circuited in her hand in her annoyance. Beth held up the fried device with a disgruntled look.

 

“Now we wait. He’ll be here soon.” Annie looked the injured man, pulling back the bloody gauze, “Err we should change this.” 

 

“Why did you ask for this? We were out.” Ruby crossed her arms.

 

“We still very much need the money. Our stuff is paid off for now but what about next month.” Beth mimicked Ruby’s stance. 

 

“There are other ways to go about these things that don’t involve gunshot victims! Not to mention you didn’t ask us if were cool with this.” Ruby breathed through her nose, shouting would get them nowhere. “How much?”

 

“What?” Beth asked confused at the sudden change of tone.

 

“How much?” Ruby pointed at the wounded man.

 

“Oh, we didn’t discuss payment.” Beth rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Damn he’s gonna stiff us on the tip.” Annie muttered and then gagged a bit as fresh blood oozed out of the open wound, “Well I don’t think the bullet is in there. They wouldn’t leave it in there right?” 

 

“Bullet or not he’s not staying here.” Beth picked up the gun unsure of what to do with, “He’s just going to have to take him.”

 

***

 

“He’s staying here.” Rio was seated on the top stair of the back patio as the three women before him. 

 

“This wasn’t what we discussed and I can’t take care of a gunshot victim.” The last word strained to emphasize Beth’s point.

 

He let out an amused scoff as he leaned forward, “Oh so you thought you can do what you wanna to do when you wanna do it.” 

 

“Yeah she really thought it was going to be like working for Uber.” He shared a companionable glace with Ruby as she gave him a slight shake of her head, eyes rolling to high heaven.

 

Rio tsked at her, “I told you mama this ain’t no Mary-Kay job.” 

 

“And why does he have to stay here exactly, don’t you have safehouses for things like this?” Annie tapped her chin and he shot her a hard look.

 

“Cause there’s people looking for him.”

 

“Which people? How can you be sure they won’t come here?” His gaze returning to the red witch and he gave her a small smile.

 

“You can trust me on this one thing Ma, ain’t nobody gonna come lookin’ in Beaver Cleaver’s neighborhood.” He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and set it down next to him. “Better?”

 

“He got shot! How am I supposed to treat him with my kids here?” Beth pointed back at the house.

 

“Don’t worry about it, he’ll bounce back fast.” He pulled out another stack. He smiled wide at her when he saw her bite her lip. The small blonde next to her giving out a low whistle.

 

“I’m never going to get that blood out.” She crossed her arms and he pulled out one more stack.

 

“Bee I think you can buy a new mattress.” Ruby sat on the picnic table bench, legs kicked out as one of his men, Cisco, she recalled Rio calling him that walked out of the home with Faye behind him.

 

“He’s ok. Still sleeping, he’ll be out for awhile yet.” Cisco walked down the steps and stood on the other side of Rio as Faye followed to lean against the wood frame next to him.

 

“Nothing like goldenrod and calendula to help speed up a patch job. Thanks for the assistance cutie.” She patted Cisco’s arm, enjoying the feel of his bicep beneath her fingertips as the older man flushed at her comment.

 

Annie pointed at the cash, “So do we get that now…?”

 

“When I pick him up.” Rio said with finality as he stood, placing the cash back in his pocket and Annie nodded mouthing a silent yep. 

 

He stood in front of Beth, hands folded in front of him, “Give me your phone.” Beth pulled it out her back pocket and handed it to him and he punched in his number saving it under the contact name  _ R.  _ He sent himself a text with her contact information.

 

“If anything goes wrong let me know.” He passed the phone back to her, “I’ll see you.” He squeezed her shoulder as he walked past, the red marks hidden by a layer of makeup she had dabbed. But he could still see the slight discoloration that laid beneath. 

 

Walking back to his car he turned noticing the other two and the familiar had already made it inside but she was still there watching him as he climbed into his car, turned it in and drove down the sleepy street.

 

***

 

Beth and Annie checked on him all night, keeping an eye out to ensure the children didn't see him at all. Morning came quickly and Beth sleepily gathered their things and thanked her stars they were carpooling with another mom. She was in no condition to drive.

 

The sisters sat sleepily on the staircase, sipping coffee as Faye sat on one of the high stools, leg tucked beneath her the other swinging. Ruby knocked before entering.

 

“Damn you guys stayed up all night?” The sisters nodded while Faye shook her head.

 

She was eating one of the children’s chocolate cereals, slurping on the milk, “I told them he’d sleep all night.”

 

“Well I made breakfast burritos.” Ruby held up a paper bag to which she passed to Annie’s waiting hands.

 

Annie breathed in the scent of fresh flour tortilla, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns covered in salsa, “Bless you beloved angel.” Taking a big bite of the burrito she let out a blissful moan.“Want yours?” She asked with a mouthful of food.

 

Beth shook her head, “Later. I want to sleep more than eat.”

 

Ruby walked over to her to pat her shoulder, “I can watch him for a couple of hours before I have to get to the diner. So get some sleep.”

 

But sleep was not on the agenda as they heard a loud thud from upstairs. Annie shoved the rest of her burrito in the bag motioning them to silence as they moved up the stairs, Faye having shifted in her cat form to follow.

 

Walking down the hall Beth stood in front Jane’s door and pushed it open. The bed was empty, bloody sheets thrown haphazardly on the floor. 

 

Ruby peeked in to look around the room, “Where’d he go?”

 

“Ruby I left his gun in the linen closet go make sure it’s still there.” Beth stepped into the room as Ruby went to check the closet.

 

“Where is it Beth?” Ruby called out as Beth moved cautiously through the room, she heard Annie move to help Ruby search. 

 

The bathroom door was opened, blood staining the door frame where he no doubt pushed through. She heard low snarling and she stopped moving altogether as a brown wolf walked through the door, hackles raised and teeth bared. She saw his gun fallen on the bathroom floor behind him.

 

Faye hissed loudly standing between Beth and the wolf. Her eyes a pure red, black fur raised, claws poking out. 

 

“I see the gun, don’t scream ok.” Beth called out softly as Ruby and Annie entered the room and threw themselves back against the wall as the wolf let out a menacing snarl.

 

“Beth get away from it.” Annie let out a shaky whisper. Beth stepped forward slowly as Faye circled the injured wolf to his vulnerable side, still favoring his injury. If he was crazed with pain a good swift hit to his wound would make him pass out. 

 

“It’s ok. We won’t hurt you, your boss brought you here.” Beth didn’t know how she knew, it was those visions that made her so sure the wolf wouldn’t hurt them.  _ The wolf is by your side. _

 

_ Of course he was the wolf in her visions, in her dreams. Rio, the black wolf, she knew him before when he was someone else. But he’d always been her wolf, her madadh-allaidh dubh the bell voice echoed in her mind. _

 

The brown wolf stood on shaky legs, lowering its head, letting out pained yips as Beth knelt slowly close to him, her hand stroking his head. He closed his eyes and sank down next to her. His body shifting in a lick of fire back to his wiry body. 

 

“He was just scared. It’s ok, he’s passed out.” Beth turned to look back at Beth and Annie what were gaping at her. Faye relaxed as she licked one of her paws.

 

Annie sank down against the wall, Ruby still holding on to her hand, “He was a wolf and then he turned back...”

 

The three women looked down at the naked form of the young gangster who was presently snoring away on the floor.

 

Annie sputtered out, “Holy fuck we’re working for a werewolf gang!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Outlander for all the Scottish Gaelic pet nicknames, damn you Jamie Fraser! What is it with my favorite male characters having the most adorable nicknames for their loves 😭 as always let me know what you thought of the latest chapter! 💋
> 
> Translations:
> 
> nena: baby girl  
> Te amo lobo: I love you wolf  
> mo nighean ruadh: my red haired lass  
> mo chailleach: my witch  
> brujita: little witch  
> mo madadh-allaidh dubh: my black wolf


	7. a magnificent storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I would post it eventually. Please informed my love ones to stop taking up time so I can write more thanks. Please enjoy!

The blonde man stroked the head of his green snake familiar, the cool smoothness of her scales shimmering in delight at his attentions. His hand passed across one scarred over eye, stroking the scar tissue with his thumb, “Does it still hurt you Trix?” Trix coiled in anger, her one red eye glimmered bright as he patted her laughing softly, “Don’t be upset. She’s long dead now.”

 

“Sulking little sister?” Beauty entered the darkened room, shutting the door behind her. Bag at her shoulder, heels clicking on the floor, red jumpsuit with wide pant legs making her icy pale skin and white hair appear translucent, swished around her ankles as she approached. 

 

Trix’s tongue flicked out as she shifted, her sister’s twin in every way except for the missing eye. Wrapping her naked body close to their witch she hissed out, “ _ Her  _ bloodline still lives. I won’t forgive them for scarring me.” 

 

The blonde man tsked as he patted her hip, “Trix be a good girl, all in it’s time sweeting. How goes the tracking Beauty?”

 

Beauty set the bag down and draped herself across the chair resting on the chair’s arm. “We have a location a hunter tracked her down and sent photos.” She pulled a manila envelope from the bag she set on the ground. Trix leapt off his lap, clothing herself in white matching jumpsuit preferring it as it gave her a specter like appearance.

 

The blonde man opened the envelope, he inhaled sharply as he looked through the photos.  _ She was perfect, her hair not the bright red of the past but still a beautiful shade _ . The two others, a black woman and a dirty blonde woman were also in some of the photos. “These must be the two others Melrose met at the shop.” He dismissed them, if they only had magic from it being passed on they were hardly a threat. His fingers stroked the image of red witch, “What does she go by?”

 

“The hunter heard her called Beth, no doubt shortened from Elizabeth. Married with four children, two boys and two girls.” Beauty informed him and he frowned as she expected.  _ He’d always been greedy, never wanting to share.  _

 

“If the children are natural born they will serve the Belfour coven well. Tell the hunter to watch them, they are young and their magic not set but they’ll still be able to do a great many things.” His fingers stroked Beth,  _ Elizabeth’s  _ image. She had a powerful name in this life as well. A name that also did great and terrible things.

 

Beauty leaned over to kiss his cheek before looking at her sister, “Want to come Trixie? Have some fun, that’ll cheer you up.”

 

Sharing mirror sharp grins, Trix stood and stepped close to her sister, hugging her affectionately. Beauty patted Trix chin length white hair into place. Stroking her scar, the ugly reminder of the only time they had been humiliated and defeated. Beauty’s almond shaped eyes turning into slits as she recalled that time. How close they had been to gaining back their full power.

 

Standing together they were truly a bewitching sight. Their icy pale skin and almond shaped red eyes giving them a haunting appearance. Red and white. Death and life. Twins in every way. 

 

The blonde man murmured softly to them both, eyes still on the photos. He shared their grins, “Play nice girls.” Stroking the twin snake ring with his thumb, his thoughts drifting to a time so long ago when he had cared for  _ her _ , “I need her intact and unharmed.”

 

***

 

_ Sweet honey milk with lavender warmed her belly. Beth smacked her soft baby pink lips at the sweet beverage. Pulling the sippy cup away and smiling at a figure bathed in light, a halo of soft strawberry curls around her. Smiling she licked her bottom lip, “Yum yum!” _

 

_ A soft maternal voice, “I know baby yum yum.” The figure approached and Beth reached up for her and was lifted immediately in her embrace. She buried her face into her neck, honey and lavender just like her favorite milk.  _

 

_ She fell into a happy sleep in the warm embrace. She was being rocked and a quiet lullaby was sung to her. It was foggy, her eyes closing as she tried to focus on her mother's song. _

 

_ Her mother. Yes, it was mama holding her. She was safe.  _

 

_ The side of her face was stroked, a loose red curl tucked behind her small ear. A tear spilling down the side of her cheek, a kiss brushing it away. It was better this way, it was too painful a thing to do to such a small being. Webs burst from her center, tightening around her chest. Beth’s face pinched tight as she let out a small sob. _

 

_ “It’s hurting her!” The maternal voice shared her anguish.  _

 

_ “Only for bit, it’ll hurt only for a little bit. We have to finish the binding. If he finds her…” Broken sobbing as a strong voice attempted to sooth. Lightning straining against the binds, the maternal voice spoke, gentling the storm that lay within. _

 

_ “It’s ok Elizabeth. It won’t be for always. I’m by your side.” Soft hands stroking her face, trailing down her face to her neck. _

 

_ She was falling away from the soft hands and being caught by strong ones that trailed down the sides of her body, one resting at her waist the other clasped together in the air, fingers intertwined. A deep low voice murmured in her ear, “Mo chailleach ruadh, are you giving into my dance?” Lips ghosting up her neck, across her parted pink lips, “Brujita won’t you dance with me?” _

 

_ “Haven’t we been dancing a long while now?” She sighed into his embrace as he spun her around, heavy skirts swishing around legs. Joyful laughter and music rising, the smell of cooking lamb and whiskey flowing freely. Wolves and others of her coven surrounding her as they clapped and laughed. Some witches danced in the air, he lifted her by her waist into the air, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her laugh turning into rainbow sparks that shot out and exploded in a kaleidoscope of color.  _

 

_ He released her so she could join her sisters dancing in the sky. She looked down at his smiling face but the more she tried to reach him again the harder it was to come back down to the earth. She watched in horror as his chest bled openly and he fell to his knees turning into ash, his face contorted in pain. “Witch.” He choked out before collapsing. Her hands coated in the thick powdery substance.  _

 

_ She began sobbing as she tried to rub it out, smearing it further into her skin, red hair turned greying black, eyes blinded by the thick ash rain that fell around her. Everything and everyone around her burned up. _

 

_ “Do you see what you have done.” A sharp dark voice accused. _

 

_ No! She cried out, her hand turning into claws swiping viciously out at something that let out a blood curdling screech. She drew her hand back against  herself, nails covered in blood. Hands pulling her viciously down to grip and shake her, empty soulless blue burrowing into her, angelic blonde hair that masked the devil they had let into their home. _

 

_ “You chose a beast for a consort! I would have made you queen of this world. They died because of you!” The sharp voice whipped around her, lightning flashed as it surged through her, creating armor around her body.  _

 

_ No! Murderer it’s you who killed my mate, my coven! _

 

_ “Yes. But it's you that’s covered in their blood. I’ll drag your soul back from hell before I let you join together with him in death!” He laughed cruelly, his curse falling on her as his nails dug into her skin, malformed claws taking their place. _

 

_ She grabbed hold of his face, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his cheeks, eyes burning white, “A hundred thousand lifetimes I curse you. I curse you. I curse you!” Red hair whipping into blonde, lighting striking them both as it bled into his face, his painful scream ending only when she dropped him to the floor. White giving back into an empty blue, she wearly stared straight ahead and began her endless search. Hands covered in ash, blood, her broken heart and endless sorrow. _

 

_ *** _

 

Beth gasped for air. Her cheeks wet from crying, body shaking as the cold seeped into her bones despite being wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket. She felt fingertips at her cheek and she opened her eyes as shiny bright eyes looked over her.

 

“Bad dreams little witchling?” Faye asked in a soothing tone, fingers running through Beth’s hair as she nodded. 

 

“I don’t understand them Faye. Sometimes they’re so sweet I never want to wake up, other times it feels like I’m being tied and forced to remain there.” Beth closed her eyes as Faye wrapped an arm around her, tucking her close. It was strange to be comforted. From a young age, she had always played the role of parent for her mother and Annie. She never expected to feel cared for, taken care of. It was nice.

Faye hummed a sweet lullaby stroking her hair, strange it sounded exactly like the one from her vision. If only she could remember it. Her eyes felt heavy as Faye pressed her lips to her forehead, “I’ll make you some honey milk and lavender tea that’ll make you fall right to sleep with no bad dreams witchling, I promise.” Beth nodded as Faye stood and tucked her back into bed.

Making her way down the hall Faye noted the pilot light from the refrigerator on as she made her way into the kitchen. Eddie was there pulling out bread and sandwich fixings. “Feeling peckish wolfie?”

“Healing burns up a lot of energy. Why was Miss Beth crying?” Eddie asked as he began putting a turkey sandwich together.

Faye filled a pot with milk and set it on the stove, switching the burner on, as it turned red while it heated up. Eddie watched, eating his food quietly as Faye began to stir honey into the warming milk, she looked into the whirling cream, “Her lives have not been kind to her.” 

 

She pulled a large white mug from the cupboard and placed a lavender tea bag into it, the milk began to slightly bubble and curdle from the heat. Turning the stove off and lifting the hot pot she poured the milk slowly over the tea bag filling the mug, stopping short of the rim. The steam rising up and warming her face. She picked the mug up carefully as walked past Eddie who was still watching her, she smiled at him, “Have a good night.”

 

***

 

Beth laid in the dark, eyes shut tight as she waited for Faye to return. She sniffled still disturbed by the vision. She felt a body press up behind her, a strong arm wrapped around her front and she clasped to it as if it was her lifeline.

 

“Why are you crying brujita?” His voice low and soothing and she pressed her cheek to his arm. His warmth chasing the cold in her bones. 

 

Her response was barely a whisper, tinged by tears, “I’ve been missing you. I miss you wolf.” She could feel the bell voice push through her and then falling away. The door opened and his warmth vanish, the bed feeling empty once again.

 

Faye entered the room and Beth leaned over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand, looking over at her sheets she noticed the scorch marks from where she clutched the sheets during the vision. Her fingers were clean, small surges of static still ghosted at the tips. Throwing the blankets off she stripped the bed quickly, in an attempt to throw the remains of the nightmares away. 

 

Faye set the mug down and put a hand on Beth’s arm to stop her. She pulled the blanket around Beth’s figure and set her back on the bed and Beth leaned against the headboard. Faye sat next to her bed dipping at her weight. She handed the steaming mug over to Beth and sat crossed legged across from her.

 

“Let it steep a bit longer. What do you want to ask me?” Faye laid across the bed at Beth’s knees and propped her chin on the open palms of her hands. 

 

“These dreams, visions, they’re more than that. What are they exactly?” Faye was silent, the mug clasped in Beth hands. The scent of honey milk and lavender a familiar comfort she was trying to place, her mother had never prepared a beverage like this for her and she had never made it either. 

 

Faye played with a loose thread of the blanket, “If they come on as strong as they have been it’s your soul trying to warn you of danger coming, trying to make you remember. People close to you can trigger them, they’re not dreams or simple visions. They’re memories from a past life.” 

 

Beth tucked the mug closer to her, taking a deep drink, swallowing the sweetened beverage, “Is it normal to have these memories with another person?”

“Oh are you having shared memories with someone?” She shifted to lay on her side, head resting on the palm of her hand. Beth pinked a bit taking another sip of tea. Faye hummed, “Well whoever they are your lives are intertwined. Most likely you met in this past life and have unfinished business you need to complete together.”

“There women in the dreams as well. They feel familiar, one is like a mother and the second is younger but she feels ancient and sad.” Faye curled around Beth’s legs, resting her chin on her lap.

“She sounds like you. The mother is it your mother?” Beth shook her head at that, no her own had been far from maternal. Preferring to hide in her room, dark curtains blocking out the sun, locking the world away. She slept and drank her life away as if waiting for Beth to turn eighteen before passing away. 

 

Their father had passed years before when Annie was still a baby. It made her angry even now that her mother had forgotten that her daughters had needed her. Recalling her mother’s sunken face, thinning blonde hair and rail thin body that seemed it would blow away with a strong wind. She was different from the women in her dreams, they were sad but she could tell those women were strong and fought for their lives.

 

She finished the milk tea, the heat warming her belly and making her sleepy. She laid down, head resting on her pillow as Faye patted her hip soothingly, “Get some sleep witchling everything will make sense after some rest. Every secret comes to light.” Turning off the lamp, the room plunged once more in darkness. Faye remained by her side all night keeping the monster in her nightmare at bay.

 

In the studio apartment across the city Rio laid awake in bed alone. He’d heard her crying, knew it was from the same dream that had turned into horror, his body turning into ash helpless to protect her from the monster that pulled her down, lightning crashing all around them. 

 

Sadness weighing heavy in his chest he had reached for her and pulled her close.  _ I’ve been missing you. I miss you wolf. _

 

It was her and not her. He held her as long as he could before she disappeared from his arms.

 

“I’ve been missing you too.” He whispered to no one but himself.

 

***

 

“Can Eddie live with us?” Beth looked at her youngest from her kneeled position in front of her flower beds. When Jane had hopped in her bed asking who the funny boy with drawing on his arms eating cereal was she explained she was helping out Auntie Annie’s friend for a little awhile.

 

“Eddie’s going to his own home very soon I’m sure he wants to get back to his family.” Jane pouted slightly and shook her little head.

 

“But he likes it here, he says he hasn’t eaten so much in a long time.” Beth let out a grim smile, calculating the cost of food for four kids and Eddie’s bottomless pit of stomach. _Eddie_ _was his boy, he could foot the grocery bill along with the new mattress that was owned._ Beth dug her spade into the earth remembering the dream, memories from that night. 

 

How strong he had been to have been twirling her and lifting her into the air, how real his body felt when he cradled her from behind to warm her chilled body.

 

Blood and ashes, dancing and love. All of it bleeding together into the present that it was hard to tell what was real now what was a past memory. If they were warnings was it safe for her to continue falling into the dreams, into him?  

 

She became still as she felt another witch presence approaching her home. She looked around, Annie and Ruby, who had both come to help after working morning shifts, also looked more alert. Eddie was helping Annie turn the soil and Beth could also see his ‘wolf ears’ flatten against his head, funny now that she knew what he was she could see the wolf more and more in his actions. 

 

Emma was working with Ruby, watering the soil to prepare it for planting. Ruby put an arm around Emma who also stopped her watering. 

 

Faye walked up through the back lot, opening the white picket gate, she was followed by a tall pale man with a shock of blue hair and a woman of equal stature. Her hair tied up in a bright orange head wrap, gold hoops hanging from her ears, wearing a free flowing tangerine colored dress and gold bangles clicking cheerfully from her arms. Her skin forever holding on to a golden brown hue that remained even during the winter months, she was older than Beth expected but emitted such a vibrate energy anyone would never really guess at her age. The three women stood, Beth removing her gloves as Faye went over to stand by her side.

 

“Beth this is Miss Agatha and her familiar Bluejay.” Faye tilted her head down pressing two fingertips to her lips, Bluejay doing the same, a more formal sign of respect between two greeting familiar and their witches.

 

Beth held out her hand and Miss Agatha did the same taking each of the women’s hands into her own, “It’s such a pleasure. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the company of other witches.” Miss Agatha took Beth’s hands again examining them, taking note of the lines and delicate veins, “It’s quite a binding on you, it holds but the threads are unraveling.”

 

“Mama what’s she talking about?” Jane asked, typically she was the boldest of her four children but in this witch’s presence Jane became a bit shy.

 

Agatha knelt to the ground, brown eyes meeting Jane’s inquisitive ones, “You must really like gardening with your mama.” Jane nodded before smiling brightly at the older woman.

 

“Oh yes very much! The plants chatter quiet a lot, they’re very picky about the dirt and who they’re planted next to.”

 

Agatha laughed bit, “Don’t I know it, especially the mint. It overwhelms the others and takes over the soil, best to keep them in separate pots near the kitchen where you can mind their manners.” Jane nodded vigorously in agreement, absorbing the plant knowledge like a sponge. 

 

“Plants have manners?” Annie asked, a smirk on her face.

 

Agatha shared in her mirth, “I find most are well behaved, at least they act better than most people.” She stood taking the spade from Annie’s hand, “You dig too deep, sometimes it's best not to know everything.” Annie flushed a bit as Agatha winked at the younger woman. “Well there’s still lots of work to do. Faye told me your son is having a birthday.”

 

“He’ll be eleven.” Beth responded and Agatha clasped her hands.

 

“What a wonderful age! In another year he will know his affinity, such an important time in a little witchling’s  life.” The three women cocked their heads in confusion, “Oh right, you’re new to this. Usually the first eleven years of witch’s life is spent playing with various talents, around age twelve the most dominant skill takes precedence. The skill expands with age and practice. Of course it’s different if magic is passed on to you, usually it just boosts what we natural skills you have.”

 

“What’s your skill?” Ruby asked, her hat shading her eyes as Agatha walked over the flower bed and dug a seed from the earth, cupping it with soil.

 

“Plants. I was able to distinguish their uses and identify them from a young age. When my grandmother passed her magic to me I was even able to speak to them. Want to help me with something witchiling?” She motioned to Jane and Jane approached her. Agatha placed the seed in Jane’s small hand and cupped it with her own hands. Widening Jane’s palm, the small seed began to sprout in her hand and Jane gasped in delight as it flowered. Agatha smiled a the child, “Ancient witches could make entire forests spring up in a day, the most I can do is encourage them to begin their growth.”

 

“That’s still pretty impressive.” Annie gave out a low whistle as Agatha began instructing them on where the plants would thrive the best in the garden. Lavender by the gate for added protection, rosemary planted close to the shade of the house, calendula alongside the fence where it would get the most sun. 

 

Basil, chamomile and sage planted together since they tended to get along harmoniously and shared soil nutrients well. Lilacs because lilacs were pretty and compliments would allow to release their aroma and keep the garden at peace. “Wonderful overseers lilacs.” Agatha commented to Beth. 

 

“As for these,” Agatha places the next few seeds in small pots, “Wolfsbane, belladonna, and nightshade in appropriate doses can serve as medicinal plants but too much and they turn poisonous. Mind them to make sure they are not consumed without your knowledge. Bluejay are you quiet done glaring at Miss Beth’s guest?”

 

Bluejay and Eddie had been quietly sizing each other up since they arrived, Eddie remaining quiet until the wolfsbane had been mentioned. The toxic plant disintegrated through a wolf’s system quickly and once it entered the bloodstream it was very rare that the wolf survived. Even touching it tended to cause hives to break out.

 

“Faye you could have mentioned the wolf.” Bluejay scowled at Faye and she shrugged.

 

“I didn’t think it’d be a problem. Is it Agatha?”

 

Agatha’s shook her head, “It is their territory, I'll abide by the laws. And you wolf?”

 

Eddie gave a curt nod, “Sure, neutral ground. This is Miss Beth’s home.” 

 

“Oh good now that’s settled, once the witchlings go to sleep,” Faye secretly showing the women a bottle tequila from the bag she was carrying and whispered low, “Who wants a margarita?”

 

***

 

They worked through the afternoon, an eager Jane forgetting all about her new best friend  Eddie to follow Agatha who patiently explained each plant, what time was best to plant along with their multitude of uses. 

 

Eddie was presently lying beneath the shade of the oak tree napping contently as the familiar Bluejay had shifted into his namesake and was perched on a tree limb, also napping.

 

Standing Beth dusted her jeans hearing Dean pull up on the other side of the house. Kenny and Danny had spent the day with their father having a ‘guys day’ as Dean phrased it. Meaning they most likely spent the day playing sports or talking cars. While Kenny enjoyed such topics Danny did not, preferring drawing and baking with her than throwing a ball around. 

 

“Dean’s here with the boys, I’ll be back.” Beth smiled as the others continued to work and she pulled her gardening gloves off setting them on the picnic table and going inside. The boys entered through the front door, Dean followed behind carrying their backpacks and Danny smiled at his mother hugging her warmly, “Where are the girls?”

 

“Outside in the garden with your aunties.” Danny leaned up to give Beth a kiss on the cheek before heading outside to join his sisters.

 

Kenny also walked to her and hugged her waist, “Mom don’t be mad at dad ok?” Beth raised a single brow as he continued, “Dad felt really bad about not being here so he said I could have the party I wanted. Please say yes. Please?”

 

Dean smiled sheepishly at her when she took the backpacks, “Go into garden while I speak to your dad ok.” Kenny nodded as he made his way outside and Beth crossed her arms making sure he was out of earshot and whispered furiously, “You better tell him we can’t afford it.”

 

“You don’t understand Beth, you didn’t see his broken little face…” Dean began before Beth cut him off.

 

“I have to see their broken little faces everyday I have to tell them no. We can’t afford to live outside our means, maybe not for a long time. They’re young enough where we can adjust them quickly to living on a budget but not if you keep promising them lavish birthday parties.”

 

“What’s a BBQ and a bounce house even run at these days? Your being unreasonable.” Dean scowled at her.

 

“You think hotdogs, burgers and buns don’t add up? That ice cream and party hats fall from the sky? You still think we have money to burn.” Beth crossed her arms.

 

“Just because you had to pinch pennies and clean up after your drunk of a mother doesn’t mean the kids have to endure not having the best. This isn’t your childhood Beth.” Dean glared accusingly as Beth felt a lump form in her throat. 

 

Her mother was the one taboo subject she refused to discuss and Dean looked away to avoid the pain he caused her, “It’s one birthday. Let him have one piece of normal before pulling the rug beneath their feet.” With that final world he turned twirling the car keys before exiting the home. Beth furiously wiped at her stinging eyes, angry she let him get the best of her. She turned and swallowed the lump to see Emma standing at the back door.

 

“I just came to get water.” Emma said in a tiny voice as Beth nodded moving to get a glass for her and pour water. Emma took her hand and Beth looked down at her. Emma, more than Danny, was quiet and soft spoken. Her gentle nature evident in how patient she could be with all of her siblings. She seemed ageless even as she was pure in her child's innocence. 

 

“Dad was mean, he shouldn’t have said those things about grandma.” She frowned, she loved her dad but he could be very insensitive especially to her mama, if one didn’t have anything nice to say they shouldn’t say it at all. She smiled at her mom, “It’ll be ok mama. Jane is so little she’ll fit in my clothes, I’ll take care of them better. Danny won’t mind using Kenny’s clothes and if you wrap Sadie’s clothes in a new bag Kenny won’t  know the difference.” Beth’s eyes watered at her simple frugal solutions, Emma already murmuring other ways they could reuse school items for the following year. 

 

Beth squeezed her daughter tightly holding on to the small strength she was pouring into her. “Let’s finish up the garden, Miss Agatha said she wanted to show us something really cool.” Water forgotten Emma led her mother back to join the others in the garden. The other women were gathered in a semi circle around the oak tree, Agatha smiling as Emma and Beth joined them. Bluejay standing behind Agatha, Eddie sitting on the picnic table as he watched the women. Faye rubbed her hands in small glee, “Let’s bloom witches.”

 

Danny and Kenny looked confused at the comment still unsure who these new women and the man at the table were. “Mom what’s going on?” Danny asked as Jane walked to her brother taking his hand leading him to Ruby who took it in her own.

 

Beth worked her jaw on an explanation, “Lots of things that are going to be confusing but…”

 

“We’re witches!” Jane exclaimed excitedly cutting her mother off as Emma nodded in joined agreement and Kenny scoffed.

 

“That’s just in movies, witches aren’t real.” His little sister scowled at him.

 

“We are to Kenneth, Miss Agatha helped me make a seed bloom.” Jane stomped her feet on the ground as Kenny stuck his tongue out at her.

 

He crossed his arms and looked at Beth, “Mom what’s really going.”

 

“It’s better if you just see.” Beth went over to stand by Agatha taking the woman’s hand, the children standing between each of the adults, Kenny skeptically taking hold of Annie’s hand. They formed a half moon with the oak tree serving as the center focal point of the garden. Beth noted that all the seeds and saplings were also planted in the same manner.

 

“The tree will serve as the cleansing spiritual point of the garden, it will aid in keeping it purified.” Agatha explained. “Focus your energy towards your center, envision this garden coming to life in full bloom. Seeds splitting open, green sprouts growing tall and blossoming.” The group became quiet focusing on their energy. Beth could feel her own energy dissipate, flowing through the others, the lightning going through each of them to the tree and back again. Round and round the energy flowing out of them into the ground.

 

“Mama look!” Jane exclaimed as Beth and the other looked around to see the garden in full bloom. The flowers with wide healthy petals, wildflowers that had been planted sporadically, decorated and broke up the garden with their bright reds, yellows and pinks. The lavender in its dark purple contrasted the white of the gate. Herbs in their simple dark green hugged the earth ready to be used in spells, medicines and potions.

 

“Sweet lord this is amazing.” Ruby walked to the flowers, touching them to make sure they were real and not a dream she stumbled into. Eddie inhaled the perfumed air, far to many flower scents to go through and he sneezed.

 

“We did this.” Beth softly exclaimed in wonder at the garden that had only a few days ago been a cursed weed patch and now a lush vibrate secret garden of her childhood fantasy.

 

“And this was just the four of you and the children’s budding magic. Imagine what you’ll be able to do with a proper coven.” Faye shared an open grin with Bluejay, magic to them was the sweet nectar of their life. Having it now flow freely felt right and Faye could feel her own powers begin to replenish, a binding weakening and snapping. Memories flooded into her. 

 

_ A woman that looked so much like Beth holding her hands as she placed a sleeping child into Faye’s arms. Faye adjusting the child onto her hip, pushing red hair out the child’s face. It was Beth, Elizabeth. _

 

_ “Take care of her Faye.” The woman kissed the sleeping Elizabeth, Faye's eyes watering with unshed tears. The woman’s smile warm and familiar, “Don’t cry. I’ve done my part, I’ve returned your witch to you.”  _

 

_ A man with dark brown hair walked up to the woman and Faye, also placing a kiss on Elizabeth’s cheek, “We’ll go as far as we can.” He stroked the child’s cheek, sadness weighing on them all.  _

 

_ “When it’s time I’ll make sure she’s ready I promise I won’t fail her again.” Faye held her witch protectively. _

 

_ Her mind became foggy and when she woke up again it was to lonely darkness broken up by lightning. _

 

Bluejay put a hand in her back, concern on his face. She she shook her head and looked over to Beth and she let out a shaky sigh of relief. The memory that had burst from her had thankfully been hers alone and not a shared memory, Beth still enraptured by the garden that come to life. 

 

Her witch had come back to her.

 

***

 

“I thought wolves could hold their liquor?” Agatha looked down at Eddie who was presently sprawled on the floor, he looked up at Agatha from his place on the floor.

 

“We can! I’m st...STILL...awake.” He hiccuped as he pressed his face to the kitchen floor, “Mm cold. Can I have pizza please?” 

 

Annie grabbed a slice and knelt on the floor next to him, he turned over and laid his head on her lap as she fed it to him, “Thanks your nice, you’re all really nice. Sorry I got blood on the bed.” 

 

“No it’s ok your boss is getting Beth a new bed.” Eddie laughed at that winking at Annie.

 

“Yeah he is!” They high fived each and broke into a drunken laughter to which Ruby attempted to shush them.

 

“Oh please Beth ain’t never gonna give it up to anyone!”

 

Beth raised her head from the kitchen island, “What? I can have sex if I want.”

 

Ruby went to her, stumbling a little on her way. She hugged Beth from behind, “Shh it’s ok. Dean doesn’t exactly inspired the nympho I know lives in you.”

 

“You’ve only been with one guy too!” Beth leaned back against her as Ruby petted her hair.

 

“Yeah but I really really like having sex with Stan.” The women snorted in laughter as Eddie covered his ears blushing at bit at their dirty talk, they’d been speaking about various positions and only Annie and Agatha had been with more than one partner. 

 

Agatha leaned over taking Beth’s hand in her own, tracing the lines of her palm with her fingertips to which Bluejay who was styling Faye’s hair into a faux mohawk rolled his eyes, “You can’t read palms Miss Agatha.”

 

“I can if I focus, let’s have a look.” Agatha peered carefully at Beth’s palm, “Well there are def...definitely men in your future.” 

 

Beth groaned, “More men. I already don’t want the one I have.” Ruby snorted, giggles muffled at the back of Beth’s neck.

 

“One has made you feel inferior all your life.” Ruby and Annie shared a companionable look,  _ Dean.  _ Agatha raised Beth’s hand closer, “That’s strange, the heart and fate lines seem to go across time itself...” Beth peered down, forehead bumping into Agatha’s own and Agatha released her hand and rubbed her forehead.

 

“But does that mean she’s going to get laid though?” Annie snorted out a laugh as Agatha shot her wink, “Finally my sis is going to get a proper lay.”

 

“Hello? Where y’all at?” Stan called out as he entered through the front and Ruby broke away from Beth to greet her husband affectionately planting a kiss on his lips, “Had a good time did you lush.” Ruby laughed at her husband’s teasing.

 

“Stan, this is Agatha, Faye and Bluejay and one more person who left, anyway, they helped us with the garden.” Stan waved a hello to them as Ruby finished introducing them.

 

“Ready to head home?” Stan asked as Ruby nodded, “Annie need a ride?” Annie shook her head, already making herself comfortable on the couch, Eddie having long disappeared upstairs. Unlike other wolves he couldn’t hold alcohol that well and usually had to sleep it off after one to many. 

 

Agatha stood and Bluejay was there to help her walk, “Don’t worry, I never cared for alcohol, never developed a taste for it.” Agatha leaned over to hug Beth, cool earrings clinking against Beth’s neck.

 

Agatha whispered softly, “Don't be afraid to grab onto love, it won’t let you go this time.” She patted Beth’s cheek as Bluejay helped her out the door behind Ruby and Stan. Faye stood from her placed and walked over to Beth who was already standing making her way down the hall.

 

“Need anything?” Faye asked as Beth waved her head indicating she didn’t. Faye smiled as she stumbled a bit before righting herself and going into her room. Always stumbling along, but always standing tall and continuing forward. That was her witch.

 

***

 

Beth wiped her face with a cool washcloth in her bathroom before heading back into her room to strip her jeans off. She pulled her shirt and bra off and turned catching her reflection in the mirror. She looked herself over, her body was soft, breasts heavier now, stretch marks across her hips and belly where she carried her children. Her skin had always been fair, freckled and pinked in the sun or when she blushed. 

 

Maybe it was the alcohol or that she hadn’t looked at herself naked in a long time but she looked pretty good. She’d never have her eighteen year old body again and maybe that was Dean's problem. He still remembered her when she’d been perky and attempting to please him. 

 

He could have all the Ambers of the world if he wanted but she wasn’t going to sell herself short for him anymore. The girls had teased her, it wasn’t that she was a prude she’d just been too busy trying to stay ahead of bills and maintaining a roof over their heads. 

 

She laid down on her back, her hands cupping her breasts, fingertips teasing her nipples. She sighed as the cool sheets soothed her heated flesh. Turning on her front she slipped her hands between her legs. She could have a man if she wanted, not every man was a selfish lover. Right now there was only one she wanted but she couldn’t tell if he wanted her or if was the dreams that seemed to heighten her desire.

 

Tequila was the “get naked and freaky” alcohol as Annie liked to put it and she was feeling it coursing through her veins, heightening the pleasure at her core. She curled on the bed, it had been a long time since she’d touched herself. She couldn’t recall the last time she pleasured herself, she reached for her vibrator that was in her nightstand drawer and came up with empty air. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion when she heard a voice speaking hard and firmly. His voice caused her to shiver at the hint of anger in his tone and still she felt wetness at her fingers.

 

“Cut the bullshit yeah, I’ve more than delivered. The workers need to get the 60 they’re owned or they walk simple as that and you can find some half-assed desperate patsy to wash your cash for you.” Rio undid the top button of his collared shirt as he heard the other man snort and comment he didn’t need to pay in full for some illegals to wash his dirty money which only pissed Rio off even more. “Fine, good luck getting any money washed in Detroit.” He ended the call and turned off the phone when it buzzed again, he tossed it on the bed.

 

“Ow.” A soft voice slurred and Rio became alert, how had he not noticed there was another person in his room. Turning on the lamp he kept on his nightstand he noted a very naked, tipsy witch on his bed. She was rubbing her hip where his phone had hit her, wearing only a pair of cotton blue panties. “Why are you angry?” She asked, propping her chin on the palm of her hand as she lay on her front.

 

“Why are you naked?” Rio asked staring openly at her, inches of strawberries and cream skin bared open to his gaze, red curls grazing the tops of naked shoulders that had more dapples of freckles. In fact there were freckles spread out all across her skin from what he could see, she was the night sky come to life. Full heavy breasts flatten slightly by the fact she was laying on them, when she shifted forward to look at him more clearly, rosy nipples greeted him and his nose caught the scent of feminine arousal. His mouth watered with wanting to taste her.

 

“I asked first.” Beth asked as she laid back down, tired from having stared up at him so long. He turned his back to her, his hands fisted at his sides before one moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off she noticed the black bar tattoos etched down the back his arms, four on each arm. He folded the shirt and walked to his closet to put it in the laundry bin before returning back to his bed where she was still naked.

 

He put his hands in pockets, his eyes wandering down her back to her blue covered plump heart shaped bottom, her hands between her legs spreading her scent around, “I don’t like being cheated out of my money. Why are you naked?”

 

“Too many margaritas. Who tried to cheat you?” Beth asked keeping her eyes on him as he moved slowly to sit on his bed and she scooted to make room for him.

 

“Someone who’ll regret having done it. Why’d you drink too much?” Rio asked, this strange game of twenty questions continuing.

 

“Girls night, witch night, whatever it was a good excuse to drink. Did you know I was a witch?” Rio nodded at her and she groaned against the bed spread, “Of course you did, those wolf senses must have been firing when we met.” Rio sighed heavily, it would have been only a matter of time before she knew the truth about him. Not that it mattered to much in the long run her finding out what he was, rather he had to many little ones depending on his protection to let all of his wolf secrets out in the open. 

 

“Why were you crying?” Rio asked as he waited to confirm if his nightmare had been the same as hers. In where he couldn’t save her. Where he died. The dream had greatly disturbed him, even Nana didn’t have answers for him.

 

Beth remained quiet, instead of answering she pushed herself on all fours and crawled to him. She lay on her side and rested her head on his lap and buried her face against his abdomen, one arm wrapping around his back. She mumbled again his skin, “I don’t want to talk about that, it was horrible.” 

 

Instead she bit him low on his hip bone and he inhaled sharply at the unexpected movement. His hand at the back of her head m, fingers buried in the red tresses. He tilted her head back so she was forced to look at him from an uncomfortable angle.

 

“Why’d you do that for?” Rio asked low, his wolf in his voice. Beth’s wet fingertips at the mark she had made.

 

“Seems only fair since you marked my neck. That was real right?” She asked leaning forward to nip at the mark again and he allowed it. “You feel more real than anything. Here and not here at the same time. How can that happen? Why do I miss you?”

 

Rio lifted her up, an arm around her back, her face inches from his own and he looked down at her, breasts pressed against his bare chest. His hand pushing her hair away from her face, fingertips stroking down the side of her cheek, his gaze softening as he looked into her clear summer sky blue eyes. Her fingers digging into the back of his arms, stroking the tattooed bands, “What are these?” 

 

“You talk a lot brujita. They’re reminders of my youth.” He leaned back onto his pillows, taking her with him as she laid more firmly against him. His hands stroking the lenght of her back, he stilled when he felt her lips on his chest, teeth nipping at his skin, “Elizabeth.” She looked at him as he dangerously said, “This is more than a dream.”

 

“I know.” Her legs straddling his hips as she continued to press kisses to his chest, his hands gripping the dip of her waist. “I’m not afraid of you wolf.” Rio flipped her on her back and she gasped when his teeth were at her throat.

 

“Aren’t you.” She shook her head and smiled against her neck. “Tell me brujita, do you really want a wolf in your bed?” She peered into his black eyes, her hands going up to cup his face, thumbs stroking his full bottom lip as he nipped at them and sucked the hurt away. He knew it wouldn’t fully satisfy him until she was here with him for real. For now this fantasy of her was enough, just a taste. Just to take the edge off. To replace the nightmare of her ash covered body with her alive and lush one instead. 

 

His lips trailed down the side of her neck and he nipped small bites across her collar bone, down the center of her chest, her legs spreading to accommodate one of his jean clad legs. Her hands moved to his shoulders, keeping him close as he sucked bites to the sides of her breast, his tongue laving at the marks he made. His leg pressing firmly to her center as she rubbed against it and let out a shallow cry when the material of her underwear rubbed against her clit. She covered her mouth, her hips shifting as she continued to rub against his hard thigh, tiny gasps escaping between her fingertips. 

 

He removed her hand from mouth and placing it back on his shoulder. He wanted to hear her, even if she wasn’t here now she was still his to pleasure. His witch let out a soft gasp  and he growled as he captured a tight pink nipple between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth. Small suckling bites, she tasted of teasing vanilla, clover that spiced his tongue. He pulled more of her into his mouth wanting to brand her taste into his mouth.

 

She let out a sharp cry as her nails dug into his shoulders, her hips moving more rhythmically against his leg, her gasps coming closer together. Rio let go of her nipple with a soft wet pop. His hand moved between her legs, slipping into her panties. Soft damp curls meeting his fingertips as he slipped two fingers between her folds and stroked them against her throbbing wetness. A few hard strokes was all it took when he felt her shudder, thighs clamping around him and wetness spill against his fingers.

 

Her eyes sprang open, head tilting back and nails digging harder into his back. His hand cupped the back of her head as he felt electricity spark around them. The white static moving through him, feeling her orgasm as if it were his own, the shared pleasure almost to much to bear as he gasped out loud. Her eyes exploded in a firework of color taking over the white lightning, a storm cascading in her eyes as she came down from her pleasure.

 

Christ she was a magnificent storm, power and beauty wrapping around him. He never wanted to tangle with a woman more and he almost cursed when she slipped from his arms and out of his dreams. He buried his face in his pillow, her scent strong and lingering. Rio smiled, his heart slowing down from the incredible pleasure that had also been his own. They’d tangle soon enough.

 

When Beth opened her eyes once again day had broken into her room, sunlight streaming through the white gauzy curtains of her room. She was still nude and warm. Her body lazy and sated. When she stood and walked over to look in the mirror his marks were across her chest, red and bold. He wouldn’t be any other way except a true wolf. 

 

***

 

After a shower and putting on her favorite magenta floral wrap dress, Beth stepped out of her room to the sound of laughter and movement coming from the kitchen. Ruby and Annie were already there, Stan flipping pancakes onto the children plates which the gobbled up as quickly as he cool make them. He waved at Beth with the spatula in hand, “Mornin’ pick a spot I’ll fix you a plate.”

 

She kissed each of kids on their cheeks, Sara looking lively and full of energy. It had all been worth it to get her the medicine she needed if this was the result. Sara was on the road to recovery and had been approved to get a kidney transplant that would allow her to live a long life they’d all envisioned the day she had been born. 

 

She gave Kenny a warm hug “Happy birthday honey.” He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, mouth full of pancake.

 

“Mom I love it thank you, thank you, thank you!” Beth looked over at Annie who was also stuffing pancake into her face. She said nothing except point out to the backyard. Ruby motioned for her to follow and they stepped out into the backyard and Beth’s mouth dropped.

 

The backyard had strung up balloons and paper lanterns. A bounce house already inflated was placed to the side, a grill stood at the ready with burgers and hotdogs waiting to be grilled. Popcorn and candy cotton machines were placed at the edge of the fence line, the scents of butter and sugar filling the air. Bluejay, Faye and Agatha waved to her with Bluejay putting the final touch of a piñata hanging from the tree.

 

“How did you do all this?” Agatha gave her a warm hug.

 

“Theory of alchemy, using an object to create another.”

 

Faye shrugged at the simple explanation, “Cinderella’s fairy godmother ain’t got shit on real witches. Your son gets his party and you didn’t have to spend a dime or lift a finger. No ones the wiser.”

 

Beth nodded and wrapped her arms around Faye. The petite familiar was taken aback by the unexpected hug, her arms hung loosely by her side and she held back tears at the familiarity of the embrace. It was as if her witch never left her, never died. 

 

“It’s perfect, thank you so much.” Beth turned at the unexpected burst of Annie’s panic.

 

“Beth, Eddie’s gone. I went upstairs to tell him there was food and he wasn’t in the room. Your van is gone too.” 

 

Beth’s stomach dropped trying to put together why the young wolf would have left without saying anything. Not even leaving a note. “He didn’t say anything to you about where he was going?” 

 

Annie shook her head and Faye and Bluejay both stood close, “He couldn’t have gone far, we’ll find him and bring him back.” They followed each other to the side of the house discreetly turning. Bluejay took the sky and Faye followed on foot in her black cat form. 

 

Ruby placed a hand on Beth’s back, “The guests will be here soon, let’s not worry until we have too.” Beth nodded, taking in Ruby’s calming energy as the four women went back into the home, preparing to receive guests.

 

***

 

The birthday party was already in full swing by the time Dean arrived, carrying a bag of ice and birthday gift in each hand. He dropped off the gift bag on the birthday table outside and quietly watched as his kids were running in the blooming backyard. Parents were chatting and eating burgers, another dad was manning the grill.

 

Beth was talking with one of the moms who was holding a chubby baby on her lap. Beth was blowing bubbles and the baby was clapping happily trying to catch the soap bubbles in her tiny hands. Dean smiled, Beth had always been instinctively maternal it made up of so much of the reason why he’d been drawn to her in when they first met. She would always take care of him, despite being separated, he was confident it wouldn’t last. They couldn’t afford divorce and she’d never held a job. She really had no other choice but to stay with him. 

 

This separation had served as a reminder of how much he missed her, she was a constant in his life taking care of the little things he hadn’t done himself. He needed her and she needed him to take care of her like he always had. She just needed to be reminded of it.

 

He walked back to the kitchen, noticing Stan watching the game and he approached the other man. “Hey Stan how’s it going.”

 

Stan looked over at him and gave Dean a half hearted smile. Dean had always rubbed him the wrong way, his entitlement often to overbearing for Stan to be around for too long, “Good, how are you?” 

 

Dean looked at the TV, “Ah as well as can be expected considering. Woah the ref really called that pass? What is he blind?” Stan nodded as Dean continued, “How’d you and Ruby do it? All these years?”

 

“Just lot of work man, a lot of love.” Stan responded.

 

“Yeah, marriage is work.” Dean responded. “You work at it and then you accidentally drop the ball...first you think it’s because you’re the one bored of her but then you realize she’s the only that’s been there and she might be sick of you instead.” He covered his mouth, chewing on his thin bottom lip at his own words.

 

Despite not having money of her own, Beth was doing something to keep income coming in. Otherwise how did she pay the mortgage and he didn’t note any withdrawals from the bank account for any of the party items. 

 

“Your dripping.” Stan broke his train of thought as Dean looked down at the trail of water at his feet. 

 

“Oh I’ll go stick it in the freezer.” Dean made his way to the kitchen with Stan following behind. Stan grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe up the puddle Dean had left behind.

 

***

 

Beth observed the party guests, Kenny laughing with his friends as they bounced. Annie and Ruby stood next to her.

 

Annie murmured softly, “Eddie hasn’t come back, he’s not answering any of my calls or texts.” 

 

Agatha approached them and shook her head, “Faye and Bluejay haven’t returned yet either. Where the boy went he doesn’t want to be found.” 

 

Beth played with the tie of her wrap dress, “He knows his boss is coming to get him, why would he…” She stopped speaking when Dean walked up to the group of women.

 

“It’s time for the cake, we should be with Kenny.” He held out his hand for her to take.

 

“Ok.” Beth walked past Dean, ignoring his outstretched hand. Annie and Ruby both gave him a shrug and followed after Beth. He dropped his hand, tucking it in his pocket and skulked behind them. Kenny placed himself in front of the cake and Beth leaned over to light the candles for him.

 

The group gathered round, the children each standing by their mothers. Dean lifted Jane when she raised her arms to him. They sang the Happy Birthday song a bit off key but Kenny was smiling bright and that’s all that mattered. Beth placed her hand on Kenny’s shoulder, “Go on honey make a wish.”

 

Kenny closed his eyes, “I wish everything could be like before and that Dad can live with us again.” Dean gave Beth a pitiful stare as their son blew out his birthday candles and Beth rolled her eyes at him. Ruby and Annie both sharing her sentiment. The group clapped as Beth took a cake knife and began to cut big pieces of cake.

 

“First piece for the birthday boy.” She kissed Kenny’s cheek and he swiped a bit of frosting with his finger. The sweet cream cheese frosting melting in his mouth. Beth looked up and her smile froze when she saw him, Rio. 

 

He walked out of the French doors that led to her room, leaving the door opened behind him. He strolled a bit before standing still. His gaze scanning the crowd lazily before his eyes stopped on her. Black crashing into blue. His mouth turning at the corners in an amusing way.

 

Beth pinked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Annie placed her hands on Sadie’s shoulder, Ruby doing the same with Sara. Agatha’s gaze was fixed on his movements as if waiting for an attack. Her stance far more stiff than it had been with Eddie. 

 

“Excuse me.” She murmured softly walking behind Kenny and Dean towards Rio, who turned on his heel and walked back into her bedroom. 

 

Dean watched Beth’s retreating figure follow the dark clothed man in her,  _ their,  _ bedroom. “Daddy open!” Jane waved a juice box at him and Dean awkwardly pulled the straw from the plastic wrap, poking the juice box hole.

 

“Sweetie has Mommy brought any new friend’s over since I’ve been gone?” 

 

Jane took a gulp of juice, pink lips puckered as she nodded, “Yeah Mommy has new friends, he slept over too! I really like him.”

 

Dean watched as the French doors closed behind Beth, adjusting Jane in his hip, “Sleep overs, is that right.” His eyes slitting angrily at the closed doors.

 

***

 

Beth closed the door behind her, clicking the lock into place so no wandering guests would walk in. She leaned against the door, hands behind her back watching him. Rio was standing in front of her dresser looking at her photos. The photos of her children were front and center, all at varying stages of their lives and she was in each one. He smiled softly at one of her with the two others, Ruby and Annie. They were all much younger, Annie no more than a child of ten or eleven, Ruby in a grocery cart behind her, Beth on the undercarriage having pushed it downhill. They were laughing in the photo, no doubt screaming as they flew down the hill on the cart.

 

There was only one photo of her husband, they were at the front doors of a hospital. He had his arm wrapped around Beth’s shoulder, grip tight. She was carrying a newborn, her smile forced and eyes heavy and tired. Still she was wearing heels and her makeup perfectly done in the photo. Rio frowned at that, most of the new mothers he encountered even the wolf one's needed days to recuperate after the hard labor of birthing a child, yet there she was posing perfectly as if she had not endured the pain of childbirth.

 

“I thought you’d call I didn’t expect you to come at this time…” Her phrase stopped half way when he adjusted his shirt around his waist, gold gun at his back. She also noticed a purple mark on his pelvic bone and she began to flush, “You brought a gun, of course you’d bring a gun to a child’s birthday party. Did you smuggle an uzi in the pinata? 

 

He threw her a cocky smirk, “Can’t be to careful around witches now, even the beautiful ones. Is this your husband?” He pointed at Dean and she gave him a shrug, “What does he do?”

 

“He sells cars.” Beth responded watching him pick up the photo, looking it over carefully, hands turning the frame as if he was trying to incorporate every detail in the photo to memory.

 

“Is he any good?” He raised a brow at her half hearted shrug. He wasn’t then, that explained the grocery store.

 

Beth took a step further into the room, “Why does it matter?” 

 

Rio set the frame back in its place, “Just curious. He doesn’t seem particularly trustworthy to me.” He began to take slow steps towards her, a stalking wolf in the presence of delectable prey. Despite her soft appearance she was no startled doe, she was a living lightning storm that had come apart and back together again in his dreams.

 

“You didn’t come here to comment on my life. So why are you here? What do you want?” His gaze caressed her from the soft curls on her shoulder, the fullness of her breasts, her waist cinched by the tie of her dress, the magenta fabric making her skin appear bright and starlit, the red standing out against the floral print. The marks on her collarbone hidden by strategic makeup, but he could see his marks. 

 

Beth felt his heated gaze, it burned her how hotly he was staring at her. She remembered that dream, where she came against his fingers, how strongly he held her in his arms. His tongue and mouth couldn’t get enough of the taste of her skin. She flushed and raised her fingers to trail across her collarbone, his gaze following the fluttering movements of her fingertips.

 

He stood toe to toe with her, her strappy sandals giving her a few more inches so that she was level to his nose, he tucked his hands behind his back. “I came to get my boy.”

 

“Your boy, Eddie…right.”  _ Shit of course he had to come today when she’d lost him!  _ She chewed on her bottom lip his eyes fixated on her plump lower lip, how red it was becoming with each nibble she made. Her lip popped out and she smiled brightly, “He isn’t here but he’ll be back soon.” The lie slipping out quickly and Beth maintained her composure, she wasn’t sure if he could tell but better to play the part of charming hostess until she could track Eddie down. Despite bringing his gun, he didn’t bring his other men with him into the house, she just had to pretend nothing was wrong. 

 

He smiled back at her, “Oh, where did he go then Elizabeth?” He said her name in a slow drawl, curling his tongue around the syllables. 

 

“Just sent him out on an errand. More chips, pop and ice. The three cornerstones of a successful birthday.” She gave a little laugh at the unusual small talk, just like the strange game of questions they had played.

 

“You sent a man recovering from a gunshot wound to the store?” He tilted his head, tongue swiping out on his bottom lip as he took a step closer forcing her back against the gauzy curtains of her French double doors. 

 

Beth’s hands curled into the fabric at her back, she could feel the static beneath her skin building up, hairs standing on end with the closeness of his presence. She willed her heartbeat to slow, sure that he could hear it pounding loudly in her chest. He was a wolf, his entire existence designed to sniff out weakness.  _ She refused to have him view her as weak.  _

 

“You know how young men can be, he recuperated quickly and he got bored with laying low so I sent him to run a small errand for me to keep him busy until you came to get him. We were careful, after all you said yourself: who’d ever come to Beaver Cleaver’s neighbrohood to look for him. Couldn’t tie him up and he doesn’t seem like rope can hold him.” She swallowed when his fingers twined around a loose curl and he gave it a small tug.

 

“Yes I did say that.” He said in a low tone, “No rope doesn’t keep us tied up for long, though you’re more than welcome to try.” He grinned as her skin furthered pinked at his innuendo and he began tracing the line of her collar bone. Her skin softer than he imagined, the freckles peeking through in playful speckles. “I’ll just have to wait until he gets back, how long do you think that’ll be Elizabeth?” His face inches from her own, his hand trailing down her side and her grip on the curtain tightened when his knuckles grazed across her nipple, the anticipation of his touch sending her nerve endings firing. 

 

“I’m sure he won’t be long.” She managed to squeak out when he bent his head, the tip of his nose touching the side of her neck, “What are you doing?”

 

“You smell nice. What soap do you use? Or is it you? I’m just curious.” His tongue swiped at her neck, his hand resting on her waist, “You taste good. Better than my dream.” His words were slurred, as if he were drunk of her scent and power alone. He felt her lightning, it filled the room and went through him. Even the wolf was curling around it, content to simply lay it the intoxicating presence of her.

 

“Rio…”Beth closed her eyes when he placed a long kiss at the side of her neck, letting out a breathy moan.

 

“I like how you say my name. I want to hear it more.” His hands moved to lightly grip her hips and pulled her forward, Beth let go of the curtain to rest her hands on his forearms. He was breathless as he took in his fill of her scent, his mouth kissing where her jawline connect with her ear, “Your taste is the same, you really were in my bed brujita.”

 

His growl went through her straight to her core and he buried his face against her neck. Her arousal making the vanilla and clover sweeter and headier. His hands moved to cup her bottom to squeeze the soft flesh, raising her to press her more firmly to his chest. He cursed, “Damn.” He suddenly let her go and she stepped dazely from him as the door to the bedroom opened. Rio had his hands in his jean’s pockets as if nothing had happened and he turned to look at who interrupted. 

 

Dean stood at the door, hand gripping the doorknob at how close that man was standing to Beth,  _ his wife.  _ “Beth is everything alright? The kids are asking for you.”

 

Beth cleared her throat, hand covering her neck, “Sure everything is fine I’ll be right out. Thank you for double checking that pipe for me I was just worried. The plumbing in this room isn’t the best.”

 

Rio relaxed his pose, rocking on his heels, “Sure no trouble at all Miz Elizabeth glad I was close by when you needed me.” He winked at her, playing along with her lie. Rio turned and walked towards the husband. His scent was burnt metal and the lingering scent of another woman’s perfume that smelt of candy.  _ His loss, his scent of metal was nowhere on Elizabeth, not a part of her in the way mated couples carried their scents as markers to let others know they were taken.  _ He patted the older man on the shoulder, the strength of his hand forcing Dean to bend to its power, “Cars huh.” He let out a dark chuckle as he walked out of the bedroom.

 

Dean wiped his shoulder and face Beth to demand and explanation but she had quietly exited the room, the door clicked softly behind her leaving him alone with his anger and unanswered questions. 

 

***

 

Beth was putting leftover cake into tupperware as she heard squealing laughter from the backyard. She looked out through the kitchen, smiling at the kids that were still there jumping in the bounce house. A lot of the kids and their parents had already left, only a few still lingered soaking up the last rays of the afternoon sun. Faye and Bluejay had yet to return and Agatha began to fret at their tardiness. Ruby rubbed soothing circles at her back calming the older woman immediately. 

 

Dean came through the back door, grabbing a red plastic cup from the counter and filling it with leftover lemonade. His shirt sticking to him, sweaty from jumping with the kids in the bounce house. He took a sip, wiping lemonade that spilled on his chin, “Man that thing is awesome.” 

 

Beth nodded, “Yeah be careful they don’t pop it.” 

 

“Where’d you get it from? Must have cost a bit just to rent.” Dean took a drink while watching her over the rim of the cup.

 

“Actually my new friend Agatha helped me out with that.” Beth placed a Tupperware lid to seal the cake, she had one for each of the parents that were still here to take home. 

 

“Well that’s nice of her. Been making a lot of new friends since I’ve been out of the house?” Dean set the cup down forcefully, a bit of lemonade splashing on the counter.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Beth coolly responded as she began putting the leftover cake into goody bags.

“Well that guy in our bedroom, Jane says he sleeps over.” Dean crossed his arms, “Care to explain that. I have a right to know if you’re bringing new men around the kids.”

Beth gave out a snort, “Jane also believes in the tooth fairy and that we have a talking cat. Like I said, you don’t have any right to judge me on who I’m seeing.”

“I do considering your still my wife. Or did you forget that?” Dean shot back her, moving to invade her space. Beth stepping away more alert at his physical aggressiveness. Dean always had a mean streak with words, turning them into piercing phrases. 

Beth gave him a pithing glance in warning causing him to halt his movement, “No I didn’t forget, not a single day in our entire marriage did I forget who I married and why, but I’ll be remedying that soon enough.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean turned his hands into fists by his sides.

“It means I’m tired, this party is over and I want to clean up and put the kids to bed. We can talk about the details of our separation amicably or with lawyers present.” Beth opened the door to the backyard, “Kids we’ll be cleaning up in fifteen minutes so come get your party favors before you go home!”

“You can’t be serious…Beth…Beth!” Dean gave out a panicked yell moving forward to reach for Beth’s arm.

“What Dean? What!?” She moved away from him once more, annoyed that he still wanted to waste more of her time, after twenty years she didn’t have any more time to give him.

“I have cancer.” He blurted out. Beth’s face drained of color and she glanced to look outside at her laughing children before hanging her head, hair falling over her eyes. Dean resisted in smirking instead giving her a sad forlorn look, “I found out a couple of weeks ago. I was planning to tell you but then all of this happened and I didn’t want to worry you. They caught it early so the treatments won’t be too bad.” He took Beth’s hand and it rested limply in his, “I need you and my family with me. We’ll fight this together. Like we’ve always done, like we always will.”

 

He moved his hands to rub them up and down on her arms, he frowned at how cold she was. He began to pull her close into his embrace but she became stiff, feet planted firmly on the ground. Dean let go of her as a painful shock burned his hands. He looked at his palms, bright red scorches etched into the skin. Dean held them close to his body in an attempt to soothe the stinging pain. 

 

“Don’t lie to me. I’ll rip out your tongue.” Beth’s voice turned deep and darker than its usual lightness. She pushed the hair out of her eyes, white having completely taken over the soft blue, small crackles of sparks spreading out across her skin. She flicked her wrist and the door slammed into palce, locking them in, “You think I don’t know that you were with another woman, all this time when you’ve been with your mother, you’ve been fucking other women. I can smell the stench of them.”

 

Dean backed away, stumbling backwards, “That’s not true Beth who told you that!” Her hand flashed out quickly gripping his jaw, forcing his mouth open painfully.

 

She tsked, “Should I take your tongue now then?” Her grin showing off her sharp teeth. A dark creature that thrived in inflicting fear and pain. Beth squeezed his face harder, “Lie to me and you’ll never speak again. Liar, liar your tongue will be set on fire.” Dean felt his tongue burn hot, becoming painful in his mouth and he began panting to cool it. She smiled as her curse settled in his mouth, “Now tell the truth.” 

 

Dean became stiff answering robotically, “I don’t have cancer. I just can’t have you leave me all I ever wanted was to for you to really love me. It’s true I’ve been with other women. I’ve only ever been with them once, most I don’t even remember their names.”

 

“How many and for how long?” Beth squeezed harder.

 

“Since we started dating, I’ve lost count but 70 maybe more.” Dean became limp and Beth let him go, flicking her wrist causing him to slam into the island, he gasped for air coughing painfully trying to draw it back into his lungs.

 

“You couldn’t love anyone more than yourself. You’re poison, everything you touch withers up and dies.” She touched her chest, “This heart almost shriveled up if not for the children’s love.” 

 

“I gave you those kids.” Dean weakly responded becoming more fearful as Beth threw her head back and laughed. This woman wasn’t his Beth.

 

“We have children because I endured your pumping and grunting otherwise you’d never would have touched me. I could never respect someone who had to purchase a wife. All I want now is to be separated from you and I’ll get that even if death should part us,” she grinned widely at that, “Oh think of how much time and money I could save…”

 

“Beth.” Faye stood just outside the kitchen with Bluejay by her side, “Blue go outside make sure no one enters.” Bluejay nodded making his way past Beth quickly, avoiding her white gaze.

 

“Faye…” Faye dashes in front of Beth catching hold of the sides of her face and kissing her lips. The sudden shock had Beth rise again and she pushed Faye away, skin blotchy in embarrassment, “What was that?!”

 

Faye licked the gloss on her lips away, “You weren’t quiet yourself.” She looked at Dean who was weakly trying to get away from them. She appeared by his side, “You shouldn’t piss off ancient ancestors. They’re not nice. Be grateful that’s all they did.” She patted his face, “Go home, take a hot shower and go to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow you’ll forget his and feel much better.”

 

“Right. I just need to sleep. Beth we’ll talk about divorce tomorrow. We’ll do whatever you want, I just want to keep seeing my kids.” He turned his back to the two women. He’d always suspected, deep down always know that Beth never loved him only had viewed him as a resource for Annie. But she’d been so beautiful and carefree, wanting her so much he didn’t care. He wanted the best, she was still the best. His head became foggy as he began walking heavily to his car. He had to remember...remember that he would keep her no matter what.

 

Beth ran her fingers through her hair as Faye rubbed her arm, “We really need to channel your anger in a more healthy manner.”

 

“I don’t even know what happened. One moment I was thinking about how much I hated Dean for putting this on my shoulders on having to tell the kids, next I knew he was lying and it made me so angry.” Beth hugged herself, the darkness had subsided but it had frightened her how easily she knew she could kill.  _ It would have been so easy, just a quick flick of your wrist and he would crumbled at your feet into ashes. Men should never have had the power to rule over us. _

 

“It just means the bonds are weaker if you can bring forth an ancestor. They are vengeful, especially the ancient ones that had to endure being viewed only as property. Every tried running or boxing?” Beth shook her head, “Well physically you need to do something...how about sex? You seem to have a lot of pent of sexual frustration…” Faye gave her a knowing grin, she could see the red marks beneath the makeup and the side of her neck was pink from beard stumble.  _ A few rounds of naked wrestling would put everyone in a better mood, she’d have to work on it. _

 

Beth grabbed the tupperware of party favors, “I have kids! I don’t have time to look for hanky panky.” She walked out of the house, bypassing the worried glaces of the three women seated at the picnic table to hand the party favors for the parents. Many of them carried sleeping children back to their cars, thanking her for the party. 

 

“Hey got to get the babes home before they pass out in a sugar coma, coming with?” Stan asked fiving Ruby a kiss on the forehead and his wife shook her head. “Aight I’ll see you later.” He gave Annie a hug, Harry and Sara hugging their aunties as well and waving goodbye to Agatha and Bluejay.

 

Stan hugged Beth, “If you ever need anything at all…” Beth smiled thankfully at him. She knew there were good men because Stan proved their existence. Despite working jobs he hated for his child’s well being he always offered more than he had, he’d give his last dollar to a stranger if it meant they had a meal. He packed the kids into the car, Gregg pulled up to pick up a waiting Sadie who was spending the night with him. Sadie giving his aunties a kiss before running to happily greet his dad. Beth called her kids over to get them ready for bed, the black car still sitting across the street waiting for someone who could possibly not return. She was going to be in a lot of trouble when he got out.

 

***

 

Rio had to force himself to remain the car when he heard her voice in distress, her power flaring out in anger. It had been her and not her, a darker fury than his redhead witch. When he saw the husband stumble out in a half daze he forced himself to relax, he noted the familiar slipping into the house and the dark power retreating. She was quite powerful if she could bring her witch to heel. 

 

“Think Eddie will turn up?” Cisco asked taking a sip of a juice box Rio had swiped for him.

 

“Maybe. She was lying but she could have enough magic to force him to return.” Rio drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his other hand rubbing his lips with his thumb. He’d the tinge of arousal and it clouded his senses. Completely overtaken by how good she taste how he had wanted to press her to that flimsy curtain to see if she tasted sweeter at her core. Her husband really was an idiot. Rio had never been one for poaching on mated women, but she didn’t even carry his scent despite having four children.  _ Fair game, he has no claim on her and you heard her denied him. She’s ours.  _ The man wanted to argue with the wolf’s simple logic of claiming but he didn’t want to.

 

He wanted to claim and brand the witch as his woman. His alone.

 

***

 

Annie, Ruby and Agatha were seated on the picnic table  still watching the black car that was parked a little way down across the street. Rio had walked out of the house with a small grin on his face and when they had asked Beth what happened she had turned red and stated he was going to wait until Eddie returned and she had walked back into the house to take care of the kids.

 

Annie sighed, “It’s getting late, if he really believed her he must know by now that Eddie isn't coming back here. Damn, there goes payday.”

 

“He really didn’t say where he was going?” Ruby asked as Annie shook her head. “What do think he’ll do?”

 

“He knows better than to attack four witches on alert.” Agatha responded as she turned her gaze on the car. He hadn’t come alone but he still only had one other wolf with him. Even an alpha wolf came with more backup than that when meeting with witches, they were stronger than the average wolf but could be overpowered. Was he that confident in his abilities?

 

Beth finally returned outside to join them, “Feel that?” The three women focused, something was coming at them quickly. Rio also stepped out of his car and leaned against his car to wait, Cisco joining him by his side as Eddie came screeching down the street in Beth’s van bringing it into a hard stop on the driveway. 

 

Beth ran up to the drivers side of the van just as Eddie stepped out, “Miss Beth...uh hi Rio.” Rio strolled up them both. Annie and Ruby crossing the white gate to stand behind Beth, Agatha remained seated at the bench still it entirely comfortable with casually approaching an alpha.

 

“Where did you go Eddie?” Rio asked the younger man. Eddie looked over at Beth who was mouthing something at him. Rio turned to give her a side glance and she was suddenly fixated on her nails. 

 

“I...uh went to the store. Got lost.” Eddie mumbled a bit.

 

“There’s bullet holes at the back of van.” Rio commented and Beth whipped around walking quickly to back and noticed the punctured metal along the door.  _ Shit she carpooled in that van! _

 

“Where did you go really, I know it wasn’t to pick up chips and ice.” Rio placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and he hung his head, feeling the presence of Rio’s alpha energy demanding obedience. 

 

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck as the group waited for an explanation on his disappearance, “Honestly I can’t say. The last thing I remember was going to sleep after drinking a bit with the ladies and the next I was waking up in Miss Beth’s van getting shot at.” Rio pushed the younger man’s hair back to look into his eyes, they were the same warm brown as always. Still he couldn’t rule out compulsion. Eddie could be a ticking time bomb and not know it, either way it wasn’t safe for him here if a witch had gotten their claws into him. He’d have to risk Nana taking a look at him to unravel any witch compulsions, he doubt Elizabeth and her group had gained that fine skill yet being so new to their abilities. 

 

The other woman who was avoiding him but she seemed more comfortable in her witch’s powers. She spoke from the otherside of the fence, “If you’re worried about compulsion I could reverse it with an egg and eye shaped glass bead. If it happened recently, it'll be easier to break with the four of us here.”

 

Faye nodded in agreement, a compulsion spell was easy enough to break with four witches gathered, a perfect first test to stretch their muscles. Rio looked at Eddie and the young man nodded, he didn’t want to be a witch’s puppet and he could be sure what they made him do or if they asked him to reveal secrets. The sooner they knew the better, better this than bringing harm to Belle Isle.

 

“Oh that won’t do at all!” The group turned at the unexpected appearance of a pale woman with chin lenght white hair. She was leaning on the other side of the fence, nails scraping down the lenght of wood, “No fair breaking the compulsion. Not after all the juicy details.” She flicked her sunglasses upward, red eyes slitted. Faye and Bluejay both hissed in anger and the white familiar laughed, “Is that how you greet your sister Faye?”

 

“Your no sister of mine Beauty.” Faye looked around, if Beauty was here Trix wasn’t far away. The twin snakes always travelled together and had learned to hide their presence from magic beings at a very young age. Sneaky snake bitches. 

 

Beauty rested her face against her palm, “How mean after I danced on your witch’s grave and everything.” That was all it took for Faye to fly at her, nails drawn and she slapped the other woman sending her flying on the ground. Beauty fell on her side hard, skin scraped raw from the pavement. Rio and the other two men tensed, despite it being a fight between familiars it was no telling if they would turn their sights on them once blood began spilling. Familiars could easily go blood crazy, even attacking the witch they served when the fight became heated. For being conduits if magic not many witches had them due to their unpredictability. 

 

Beth was already moving half way down the yard when Rio moved to late to pull her back. She yelped when something slitered by biting her ankle. In a panic she began throwing small bolts of power at the ground, side stepping quickly to avoid another bite. Her ankle already becoming red and swollen. Faye turned to look back,  _ shit if they had her blood… _

 

Beauty laughed, standing as the green snake Trix slithered up the lenght of her body to rest in her sister’s arms, “Silly Faye always letting your temper get the best of you. Hope you’re not too attached to this one, or maybe you’ll finally do us all a favor and follow her in death. Such a failure of a familiar, how many have died in your care? Just the one or are there more?” Beauty patted her sister’s head letting her go to turn into her white snake form, Faye following after the slithering sisters who disappeared down a storm drain into the dark water below. 

 

_ We’ll see you soon enough sister! _

 

Beth rested weakly against Rio, it was getting more difficult to breath. She attempted to stand, “Don’t be stupid you can’t walk in your condition.” Rio scolded lifting her in his arms.

 

“Don’t call me stupid, stupid.” She slurred childishly, pushing at his shoulder shocking him a bit. 

 

He growled at her, “Do that again and I will drop you on that cute ass.” He began carting her squirming form to his car the other women halting him in his tracks.

 

“Hold up there wolfie,” it was Annie who spoke, “I’m not letting you take my sister anywhere without me. I go or you go nowhere.” Rio began to low growl at her but they didn’t have time to waste so he motioned for Annie to follow.

 

“Just watch the kids ok.” Annie hugged Ruby quickly before following after the men. Rio placed Beth in the front seat of the care, her eyes were closed, skin clammy for the venom do doubt coursing in her veins. Her heart was growing steadily weaker and he cursed at not being able to just carry her on his back to the Isle, but in her condition it would be too rough a ride. Faye hopped into the back seat in her cat form, Cisco sat in the back behind Beth and Faye moved to curl on the man’s lap. He rolled his eyes but allowed it, ignoring the kneading she was making on his thighs.  _ Her witch was hurt and she was still flirting, familiars had no sense in priorities.  _

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Annie tried to focus her abilities but she was still in a near panic making it hard to focus.  Eddie squeezed into the back seat, Annie scooting to sit in the center.

 

Her sister was so weak, she leaned over to take Beth’s hand, she’d hold onto her no matter how long it took. She felt a spark run from Beth too her. Annie sighed, her sister was fighting whatever that snake did to her. 

 

Rio started the car, driving quickly out of the quiet suburb. “I was hoping to avoid this until Eddie got cleared from compulsion, but I don’t have a choice. I’m taking you to Belle Isle to see Nana.”

 

“Nana, your grandma?” Annie asked, face scrunching in confusion as Rio shook his head at the young blonde witch.

 

“No she’s not my grandma, she’s my witch aunt. Through mating.”

 

***

 

Melrose walked quietly into the room carrying a pot of tea and cup for him, the head of the Balfour coven. Ever since she was a child he had been mysterious figure that was rarely seen by anyone in the coven who wasn’t immediate family. “I brought your tea, did you want your ointment as well.”

 

“No Melrose, I won’t need it for much longer.” He touched his face, where the lighting had struck him, cursing him. He smiled tracing his fingers across the angry white lines, he’d always bear her mark. Soon enough he’d mark her. 

 

“Head witch, that red witch what…” Melrose became startled when the teapot fell, crashing to the floor, shards scattering into small pieces. 

 

“Don’t concern your pretty head with these things Melrose, just focus on running the shop and making our coven stronger.” His cold gaze watching as she bent down to pick up the shards. 

 

Melrose hung her head, “Yes head witch.” She turner wiping away angry tears. She walked to the door, pushing past the twin snake familiars who brushed past her, shutting her out of the room.

 

Beauty and Trix walked to their witch back, he sipped the tea had managed to put into his cup, “Did you get her blood?” 

 

Trix nodded, having squirted out the blood she ingested in a vial. She held it out to her witch and he took it gratefully. He rolled it in his hands, with her blood he could influence her more easily. He smiled at the red liquid, static living in her red blood cells.  _ So much power living in just a bit of blood. _

 

“Sir you won’t like this…” Beauty knelt and reach of his hands to pass on her memories. The blonde man closed his eyes as the memory flooded into him.  _ Three men standing on either side, three other witches, her coven. Faye and Bluejay the familiars he knew from long ago. It was the one that stood by Beth the red witch, his witch, that was most known to him. His hair was shorter now and he had a bold tattoo of a soaring eagle across his neck but the soul was the same. He possessed the same confident air, dark handsome good looks that had turned her gaze the first time. But it had been his strong kind nature that had caused her to accept him as her equal, her mate. For that he had killed him. Kill him again he would. _

 

He clutched the vial tightly in his hand, this time she would be his. And the wolf would die for the final time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting hot and heavy now!
> 
> Thanks again to Cpt_Falcon and Anijade for helping steer this chapter, y’all a dream!
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts 💋


	8. can you read my mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dusts of the fic* I didn’t forget I swear it’s just mental wellness suckkkkkkksssss. But now that my serotonin is firing again here we are again. Please feel free to yell at me for not posting in almost 2 months. Enjoy!

Agatha watched as the black car pulled away down the street flying past a STOP sign, she turned toward her familiar, “Bluejay…”

“On it!” Bluejay shifted into his bird form flying quickly after the speeding vehicle, his familiar status allowing him to fly faster than his aviary counterpart did. He would be able to keep up with the vehicle without difficulty.

“Bluejay will be able to let us know their location. I suppose he has a more knowledgeable pack member that can provide assistance.” Agatha placed a comforting arm around Ruby and the two women made their way back inside.

“We have plants here and if you told us how Beth could recuperate at home. Who were those familiars?” Ruby asked as they made their way into the living room. Luckily, the children had not come down to investigate the noisy commotion.

“It’s possible he doesn’t have faith in your magical abilities being as new as you are. It could be another instinct driving him.” It had not escaped her how quickly that wolf had rushed to Beth’s side, even attempting to shield her and keep her behind him before she had darted out of reach.

Ruby sat on the couch, covering her legs with a throw to stifle the chill. Those two familiars had shaken her, leaving her feeling cold. “But you have more experience, shouldn’t have let him take her.” Ruby rubbed her ankle the stinging sensation of the bite subsiding. “We don’t know him, he could still hurt her.”

Agatha felt her worry; wolves could be unpredictable with outsiders who were unknown to them or not associated in anyway with their pack. However, if he were by Beth’s side, unless he stated otherwise, she would be safe. The wolf had looked at her too softly, carried her too gently. She sighed that was often the problem with wolves, once they decided on a lover or mate there was little anyone could do to change their mind, even the object of their affection had to be stubborn if they wanted a proper courtship. It would pose a problem if this other coven those snake familiars served were now fixated on them. It would not bode well for their coven’s future for their head witch to be mated to a wolf. No matter how strong and tempting the pull.

***

Annie held on tightly to Beth as the boat sped across the river. After they had driven out of the city limits close to the Canadian border the men had moved quickly to a boathouse to cross over to Belle Isle.

Beth’s breathing was shallow and she had lost consciousness during the drive, pushing Rio to drive at near dangerous speed to reach the shoreline. 

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, the sky turning a dark gray. Clouds rolling in darker hues unleashing rain below as they pulled into the boathouse across the shore. Nana and Magdalena were already waiting for them. Rio stepped out of the boat bending down to scoop Beth out Annie’s arms. Eddie helped Annie out of the boat while Cisco tied the boat off and Faye assisted him in covering it. 

“Rio I saw you coming…” Nana paused as Magdalena blocked her path, low growling at Faye and Annie, “Now is not the time someone is injured Magdalena.” She placed a soothing hand rubbing her mate behind her ears with her fingertips. For their insistence they weren’t dogs even wolves seemed to calm at a good scratch behind the ears. Magdalena knew that her nephew, her alpha, wouldn’t bring someone to the isle who’d bring them hard. It was her wolf that didn’t like strange witches close to her mate. 

“Aunt.” Rio held Elizabeth close, shielding her from Magdalena. He could hear her heart growing weaker fluttering to stay in rhythm. He never considered even once fighting his family because of the tragedy that had fallen on them. However, Elizabeth, he wouldn’t allow anyone to stand in his way. 

Magdalena backed off, her wolf tense but sensing the unconscious witch and small blonde were not threats. The familiar would remain docile so long as they did not come to harm. “Come on, then the room is set and your sister is waiting.” 

Rio nodded and walked around to the passenger side of the truck. Nana sitting in the center handing Cisco the umbrella so he, Eddie and the two women could sit in the truck bed. Eddie sat on the other side of Annie and Faye pressed close to Cisco to avoid the rain, “Not my idea of skin to skin but this will do.” Faye cuddled close to Cisco who flushed at her advance. Bluejay flew down to them rapidly, landing on Cisco’s shoulder and shaking off the cold rain from his feathers. Faye smiled at Bluejay who looked cross at having to fly in dreadful weather, he chirped in disdain before settling beneath the umbrella.

“Your witch could die.” Cisco murmured quietly, looking over at a worried Annie who had managed so far not to burst into tears. Annie held on to her nerve because Beth needed her to be strong and because she could feel Ruby comforting her even from this distance.

“She won’t. I won't allow it and neither will your alpha it seems. She couldn’t be in better hands.” Faye looked behind her through the window at the older witch who was tending to Beth. She recognized her from those forgotten memories. Keeping secrets even from her wolves, we have much to talk about.

The witch Nana turned to look at her through the foggy glass, the familiar knocking at her minds door to speak telepathically and gave her a short nod. Yes, there’s much to discuss familiar.

Nana looked down at the red witch in Rio’s arms. She pressed a cool soothing hand down her cheek. She could sense her great power wanting to burst from the bindings that stifled her. Poor child, she had been so alone not understanding why she felt so different from those around her.

Beth pressed her face into the cool hand, a shuddering sigh. It hurts. Rio pressed his lips to her forehead, “I know baby.” She was burning hot and he could scent the fever spiking. She moved her head away from Nana’s touch to press her face against his chest. His wolf paced angrily inside of him, wanting to hunt down the snakes and rip them apart. The violent urge only subsided when she whimpered and he pulled her flush to him. The snakes would pay along with whoever sent them after his witch.

They pulled up to the home, Cisco jumping out of the truck bed to open the passenger door for Rio. He leapt over the patio stairs with ease, rushing past a few confused wolves who stared at the group curiously. Regina already had her medical supplies and an IV drip on standby.

“We have to flush the venom out, you shouldn’t have moved her.” Regina scolded Rio, who ignored his sister’s tone to settle Beth on the plush bedding. He began to undress her only to pushed aside by his sister. He scowled and she raised a brow at his reaction.

Annie moved between the siblings, “I’ll undress my sister if you don’t mind.” Knowing Rio undressed her would probably embarrass Beth despite there being more important things to worry about. Being naked in front of such a dangerous man would put anyone is nervous state.

Beth’s ankle was raised, a cord that had been wrapped around her midthigh to prevent the venom for moving further was retightened. She could feel the hot venom gathering, small snakes trying to push through her veins. Her leg threatening to burn up, hands touching her face again and Beth sobbed.

It hurts. Mama…

***

“It’s hurting her!” Her mama cried out, the bindings that were already wrapped around her threatening to snap from the lack of magic holding them together.

“Only for a little bit, it’ll hurt only for a little bit. If he finds her, if the Balfour’s get her it’ll mean the end of everything.” A calm deep voice, her papa? Papa was binding her up as her mama attempted to soothe the storm that lived within. The lightning thrashed in her veins, threatening to burst out and wreck who dared attempt contain it.

They’ll never have her, our bloodline is not for them to possess. Ancient voices and hands soothed her alongside her mama, helping quell the storm. It’ll be only for a little while. Only for now baby witchling quell your anger.

The pain subsided and Beth opened her eyes and smiled up at the woman holding her. It turned into a frown and she reached up to touch the woman’s wet cheeks, “Mama?”

“Mama’s ok. I was just having a bad dream that you got lost.” She gave Beth a watery laugh holding her close, her tears falling on young Beth’s shoulders. She clung to her mother, not understanding her sadness but attempting to comfort anyway.

“Still up my little witches?” A dark haired man entered the room carrying a tray of cookies and mugs of hot honey milk. Beth reached for him laughing as he set the tray down on her night table and swooped her up in his arms.

Beth laughed as her papa nuzzle her and held her close, his beard was ticklish and she tugged the dark black scruff with her tiny hands. Her mama stood close to her, rubbing her back. With a quick kiss on the back of her neck her mama stepped out the room. A petite woman stood just out of the eyeline, a flash of grey white hair was all Beth could see of her.

The two women spoke in hush tones while her papa went and lay down on the bed resting her small body next to his. He passed her a sippy cup of milk and split a chocolate chip cookie her mama had made. The sweet chocolate and warm milk filled her tummy and she leaned contently against her papa.

“My baby witch.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she looked up into his warm brown eyes, “Happy? One more story before bed?”

Beth jumped on her papa’s lap, “Wolf story!” She leaned back in his lap, his large hands splayed out and she placed her smaller ones in his palms.

“What do wolves say?” Her papa cuddled her close and Beth giggled.

“Aroo!!”

“Why do they say aroo little witch?” Papa held her close and her mama stood at the doorway watching her family on the bed. She wished she could keep her small, hidden and safe in their small cottage home. Who knew how long keeping her power bound would keep her hidden from the monster that hunted her.

“They sing to the moon.” Beth closed her eyes and sighed happily as she was cuddled in strong arms. “Because they love her.”

***

“We didn’t always sing to the moon.” Her black wolf placed a kiss against her hairline; she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He took a sliced apple and fed it to her. She took small bites, chewing it carefully and swallowing the sweet fruit. 

“Oh? Is the myth true that you received the ability to shift from the Fair Folk?” He looked away staring out across the clear lake water, the autumn sun shimmering off the surface. She cupped his cheek, her fingertips stroking through the soft bristle of his beard.

He nuzzled against her hair before responding, “It is. Before we were just mindless beasts, slaves to the moon’s phasing whim. Witch I know you’re trying to change the subject. Will you accept him?” He let out an annoyed huff at a witch trying to lay a claim on his mate.

She cupped his cheek, “It would be a good match for the coven. My elder sister already married well and it would…AH!” Suddenly pushed back he straddled her, one leg on either side of her. He snarled and snapped his teeth at her, “Scary wolf. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have teased you.” She cupped his face as he rubbed his jaw hard against the soft flesh of her palms, she never forgot he was a wolf at his core even when it was the man who loved her gently. 

The clouds began to cover the sun, casting them in shadow. Rain began to softly fall over them, the canopy of the tree shielding them from becoming soaked through. He pressed down on her, the rain falling on his back and his thick black hair falling over his eyes so that she could only see a ring of golden amber breaking up the black. She ran her hands down the lines of him, all power and sinewy strength he could snap a neck in minimal force. Her lightning tickled him remind him she also had teeth.

He rested his full weight against her, face buried in her throat. Teeth pressed delicately into her skin marking her, the wolf at her throat, “Mo nighean ruadh, you belong to me. You’re my witch, my woman, my Catherine.” He bit down on her hard and she cried out, sparks firing in her skin as she burned up for him.

“I won’t fight the dance anymore. I won’t accept Balfour. I’ll mate with you mo madadh-allaidh dubh.” She grabbed hold of his shirt and flipped him to his back. He let out a wolfish laugh as the sky broke out in flashing white and the earth quaked at her declaration.

***

“Hold her down!”

Beth’s eyes opened as she looked down, Rio pinned beneath her as she straddled him. The bed scorched and destroyed by lightning, black marks burned across the floor and up the wall where she had been laying. Her hands on either side of his head, sparks still flying at her fingertips. “You belong to me wolf.” The soft bell voice echoed through her as she bent her head down and captured his mouth, biting at his plump lower lip. She cupped the back of his head to kiss him more firmly, he tasted good. He tasted like her man, her wolf. 

Rio closed his eyes, vanilla and clover bursting in his mouth, his hands grasping at her hips. When they had laid her on the bed that’s when everything had gone wrong. She had been feverish, crying out in pain from the venom, lighting bursting out of her wildly striking in the room. It had caved in part of the ceiling, rain falling through the opening. She broke their kiss and smiled down on him. She dizzily swayed and fell against him falling unconscious once more.

“Good the medicine is working, thought she was going to blow the room apart.” Regina stood from her place on the floor. She’d never seen such power only ever having been surrounded by Nana’s herbs and fortune telling. The storm that had come from that witch, a sudden wind so strong they had been forced to the floor. The fury of it still lingered, the air crackled threatening to ignite again.

Faye shot up from her spot on the floor, “That was scary, really got to work on her control at least you got her to calm down alpha wolfie.” She winked at Rio who flushed a bit as he sat up with an unconscious Beth in his lap. She’d done some damage, half the roof had been torn off and the room was completely trashed. The storm began to clear up and the dark gray sky lightened into soft blue hues, the earth smelling fresh and renewed after the heavy rain.

He looked down at the sleeping Elizabeth, cradling her carefully in his arms. Her visions had flown through him in sharp cutting fragments. A woman and man had been holding her just as he was doing now. Then he’d been pinning her, claiming her and becoming her wolf. Annie had cane to his side and he pulled Beth to his chest, baring his teeth. Annie fell back at the sudden aggression, “Give my sister back to me.” She punched the order in every word even Faye and Bluejay coming up to her side crouching low ready to spring to her defense. 

The room becoming tense and only Nana slowly approached Rio, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to her and finally softened his hold, “It’s ok darling boy no one here will hurt her. Cisco take Beth from him and go to the other room. Little witch you best go with your sister.” Cisco moved carefully slowly taking Beth into his arms and hurrying her out of the room with Annie at his heels.

Rio leaned forward, hands planted on the wet floor as he gasped for air at the powerful emotions that had passed through him. Nana pulled him into her embrace as Magdalena hugged his back, he fell into their warmth holding back his tears. He’d seen her vision as clearly as they had been his own. She’d been bound because of a monster who hunted her. She been separated from her family, barely a baby when she’d lost them. That woman, that man, they had been Elizabeth’s family.

Because of monsters she been forced to walk in solitude. Just like him.

***

Annie laid down next to Beth who had been tucked carefully beneath the covers by Faye. She felt her phone vibrate and she answered it quickly, “Hey Ruby are you ok?”

“I’m fine, how are you? And Beth?” Ruby calmed her rapid heartbeat. She’d been pulled into the room with them, lighting coming from Beth’s body as she fought being being pinned down to the bed. She hadn’t recognized her friend, in that moment it was as if another being had taken hold of her body.

“She’s sleeping. They managed to draw the venom out and give her an antidote.” She put the phone in speaker and cuddled next to her big sister, like she used to when she would have nightmares as a child. “And the kids are they ok?”

“Yeah not a peep, they’re asleep.” Ruby murmured softly.

“I’m sorry, you’ve been helping us with our problems we haven’t asked how you been handling all of this.” Annie’s voice soft with concern. Ruby had always given more than she had, ever since they had first met her. Despite being grounded Ruby had left her house and driven them to the grocery store so they could buy food for themselves. Since that day the three had been inseparable. 

“I’m ok Annie.” Ruby smiled Annie’s scoff.

“You’re not.” Annie argued back to the other woman. “It’s ok if you wanna scream, God knows I do.”

“Trust me when I’m not ok you’ll know.” Ruby wrapped the comforter more tightly around herself. “Take care of Beth for now ok. I love you guys.” Annie repeated the sentiment before clicking the phone shut and setting it in the bedside table.

Annie looked at Beth’s sleeping face. Ever since she was small Beth was always there to soothe away every nightmare, bandage every wound. During the frenzy Annie had seen into Beth’s mind, saw the life that she could have lived. What if that vision of Beth being with her parents changed everything. Annie clung to her sister feeling like a helpless child unable to do anything.

***

Rio distanced himself from the house, shifting in a burst of fire into his black wolf form. Running from the heavy loneliness that reminded him of his own. He heard another wolf begin to run up beside him, he scented Regina. Unlike his midnight fur, Regina had inherited the deep mahogany brown of their mother. In moonlight they could have been twins if not for her much smaller form. In daylight her fur reflected the sun in shades of reds and browns. He slowed his pace just enough so that she wouldn’t lose him but he wouldn’t insult her wolf by slowing too much, she had her pride. 

He finally slowed when he reach the river's edge, walking alongside it in a trot, his sister joined him and shoving his side. He growled at her when she danced away from him, circling him only to bite at his tail. He turned and began to chase her along the shoreline like when they were pups. They ran and played until his heart and soul were once more lightened. Regina clambered on his shoulders, pulling at one of his ears with her teeth in rough affection. He did the same to her and she shoved her head under his. 

Little sisters had a way of easing one's loneliness. Same for Elizabeth, even now he knew her little blonde witch baby sister was no doubt cuddled up beside her, soothing her through the fever. He sat and allowed Regina to scruff him more before turning to leave. 

Pack and family would always be there for him when he needed them.

***

Nana sat out on the porch lighting her pipe and taking a deep inhale of the herbs. She smiled when her mate wrapped her arms around burying her face in her neck.

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke that, it smells awful.” Magdalena murmured against her skin as Nana turned to kiss the side of her face. Magdalena turning to kiss her. She swiped at her lips with her tongue, “Makes you taste bitter.”

“You wolves are so sensitive, to witch’s it smells quite sweet and goes down smooth. Would you agree Faye?” 

Faye slipped easily into the chair next to Nana kicking her bare feet up on the porch railing. Nana offered her the pipe and Faye took it, relighting the herb and taking a long drag. “Mmm too sweet for me, I like my full bodied.” She winked at Nana giving her a cursory one over. Magdalena scowled at the familiar flirting with her mate and draped herself more firmly around Nana as Faye handed the pipe back to her.

“So then Faye if the bind on you has broken, you recovered your memories from that time?” Nana puffed the pipe once more before turning the pipe over and ashing it, the glowing red ember extinguishing into darken grey ash. 

Faye sank low in the seat, hands crossed over her stomach, “Sure did. That was very naughty thing you did Nana, but you only did it because it was asked. I suppose I won’t kill you.” 

Magdalena bared her teeth emitting a threatening growl as Nana held her back and Faye blinked innocently, “Calm down wolfie, I said WOULDN’T kill her. How it that you got involved in this? I take it your coven didn’t take to your mating a wolf well?”

“No I was ostracized, banished from the coven or seeking aid from any other coven.” Nana smiled a bit sadly, she’d given up a lot for her mate, her family and coven had turned their backs when she accepted to be a wolf’s mate. The prejudice views witches had on wolves still held strong, many would always view them as second class citizens due to myths that it was witches who had gifted wolves with the ability to shift.

Another was that a witch had been betrayed by a wolf, her grimoire stolen and coven decimated. That tale was made more tragic by the fact that they had been secretly mated prior to the betrayal. Wolves insisted it was the witch that betrayed the wolf and killed the pack that ruled the region to seize power. The bad blood brewed since those days. It was the reason why wolves were strict with witches who crossed over pack lands or lived on them. Why witches hoarded their magic, spells and secrets from the world.

“Don’t come back here when the wolves spend your magic, they’ll leave nothing but a husk of the witch you were!” Her own mother had spat those hateful words before closing the coven doors on Nana. After all these decades it hurt her to not be surrounded by her coven. Her wolf and pack had filled that emptiness but there was something different about being around other witches. Poor little witchling, to miss something you never knew seemed a worse fate than her own.

Magdalena rounded the chair and lifted her up, taking her place and settling Nana on her lap. Having a strong wolf as a mate had made it all worth it. “Will you tell her then, who her family and coven is?” Nana asked Faye who stood jumping on the porch railing.

“She’s already woken to it, I felt that bind snap. Besides, she already has a family and coven of her own, she’ll be one of the strongest head witches once she accepts who she is.” Faye jumped down and began strolling down the dirt road away from the mated couple. The problem with mortals was that they saw themselves as halves rather than wholes, always vying for something they thought they were missing when the truth of it was that they were only missing themselves. 

She stopped beneath a large tree and gave out a low whistle holding her hand out and Bluejay flew down to land on her arm. He chattered for a moment before Faye gave him a peck and he flew off again. He’d find his way back to Agatha and report his findings. It was good to have another witch on their side, but they would need a full coven if they were to survive what was to come. She began tracking down her favorite wolf energy and came upon a small cottage covered in heavy ivy and wildflowers. She knew that the wolf who lived there had carefully tended to his garden himself. She always did like a man of details.

Going inside the home she made her way through the dark hallway to where she heard the shower run. The door had been left open and she leaned against the open frame watching the dark silhouette move from behind the shower curtain. She heard a deep sigh and the water turned off, “I’m running on very little sleep familiar so make it quick.” 

Cisco pushed back the shower curtain, the metal hooks clambering along the rod. Faye licked her lip at his powerful frame as he wrapped a towel around himself, “Only a quickie cutie? Don’t I inspire more?” Cisco scowled at her cheeky grin. “Don’t worry your virtue is safe tonight.” 

Cisco stepped out of the shower and Faye stepped back to allow him to stand at the door frame while she leaned back against the wall. Tattooed sleeves on both arms, various crosses, roses and the image of a saint decorated his arms. His chest free of ink and she didn’t note any on legs. “What do you want?” Cisco asked as he continued with his nightly routine of brushing his teeth before beginning to floss.

Faye gave him a sharp grin, “The name of every witch in Detroit.”

***

Melrose took the white vinegar that was low boiling off the heat of her stove, the sour pungent fumes entering her nose wanting to make her sneeze. She slowly poured the liquid into a clear jar that contained a head of garlic and the crushed powder of the yellow petals of the helichrysum arenarum and bright magenta of the echinacea flower. Unlike the human fairytales of witches using eye of newt or tongue of frog, which didn’t contain healing properties of any kind, all potions were made using the natural plants and herbs of the earth. 

Her mother had taught her this healing brew was designed to help repair the damaged muscle and skin of an individual. The head witch of Balfour's had been drinking it for as long she knew. She recalled being a young child and her mother making it for him. To an outsider he would appear as man in his thirties but he was far older. The white jagged scarrig around his eyes only added to his intimidating figure. She sealed the jar with a special strainer lid that would only pour out the liquid and not the petals just as Beauty and Trix walked into her kitchen.

Beauty wrinkled her nose, “It’s done then?” Melrose nodded, handing the potion over to her. The two familiars had also been around her entire life, though she would never dare call them the coven’s familiars. They only obeyed the head witch and no one else. 

Despite him drinking it for decades Melrose never noticed improvement of the scars on his face, perhaps there were other scars hidden beneath his clothing that he never showed. Her mother told her the story while teaching her the brew. According to coven lore the head witch had been in a terrible fight with another witch in his youth, he had killed her and he had barely survived. No one knew who this other witch was as she was never spoken of and no other coven had ever come forward demanding retribution or challenging the head witch to duel as was customary.

“I’m glad to see you inherited some skills from your mother.” Trix flicked her hair back as she threw the backhanded compliment at her. Melrose had been born without magic. The bit her mother passed on to her was reserved for palm reading and potion making. She would never evoke plants to grow or rain to fall but she had made her skills her own and she was still a child of one of the great covens who could trace their lineage back to the ancient days.

“Thank you Trix I’m sure if you like I could make something for your scar as well.” She smiled sweetly at Trix’s angry hiss. The familiar was highly sensitive about the missing eye she lost to that same unnamed witch. Beauty grinned sharply but ignored the insult to her twin taking her by the arm and escorting her out of the kitchen.

“Little bitch.” Trix growled as they moved down the hall, “I’ve known witches who could bring down storms that destroyed entire towns within minutes. She can’t even call forth a dew drop. “

“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it Trixie, you should know better by now.” In the old days Trix would slit the throats of those who insulted her, murders and sickness running rampant in those days which it made it easy to cover up. These days technology connected everyone, including witches, making it hard for one to simply just disappear. 

They stepped into the rooms of their witch, he was combing his blonde hair slicking it back with pomade. In his younger days he had been easily the most sought out bachelor, every witch with two brain cells to rub together would have killed to have been his bride. He had sought the most promising young witch of the age and had only the scars she left behind when she rejected his suit. But he was still here and she was naught but ashes now, a forgotten spurned witch lost to time. Beauty held the jar out to him, “The potion is prepared, all we need now is the blood.” 

Their witch went to an armoire. There was a small altar inside, burning black wax candles and small black box which he opened and pulled the vial of blood. The blood crackling at his presence, even this small part of her remained defiant.

It had taken countless years to restore his body after she had nearly ripped him apart with her lightning. He’d mixing the blood of witches and familiars alike into the brews in attempt to regain his former beauty and power. Such dark magic was looked down upon but his coven had protected him, provided him with the materials he needed. Who’d miss a few singular witches and flighty familiars when greatness was about to be thrust into the world.

Beauty poured the brew into a silver goblet presenting it to him. He took it setting it on the altar before him, lighting a black candle with a flick of his wrist. He unscrewed the vial of blood, “Take back your curse and return to my power to me Catherine.” Pouring a few drops of blood, the dark red mixing with the foul vinegar, her blood letting out small sparks. He drank deep from the goblet, the blood burning through his body. He leaned against the armoire waving Beauty and Trix away when they moved to keep him from falling.

Walking to the mirror he gazed at himself, the white jagged scars around his eyes faded away leaving behind a flawless complexion, the white no longer bled into his eyes leaving them the crystal blue of his youth. “Just a bit of her blood did this, I can’t wait to drink deep from her.” He grinned as he admired his perfect face that he had not seen in over a millennia. 

***

Beth woke to the early sound of birds singing, no sound of children clambering only that of soft snoring. She looked next to her see Annie curled up in a tight ball beneath the covers deep in sleep. Beth moved her leg, stretching her ankle. It didn’t hurt anymore, what had been done had healed her completely she didn’t even feel a twinge. Planting both feet on the chilled wood floor she pushed herself up to test her strength. 

She was dressed in long white cotton tee that smelled of cedars and red flannel pajamas that trapped her body heat, keeping her warm despite the morning chill. Wrapping a colorful throw around her body Beth tipped toe out of the room in order to not wake the sleeping Annie. Stepping out the room she noticed black rain boots sitting near the wall as if waiting for her. She picked them up walking a little way down the hall following the smell of cooking food.

“Early riser?” Beth gave a startled jump at the small older women with long white hair appeared from out of a kitchen.

Beth nodded at the older woman’s warm smile, “Just habit, I always had to be up for everyone to make breakfast. Where am I?” The older witch placed her hand at Beth’s waist and led her into the heart of the kitchen. It was small but cozy and warm. Dried flowers and herbs hung from the large wooden drying rack away from the stove so as not to catch fire.

“I’m Nana, Rio’s aunt through mating. He brought you to Belle Isle for that nasty snake bite on your ankle. Silly boy let the heat of the moment get the better of him. Your witch coven could have ailed a simple thing like that.” Nana motioned for Beth to sit a wooden table, worn in and stained from various plates, mugs and food over the many years Nana had owned it. “I have breakfast for you Elizabeth, I’m sure you must be hungry after all that healing magic.” Nana placed a bowl of fresh cut up strawberries, peaches and blueberries. Homemade wheat pancakes topped with thick rich syrup, a side of fried home fries with onion and tomatoes and buttered toast with a bright yellow egg sunny side up. There was black coffee in a cheery pink mug with a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar. 

Her hunger awakened at full force by the sight of food Beth immediately dug in and was silent for several minutes as she ate. She paused to take a breath pinking at bit at her gusto, Nana smiled and brushed it off, “Don’t be embarrassed sweetheart your table manners are an improvement compared to the wolves I feed on the regular.”

“I didn’t realize how hungry I really was. It’s very good.” Beth ate more slowly, savoring the hearty flavor. It what she would daydream about as a child, a quiet morning having breakfast with her mother. That longing feeling for the woman in her visions only grew stronger, she had an overwhelming love for her that surpassed the feelings Beth had for the woman who raised her. “The woman in my vision...she’s my real mother isn’t she?” 

Nana took a long sip of her own coffee and Beth waited for the older woman to clear her throat, “How much have you seen?”

“The binding snapped and I remember living in a small cottage near a forest. I just remember my mother trying to keep me hidden from someone and...my father? He helped my mother hide me until they had to bind me. You were also there.”

“Yes I knew your mother. Every coven was looking for her when she disappeared with your father. She hid herself in wolf territory knowing she’d be presumed dead. When we met you were only a few months old. It was hard, even your crying would bring forth lightning. It took a lot of barrier spells to keep you hidden. Then Faye showed up after tracking your aura down and stayed by your side ever since. She’s a good familiar, she’ll remain eternally loyal to you.”

Beth nodded she was more certain of Faye’s loyalty to her. She worried for Annie, how she would handle the news of their relationship. Annie was hers, had always been. Nothing would ever change that. Nana stood and walked out of the kitchen while Beth was lost in thought. She returned and handed her a pair of soft black sweats and shirt. She smiled at Beth’s raised brow, “Do you mind going out and giving these to Rio, before he gives you a shock.” 

Slipping on the rain boots she grabbed earlier Nana came up behind her and placed a thick fleece down coat over her shoulders before Beth headed outside. Once again she was surrounded by the scent of cedar pines. Stepping down from the white wrap around porch Beth surveyed her surroundings. 

There were several worn paths leading out in various directions, if she looked close enough there were cottage homes in the distance carefully built with the trees in mind. Rather than cut the trees down, they wrapped around the homes, with several becoming a part of the structure. She could feel eyes tracking her movements but before panic took hold of her she saw a large black wolf come out from the thick forest towards her.

Stopping in her tracks she waited for him to approach her, she knew it could only be Rio but was rendered speechless at his size. He came up nearly to her shoulder as he came closer she noticed that he had a scowl on his face. He sniffed at her ankle, letting out a grumble before grabbing a loose end of the coat she wore with his teeth and leading her away. After a short distance he guided her to a worn in tree stump and pulled her to sit. Moving away from her she watched as he went behind a thick tree, there was a shot of fire and his voice, “Why are you walking around alone brujita, there’s wolves about.”

Turning away from him before he stepped out of the privacy of the trees Beth mumbled, “You’re the only wolf who’s threatened me.” She felt heat at her back as Rio leaned over her shoulder, his face close to her own. She pinked at his nearness and obvious nakedness. “For you.” She pushed the clothes at him and he smiled his thanks.

Hearing the rustling of clothes Beth dared not look, she’d rather not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she was coming to like him. “You must be feeling fine now if your walking around.” Rio pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, “Still have a fever or are you always blushing?” He smiled as she reddened further. His finger stroked her hairline, traveling to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. Her skin was smooth, a healthy cream and pink opposed that chilling pallor of the night before. Squatting down he took her injured ankle and pulled the boot off. Beth didn’t protest, instead watching he go from flirtatious to serious in a moment. 

Placing her ankle on his lap Rio carefully turned it, the flesh was not puffy or swollen due to the medicinal wraps and the expulsion of the venom. He stroked the fragile arch of ankle, he smiled when her foot twitched and the skin goose bumped. She was ticklish. “Why did you bring me here? Your aunt told me I could have healed at home.” 

Rio wrapped his hand around her ankle gently massaging her leg. He didn’t miss the fact Beth was wrapped in his scent, it was part claiming part warning to other pack members that any hurt to this woman would be met with dire consequences. One didn’t play life or death games with mates.

He slipped the boot back on to her foot and set it back down. He bracketed her body with his arms, moving closer to her, “You haven’t been walking around in those visions alone. You’ve been inviting me along. Those snake familiars took your blood, won’t be long before they learn about our connection. Figure once you get that temper under control we’ll have a better shot at handling them together rather than apart.”

Beth pushed at his shoulders and he moved so she could stand toe to toe, “I’m not interested in handling anyone the last thing I want to do is antagonize them and have them start coming after our families, our kids.”

“Too late for that mama, they already know where you live, who your kids are and your coven. There’s nothing to stop them from coming after you and yours.” Crossing his arms quietly stared her down.

She didn’t give into her need to stamp her feet like a sulking child instead she crossed her arms and stared back, “Is this what you do? You just stare and people obey.”

He let out a scoffing laugh, “I usually don’t have to work so hard to convince someone their life is danger. You’re being real stubborn Mami.”

“I’m not going to be chased out of my own home.” Beth pulled the coat tighter around herself and Rio let out a sigh.

“You won’t be; we’ll keep on as we are. If they know we’re working together they’ll be more cautious before they approach you again. Nana can teach you and your girls how to protect yourselves.” He stood close to her, reaching down to the pull her hands from the coat. She released her tight hold and Rio took the pull of the zipper between his finger and zipped the coat close encase her warmth. Taking her hands in his own he cupped them and raised the. close to blow warm air on the cold fingertips.

Beth cast her eyes down to his bare feet, “We should go inside you’ll catch a chill.”

Rio hummed as he rubbed her hands, “Takes more than this to make a wolf feel the cold.” He pressed his lips to the back of her hands. Clasping them more closely together, he moved to kiss her fingertips. Beth flushed at the tingling sensation traveling through her body from the simple touch. He smiled, “Blushing again, different type of fever running through you Elizabeth?”

Pulling her hands from his hold Beth shoved her hands in the pockets of the coat turned on her heel and began to walk in the direction back the house. Rio trailed close behind, his scent on his coat wanting to mix with her own. Even her scent was resistant and stubborn, dancing around his own. Beth came to halt and he stopped just short of her, “You shouldn’t flirt with married women.” Her tone was curt and she didn’t turn to face him.

He leaned over her shoulder speaking low into her ear, “I don’t flirt with married women, only you Elizabeth.”

“But you shouldn’t.” She wrapped her arms around herself, “I’m not someone who can offer you anything outside of business.”

“You know that’s not true Elizabeth. We’ve been in each other’s memories, each other’s dreams and nightmares.” He wrapped himself around her pulling her to his back, “Last night you said I belonged to you. Was that you or the women in the vision?” He pressed a kiss behind her ear, hearing her let out a slight shuddering breath.

“I…I’m not sure. It’s all blurring together, it’s hard to distinguish when mine and her life begins.” But this is my life now, even if she and I are the same person, it’s my life now! She pushed his arms away and stepped away from him, “I can’t afford to be distracted by a fantasy life. I have my kids to worry about and if those familiars come back who knows what they’ll bringing to my door. We should keep our relationship strictly business.”

Rio crossed his arms behind his back and walked next to her, “Is that what you want?” Beth cast her eyes down not looking at him. Rio looked away from her to look ahead his eyes catching even from the far distance that Beth’s little sister was watching them from the porch, “Alright. Let’s head back to the house, we’ll head out back to yours after breakfast” She looked at him expecting him to argue back rather she watched his retreating figure walking ahead of her.

They walked apart and when they reached the house Rio only gave Annie a nod before heading into the house. Beth stopped short of the steps as Annie pulled at the sleeves of the oversize sweater she was wearing, “Beth I…” Beth walked up one of the steps so she was level to Annie and pulled her baby sister in her arms.

“Nothing will change between us. You’re still mine.” Annie wrapped her arms around Beth letting out a short sob against her. Stroking her hair Beth held her sister close, no matter life had thrown at them they had always had each other and they always would.

***

After Annie and Rio ate their fill of Nana’s breakfast they were ready to head out. Beth called Ruby prior to their leaving.

“I’m sorry about all this. How are you and the kids?” Beth asked quietly as she sat outside on the porch.

“Kids are fine, I told them you had early morning errands and got them ready for school. They carpooled with one of the moms. How’s the ankle?”

Beth looked down at her healed ankle, “Much better now. We need to talk about everything, have a backup plan. We can’t afford to be caught unawares again.”

“I was going to tell you about that. I want to tell Stan and the kids. We don’t know if these familiars are going to come after our families. I don’t want them to around anyone dangerous.” Her tone was calm but Beth knew yesterday had shaken them all. Beth was also reevaluating how much contact she should have with Rio. Strength in numbers and protection from his wolves could dissuade those familiars from coming to close until they could learn to handle themselves.

“I understand. Let’s have a family meeting tonight with Stan and all the children.” Beth looked behind her feeling Rio’s eyes on her. He was leaning against the doorframe with his keys in hand.

“And Dean?”

Beth rubbed the crinkle in her forehead, “Yes him too. He’s their father he needs to know so he can be more cautious. Annie and I will be heading back home we’ll see you tonight.”

“Alright be careful Beth.” Beth clicked the phone off and Rio stood next too her. He reached over and pushed a strand behind her ear.

She rubbed her ear and tucked the strand more firmly, the warmth of his touch seeping in her fingertips, “Ready?”

“Just waiting on your sister, little thing sure eats a lot.” Rio smiled at her. He was sure Annie was going to bite his hand off when he reach for the last of the bacon.

Beth smiled, “Yeah it was tricky keeping her fed, especially during her growth spurt, not that she grew much.” She recalled all the nights Annie complained of hunger and Beth would give her extra portion. Going to bed hungry had been tolerable, better than hearing her cry from hunger pangs.

“I don’t eat that much.” Annie muttered as she came up behind the two of them. After Rio and Beth returned from their walk they had been unusually quiet. The two of them giving each other glances; despite the quiet atmosphere she noticed Rio had still been attentive towards her sister. Preparing a cup of tea for her and having her sit in the warmest part of the kitchen. Despite already having eaten Beth ate another bowl of fruit that he set in front of her without arguing. There was more going on between her sister and gang friend than they wanted to admit too. If there was any resistance or denial it was definitely coming from Beth, Rio didn’t seem the type of person to not go after what he wanted after he decided on a course of action.

“Where did Faye go?” Annie asked noting the familiar hadn’t made an appearance since last night.

“Cisco said she left last night after asking him if he knew of other witches in the area.” No doubt the familiar was attempting to gather a strong coven to protect her witch. Strength in numbers was often the best defense even for magic beings.

“Do you know of other witches living here?” Beth asked him they waited for Annie to put her shoes on.

“We keep tabs, so long as they stay in their lane and don’t attack my pack I don’t have problems with witches living here.” The trio walked to the green Jeep parked right outside of Nana’s home. He’d leave the keys in the car and another pack member would move it later so that it wasn’t obstructing other vehicles at the dock.

“Girls wait.” Nana came out of the house carrying a large brown paper bag. The sisters met her halfway and Nana smiled at them both, “I hope you come back soon, it’s very important we work on your skills.” She handed the bag over to Annie, “Just some additional supplies you’ll need when you begin casting. I put one of my old grimoire’s in there from my student days it won’t steer you wrong.” 

“Thank you for everything.” Beth embraced the older women who patted her back soothingly.”

“It’s good to have you back witchling, come back and visit.” Nana pressed a kiss to both her cheeks then moved to Annie and did the same, patting the younger one both cheeks, “Don’t go to far in either direction, you can get lost.” Annie nodded when Rio and Beth had been out walking Annie and Nana had spoken about her clairvoyance.

“Now that you have woken up to it, visions both past and future will begin coming to you with more frequency. It’ll be tempting to linger in these times but be cautious it is easy for the mind to become distracted or trapped. Only wander when you have someone who can pull you back.” Nana had given her that warning when Annie told her that she had also seen her in Beth’s vision of when she was a child with her real parents.

She had also seen the vision of her and Rio, it hadn’t been them exactly but it had “felt” like them. They had been in love. It was a strange and comforting to see her sister being adored in the way she deserved, whatever path they walked down Annie knew deep down Rio wouldn’t hurt them.

After they finished their goodbyes with Nana they drove down to the river boat house to cross over back to the mainland. A young woman who had Rio’s dark features and a little girl were already there.

“Uncle Rio!” The little dark haired girl ran straight for him leaping into his open arms and smacking his face with kisses.

“Hey imp, are you being a good little pup?” The little girl giggle when Rio nuzzled his nose against her. Beth watched him pratically glow and relax at the child’s sweet presence. Their relation was evident when they both shared twinning grins, the same curled lip and slight dimple.

“Hi I’m your captain Gloriana! Mama said I can drive the boat!” She squealed when Rio tickled her belly and the sisters smiled at the pair.

“I didn’t but good try puppy.” Regina walked up the dock to the trio while her daughter clambered off her uncle and ran back to her. “Good to see you recovered so quickly, I’m Rio’s sister Regina.” She shook Beth’s hand, “Definitely stronger than you look and pretty.” She winked at Beth and grinned at her brother who rolled his eyes at his sibling’s meddling. “And Annie we didn’t get to formerly meet last night.”

“Yeah. Thank you for everything, I know it was a scary experience.” Beth raised a brow at her sister who patted her arm, “You sort of made a tornado in the room and tore half the roof off.”

“Yes and you kissed my brother and passed out in his arms. The excitement caused Gloriana to stay up half the night talking about you.” Mother and daughter shared a mischievous gleam. Rio sighed, pack members loved to meddle even the little ones weren’t immune to the need to involve themselves in another's life. “Well lets get going we’ll take you across.” Regina took the bag from Annie’s arms while Gloriana took her hand and led her away from the quiet pair.

Beth and Rio walked slowly behind the trio, “Sorry about the damages, please add them to my tab.”

Rio smiled at her, “Don’t worry about it when the pack gets together that rowdy bunch tend to tear down half the buildings. The roof will be fixed before the end of the day.” 

“I suppose we should discuss what my job will be I’d rather not have anymore surprise injured victims.” She scowled at his toothy grin.

“No promises.” He took hold of her arm in a rocky part on their way down to the boat. “So your going to tell you me husband about all this?”

Beth chewed on her lower lip, “I’ll omit the crime part but he should know there will be dangerous people coming after the children.”

“He’s a good dad?” Rio didn’t let go of her arm as they continued onward.

Beth sighed, anyone would say Dean was a good dad but outside of being a larger playmate to their children Dean had left the raising and discipline to her, “He loves them I believe that much.” Dean loved being a father, loved going to little league games and genuinely enjoyed school plays but he wasn’t a fighter. Never had to fight for anything in his life. “His mother lives in a gated community with security. They wouldn’t go so far as to…”

“Gates, security, and locked doors don’t pose as problems to a strong witch; you’ll learn that quick enough. There’ll be nothing that can stand in your way.” Beth pulled her arm from his hold and stuck her hands in her pockets. Rio moved to stand by her side, his hand slipping down into the pocket to clasp her hand. Fingers intertwined and she held on to him like a lifeline. It shouldn’t have made her feel secure holding the hand of a man who only a few days again was prepared to kill her.

Can I become strong enough?

“Sure you can, you already a boss.” She looked at him in a bit of surprise, he gave her hand a final squeeze and let it go walking towards his sister and Annie, the warmth of it being trapped in her palm. 

Can you read my mind?

“Only when you want me too Elizabeth. Let’s go, I’ll take you back don’t want to worry your friend any more than you already have.” Well that explained why he hadn’t been overly worried about her earlier rejection, deep down he already knew she couldn’t forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter than the others Promise I’m working hard to bring you updates soon! Now that it’s spooky season the witch mood is HIGH!
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts!


	9. good girls gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re here again and thank you for your patience. It was thrilling to write this chapter.
> 
> Warning: There is a explicit scene if it’s not for you please stop at, “He tasted of mint...” and pick up again at “Rio took a deep breath...”
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

  
Faye sat at the end of bar nursing a whiskey and observing her surroundings. She’d followed up on one of the witches that Cisco had named dropped and was presently at a speakeasy. The little dive had been cleverly hidden by a protection rune, two triangles split down the center by a black line with two smaller lines pronged at each end.  The ancient Viking symbol was designed to keep those with evil intent away from the speakeasy rather than to deter humans from enterig. Presently Faye was surrounded by groups of humans all drinking and having a good time. 

Rows of booths with plush brown leather seats were surrounded by walls decorated with memorabilia and newspaper clippings from significant moments in Chicago history. Branches of lightbulbs stretched across the ceiling, illuminating the moody room. Soft jazz music played through out and a young woman in a silver flapper dress crooned out a song about doomed young lovers.

The atmosphere was cheery with an abundance of laughter and conversation however it all came to a halt with the jarring sound of breaking glass and an angry shout. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” A man yelled at the young woman with long black hair in a wait staff uniform who was holding her hands out apologetically. “Do you know how expensive this shirt is!? Where’s your manager!?”

She began moving her hands quickly trying to communicate with him, Faye watched quietly as a stocky athletic woman with a dark pixie cut hurried towards them, “Excuse me sir, I’m the manager.”

The man threw out his hand, “You’re the manager? You shouldn’t be having clumsy idiots like her serving your guests! Do you know how much this shirt is!?” he yelled again.

“I understand sir. If you like please send your shirt to this dry cleaning service, complimentary on us as well as your drinks of course.” The man grumbled but took the card before storming out of the speakeasy. Both women gave short curt nods towards him before the stockier one took hold of the taller woman’s arm and pulled her away from the table, guests returning to their drink and conversation while a bus boy appeared quickly to clear away the glass. 

Faye finished her drink and slipped off the stool, fixing the little black glittery dress she donned for the evening. Following the pair discreetly out the back through the service entrance that went into a side alley she stopped to listen. She leaned back into the doorway allowing the shadows to hide her for a while longer, perhaps it was because there were a few magical beings inside that they had not taken note of her or didn’t care. The two women leaned against the alley wall the stockier woman pulling out a red packet of cigarettes from her apron and a lighter. Pulling out a thin white stick she placed it between her teeth and lit it taking a few short puffs. 

The taller woman was quiet, slightly illuminated by the alley light at soft glowing ember of the cigarette. Despite their height difference both women had the same jet black hair color, brown eyes and rounded chin and cheeks.

The stocky woman exhaled out a cloud of smoke before turning to her companion, “You know you could have avoided all of that if you had just told him to shut up and sit down. You need to start using your skill, if you don’t people are gonna keep pushing you around.” The longhaired girl shook her head and gave her companion a pained smiled. The woman sighed deeply, “I know I know, it’s against your morals, ‘It’s not right to force people.’ Still, think how many scrapes you could get out of with just a word.” Ashing her cigarette she turned her head towards the service entrance, “You done eavesdropping or what?”

Faye pushed her way out of the shadowed door way, “Ah you know I was here.”

The stocky woman scowled, “Yeah I knew you was here. Heard around town that a familiar was making herself known, asking for witch referrals.”

Faye let out a sharp laugh, “That’s one way of putting it. You know it’s kinda funny you have Viking protection.”

She walked towards the two women the stockier woman stood in front of the longhaired girl who stayed behind her, wide brown eyes looking at Faye in trepidation, “One of our grandmothers was a Swedish witch, look we don’t want problems.”

“The problem won’t be coming from me but from a deadlier threat. I’m looking for strong witches who’ll be able to withstand what’s to come. I heard you have a voice that’s to die for.” Faye smiled at the longhaired girl, “Won’t you sing me a song?” 

The girl touched her throat and shook her head looking down at her companion who hadn’t relaxed her stance, “Maribel don’t talk and she definitely don’t sing, it drives people to insanity.”

Faye gave them a sharp smile, “That’s exactly what I want you to do.”

***

The spice of cinnamon and nutmeg filled her nose and she mixed it together with pure white flour. A jar of thick sweet raw honey sat against a stone wall next to a dish of freshly cut apples. Adding water to the flour mixture she took flat wooden spatula and began mixing the flour and water. 

She didn’t often make such a large honey cake but it was a special occasion and a large number of people to feed. It wasn’t long until her arms began to ache from the continuous stirring motion, sweat beading across her forehead and down her spine. Two hands rested on either side of her and she turned around suddenly embraced by her wolf.

“Why are you here? Someone could have seen you.” She scolded him even as he buried his face into her neck lavishing dapples of kisses down the column of her throat.

He laughed, “If I had been caught by that excuse of a guard I’d resign as a wolf immediately. You smell extra sweet today mo nighean ruadh.”

“It’s only my honey cake you scented.” She inhaled sharply when his hand crept upward to her breast. Already he had undone her lacings; if she didn’t put a stop to it she’d be naked making love in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in and see them.

His other pushed underneath her heavy skirt to cup her mound, “Ah is that what you call it now?” He laughed when she smacked his shoulder and he fell away easily when she pushed him. Standing next to her he took the spatula from her hand and began to stir the mixture for her. “Is it for the celebration of the baby witchling that was just born to your coven?”

Catherine nodded and grabbed another apple to begin slicing it, “It’s her name day she’ll be presented to the entire coven.” She watched his arm move, stirring the thick mixture with natural fluidity. He tapped her nose with the spoon startling her.

“Focus or you’ll cut yourself. Will everyone be here then?” She nodded and he became silent once more the only sound was that of slicing fruit and the soft whisking of the spatula.

Setting her knife down she took his hand and stopped his motion, “It’ll be this week, with everyone here. I’ll break my engagement and tell everyone I’ve mated with another. With you Christopher.” Pulling his hand close she kissed the back of it reverently, adoring the small scars of his hand that fought to protect his pack. 

His thumb traced the edge of her mouth before leaning down to kiss her mouth. Her hands moved to grip the front of his shirt as he ran his own down her sides to grasp at her hips and pull her onto the table. He pushed her skirts upward, his tanned hands stroking her soft white thighs warmed by his heat and fire of the kitchens. She sighed at her failure; she was going to make love in the middle of the kitchen.

“I’m ready for my honey cake.” And his half smirk disappeared between her thighs and she sighed once more.

***

The oven beeped snapping Beth back into awareness. She gasped at the sudden fever that had taken hold of her. Her lips tingled and she ached between her legs. Trying to ignore her frustration she pulled her oven mitts on and opened the oven door. Hot air and sugar hit her in warm waves and she pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She set them on the cooling rack and turned back to the kitchen island which was stock piled high with baked goodies.

After Rio had dropped her and Annie off they had been met at the front gate by Ruby and Agatha, who embraced the sisters. Ruby pulling Beth into a strong hug, she wasn’t one to cry but almost losing her best friend, her sister, had frightened her beyond belief. 

“Bluejay told us where you had been taken and who you met there. I suppose this means we are involved more deeply with the wolf pack if its alpha took you into the heart of his territory.” Agatha poured hot mint honey tea into four large mugs.

“Where are Bluejay and Faye? They didn’t leave the isle with us.” Beth asked as she held onto the mug letting the heat of ceramic chase away the last of the frost that refused to dissipate. Maybe they hadn’t intended to kill her but they had come close enough that even thinking of those snake familiars sent a wave of panic creeping up her spine. 

“I sent Bluejay back to look after the shop. Faye has yet to return.” Beth worried on that, after everything she had seen in that vision while on the isle where she had seen Faye in her memories she had so many questions to ask her about her family. Who they were, if they were still alive and if they were why they hadn’t come looking for her. Each new moment brought forth a dozen more unanswered questions and Beth nearly slammed the tray of cookies down at her renewed frustration. 

“Careful you’ll waste them if they hit the floor.” Faye was nibbling on pumpkin scone startling Beth with her quiet sudden arrival. “These are good. Ever thought of going into the baking business instead of crime?”

“Where have you been?” Beth asked removing the oven mitts and tossing them behind her onto the counter.

Faye finished the scone licking the crumbs off her fingers, “Looking for other witches. We don’t have enough time...Winter is coming.” She finished in a deep English accented voice causing Beth to cross her arms and scowl at her. Faye let out an awkward laugh, “Not a fan?”

“No.” Beth responded curtly. Faye reached for one of the cookies in front of Beth and Beth reached out to grab hold of her wrist, “I need to know what happened to them. My parents Faye, I saw you in that memory. You were there with me...with my mother.”

Faye became still and solemn, so unlike her high energy snarky nature. She slipped out of Beth’s hold and pulled her hand to her cheek and rubbed against it. In the way a familiar marked their witch. However, to Beth it seemed like a child seeking comfort. 

“It was the last time I had felt peace. Before I met your family I wandered the world lost without witch or coven to call my own.” Faye took hold of both of Beth’s hands and led her into the living room and onto the light blue couch. She kissed her hands reverently, “It’s better if I show you. Then you’ll see why we must fight.”

Their minds merged Beth saw Faye’s memories in the way she had lived them.

***

She licked at her wound wincing at the deep gash in her leg. She had decided to hunker down in what she thought was an old abandoned badger hovel. She had been rudely awaken by the snarling of a young male badger and barely managed to escape by stunning him with a kick to the face but not before he’d taken a good chomp out of her back leg. 

An injured familiar didn’t survive long in these wild woods, if a wild animal didn’t finish her off there was always more than one witch willing to use her for parts in their potions. She shuddered at the thought after all the best potions utilized fresh ingredients. The last part of her to go would be her heart.

She became startled when she heard the sound of crunching leaves and breaking branches. Puffing up her black fur, she snarled with as much strength as she could muster. It seems a witch had found her first. A young red haired women stood not too far from her, kneeling to her level, “Dear familiar, don’t be afraid I won’t bring you harm.”

She held her stance watching the young woman pull from her woven basket a clay pot of what smelt of medicinal herbs, “I don’t have much with me, my home is not too far but if you allow me to at least put some of this on your injury. I am Catherine La Faye of the Coven Penn. I know it’s strange we still have a French surname but we’re Scots through and through.” She gave a little awkward laugh.

Penn...she had heard of the that coven, the last direct descendants of Morgana La Faye. They had changed their coven name for obvious reasons. Unlike what the humans believed they were actually very few practitioners of blood magic. Those witches were often swiftly caught and punished by their own covens if not they tended to be the first victims of their blood magic spells, now she more that worried. She was frightened.

“Mmm yes I understand.” Catherine set the clay pot down and pushed it towards Faye, “There’s a small cave not too far from here that is uninhabited. If you want to go there to recuperate, no one will bother you and I promise you’ll be free to leave whenever you wish.”

The cave was exactly where the young witch said it was and for the next several weeks, they carried on in this manner. The red witch brought her medicine and food, staying with her and speaking to her about various things that were happening in her family or in the village. Faye was content with listening.

“A young wolf pack moved into the region, they came to the castle with freshly killed deer and ale. Father was pleased and stated if they allied themselves to the coven they could remain. Their alpha is the youngest I’ve met, not that I’ve met many. But he has a certain way about him I can’t explain…” Her words drifted into nothingness as she looked off into the distance, her soft face filled with a glowing pink flush.

“Do you love him?” She asked, knees pressed too her chest to hide her nakedness. Catherine looked over at her and quickly undid the cloak she was wearing to drape it over her. The soft black velvet was warm from her body heat and she felt protected for the first in a long while. 

Catherine smiled, “I’m not sure. We only spoke once. He seems a kind and gentle person.” She twirled a red strand between her fingers. “I would like to get to know this black wolf.” 

“Wolves have a reputation for being fierce lovers and faithful mates. It’s in their blood. Don’t forget underneath that human exterior he is a wolf.” She gave her a mischievous grin, “But you don’t seem to mind if he has a beastly nature.” 

“I won’t forget his nature, so long as he doesn’t forget mine.” A crackle of lighting danced like static around her before gently subsiding.    

She gave her a sharp grin, “You’re not all sugar are you? That’s good. Do you have a familiar serving you?” Catherine shook her head and she stood and walked towards her, the cape swirling around her and wrapping itself around her body to form a long black gown, lined with fur. With a flourish bow she knelt her head before cu her, “I am your familiar. You may call me Faye, from this day forward I will serve you and your bloodline from this day to my last day. Do you accept?”                

“I do. From this day forward I will be your shield and refuge, from my last day until the last days of my bloodline.” Faye took Catherine’s hand and, with the sharp end of her pinkie nail, sliced the fleshy part of her palm. Fresh red blood gathered at the surface. She sliced her own palm and quickly interlocked their hands allowing their blood to mix and become one.   

"Whoever is your friend will be mine, whoever is your enemy I will destroy them. Hold me to this vow I have made, should I prove false may you have the strength to smite me." Faye kissed the back of her hand sealing their bond with a kiss. “Those ritual words are dark aren’t they?” They both shared a grin and walked out of the cave hands clasped.

Catherine’s power flowed into Faye, giving her a strength she had never known. A familiar paired with a witch were a force of nature with unspeakable power. Who would dare stand in their way?

***

Faye choked on the ash-filled air, covering her mouth with a handkerchief she stumbled around trying to find someone, anyone in the ashen smoke. She called out for Catherine and for anyone in her coven who may still be alive. Only the unnatural silence and smell of burning flesh remained.

What was supposed to have a joyous occasion of a mating ceremony had instead become a merciless slaughter. It had all began when those twin snake familiars had shown up declaring the groom-to-be was dead. Catherine and her coven had immediately run to the pack’s aid only to see their homes burned to the ground. The few surviving wolves had come out of hiding, but instead of asking for aid, they attacked the witches. As if madness had taken hold, witch and wolf began to fight to the bloody end.

Why had it come to this? Who could have hated them so that they would have them turn on each other? As she walked aimlessly, she caught sight of a figure in the distance standing along the edge of the rocky cliffs. Almost as if I t beckoned her, a flag of red hair waved to her. Catherine was still alive! 

Faye tried to run as fast as she could, her injuries causing her discomfort but she didn’t care. Catherine didn’t turn back to look at her, still clothed in her blue bridal gown. The heavy skirts and the white lace trimming stained with ash and blood. The black and red sash, the colors of Christopher’s pack, draped across her shoulder and pinned into place with a silver wolf’s head had nearly been torn from her figure.  

“They’re gone, my mate and coven were taken from me.” Her voice was cracked and dried out from screaming and crying. Her hands still tingled with the force of power she had unleashed upon that witch and his familiars who had attacked them. Her eyes still flashed pure white, the sea hitting the cliff side in a fury as a storm gathered from it. 

“Catherine step away from there, you’ll fall!” Faye reached for her, electricity surged around Catherine deterring Faye from taking another step forward. Faye let her hand drop to her side, “Please we’ll go away from this place. We will hunt that witch and those familiars down and kill them, whatever you want. Just please come with me.”

“Blood for blood…will it bring back Cristopher and everyone who was killed? Will it Faye!?” Lightning crashed down in response to her anger hitting the side of the cliff causing rock to crumble into the crescent waves below. Blue flowed into white as her power and anger subsided, “I release you from your vows. You’re no longer my familiar. You are free to go wherever you wish.”

Faye shook her head, “It doesn’t work that way Catherine. Wherever you go I will follow!” Reaching for her again this time she took hold of her spinning her and crushing her into her embrace. She’s so cold, as if her soul has already left her. 

An empty laugh, “Where I’m going even the dead don’t follow.” A gentle pat on her head, “I need you to live Faye. Please forgive me.” Lightning coursed through Faye, her spine locked from the frightening force of its power. _Looks like a witch has killed me after all._ Only the darkness embraced her.

***

“Stop! I can’t see anymore!” Beth pushed Faye away and she fell against the kitchen island. Her body shook with a coldness that threatened to consume her. The stench of fire and burned bodies still filled her nose. Feeling ill she ran to the sink and vomited. The dry heaving continued to rack her body long after she had expelled her stomach’s contents. Faye stood by her side after gathering her hair in one hand as the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

After a few minutes she turned on the sink and gulped down the cold water, splashing her face to cool down her face. Her throat hurt but she had to know, “What happened to Catherine?”

Faye let her go of her hair and leaned next to her, “I don’t know. When I came to, she was already gone. I searched the rocks below but I didn’t find her body. She simply vanished. The witch and his familiars, the ones from the other day, were long gone as well.”

“You have any idea where she could have gone?” Beth asked as Faye looked at her with a saddened look.

“If you are here that means her body died. It’s the only way…” Beth held her breath, “…for her soul to have been reborn inside of you.” Beth looked listlessly out the window, what if everything that happened until now had been the result of Catherine’s will instead of her own? All of these new exciting feelings, she placed her hand over heart and clutched the soft material of her sweater, were they only a copy of Catherine’s own feelings towards her black wolf?

“Beth it’s not...” Faye moved to place a hand on but Beth avoided her touch instead she moved to cookies she had just pulled from the oven and grabbed a spatula. The cookies were still too soft and warm from the oven. Gooey chocolate stuck to the underside of the spatula as Beth placed them on a separate place not caring that were breaking apart.

“The other people in my memory, my parents you didn’t show me what happened to them.” She still didn’t look at Faye she feared if she looked at Faye she’d begin to cry and not stop. Like some foolish high-schooler who had their illusions of love shattered for the first time. 

Faye sighed and wrapped her arms around her own waist, “You’re not ready for that. I’ll show you when you are. By the way I’ll be introducing you and the rest of our little fledging coven to two new witches I found.”

Beth finally looked over at her a look of curiosity replacing the look of visage, “Oh who are they?”

“Two Latina witches with some Viking blood, it’ll be good to have some old world magic in the mix. It’s powerful stuff. You’ll like them.” Faye stretched her arms over her head stifling a yawn she felt coming on.

“Faye. Thank you for all of this. You’ve been working hard trying to protect us and I’m grateful to you. I’ll work hard to support you.” Faye flew so quickly towards Beth she dropped the spatula as she was pulled into the familiar’s strong embrace.

“It may not seem like it but you are wonderful. Everything that has happened now has been your choice, please don’t doubt yourself. It’s you I was drawn too. I’ll show it all to you when the time comes I promise.” Faye tiptoed and kissed Beth softly on the lips. Pulling away she patted her burning cheek, “So that wolf doesn’t get to cocky and forget you belong to others too not just him. You really got to put him in his place or he’ll walk all over you, ‘kay. Anyway wake me up for dinner, I’m going to bed.” 

Not waiting for a final word she shifted into her cat form to find a nice sunny spot in the house to doze off in. Beth looked at the mess of broken cookies on the plate, “Time to start over then.”

***

“Bad news jefe, one of the Canadian investor is pulling out.” Cisco said before walking in and shutting out the sounds of the noisy warehouse.

“What? I just talked to him two days ago, everything was set to go. Did he say why?” Rio cursed. It was the third investor to have pulled out on him in less than a month, at this rate they’d have no cash to wash or pills to distribute unless they pushed further south or north. The northern pack wouldn’t mind since they were allied through mating, but the southern packs were picky about who passed through their lands and a rival alpha would not be greeted without deep suspicion.

“Only said he found someone cheaper to do it for him but didn’t say who. He was our last contact in Toronto.” The same excuse the other two had given him when they pulled out. A new player was on the board trying to close in on Rio’s territory, if he could at least pinpoint what area of the city he was of operating out of he could either rope them into working for him or take them off the board all together. It was a dirty business and too protect pack investments Rio didn’t mind getting his hands dirty. 

“Spread the word, I want everyone who’s in Toronto to keep their ear to the ground and their eyes open. Any transaction that happens that’s not from the usual players I want to hear about no matter how minimal it may seem.” He’d touch base with the northern pack, tell them to keep their people looking. The more wolves hunting, the less opportunity the prey had to escape. Speaking of his favorite prey, “You have the duffel of cash prepared for Elizabeth and her girls?”

“It’ll be ready before you leave today. Take it you haven’t had a chance to explain what you expect her to do though right?” Cisco asked as Rio got up from his seat behind his desk to walk out of the office and back onto the floor. As of now there was only one form of exercise that would satisfy him but since there was only one woman he wanted he’d have to be patient, for now work would tide him over. 

He wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to handle after that morning’s vivid vision of making love in the kitchen. Damn it he still had the taste of honey, vanilla and clover on his tongue as if he had been the one taking a long slow taste. “Well I’ll take it too her. It’ll give me a chance to check on her make sure she divvies up the workload between those other two. She’s liable to try to wash it all herself.”

Cisco rolled his eyes as if Rio was one to talk, “Well tell Ms. Beth Nana wants to see her sooner rather than later. And you know what will happen if Nana doesn’t get what she wants.” Rio nodded knowingly before beginning his usual rounds of inspection. At one point he rolled up his sleeves and began to help wash and separate money from the wrapping paper to hang in sheets to dry before being cut and put in the dryer. 

As he clipped one of the sheets to be dried by the industrial fans a flash of red hair caught the corner of his eye. For a moment he caught Elizabeth’s scent of vanilla and clover, but it was so weak it couldn’t have been hers. Instead he moved closer, the red hair always at the corner of his eye as he tracked it. It finally became still enough for him to observe the red haired women he’d been seeing in his dreams standing together with a dark haired man whose hair was tied at the nape with blue ribbon. 

He was taller than the woman and was broader in his chest than Rio. He refused to blink afraid the vision of the two would disappear if he lost sight of them for even a moment. The man pulled the woman’s hair free so that it cascaded down her back, a red waterfall he wrapped around in his hand. “Mo chailleach dhearg.” 

_Mi brujita roja._

The man looked up and scowled at Rio, “Not your red witch wolf pup, she’s mine.” He nuzzled the top of the woman’s head, she looked up at him and smiled. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she placed a gold necklace around his neck, “Hmm what’s this for?”

“It’s your namesake, Saint Christopher, so that he may watch over you.” Rio rubbed his own Saint Cristopher pendant his family had given to him.

“It’s funny that you believe in the Christian God, your gods and goddesses have proven to be far stronger.” He nipped the tip of her nose at her little frown.

“You never know who is listening and I want you to be protected always.” She gave a little squeak when he wrapped his arms beneath her bottom to lift her so she was above him looking down. Her long red hair created a curtain around them shielding them from any onlooker.

“I’m holding all the protection I’ll ever need _my Goddess_.” He teased holding her tighter in his embrace.

She burned red hot and used a fist to hit his shoulder, “I’m not a god.”

“You are God to me. But even God needs her wolf to protect her so shouldn’t you be by her side protecting her wolf pup.” His eyes burned gold as they focused back on Rio’s own golden gaze. Alpha and alpha gazed at each other across time. 

This is too weird. But the ancient alpha was right. He needed to be by his witch’s side.

***

“Back up, you wanna run that by me again.” Stan crossed his arms as the three woman seated across from him at the table avoided his gaze, Dean moved to mimic his position. “You robbed a grocery store?! From a gang?!”

Ruby shushed him glancing to make sure the children, who were currently playing outside hadn’t overheard his shout. “We needed the money.”

“Everybody needs money Ruby, but you work for it you don’t steal it.” Stan gave a deep heavy sigh his disappointment evident as he avoided looking back at his wife who was doing her best to hold back tears. Beth reached over to take hold of her hand.

“I know you’re disappointed, Ruby only did it because I asked. If…if you want us to come clean I’ll take all of the blame. I won’t throw Ruby or Annie under the bus.” Both women whipped their heads to look at Beth and began to protest.

Dean clicked his tongue, “Don’t be ridiculous, who would take care of kids. True a criminal career mom isn’t the best role model but it’s better than nothing.”

Annie suddenly stood with such force she knocked the heavy wooden chair over, “You son of a bitch. Those kids wouldn’t even have food in their bellies if not for my sister! Your piss poor money management is why we resorted to stealing in the first place! She should have never married your worthless ass!”

“Oh and who you do think she married me for then huh? You may put your sister on a pedestal but she’s no saint. If she didn’t have you to worry about she’d never…” Beth stood quietly and slapped Dean. The smack ricocheted and sounded loud in the now quiet room. Dean’s cheek was angry red and Ruby could tell it would be completed swollen by morning if he didn’t ice it.

Lowering her stinging hand she fisted it as she looked down at Dean, “We need to focus on the issue at hand. If you having nothing to contribute be quiet.” 

“I’ve had just about enough of this new attitude of yours Beth. You want to get divorced? Fine but if you think if I’m gonna let my kids live with a criminal you got another thing coming. Just try to get sole custody I’ll make sure the cops find out about your little shopping spree. Do whatever you want.” Dean stormed past her to the back door to tell the kids they were leaving. He touched the door handle and a shock passed through him knocking him down to the floor.

“You’re not taking my kids anywhere. Just try to take them from me Dean.” There was a whip of power surrounding her and Dean scooted back as he saw figures of women standing beside Beth, their eyes pure white and sharp grins drilling him to the ground.

_Speak again Deansie._

_Say another word little man._

_And I’ll cut out your tongue!_

It was just like Kenny’s birthday, the same dark force that threatened him. He scooted carefully back up against the door putting out an air of bravado, “Call me when you want to talk like a civilized person.” He didn’t dare turn his back until he was out the door and to his car, ignoring the kids shouting at him to come and play with them.

Ruby walked to Beth placing a hand on her shoulder, calming her and the ancients that had been present. “What just happened?” Stan looked at all three women a bit nervously, he wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural but something freaky was definitely going on. The doorbell rang and Annie got up to answer the door. 

“That’s why we wanted everyone to meet today there’s something else we need to tell you.” Beth answered him, looking up to meet Agatha’s gaze along with two other women she hadn’t seen but knew instinctively those were the two witches Faye wanted to introduce her too. 

“Well he seems like a prize.” A stocky woman snorted her disgust of Dean, the man reeked of insecure weakness. Her taller companion nodded her agreement of the woman assessment.

Faye entered with Bluejay who was carrying a large tray of baked goods along with another bag that had several bottles of wine.

“Someone was peeling out rubber pretty hard. Take it Dean didn’t take the news so well?” Faye smiled walking up to Beth. “Everyone this is Maribel and Josefina, they’re  cousins and will be joining our little gang.”

“You guys joined a gang? Someone explain right now what’s going and who these people are.” Stan stood away from the group of women, he wasn’t going to lie he felt hella intimated like they were gonna chew him up and spit him out if he even breathed wrong. 

Annie looped an arm around his shoulders, “Don’t worry Stan if we’re a gang we’re a good girls gang and it’s not crime we’re dealing but magic.” Stan looked more confused than before. Maybe it was that weird joint that they had all smoked a while back. Annie shook her head, “Trust me I wish it was the ganja.”

“Short story: They’re witches,” Faye gestured at the women, “we’re familiars,” she pointed at herself and Bluejay, “and we’re in danger Will Robinson.”

***

After a few glasses of wine and lots of baked goods Stan had time to process the entire story. Every question he fired at Faye she answered back. “So what’s you plan then? You gonna go head to head in some wizards duel or something?”

“Yeah or something.” “No.” Both Beth and Faye responded to his question. Faye gaped at her, “After what I showed you.”

“It’s not even us they hate or want to fight. I’m all for being prepared but I don’t think we should go out looking for a fight. Besides neither one of us have ever been in a wizards duel or whatever.” Beth shot back.

“Yeah I’ve only seen Harry Potter like a 100 times with Sadie but that’s about it.” Annie crossed her arms. The kids were all gathered in the living half asleep if not completely passed out watching a Disney movie. Sadie trudged sleepily up to the adults, “Mom are we sleeping over?” Annie glanced over at Beth who nodded.

“Yeah baby set yourself in the guest room and I’ll finish up grown up time and come tuck you in.” She stood to ruffle Sadie’s dirty blonde hair. She called Gregg to see if he could come but he and Nancy were visiting her parents in Vermont for their 35th wedding anniversary. Since it fell on Annie’s week Sadie opted in staying with her despite her giving Sadie permission to go.

“Eh bunch of old apple picking Vermontese doing the hokey pokey isn’t my thing. Rather stay home and do the electric slide with you anyway.” Sadie had wrapped their arms around Annie.

“Is Vermontese even a word? I failed geography,” Annie joked cheekily.

“Heck if I know I’m a pre-teen I’m still trying to adjust to the fact our Chinese place surcharged us an extra 30 cents on dim sum.” Sadie handed Annie the receipt for the Chinese takeout they had just picked up on their way back from school. 

“Damn son that’s uncool and Mr. Chen going to hear about it! He thinks we’re rich or something?!?” They had spent the next 20 minutes arguing with Mr. Chen about his whack prices, he finally gave in and promised to add extra dimsum and red bean buns with their next order.

Overall, it had been the best night ever. Every night since Sadie had been born had been the best night ever. Maybe she had Sadie before she should have but Annie had no regrets about deciding to keep her baby despite Gregg’s parents encouragingly stating they wouldn’t mind paying her to “take care of it.” 

Sadie groaned, “I can tuck myself in.” Sadie ruffled Annie’s hair back pulling her back to the present. “Want me to wake Kenny Auntie Beth? We can tuck the little ones into bed.”  

“Yes I’d really appreciate that Sadie, thank you.” Sadie walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading off to wake their cousin. Stan and Ruby also stood from the table.

Despite trying to keep an open mind about everything Stan would never approve of them stealing, he felt shaken by this other life his wife was suddenly living. “I’ll carry Sara, I’ll wait for you in the car. Nice meeting you all.” Going into the living room, he lifted his little girl into his arms. So trusting of him even in sleep she didn’t even stir as he tiptoed around the other sleeping children, all piled next to each other on soft cushions and blankets.

Before Stan had always been so sure of what to do, when Sara had become sick it had been about getting that next dollar and researching that next treatment. Take it one-step at time Stan, God only gives you what you can handle. That’s what his momma always told him. But magic, witches and familiars? He felt miles behind trying to play catch up with literal magical beings.

Ruby came up on the opposite side of the car carrying their youngest Harry in her arms. They were both quiet as they settled the children in the backseat. Ruby finished strapping Harry into his seat when Stan finally spoke, “I want to send the kids with my mom and pop for a couple of days until we figure out the next move. If dangerous people are coming after us I want the kids to be far away from it until they’ve been stopped.”

She wanted to protest, having the children far away from her where she couldn’t protect them made her more anxious than having them close but Stan’s face was dead serious. Nothing she said would change his mind. They remained quiet all the way home and carried the children to their beds. Ruby wrapped a colorful silk head wrap to get ready for bed when Stan entered and reached over to grab his pillow. “I’m going to sleep in the living room tonight. I’ll call my parents tomorrow to make arrangements. They know how Sara’s medications work and she doesn’t have any appointments this week so it should be ok.”

“Stan please sleep here with me. I don’t want the kids to see we’re fighting and I don’t want to sleep alone. Please.” Her lip trembled when Stan looked away eyes downcast. In all of their years together no matter how much they argued they always slept together and by morning they had kissed and made up.

“I’m sorry Ruby. I just need to think and I can’t do it with you next to me right now. I’ll go to work early tomorrow before the kids are up.” Without another word, Stan closed the door behind him, the soft click causing Ruby to unleash the tears she had been holding back.

***

“So how did Faye find the two of you? Maribel and Josefina right?” Annie asked the two women who had been quiet throughout the entire Stan debriefing.

The stocky woman snorted, “I prefer Josie and she found us at our speakeasy job. Course we heard about some witch making a mess of letting her magic spill out all over the place and a familiar looking for more witches. Y’all need to work on stealth. Half of Detroit must know there’s a new witch in town looking to start something.” 

Josie crosses her arms and leaned back into her seat as Maribel looked over to her and signed, “Take it easy on them they don’t know any better.” She paused for a moment to write on the notepad she carried and smiled at the other women, “You can call me Mari if you like. My skill is persuasion so that’s why I don’t talk much hehe.” 

“Yeah ever since we were kids anything she wanted she got but when the neighborhood gang decided to try to use her to get a rival gang to kill each other off that’s when we had to move away. We’re not from Detroit originally but the wolf pack here is strong so we knew that gang wouldn’t dare follow us here.” Josie took a sip of wine and looked at her cousin. 

Of all the children born around their time only Mari had been a natural born witch, not as strong as the red witch sitting across from her but still scary enough that most of their family avoided her afraid they would be forced to do something they didn’t want. It had made for a pretty lonely childhood for Mari. 

For a long time as well Josie thought she was like the others, magic less but all those years of being Mari’s barrier when others tried to attack her helped develop a skill she didn’t know she had: she could create a perfect shield. Making her one of the only people Mari could talk to without influencing.

“Join a coven? Yeah no thanks we’re doing just fine on our own.” Josie flicked her cigarette to the ground and grounded it with her heel.

Maribel glared at her signing fast, “No littering!” Josie scoffed but picked up the cigarette butt and put it in her apron pocket to toss out later.

“The way things are shaping up it just being the two of you won’t be enough. There’s a witch coming whose been building up his power for at least two centuries now, your skills won’t be enough to protect you if he comes after you.” Faye crossed her arms and moved closer to them.

“Centuries? That’s an insane! Witches have power but we’re not immortal beings. Anyone who did that would have had to sacrifice a whole of witches and familiars and they would have had to...” Eaten them. Josie wrapped her arms around herself in fear. Making that witch...

Faye’s red eyes blazed dark, “A murderous soulless monster, lower than even a demon. A creature who operates without morals and only consumes. He won’t be satisfied until he devours everyone in his path.”

Of course they had heard of only one other witch who had fallen into that madness of bloodlust, Morgana la Faye. It had been her own coven that had finally put an end to her rampage. Her own brother, Arthur, had been the one to plunge the sword straight through her and held her until her dying breath. 

They were giants of legend now but every witch knew they had really lived, loved, fought and died. Their blood, though diluted now after centuries, still lived.

This red haired witch, can she really be Morgana’s distant relative? Josie looked over at Beth carefully, if she was as powerful as her familiar claimed she was than it would be worth joining her and building up their skills. 

She looked over at Maribel who nodded her agreement, “We’ll join up with you for now. But let me make it perfectly clear if you do anything reckless that puts Mari in danger, natural born or not, I’ll end you.” 

Maribel thumped the table to get her attention and signed, “Don’t be rude!”

“I’m not being rude, I’m laying down a ground rule.” Maribel stood up and smacked her cousin on the back of the head with her notebook. The cousins glared silently at each other. Beth and Annie giving each other a glance the same thought passed through them: The tall one is the scary one.

Agatha smiled assuredly, “You’re right to be concerned the coven were facing is dangerous so we’re moving carefully. Beth, Annie and Ruby only recently discovered their abilities and similar to the two of you I’ve been without a coven for several years now I’ve only had my familiar Bluejay reminding me to use magic.” She swirled the wine with a passing of her hand, “It’s funny, humans think their lives mundane. They live without magic and get things done anyway, It’s easy to fall into that pattern of thinking you don’t need to use it.” 

Faye and Bluejay nodded in agreement with Agatha. It was true, in everyday life most witches didn’t have to use magic so it became stagnant. If Faye didn’t have the Balfours to worry about she would be fine with building their skill and power slowly and steadily similar to how one would build muscle. But time wasn’t on their side, the Balfour head witch would be after them soon.

Quietly scribbling Maribel knocked on the table to get their attention the group looking to her and she flipped her notebook towards them, “Let’s get stronger together then. Count me in!” She flashed a peace sign to the group.

Bluejay reached for Faye’s hand under the table smiling sharply at her. You may just get your revenge Faye.

***

Beth slipped on a long white red flower print cotton nightgown to get ready for bed. After helping her sleepy kids brush their teeth and put on their pajamas she and Annie cleaned up the remaining wine bottles and threw away the trash that had piled up. Faye had fallen asleep in the children’s room, opting to stay close in case any of danger dared to show up. 

The other women agreed to a daily get together in the late evenings and midday ones on the weekends. She messaged Ruby the plan but hadn’t received a response. The more they practiced together the quicker their skill and unity would improve. It felt more like a sport, guess the movies were wrong. Magic was more than chanting spells, lighting candles or tending to a garden it truly was more work than Beth had anticipated.

The night hadn’t gone exactly as she had hoped. Dean’s anger she had expected but Stan’s silent treatment towards Ruby she had not. She had expected him to chastise them or pull out his rulebook as too the 1001 ways they had messed up, but not his quiet coldness. It made her feel lower than she already did for pulling Ruby into robbing the store. 

Pulling on her thick blue bathrobe, she went to the kitchen to make some tea to help her sleep. As the water began to heat up in the kettle, she checked on the plants on the windowsill. They only just been planted and already they were in full bloom and twice the size when they arrived. Magic plants were on a different level all together. The kettle whistled and she turned it off when the feeling of being observed went up her spine. She looked out the window and couldn’t make out anything the moonless night but somehow she knew he was out there waiting for her. 

Forgetting the tea all together Beth traded the robe for a puffy winter jacket and pulled on a pair of boots over the thick socks she had donned and went out through the back gate. Sure enough, Rio’s black car was waiting, only the interior overhead light illuminating his figure. Even though she could not see his face clearly but she knew his eyes were following her movement as she made her way towards the passenger side of his car. The door swung open and Beth stood looking in. Rio was leaning back in the driver’s seat, his arm resting on the center console. 

She had pictured something like this in her younger years. The cool guy at school coming to pick her up for a midnight drive to take her away from her problems even if it was just a night. Of course that never happened she had far too many responsibilities to have indulged in fantasy. She slipped into his sleek black and shut the door trapping her in warmth and his pine tree scent.

“Nice pajamas.” Rio smiled at her modest nightgown and fluffy robe. She looked soft and her cheeks were pink again, this time from the cold.

“Excuse me for not wearing fancy silk pajamas to sleep in. You have my number does it never occur to you to call before dropping in?” Beth grumbled putting her hands up to one of the heating vents to warm up her cold fingers.

Rio leaned low in his seat, his fingers thrumming a tune on his steering wheel, “Hmm not really. How did you family meeting go?”

“Well Dean threatened to take my children from me and I’m pretty sure I ruined my best friend’s marriage.” She closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh and sank low in her own seat, shoving her hands in the robe’s pockets. God how could she be so tired and still not have time to sleep?

Rio’s drumming stopped to squeeze the steering wheel handle, “What are you going to do about it?”

Beth rolled her head to meet his gaze, “Like hell I’m going to let him take my kids. If I can get a good lawyer to fight him he doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell.” 

He gave her a sharp wolf grin, “I have a lawyer in the pack who can help you out. Swear she shoulda been born a shark and not a wolf. You’ll like her, she’s no bullshit.” 

“It’s concerning that you have a lawyer on standby but I suppose you can’t risk leaving things to chance. What’s her going rate?” Beth glanced behind her into the back seat and noticed a black leather duffel tucked neatly between the backseat and Rio’s seat.

Rio followed her gaze to the back, “Oh for you darlin’ you get the employee discount.”  
“And what’s that?” Beth looked back at him resting her elbow on the console next to his own.

He smiled, sliding as close to her as he could get with the console between them, “What do you want it to be?”

“Fifty percent.” She responded bluntly and Rio laughed out loud at her boldness.

“You think you’re worth fifty brujita?” He reached out to tug a red strand that was hanging over her face, rolling the soft strands between his fingertips.

“I think I’m worth a lot more wolf.” Beth reached up to push his hand away her fingers getting caught up in his own and becoming intertwined. “What’s in the bag?”

Rio rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand, the short bristles of his beard tickling her and making the hair on her arm rise and her heart to begin pounding harder than it already was. His ears picked it up he hid his grin against her hand, “Cash for you and your girls to wash. Time to start earning your keep.”

“Wash? Like how you were doing in the warehouse?” Beth had been batting a few ideas around but she had yet to run them by Ruby or Annie. 

“No. Wash refers to swapping the funny money for real money.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Any way you can, you’re a smart girl I’m sure you already have something in the works, I can see your brain constantly working. You don’t know how to relax do you?” The hand that had been playing with her hair moved to cup her cheek and Beth didn’t say anything except shake her head. It was torturously slow, she felt as if she was going to burst out of her skin if he didn’t touch her more. 

When it had come to this she had always allowed Dean to make the first move. But she had rejected him yesterday, despite all of his bravado she noticed the hesitation in his touch as if he was waiting for her to push him away or give him permission for more.

Time to take hold of the reins of your life. The voice’s encouragement was the gentle push she needed to lean forward and slowly kiss Rio’s lips.

He tasted of mint and black tea, his bottom lip was fuller than her own and she tentatively nibbled at it. He let out a soft groan when she did that and she placed her hands on his shoulders before pulling away.

Her eyes were closed and the center of brow furrowed as if she were debating on whether she had liked their kiss or not. Rio held a bated breath, his tongue darting out to lick his lip and taste her sweet vanilla flavor. She opened her eyes and the soft yearning gaze was all he the encouragement he needed.

Sweeping forward he pulled her back into his kiss nipping at her bottom lip this time. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it and moved her head back so that she could bite at his lip again. 

Moving his hands down to her hips he squeezed and tried to pull her forward, the damn console getting in his way. She pushed him back so she could strip the jacket off and crawled over the console and onto his lap. His hand scrambled down so that he could push the seat further back but she still managed to lean into the car horn setting it off.

He grinned at her, “What will the neighbors think?

“Let them think what they want.” She cupped the sides of his face and bent down to kiss him once again while his hands slid across her hips to grip at the fabric of her nightgown and pull it up to bare her legs. Her own hands moving down to the collar of his shirt, her fingers pulling to undo the top buttons.

His hands moved swiftly up her front, squeezing at the soft pliant flesh, she squirmed when his fingers glided across her ribs. She’s sensitive there. He stroked the sides of her breasts with his thumbs, stroking across her breasts before playing with her nipples. Letting out a soft gasp she wiggled against his growing hardness.

“It has a tie in the front...” Undoing the ribbon of her gown the front gaped open. Rio pulled his hands from beneath her gown to rest on her shoulders and he pulled the fabric downward. Lifting her arms away the gown bunch up at her waist and she was bare to his roving gaze.

Cupping the underside of her heavy breast, his tanned hand against her soft white skin, a living goddess in my lap. “Your blush goes all the way down Elizabeth.” She burned hotter at his words, his finger plucking at her pink nipple. Undoing the last of his buttons she pulled his shirt apart revealing every inch of toned tanned skin.

There were scars down the length of his body and her hands raked down his pecs across his flat brown nipples to trace the ones across his chest and further to the ones across his abdomen. Hard and deadly, a wolf between her legs. Pulling her forward he captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked causing her to cry out.

She gripped his shoulders and his hands moved to her hips so she could grind against him. He let go of her nipple and there was a soft wet popping sound. Gripping the underside of her chin with one hand he pulled her down so he could kiss her again. He was drowning in the taste of her and he couldn’t get enough. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and his own lapped at her. 

She pulled away so she could suck love bites into his beautiful eagle tattoo as his hands squeezed her bottom encouraging her exploration. Her own hands trailing farther down to unzip his pants and slip past them and his briefs to squeeze his length. She didn’t get far when he pulled her hands away and pulled her forward so his face was buried between her breasts so he could lick and suck as much as he wanted.

More. I want to taste her more! “Raise your hips.” He growled out the order and she obeyed his hand moving down to cup her, feeling how soaked she was through her panties. He pushed the sticky fabric to the side to delve his pointer and middle finger inside of her waiting warmth and began pumping them inside of her his thumb flicking at her swollen clit. He curled his fingers to stroke at her G-spot and she squeezed his fingers.

Beth couldn’t stifle the cry she made and she nearly shrieked when he went for one of her breasts biting the soft flesh. Sweat and heat building as Rio continued the steady pump and curl of his fingers, “Squeeze your breasts together.”

Again she obeyed, shaking hard when he stroked his thumb hard against her clit. Squeezing her own breasts together she held them to him as if they were offering. Leaning forward he swiped his tongue between her two ripe nipples and sucked them as Beth sobbed from the intense pleasure that he had built up. 

His other arm was wrapped around her, his free hand squeezing her bottom and keeping her mercilessly close so she couldn’t wiggle away from the pressure he was applying. Her breathing and cries were getting shorter and harder. She finally let go of her breasts so she could wrap her arms around his neck her hands gripping the soft leather seat. His mouth greedily chasing one of her nipples so he could continue to suck her, his teeth grazing and gently bit down.

She cried out as she came around his fingers. One hand slamming agaisnt the window, the lightning at her fingertips cracking the glass. The other hand shot out a strike that ripped the leather headrest in half. Rio continued to stroke her clit not caring that she damaged his car and not letting up until the last of her climax ebbed and she was sitting trembling in his lap. 

He pulled his fingers from her warm vise, they were coated in her come. She watched as he sucked his fingers clean of her. He cupped her cheek with his wet fingers the thumb that had brought her to a hard orgasm rubbed her kiss swollen lips as she tasted herself on it.

She looked down at his tented pants but he shook his head, “When I fuck you for real Elizabeth it’ll be long and not in a cramped space.” 

When he fucked her for real? Than what the hell was that!?

He pulled her nightgown back up her body and slipped her arms through the sleeves and even finished it but pulling the ties in a tidy bow. He helped her back into her seat before stepping out of the car. “Just give me a sec aight?” 

Rio took in a deep breath of cold night air in an attempt to chase away the heady vanilla and clover. Fuck, her smell and arousal was all over him. It’d be a long cold swim back to the Isle for him. 

“Rio?” Beth had stepped out of the car, her jacket zipped all the way up as she waited for him to cool down. He opened his side once more to pull out the duffel he had brought with him and walked around the car over to her. 

“How far do you want to go Elizabeth?” She was surprised by the seriousness of his question. His black eyes pinning her in place as he waited for a response. If she accepted him in buisness and in her bed there would be no half measures between them. Rio wasn’t the type to accept only halves. He was all or nothing and as good as she felt and tasted he’d kill his craving for her now if it meant she only wanted him as a dirty secret and not as her mate. 

“I”m done living half a life, that’s all I ever done. I’m going all in.” She reached down for the duffle to take a firm hold of it, “I meant what I said, “You’re my wolf now.” 

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her forward to nip at her lips, “Good cause I don’t share. We’ve started our mating dance now and there’s no going back. Once we become mates that’ll be it for the both of us. You ok with that?”

“Yes I’m ok with that.” And she pulled him down to kiss him once more.

***

Beth stretched out in bed sighing happily. She hadn’t slept much but the few hours she did sleep had been full bodied and satisfying. She hopped out of bed to splash cold water on her face and made her way down to the kitchen.

The house was quiet with everyone still asleep, even Faye and Buddy hadn’t woken when she began pulling out mixing bowls to make pancakes for everyone.

“Nana still wants to see you so if you want get your coven together and I’ll take you to the Isle around 10ish.” Beth still burned hot from what Rio called “just a make-out session.” The man was going to be insatiable once he got her into bed. She couldn’t wait. 

The front doorbell rang and Beth automatically set the bowl to go an answer the door. Her head feeling foggy and not questioning who could possibly be at her door so early in the morning. She tried to pause, to stop her feet but her body felt out of her control. Panic began to set in when she realized she didn’t have control of her body.

Break his hold! You must break it or he’ll take you! 

She watched her hand reach out to grip the front door handle and turned the knob.

_Shit! Why wasn’t Faye coming? Or Annie? Why couldn’t they hear her screaming!?_

She pulled the door wide open and a smiling tall blonde man looked down at her. “Because I have your blood and when you’re skilled in compelling as I am controlling someone is easier than breathing.”

Sweat dripped down her back and she wanted to run or at the very least claw this man’s eyes out. It’s him! The man from her visions, her memories. The one that wanted Catherine so badly and he’d come for her!

The blonde man reach out to take hold of her hand and kiss the back of it, “Yes I’ve come for you like I swore I would. Alistair Balfour always keeps his promises and you are finally mine Catherine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment what you thought! See you next time!


	10. her worst fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late holiday gift to you! Thank you for your patience. I hope everyone had a great holidays. Please enjoy!

He was choking on ash, his senses telling him it was human and wolf he was breathing in and he wanted to vomit. But he couldn’t, whatever remained of his pack needed him. He had to fight for survival and then go and find Catherine. Catherine? No not Catherine, Elizabeth. It was Elizabeth that was danger!

A dark laughter surrounded him, the ash becoming thicker and clogging up his lungs. He was drowning in it, he’d die before he could save her. “Yes, you will die mangy wolf. You touched what belonged to me.”

_ She doesn’t belong to you bastard! _

“But she will, I’ve been patient this far. Two hundred years is nothing to someone like me but you don’t even get half that much time.” Rio felt something slither up and strike him in the chest, he fell to his knees winded. He looked down as his chest bloomed red. He touched the red and his fingertips came away stained with blood. He coughed and he felt more blood in his mouth. Falling to his side, he clutched his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. A pale blonde man crouched over his fallen form and Rio let out a vicious growl.

“Even to the end you’re a fighter. It would be an admirable trait if it did not belong to such a low life form such as you Christopher.”  _ Christopher? That’s not my name.  _

The man gave him a pithing look, “Whatever name you go by matters not to me, I will kill you in every life.” He struck quickly, venom entering through the open wounds in his chest, his heart staggering to remain in beat. His vision blurred the blonde man’s cold icy stare and soulless smile the last thing he saw before his vision winked into blackness.

***

Rio woke up with his hands clenched in tight fists with the sheets tangled around his legs. He was covered in sweat, sheets clinging to him. He pulled them away tossing them awayto the side. His chest ached as if he had actually been struck. Looking down he saw purple bruising forming, stilling he rubbed his chest and his fingers felt small puncture marks as if he’d been bitten by an insect or a snake. Feeling a slithering body move next to him he threw himself to the ground and landed on all fours.

His black eyes began to blaze golden amber and he could feel his claws begin to push at the surface of his skin indicating the wolf wanted to shift in order to fight this unseen enemy. He held himself back from shifting completely. If it was the witch in his dream attacking Rio still had the edge in not revealing his true form to him, if he couldn’t identify him from any other wolf he would strike wildly if he was limited in his power. 

A green snake rose up from his bed, its green scales shimmering as it fanned it’s hood out. Carved into its chest was a black eight point star. It seemed to be grinning at him and Rio touched his chest, it had taken his blood so that its master could perform dark magic on him. Acting quickly he grabbed hold of his Saint Cristopher’s necklace and began chanting a protection spell Nana had taught him, “Saint Christopher who carried Christ and protected him from evil grant me protection.” Crossing himself quickly he repeated the chant over and over. The green snake recoiling from him, growing angry as Rio blocked its path. He couldn’t allow that snake to leave here with his blood. 

_ Isn’t there someone you should be protecting wolf?  If you leave now you might arrive in time to save her.  _ The hissing voice came from the snake and Rio was suddenly overwhelmed with fear for Elizabeth. He was clouded by the choking feeling of it and the snake took advantage to slither quickly away from him and disappear out the window. 

“Shit!” Rio threw on some clothes as quickly as he could and, not caring who saw, leapt the three stories down from the emergency railing onto the sidewalk. Luckily the only person who saw him was an early morning jogger who gaped at him and back to the window he leapt from.  Not bothering to explain anything to the startled man Rio hopped into his car and quickly peeled out of the street to head towards Elizabeth’s neighborhood. 

He drove as fast as he dared. Weaving dangerously past cars and a few early risers who attempt to cross flew back onto the safety of sidewalk when they realized he wasn’t stopping. Only when he entered the sleepy cul-de-sac did he dare slow down but once he turned on Elizabeth’s street, red and blue flashing lights indicating that everything was not ok in Beaver Cleaver’s neighborhood.

Parking the car some distance from the small gathering crowd of curious neighbors Rio stepped of the car and walked discreetly around to back part of the houses until he reached Elizabeth’s backyard. Walking through the backdoor the interior of the home was empty and quiet. He saw a cold cup of coffee sitting forgotten on the kitchen island. Remnants of a pancake breakfast that would never be made laid out and he half expected her to come walking into the kitchen to start making a big stack for her brood. Instead he heard the door opening and the voice of her sister came through instead. 

“You shouldn’t have called the cops there isn’t anything they can do, we’re talking witches Dean not some rando off the street!” Her was voice was stressed and watery.

He heard an annoyed male voice respond, “Don’t be stupid Annie. I don’t know what you got Beth caught up in but as soon as she comes back I want you out of our lives for good. It’s time you started taking care of your messes instead of running for Beth to fix everything for you.” He heard more crying and the annoyed voice turned into a fake cheeriness, “Don’t cry honey, the policemen are going out to look for mommy. But why don’t you kids got to your rooms and get cleaned up you know mommy will only worry if you don’t bathe and get ready for school.”

Her friend Ruby spoke softly to Dean, “Dean I really don’t mind staying with the kids…” He heard the slow shuffling of feet moving up the stairs. A young girl’s voice attempted to sooth the youngest witchling who was still crying for her mother, her tears ripping at his heart. The wolf wanted to howl in fury and comfort the young child. Their voices softened and quieted as they made their way to their rooms.

“No I think you both have done more than enough. I should have known something like this would happen. Beth’s hasn’t been acting like herself whatever ideas the two of you put in her head stops now. When my wife comes back I’ll be taking care of her.” Rio had settled onto one of the kitchen stools, irritated at the arrogance of the husband’s voice. Elizabeth was missing and he was more concerned with putting her family in their place instead of being of any real help.

He had to give them credit when they stepped into the kitchen it was only Dean who let out a scream, the women didn’t seem shocked at all by his presence. Annie circled quickly around to his side, “Finally took you long enough to get here! Have you seen her? Do you know where my sister is?”

“Why are you asking him for? For all you know he’s the one who took her!” Dean stepped forward and slammed his hands on the island, Ruby who was closest to him, jumped at his sudden movement. “I have half a mind to go back out there and get that cops to arrest your punk ass!”

“Half a mind is right.” Annie shot back, “Please if anyone can find Beth it’s this guy right here.”

Dean shook his finger, “Yeah I knew you looked familiar. Plumber my ass, your the guy whose been sleeping over.” Rio snorted at the hypocritical accusation; even now he could smell the scent of another woman on his clothes. Wherever he was staying it sure as hell wasn’t with his momma. Ignoring Dean he sent a quick text to Cisco, Demon and Eddie.

_ Elizabeth’s been taken, most likely by the witch of the familiars who attacked her the other day. One of you come to her house and get some of her clothes. I want every wolf that’s close by to become familiar with her scent.  _ The response was immediate:  _ On our way. _

“I have my guys on it. Annie, tell me everything from the beginning. Don’t leave anything out.” Rio focused his attention on the young blonde witch as she calmed her nerves and took a deep breath.

“It was early morning when I felt something heavy wrap around me. I couldn’t move or speak. But I could hear her screaming for me in my mind. I tried to get to her but by the time that heavy feeling went away Beth was long gone. Even Faye couldn’t move. She went out first hoping she could catch up to whoever took Beth. Then Dean showed up and well now we have a contaminated crime scene!” Annie wanted to kick him whatever trail the kidnapper had left behind was mostly now long muddled by the signatures and scents of the police and neighborhood gossips trying to get the scoop. “This is not how they do things on CSI.”

“Yeah because they call the cops on that show and they do the investigation Annie.” Dean spat back. Ruby was rubbing her throbbing head. Between crying over Stan’s disappointment in her and lack of sleep she was running on her last patient nerve and she had just about enough of the childish bickering Annie and Dean had been subjecting her to for the past hour. She just wanted some goddam peace and quiet! Whatever other spiteful comment Dean was planning on making died in his mouth, his mouth  dry and his tongue awkward in his mouth as he tried to move it to form words. He croaked motioning to his throat that something was wrong.

He moved past her to get some water, filling up the glass he downed it but even the coolness of the liquid didn’t loosen his tongue.  Ruby looked at him perplexed and Annie was hiding her grin. She had heard Ruby’s thought of wanting some quiet as clear as if she had spoken it aloud and her wish had been granted. Dean was rendered truly and utterly speechless. She thought that Ruby would have made her shut up too, “Well this is a refreshing change I like you better now Deansie.”

They looked up when there was a sudden flurry of movement and someone calling out their names. Agatha, Bluejay, Maribel entered the room immediately with Josie trailing behind the three. Agatha went to Ruby whom she immediately embraced. Josie stiffened at the sight of Rio and pulled her cousin behind her. Maribel shook her hold off and shook her head signing quickly, “He won’t hurt us.”

“You don’t know that.” Josie shuffled behind the group, her eyes not leaving Rio’s figure but the wolf wasn’t paying any attention to her more focused on his phone. Cisco had responded that they were a minute away from the house.

“I need some of her clothes, a sweater or shirt she wears a lot that holds her scent.” Annie nodded and he followed her down the hall to Elizabeth’s bedroom. They entered the room and Rio looked around while Annie went to Beth’s closet. It was exactly the same as the first time he was in the room. Her photos carefully aligned on her dresser. Her bed had yet to be made, the thick light blue comforter  pushed back, the pillow dented from where her head had laid as she slept. Annie came up next to him holding several sweaters.

“Can’t you just follow her scent trail? Like a hound?” Rio threw her a withering glare at being referred to a K9. 

He responded through gritted teeth, “Kinda hard to do since her scent trial doesn’t go further than the front stoop.” 

“Oh ah sorry.” Annie apologized sheepishly, “Will these do?” She handed the sweaters to Rio. Taking the soft material into his hands he smoothed out the wrinkles. One was cranberry V neck and another a navy blue cardigan with delicate pearl buttons. They were well worn and soft from no doubt hundreds of washes. He breathed the material. They still held her scent of vanilla, clover and laundry soap. Rio nodded as he carefully folded the sweaters and Annie followed him out of the room closing the door behind her.

She put an arm at his elbow and Rio looked at her. Annie suddenly seemed very small and much too young in his eyes. Her light brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she looked up to him, “We don’t know you very well, at all actually and I think you’re dangerous but with Beth…I mean what I mean is…” Covering her mouth she closed her eyes and as if was too much for her to bear a few tears spilled down her cheeks and Rio pulled the petite blonde into a tight embrace as he would if she were one of his own pack mates in need of comfort. 

The unexpected kindness caused Annie to unleash the flurry of tears she had been holding back and she let out a broken sob. Her sister was out of her reach and once again she felt like a weak child unable to help, unable to do anything for her. Rio patted her back and due to her petite stature was completely bent over her. She sniffled and pushed away from him, she didn’t care if she looked gross to him so she wiped her nose on her sleeve. “So embarrassing, sorry about that.”

“Yeah yeah I won’t saying anything aight. I’ll go on back but you still got…” He gestured to her chin where there was some saliva.” Annie wiped with her sleeve but decided to go into the bathroom to wash her face. Going back into Beth’s bedroom to clean up she paused to look at her sister’s photos. Beth was by no means a clutter rat or even too deeply sentimental but every photo of their lives she had kept and even had several photo albums stored in bubble wrap and kept safe in box somewhere in the house. She nearly cried all over again when she saw a photo of herself as a baby tucked in the back row of framed photos.

Picking up the photo she scrunched her nose, gosh she been such an ugly baby! Completely bald with a drooly all tucked in a flouncy pink dress she had one of Beth’s fingers in her mouth. Beth was smiling sweetly as she cradled her on her lap dressed in a matching pink dress. Her hair had been longer then, she remembered loving to play with it and Beth sitting patiently as Annie practiced braiding it. But it was those ocean eyes that drew her in more and Annie felt a deep sadness. They were old, as if she had mentally prepared herself for the unavoidable duty of having to raise her baby sister.

Gripping the photo her tears turning into a quiet ball of anger that began sizzling in her blood, so unlike her usual quick explosive nature.  _ I’m going to bring you back Beth. I swear to God I’ll bring you back. _

***

Sunlight bathed her, warming her from the inside out, her toes being tickled by soft grass. She had draped her arm across her eyes to protect them from the midday sun. The lazy afternoon rolling past her as bees buzzed gathering their nectar from nearby flowers and birds sang as they flew to their nests to feed their young. The world felt so alive around her as if she could hear every ant crawling by and feel the grass growing beneath her. 

“It’s because we’re part of each other now.” A low drawl murmured in her ear and she smiled as he nuzzled her temple and placed a tender kiss. “That’s what it means to be mated, the wolf will live in your skin and come to your aid when you call on it.”

Peeking through her fingers she raised her free hand above her and stretched her fingers towards the sky. She laughed as she saw her nails turn into wicked sharp claws before they faded away back into her fingertips.  “That’s incredible, you’re always protecting me.” She looked over to him, his black eyes hardened and he let out a harsh growl. The sky darkened and a cold unnatural wind whipped through the grass. 

His eyes flared with amber, the wolf rising to the surface as he skin burned away into black fur. The wolf’s lips curled back to bark at her, “Use them now! Elizabeth use them!”

***

Her hand flashed out in fury and she connected with something as she sprung from the bed with an agility she didn’t know she possessed. Landing on the floor in a crouch she heard an amused male laughter and an angry screech.

Beth heard a deep honeyed voice speak and every hair on her body stood in alarm, “Calm yourself she only scratched you.”

“She nearly took my other eye! Bitch I’ll kill you!” A hissing snarl as one of the white haired snake familiars leapt on to the bed towards her. Her teeth elongated in venomous fangs, her one eye in a red murderous slit. Her twin looked bored by the dramatics and was only leaning against the far wall examining her nails.

Beth dug her nails into the wood floor and let out an inhuman snarl baring her own teeth at the snake. An amused laugh rang out along with a clap as the blonde man made his way around the bed, “I must say your instincts are sharp, that wolf influence is quiet strong. It didn’t take long for him to get under your skin.” His smile faded and it turned into a curl of disgust, “But anything recently planted can still be uprooted.”

Standing from her crouch Beth kept her distance from the unnaturally cold man. It was strange, he radiated no heat or aura it was as if he was dead. “I know you, you killed Catherine and her mate.”

He scoffed at her accusation, “Catherine signed her death warrant when she soiled herself by mating with that wolf. I saved her from disgracing her prestigious bloodline, albeit I went too far it was only her I meant to punish.” He shrugged; the wolf pack had to die to prevent them from influencing and mixing their dirty blood with other witches. Her coven was a loss as they had promising talent but they had defied him by standing in his way.  “But I’m still in time to save you from repeating her mistake.” 

Beth clenched her fists and snarled when he stepped closer and he stopped, “Oh ho you’re a feral one aren’t you. I’ll have to cure you of that.” His hand whipped out quickly to grab her by her jaw, forcing her mouth painfully open to inspect her as if she were some broodmare. She grabbed his hand and dug her nails, they were sharp and dug into the soft skin with ease drawing blood but he continued his inspection of her without even wincing in pain.

“What are you? You’re not human anymore are you?” Beth forced the words out and he looked a bit surprised that she was speaking.

“Human? No sweetling I was never human.” He released her jaw and Beth didn’t bother to rub the aching muscle not wanting to show him that he had been hurting her.  “I’ve evolved beyond humanity, even past being just a witch.”

Beth watched him carefully as he walked over to the large bay windows that allowed unfiltered sunlight to stream through. Observing the room she was in she noticed it lacked any color, the walls down to the furniture and bedding were all district shades of white. Gauzy curtains not unlike her own decorated the window and crystal lights were placed to illuminate the room in the evening.

Even his two familiars, outside of their snake forms were pale with matching white hair. It was a mockery of the purity he was trying to evoke. “I’m not alone. People will come looking for me.” She straightened as he turned his gaze to her, she knew exactly would come for her. Ruby and Annie. Faye and the others would as well. Rio, he’d tear this house down brick by brick to get to her. She knew it deep in her bones they would get to her no matter how long it took. She clung to the hope of being rescued but still she needed to find her way out. Being in this lifeless man’s presence made her ill and she couldn’t bear it another moment.

“After all this time you think I’d risk letting you escape. No my sweetling. This room, this house and this entire property was carefully designed by me to keep you here. That wolf, your laughably weak sisters can beat their fists bloody, hurl every spell they can think of but they’ll never get past my barriers. If they can even find where we are.” He walked towards her again and when Beth growled at him once more he grabbed her jaw with deliberate cruelty as he squeezed hard, their blue eyes warring, rival storms beating against each other.  She tried to ignore the hurt he was inflicting but couldn’t hold the painful whimper that escaped her throat and he finally grinned.

Releasing his hold he returned to the side of his familiars who cooed as he petted their heads, he smiled charmingly at her but just like everything about him it rang false and Beth’s hands twitched with unspilled power.  “I’ve resealed your bindings, can’t have you calling down a hurricane. The sooner you become accustomed to living in my Crystal Palace the better off you'll be. But for now: welcome home sweetling.”

Beth waited for him and the familiars to leave the room, the door clicked into place and she heard the lock being set. Despite his claim of having set barriers he still felt the need to lock her in the room, it was possible he had some doubt she could still escape. She finally noticed she wasn’t wearing her own nightgown from the night before but had been dressed in a long blue silk gown. She flushed angrily at having been undressed without her consent and covered herself with her arms at the thought of that man or one of his familiars touching her while she had been unconscious. 

She could feel lightning burning at her fingertips wanting to escape and shatter this beautiful prison of a room. Her skin burned with rage at being unable to release the roiling thunder in her blood and she grabbed a Chinese vase filled with lilies that was sitting on a small breakfast table and hurled it at the bay windows. But the satisfying sound of breaking ceramic and glass never came as the vase bounced off an unseen barrier and instead of falling returned to its place on the table. She fell to the floor and slammed her fists on the hardwood floor again and again until the painful bruising forced her to stop. 

He hadn’t lied. It was a prison after all.

***

Faye had walked tirelessly around and around the perimeter of the property, the only reason she had been able to even find Beth was because of their blood bond otherwise she would have been lost to her. They had left Detroit and crossed the Canadian taking her up north just outside of Toronto, the last witch city in Canada that would surely be overtaken in a few short years by Rio’s pack that was pushing in and far northern pack pushing south. It would soon be enveloped the two packs and then there would nowhere that witch could hide. 

It was a risky move by that witch to hide Beth somewhere where wolves’ roamed so closely, it spoke of confident arrogance in their abilities that they wouldn’t be found. It was an extensive property expanding 2 acres all around the home. The barrier didn’t begin right at the border of the property but at the tree line that shielded the house from the road and prying eyes. She could see a dome tower standing out above the tree line and she had a suspecting feeling Beth was there. No barrier was perfect, there had to be a weak spot she could wiggle through. 

She did find one and unfortunately she would have to crawl through a drain pipe that went underneath the house. As the barrier only sat on the surface of the grounds they would never know she was on property. Discarding her clothing she shifted into her cat form and began trekking through the pipe. Her paws became instant soaked and she didn’t want to think about what she could walking through. Finally reaching the end the entrance of the pipe was blocked off by metal bars which she easily wiggled through. Crouching low she darted quickly into a nearby bush hiding amongst the leaves and branches. 

Deciding it was the safest course of action to remain undetected, she hid from bush to bush until she got close enough to the house to begin looking for a way in. It didn’t take long when she noticed a few cooks standing outside taking a smoke break and talking, they had left the door open and were so enraptured in their conversation they didn’t notice Faye slip through the door into the kitchens. 

Despite still being wet she didn’t dare shake herself dry and instead was carefully walking along the edge of the wall to avoid leaving behind to many paw prints. With it being such a large home she expected there to be at least several others in residence but for whatever reason the house was quiet and felt unlived in so unlike Beth’s house or Rio’s isle that were swarming with family and children. This was just a perfect illusion she wouldn’t be surprised if no one else from the coven actually resided here, who would want to live in such a cold place. The house had arched entryways through every hall she passed through and was bricked with cool gray stone, not unlike the castles and homes of the old country. It wouldn’t have shocked her if a maid came bustling through with bedding to wash or was scrubbing the halls. 

The swirl of a dress caught her eye and she turned down one hall to follow, her heart beat with a thrill that she knew who she was chasing.  _ Catherine! Wait!  _ She ran with breakneck speed down another corridor and turned to the corner and stopped. Breathing hard and heart pounding in her chest, there she was in her blue wedding dress as beautiful as the morning she had donned it, excited to be joining her life with her wolf.

She didn’t speak only pointed to a door before turning away from Faye and disappearing. Faye knew it she wouldn’t be around the corner waiting for her, she only help lead her to Beth.  _ Thank you my witch.  _

Walking up to the door she pawed at it and meowed. There was a rustling motion and Faye looked through the crack beneath the door and saw Beth’s eyes staring back at her, “Faye thank God! The door is locked and my powers are bound I can’t get out.”

_ It’s ok, I'll get the others but there is still something you can do. _

“What?” Beth asked her fingers unable to reach her, she wanted to touch Faye feel that she wasn’t alone and that she would be saved.

_ I need a lock of hair, just because we can’t walk in doesn’t mean we still can’t come in somehow. _

“Ok give me a second to find something.” She looked through the drawers and in the restrooms for a pair of scissors or a razor but there was nothing, she wanted to scream in frustration. Of course who wouldn’t leave anything she could use as a weapon. Looking at the vase once more she decided to test out once again taking it in her hands she smashed it will all strength to the floor ordering it to break. It shattered at once, water and flowers spilling across the floor. Grabbing the largest piece of ceramic she didn’t think and quickly began sawing a piece of hair off. Her hand wrapped tightly for the sawing motion she felt it cut her hand and begin to spill down her wrist and her arm. She also ripped some of the silk fabric of the gown to tie the hair.

Going back to the door she laid on her belly and shoved the hair under the crack. Faye reached for it and managed to snag the silk ribbon with her claw. She smelled the blood and hissed angrily.  _ Don’t worry I’ll come back! _

Picking up the hair in her mouth and began to run back down the hall when she felt a sudden kick to her side hurling her against the wall. She yowled and heard Beth cry out for her. Standing up she saw the twin snakes. “Oh stupid Faye you really think we didn’t know you were here.” Trix hugged her sister, resting her chin on her shoulder. She had donned a patch to cover her missing eye, Faye knew that it had been Catherine that had taken that eye.

“A good familiar wouldn’t have even let us get close to the home their witch resides in, once again you’ve let your witch down. “ Beauty tsked her disappointment. She looked down the hall, “You know I’m sure if you’re a good girl will kill you alongside your witch just like you’ve always wanted.”

_ Fuck!  _ She was screwed she couldn’t get past them and even if she fought them it was still two against one. Trix and Beauty were vicious fighters and with their venomous bite she’d be killed and be of no use to Beth. Accepting momentary defeat she shifted from her cat form back into her human one. Standing proudly, she placed her hands on her hips, “So then you take me prisoner?”

“Can’t waste good parts can we?” A lithe voice more venomous than the snakes spoke and Faye bristled. After all this time that bastard was still alive. Faye hissed in anger, her sharp teeth becoming elongated, her eyes glowed a furious red. Trix and Beauty mimicked her stance standing between her and her prey. Suddenly dying didn’t seem the worst outcome as long as she could take him with her.  

With a flick of his wrist she was slammed back against the wall held up by an invisible hand at her throat, her throat constricted she fought for air and her feet dangled just above the floor. He looked at her naked form up and down with cold medical observation, “There isn’t a mark on you from that day.” Stepping closer, hands behind his back he looked at her as one would observe a bug beneath a microscope.

“Not every wound is physical.” Faye croaked out, “You also came away unscathed, impressive considering my witch used you like a lightning rod.”

He laughed, “Oh Catherine left her mark on me, it took a lot of years and sacrifice to heal.” Releasing his hold she fell to the floor and gasped, air entering her lungs. He knelt and grabbed her chin to lift her face, “You were supposed to protect her, ensure she was left unmarked and untouched by any other. Yet you encouraged her debasing herself with the lowest form of life. I’ll have to punish you for that.”  Releasing her he stood, “Won’t you two be dears and take our unexpected guest to her quarters. Find her some proper clothing, don’t want her to freeze. I need her blood warm and heart beating.” 

Faye watched him step away from as Beauty walked rapidly forward, “I owe you from the day before.” Her raise fist coming towards her.

_ This bitch  _ was her last thought and then there was only darkness.

***

Cisco, Demon, Eddie has arrived to the home to pick up Beth’s clothing so they could pass her scent along to other members. Before the end of the day everyone wolf in the region would know her scent. Nana had arrived with the boys to which Rio felt immediately thankful for. His pack could hunt on ground but Nana would save them precious time with her skills. He went outside to greet her.

“Nana is there anything you can do?” Rio asked placing his hands on her shoulders. She patted his cheek.

“There are many people here who love her, that connection is strong. Tell me something else: I sensed a change in you. You seem more open as if you’re leaving a part of yourself vulnerable.” She smiled when Rio avoided her gaze. When it came to matters of the heart Rio always played it close to chest, even when he was a teenager he never spoke of his romantic relationships. His wolf was pacing angrily beneath the skin. Only Rio’s rational nature was keeping his wild fury in check. Wolves didn’t mess with mates, this would result in blood. 

Dominant wolves always established the beginning of the mating dance while the chosen mate ended the dance by accepting the bond. This meant opening up their soul so when their mate agreed to their mating it would be sealed with their own soul and they would become one in truth. Until Beth accepted him, Rio would be antsy with wanting to keep her close. This kidnapping was a blow and, if discovered, rivals would view it as weakness.

She kissed his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his. Rio hunched over as they shared the same breath, helping to steady and center him once more. If not for Nana, his family and his pack Rio knew he would have fallen to irreversible darkness or he would have died. They saved his life and were saving him again. “I won’t lose her.”

“No we’ll find her and then have a celebration for the two of you.” Nana smiled up at him.

“Yeah, we have to keep that under wraps for now. No one else knows and Elizabeth, I have to explain it properly to her.” Nana scowled at him, of course he wanted to do this in a secretive manner behind the pack’s back. Too bad wolves were notoriously bad at keeping good news secret. 

Sobering from wanting to tease her nephew, she took his arm so he could guide her into the house, “How’s her coven and her children?”

“Her coven is holding on the children are understandably afraid for their mother.”

 Nana nodded, she could feel the children’s fear, and at such a vulnerable age their powers could wreak havoc on those around them. It was lucky they had a strong coven around to keep their developing powers in check, “Well we’ll take care of this and bring her back home where she belongs.”

***

The women had sent Dean away with Agatha giving him the compulsion to go straight to sleep once he arrived home. The children had been restless upstairs and returning to be with Annie and Ruby with the littlest one, Jane still crying for her mother. Ruby was rocking her and patting her bottom in the manner she used when she was an infant.

“I…I want mommy!” Jane sniffled out between teary gasping breaths. Ruby put a tissue to her nose to help her blow her nose. The older children had been doing their best to hold out but even they had begun crying openly, Kenny angrily rubbed his face, “This wouldn’t be happening if everything had just stayed the same!”

Annie went to put an arm around him but Kenny backed away from her and she put her arm down, “I know your scared Kenny but we will find your mom.”

“You’re only just saying that, mom would be safe if everything stayed the same!” He ran from the living room to his bedroom and slammed the door the sound reverberating and Annie winced. Danny and Emma had been quiet throughout their older brother’s outburst. Danny wiped his eyes as Emma held his hand.

“Mommy’s safe, auntie Catherine told me so.” The adults froze as they turned to the young boy, Nana and Rio entering at his comment and Nana went to the boy to sit by his side on the floor.

“Catherine spoke to you?” Nana asked gently taking hold of Danny’s other hand as he nodded, “Is there anyone else who speaks to you?”

He pensively thought and nodded once more, “A few others but they speak in a different language so I can’t understand them. They’re nice though.” Rio also knelt next to the boy.

“Can they tell you where your mom is?” Danny shook his head and the adults sighed. Danny stood and went to the closet where their mom kept all of their supplies and pulled out a sheet of paper and markers. He began drawing a room with as much detail as possible. 

Rio watched impressed at the level of skill the young boy had, it wasn’t the typical drawings of a young child but of one who had been studying and practicing every day. The room he drew was large and dome shaped. He didn’t reach any of the colored markers except for blue. Once he finished he handed the drawing over to Rio, “Auntie could only show me this room. I’m not strong enough yet to have longer communication with her. The room is all white except for the blanket and pillow cushions. All of the doors are locked and sealed so she can’t get out. They also have Faye.”

“What!” Bluejay let out a panicked screech, “Where is this place?” He looked at the boy’s drawing, looking paler than he usually did, “That looks like Catherine’s chamber well almost does. Her room had colorful tapestries but it was the only room in their manor that was dome shaped like this.” He had been a young familiar in those days, but he remembered visiting Faye in that home. He knew it couldn’t be the same place, that manor had been in Scotland and burned to the ground.  _ That fool! She’s gone right into the snakepit! _

“Whatever your planning I’d do it now.” There was pleading in his eyes, near begging. Nana nodded and took the drawing from Danny.

“The photo will suffice but I’ll only be able to send one of you.” Ruby and Annie didn’t even protest when Rio stepped forward. He was their best chance in getting Beth back and if it was dangerous, he'd be the most equipped to take on whatever foe stood in his way. Nana nodded at her nephew and patted his cheek. 

“You can’t take anything with you. Metal and fabric will disrupt the spell, only you can go through.”

Rio smiled, “I only need my fur then.” He stripped his hoodie and shirt without warning and the other women turned their backs. 

Only Annie let out a low appreciative whistle and Ruby elbowed her. Annie spoke low and fanned herself winking at Ruby, “Talk about getting back in the saddle.”

Ruby rolled her eyes but Annie had a point the man was hot, for all his deceptive lean frame The was toned and ripped within an inch of his life. Maribel gave a discreet thumbs up to them and Josie rolled her eyes.

They tore their gaze away when Rio began to unzip his pants. Nana motioned the other women and gathered the children as well. “It’ll take every bit of power we have, teleportation spells take their toll and you’ll feel drained after. Normally I wouldn’t even consider having witchlings participate but we are limited in the magical reservoir we have access too.” 

Jane took Nana’s hand and patted it gently, “I’m not scared I’m a big girl now and it’s for momma.” Nana smiled at the young girl’s brave face, tear tracks still staining her cheeks. Reaching into her bag, she handed each of the children a colored chalk. White for Jane, red for Emma, and black for Danny. “Clear an area in the living room. Jane make the biggest circle you can, Emma in the center of the circle draw a five point star and Danny at the space between each point draw an inner circle and a second one in the center of the star. Can you do it?” The children nodded and got to work pushing back the couches and moving the chairs from the room.

Turning to the women, she pulled out several plants she handed each woman a ream of leaves, “When teleporting we’re essentially opening a door, when that happens anything can come through. Since we can’t predict what will be coming through these plants will act as an additional barrier to ensure that only Rio goes through the door but nothing can come through on our end.”

“I finished my circle!” Jane displayed it proudly and Nana patted her head, “Very good. Now dear your mother uses a hairbrush?” 

The little girl nodded her affirmative, “Perfect go collect it we will need some strands of her hair. It’ll make the traveling more accurate.” Rio had already shifted and was shaking his fur into place. The children were looking at him in awe, Emma feeling brave enough to ghost her fingers across his fur. There was a quiet gasp, Kenny peeking around the corner from the staircase at the large black wolf that was now standing in the middle of their living room. Rio laid down to make himself appear less intimidating to the children but a wolf was a wolf and he was alpha in the presence of witches so he couldn’t pass off the opportunity yawn and show off his sharp teeth. As curious as the pups in his pack the Boland children squealed in delight at the sight of them, becoming braver and petting him more firmly. The witches would need some more time to gather their supplies so Rio allowed himself to be used as a distraction for the children.

Jane had returned with a brush and all but shoved it into Nana’s hands before running to join her siblings sitting with Rio, even Buddy had joined them play bowing to Rio wanting to scuffle. Rio ignored Buddy and closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep causing the children to giggle uncontrollably. Kenny kept his distance but even he wasn’t immune to his sibling’s joy and smiled but quickly forced a frown when he caught the women looking at him. 

“Brat.” Annie snorted affectionately, all the children had inherited a mule’s stubbornness from their side of the family so she couldn’t be angry with him knowing the flash of anger came from fear for his mother. 

Ruby focused on Kenny and felt the ball of anger and fear he still held, she reached out to him with her mind taking the ball and soothing it out in the same way she would rub out a knot on Stan’s back. She saw him visibly relax again and despite not joining his siblings the smile returned and he looked like the happy little boy who would reach out for hugs before he turned into a moody pre-teen. Adolescence was hitting Kenny hard, made even more difficult by his parents’ separation and budding new powers. She felt Nana touch her hand and she smiled softly at the older woman. “It’s good you are here, empaths are so important to the coven. They keep everyone healthy in both heart and mind.”

“Is it always like that with wolves?” Ruby asked gesturing her head towards Rio who was allowing Jane and Emma braid some of his fur and Danny to look at his teeth. 

Nana laughed low, “Yes it is. Wolves love children Rio most of all. He has no issue with coddling them when they are crying or being their playmate. He’s had more than one enthusiastic conversation with the toddlers. They feel safe and loved by him and by all of us. It takes a village.”

“So why they try to kill us? We leave ‘em alone and they still hunt us. I’ve seen them come into the places we worked at, eyeing us like they just waiting to jump us.” Josie glanced over at Rio, his tail flicking in irritation at her words but he remained quiet as the children continued to play around him. 

He never had a quarrel with the witches that lived in his territory and minded their business. It hadn’t always been that way the change had begun with his father when he extended a helping hand to a witch family. That only resulted with his and his mother’s deaths. Nana had already been mated into the pack by then but every other witch was met with great distrust. Too many had bled and died for them to ever forget. Rio wouldn’t add more bodies to the growing pile whatever reason his father had with wanting to form friendship with witches he wouldn’t dishonor it with further bloodshed. But they once again brought war to his territory, again were trying to steal from him.

Feeling a tug at his ear he huffed and peeked at the culprit. Jane smiled prettily at him her baby face showing hints of her mother’s beauty.  _ They’re mine now. Mine.  _ The wolf’s claim a primal thing. Witchling pups were his and he’d bring their mother back to them no matter the cost. 

Nana reached to cup Josie’s cheek stroking the young witch’s face, “We’ve lost to many in this senseless war. The world will never be perfect they’ll always be those who hate us and hunt us. But this coven and this pack are bound now and between all of us you will never have to fear a wolf’s attack.” Josie scrunched her forehead in doubt and glanced again at Rio who allowing the little witch to play by his side without fear. Her cousin clasped her hand reassuringly and she signed. It was good enough for now.

“Alright then. What do we have to do?” The other women gathered around Nana who pulled her grimoire for the bag. It was a simple brown leatherback, a wolf’s head etched in from covering the old cross symbol of Nana’s past coven. The edge of the pages frayed fromuse, a few stained from time and tea when she been a clumsier witch. The grimoire was all she had left of her coven and she cherished it still. Arriving at the page, the top center of the page decorated with a full moon and two crescent moons on either side, symbol of the goddess Hecate, crossed with a horizontal Z the symbol of the travel. 

“This is the spell, we’ll practice it first. The words have to be strong and true to ensure safe passage. If we even falter he could be split in half.” Her hands feeling the braille of the words that her mate had added to the pages after she had lost her sight. She had read the words countless times, could recite them by heart. Never having performed a traveling spell she read the words aloud to the women:

_ Ancient goddess Hecate _

_ Hear my prayer _

_ Guard my journey _

_ Through the air _

_ Troubles few _

_ And travel smooth _

_ Ease my path _

_ And spirits sooth _

_ From the time _

_ I leave the ground _

_ Keep protection _

_ All around _

_ Landing gentle _

_ At the end _

_ Guard me ‘til _

_ I’m home again _

“Good thing I was in drama club.” Annie muttered and Ruby raised a quizzical brow.

“Yeah in 9 th grade. Weren’t you a tree with no lines and then you dropped out?” 

Annie shrugged, “Still I memorized ‘sway rhythmically to the beat’ and I did that pretty well.”

Josie let out a laughing snort, “One problem: Maribel doesn’t talk.” Maribel lifted her notebook with ‘Sorry’ written across it.

Nana nodded, “I don’t foresee a problem. You can think the words and put energy in the circle that should suffice. Power is power and that’s what we need. The children will be a part of the circle but won’t have recite just thinking about their mother should be strength enough. I’ll lead the chant, your power will pass through the circle through me and open portal necessary for Rio to travel through.” 

Ruby nodded and stood to grab sheets of paper and pen from Beth’s crafts supplies, “We’ll jot down the spell and practice. Let’s pray it’s not too late.”

***

Faye groaned her face and body feeling sore. She winced as she tried to sit up, the loose shirt and pants that she had been dressed in hung from her body. Her mouth filling with thick saliva and blood that she spat onto the cold stone floor. Fucking snakes had probably continued to beat her after she lost consciousness. Force her swollen eyes open she tried to see but the room was pitch black. However, the smell of decay and old blood that permeated sent a chill up her spine. She felt as if she were buried in a grave. Fumbling in the dark forcing her eyes impossibly wide and to focus she tried to make out the room. 

Her hand smacked hard into a wooden surface and she followed it slowly upward using it as leverage to pull her body up. Her fingers gripped a shelf and she followed the length of it until she felt something cool and cylindrical. Grabbing hold of the object she pulled it down from the shelf and rubbed away a thick layer of dust to see a pair of floating red eyes staring lifelessly back. She threw the jar back on the shelf where it fell on its side and rolled off to crash on the floor. 

Hurling herself away from the broken glass she looked around the dank room she’d been locked in.  Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. The sick roiling feeling overcame her as her worst fear surrounded her. Jars and jars of body parts from familiars surrounded her. The shelves reached near the ceiling looming above her taunting her with her fate. 

 

Faye screamed.

 

***

 

Melrose balanced the tray of food she’d been ordered to take to the witch carefully and nearly dropped the damn thing on the way out of the kitchen when she heard a chilling scream come from the basement.  _ The familiar must have woken.  _

 

A shiver went up her spine as she pictured what the familiar had woken too. Melrose  remember being dragged and hurled into that cursed room by the head witch whenever she had displeased him.

 

_ Find some use for yourself or this is all you become.  _

 

Parts for potions: familiar, animal, human, and witch. It didn’t matter the head witch found some potion it could be used for. She being his family didn’t protect her from that fate should if he decided he was no longer of use.

 

She hurried quickly to the bedroom of the captive witch. The sooner she was fed the sooner Melrose could return to work. Rapping on the door in quick succession Melrose didn’t wait for a response before pulling the doors key from her pocket and unlocking it to enter. 

 

The red witch was sitting on the bed her back turned when entered. Melrose walked towards her to the little table near the alcove she set down the tray and lifted the metal over. The trapped scents of meat and salt filling the room. “Dinner. Just a roast chicken and vegetables. Make sure to eat all of it. Or  _ he’ll  _ keep you company during your meals.” 

 

The red witch didn’t  respond or look up at her and Melrose almost turned to leave when she saw droplets of blood at her feet. Her reaction too slow she was suddenly hurled back against the wall by an invisible force and she was gasping for air. 

 

Beth walked calmly towards the suspended witch, a shard of porcelain clutched in her hand. Melrose gasped, “How? Everything is magicked so you can’t break it.” The invisible had squeezed harder around her throat.

 

An amused laugh left Beth as she walked right up to Melrose. Her blue eyes shot through with jagged white and Melrose knew it was just Beth she was facing. Her ancient ancestors who lived in her blood were fueling her strength and they were pissed. 

 

“Every binding that was placed on me I have broken. There’s no one that can stop me now that I have awoken.” Beth pushed her chin up with the shard of porcelain and it dug into Melrose’s skin and she winced as she felt it cut her. If she could have breathed properly Melrose would cried out in fear. The eyes that looked back her were now a fathomless white, a thunder cloud cast over the sea with palest lightning meeting where the pupil should be before dissipating. The voice that came forth was that of an ancient speaking through Beth. Yet the ancient had not overtaken her body, it was still the red witch Beth that was holding her with her power. 

 

_ This power is the reason he wants her but...Who is this witch?  _

 

Beth’s hand stroked her face moving to cup Melrose behind her head. Her fingers and nails digging into her scalp and her head was wrenched painfully back. Her invisible grip looser and she fell to her knees before Beth. Her hands flew up to Beth’s s hand. “Please...don’t.” Her gasping plea causing Beth to pause for a moment. 

 

“You’ve no magic of your own.” Beth didn’t release her grip but crouched in front of Melrose instead, “There’s still an opportunity for you to escape if you help me.” Melrose nodded as best she could without hurting her scalp further.

 

“There’s something your master has of my family. It was shown to me by my ancestor and I mean to recover it. But first,” Beth released her hold on Melrose's scalp but the porcelain shard never left her throat.

 

“Where is my familiar?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you too would ogle an undressing Rio 😜. Shoutout to Cpt_falcon and Anijade for previewing this chapter!
> 
> See you all soon and Happy New Year!


	11. fine unbroken links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *returns shamelessly after 2 months* Come get y’alls juice!!! Thank you all for commenting on last the chapter and your patience for an update.
> 
> *warning this chapter contains violence beginning with the phrase “ The twins slithered” and ending at “Beth let out a breath.”
> 
> As always enjoy!

Faye shivered on the cold ground of the basement. Her stomach roiled from all those familiar red eyes staring at her, begging her for release. 

_Faye...Faye...please. We hurt, it’s so cold here._

“So cold…” she murmured back. She knew, understood. To be used for black magic part of the soul had to remain. They were dead but unable to pass on and they could still feel and see everything. The horrors they must have witnessed, countless of their kin murdered before their very eyes. 

Beauty and Trix laughing down at her flashed in her mind and her nausea subsided into murderous rage. _They helped kill their kin!_

_They killed us Faye. They killed our children!_

Pushing herself from the ground she felt hundreds of hands helping her, soothing the aches of her wounds. Flexing her hands feeling power flow into her, her nails sharpening to deadly points her eyes becoming true blood red. The heavy wood door became the fine focus of her rage and everything else fell away. _It’s just one obstacle, one thing I have to smash through._

She growled, “I’m going to kill those bitches.” And she slammed herself against the door.

***

With the circle completed by the children and the women being able to recite the spell to almost near perfection Nana decided to move forward with casting the traveling spell.

She knelt in the center circle where Rio sat in his wolf form, he nuzzled the front of her shirt and she stroked his head lovingly. In her lap she held a small bowl with crushed powder from black tourmaline stone. Commonly used from protection to ward evil spirits during travel it was one final shield for them to use. 

Dipping her pointer finger into the powder she pressed it into Rio’s forehead in pinwheel formation, the symbol of Hecate. Speaking clearly she began casting, “Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the Circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust.”

Standing she walked backwards to the north point of the circle towards Ruby. Turning to face her she asked, “How do you enter?”

“In perfect love and perfect trust.” The two kissed each other on the cheek and Nana marked her forehead with a straight downward line. Moving west down the line she knelt before one of the children and asked the question again. 

“In perfect love and perfect trust.” Chirped Jane and Nana smiled reaching for her to swipe down the same black mark on her forehead. All around the circle she went next to Agatha in the west point, Kenny, Annie in the south point, Danny and Emma. In the east point, to Josie, who grumbled but accepted Nana’s kiss. Finally to Maribel who signed her chant smiling to the older witch who kissed her cheek and drew the black downward line on her forehead.

Nana moved to the outside of the circle behind Ruby and held her arms stretched out heavenwards.  “Hear us!”

The women and children followed her motion and shouted, “Hear us!”

She concentrated on the circle of energy that was beginning to form and began the chant, the woman following her rhythm and the children with their eyes closed focusing hard on the image of their mother.

_Ancient goddess Hecate_

_Hear my prayer_

_Guard my journey_

_Through the air_

_Troubles few_

_And travel smooth_

_Ease my path_

_And spirits sooth_

_From the time_

_I leave the ground_

_Keep protection_

_All around_

_Landing gentle_

_At the end_

_Guard me ‘til_

_I’m home again!_

Elements whipped through the circle, fire, water, air, and earth meeting and breaking as the spell flew in the circle passing and building through each of the individual witches. Syphoning their power to open the circle they needed and flowing back into the small inner circle that surrounded Rio.

Rio braced himself, gritting his teeth as he felt hot and cold pass through him. His hackles raised and fur standing on end as the wolf in him tried to force him to flee from the unnatural force that was pulling him apart. _No! We have to find Elizabeth!_ He roared at the wolf and it calmed immediately at the name of its mate. Wolf and man became united once again as they were ripped away from wooden floor boards of Elizabeth’s home and fell in a black void of nothing.

As Rio vanished into the void, the leftover energy having nowhere to go was shoved back into the witches. They fell backwards with a forceful punch of power, the children cushioned from crashing on the hardwood floor with each of the women taking the brunt of power. 

Jane was the first to spring up, “He’s gone! We did it!” she cheered and then frowned, “Auntie Ruby the floor is black, momma is gonna be annoyed.” 

Feeling woozy and drunk from the power singing in her veins Ruby snorted at the black singed wood, “We sent gang wolf express way she can get annoyed with him.”

Annie let out a laughing snort, “Gang wolf. Ow my tailbone.” Annie rubbed her bruised backside and groaned, “Bud your heavy…” Kenny scooted off his aunt and stood to help her stand. Annie was wobbly on feet and leaned heavily on Kenny for support, “I feel like I binged on rosé and Flavor of Love.”

Agatha moved slowly into a sitting position, “Well I don’t feel drained quite the opposite.” Maribel was laying on her back with Josie sitting beside her. Josie flexed her fingers and felt a tingle and burning sensation go through her. Her brown eyes rippled with hot embers. She felt better than she had her entire life!

Nana nodded, “Granted that’s not what I expected but the sensation will no doubt wear off. It’s just your bodies aren’t used to having this much power.”

“Aunties, momma is gonna be real mad about the floor.” Jane scooted back on her bottom and a trail of small flowers sprang up where she moved from. As if they were reaching for her they stretch through the cracks with shrubs pushing the floorboards up attempting to grow. 

Ruby moved quickly lifting the small girl in her arms and making it in a near perfect sprint that would have made her high school PE teacher proud, the flowers and shrubbery following on their trail until they made it safely outside. 

Agatha trailed after them forcing the plants to recede, “Well the floor boards will need to be repaired but Beth doesn’t have to worry about a tree sprouting in the middle of the house. She’s a true earth empath, the plants are sulking they can’t be with her.”

Maribel tapped her cousin on the shoulder and signed, “You feel ok?”

Josie nodded and tried to clear her head, focused on her breathing, “It feels like there’s something alive in me that wants to burst out…like fire.” Plants had yet to finish going back to earth suddenly burst into flame causing the others to shriek. Maribel grabbed a throw that was on the couch and threw it on the fire to suffocate it. Annie had grabbed a half filed pitcher of water from the fridge and used it to help douse the throw. 

“Oh shit sorry, sorry.” Jessie closed her eyes forcing the flames to simmer down. Her cousin signed to her, “So much for thinking you had no powers.”

Nana went to comfort the young distressed witch, “Well this has been enough excitement. I’ll make some calming tea immediately that should set everything to rights. Dear Kenneth, can you possibly start a kettle of water?”

“Uh sure um ma’am.” Kenny went to the kitchen, the kettle had been left on the stove that morning and he ran poured water from the sink. “Um ma’am momma doesn’t really drink tea and neither does my dad so I don’t think we have any.”

Nana tsked disapproving at the lack of tea, “Well that won’t do. Luckily I always have some on me. These coffee shops off island don’t carry proper blends anyway. Check my bag sweet.” 

Kenny went through the bag and pulled out a silver tin. Opening it a sweet fruity scent floated into his nose, “In this some magic plant?”

“Absolutely! It’s a blend with chamomile and lemon for reducing stress. With a little extra for helping calm some erratic newfound powers.” Nana listened to the boy move about the kitchen. She smiled softly, he was a natural born helper that had never been given the opportunity. 

Kenny opened the cabinet where his mom kept the large mugs. Standing on his tippy toes he went to reach for one. One mug was already teetering on edge when he bumped it and it began to fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable crashing noise. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see the mug floating just in front of him. Wrapping his fingers around the handle he set it down carefully on the counter. When he was sure it wouldn’t go flying he went to reach for more mugs only they came floating down from the cupboard on their own settling neatly on the counter.

The kettle began to whistle and before he could turn to walk to the stove, he saw the knob turning off the heat and kettle floating across the kitchen towards him. The silver tin popped up, a drawer open and a spoon followed. Kenny stood their agape as dry leaves were scooped into the mugs and hot water dispensed by the kettle. Everything returned to its proper place and Kenny called out weakly, “Um tea is ready?”

“Wonderful!” Nana continued to rub Josie’s back and Annie walked up next to her nephew throwing an arm around his shoulders. The young pre-teen looked at his aunt worriedly. Annie ruffled his hair affectionately and whispered.

“If they had broken out into “Be our Guest” it would have been a lot cooler.”

***

Beth and Melrose walked throughout the house towards the basement where Faye was being held. Beth noted how quiet the house was. It was filled with art, unique furniture and other antique pieces. It looked more like a showroom than a home. Its beautiful coldness reflective of its cruel owner.

The pain in Beth’s hand had subsided, the wound made from the ceramic shard now completely healed the only evidence she’d been injured was the dried blood. Looking at Melrose who was remaining quiet she looked nothing like the haughty judging young woman she met in the shop. Her complexion similar to Alistar’s own revealed their kinship. Beth wasn’t one to judge, she had stayed married to a man she never loved. But she had her children and friends to stave off the loneliness Melrose it seemed had no one. 

“Why do you continue by his side?” Beth asked as they moved past the kitchens, the warmth coming from it the first she felt since she’d awaken in that house.

Melrose looked at her warily no doubt debating how much she could reveal, “He is the head witch of our coven, the last of my family. He’s all I have.”

“I don’t sense anyone else here and no one has come out to stop us, not even him. Why?” They stopped at the stairs leading down to the basement and Melrose looked her over.

“I don’t know. All I sense is a shroud over you, protection. No doubt someone is blocking your magic so that he may not sense it. The only other people who work here are humans. She’s down there.” Melrose pointed down a set of stone stairs but Beth gestured for her to continue down first.

“He’s not all you have. You could have more.” Beth stopped when the young woman paused on the stairs and looked up at her. A sad look cast across her face, the same look Beth had seen in the mirror countless times over the years.

Melrose shook her head, “After everything I helped him do…there is no coven that would take me even if I was spared. I wouldn’t survive in the human world before some disgruntled wolf or familiar came after me. There is no other place.”

“But if you stay what will happen to you?” Melrose looked away, the basement door so close, maybe the familiar would kill her once she opened the door. _Oh I don’t care anymore. Once they escape I’ll be neatly packed in a jar like all the rest._

Beth looked at her in alarm, “A jar…” The basement door flew off its hinges, slamming into a nearby wall causing both women to jump back in alarm.  Melrose tripped on the hem of her long dress and fell hard on the stone steps. She would have clambered further back if not for the pain that shot up her backside and being pinned uncomfortably to the floor. 

She thought she heard the red witch call something out but it was drowned out by the rushing blood in her ears and her heart threatening to burst from her chest in terror. Unblinking red eyes threatened to suck her in and a wide Cheshire sharp smile greeted her. It was a smile of a creature that was enjoying her terror and when the hulking black visage widened its mouth to reveal long wicked teeth and endless gaping hole and she knew there would be nothing left of her to put in a jar.

***

Rio landed in a dizzying thump and he shook his head trying to make the world turn right side up again. When the room stopped spinning he noted it was the same one Danny had drawn but Elizabeth wasn’t there.

Her scent was light; she hadn’t been in the room long. A cold acrid scent that permeated from the walls was far more evident and when he scented fresh blood his hackles rose. If she was hurt there would be no holding back: he’d kill everyone who hurt his mate.

Following his nose out of the room he made his way silently through the hallway, the hot lightning mixed with her vanilla clover scent guiding him on his path. The further he went the stronger the lighting became. The cold front of storm, rage and murderous anger, whipped against him in waves and he pushed through it running at full speed to where Beth’s scent was in the center of it.

The crackling sight of a lightning dome shielding Beth and a young woman in white was enough to bring him to a full halt. Sparks flew wildly, several singeing his fur, it was the concern of being fried into a crisp the only thing stopping him from launching himself at the hulking black beast slamming itself against the dome cage. It let out a high roaring screech as it was thrown backwards, only several moments passed before it was hurling itself once more at Beth.

When it was thrown back once more Rio leapt between the beast and Beth. The shock of something other the dome blocking its path was enough to startle it and fall back. With the full strength of his alpha dominance Rio bared his teeth and walked forward forcing it to shrink back. Like a wounded animal it snarled and snapped at him but was to hurt from the constant lightning to attack an alpha wolf in its prime. 

“Don’t hurt her!” The dome dissipated and Beth was by his side, cool hands sinking into his black fur as she leaned against him. She softly begged, “Please Faye’s hurt and afraid. Just let me.” He didn’t break gaze with Faye but felt Beth’s warm breath as she pressed his lips to the side of his head and he lowered his head letting out a snuffling sound.

_If she even moves the wrong way…_

“I know, I understand.” Beth pressed another kiss into his fur and turned his head to properly look at her. She wasn’t crackling in lighting but her eyes were a white storm being held back by her will and he would have gasped at how beautiful she appeared now. It was just like the first time they met. How she managed to live all these years without wearing her power in the same way he wore his fur he couldn’t fathom. She’d been born to be an alpha.

Beth stood her ground between Faye and Rio. A shocked still Melrose was still frozen on the stone steps, Beth didn’t worry that the young woman would do anything foolish and draw attention to herself. Faye was still snarling, her gaze fixed at Beth’s form.

“Your hurt, I’m sorry for it Faye.” Beth reached out a hand and Faye snapped it, a graze of teeth so light hit her fingertips and she felt Rio stiffen behind her. Rather than draw back, Beth reached forward wrapping her arms around Faye. Faye broke out in howling sob falling into Beth’s arms, feelings and memories pouring into Beth. Fear of being hacked into a potion, horror of waking up to see countless of her own kind bottled up in jars, the rage of wanting to exact revenge for the fallen. 

Beth pulled Faye closer against herself, the giant black form melting away into a vulnerable black kitten that she cradled carefully in her arms. Beth rubbed her cheek against Faye’s own, a soft crying mew that was gut wrenching Beth held her tighter, “We’ll get revenge, I promise.” Sharp little claws dug into her shoulder in agreement. 

“Letting the vermin out Melrose.” The group looked up the set of stairs at the cool detached Alistair, his familiars flanking his sides. Rio stepped between the new threat and the women. It was the first time he expressed emotion, an old hatred that simmered and was being directed at Rio. Beth wanted to be one the stand between him and Rio, wanting to keep whatever evil he planned far away from her wolf and family. 

“Head witch…” Melrose pushed herself up, using the wall as leverage, she didn’t dare take a step toward Alistair. Somehow she knew, despite being her enemies, she was safer with Beth than her own family. 

He tsked, “I wonder why I bothered putting food in your belly when throwing you in a river would have been more effective.” Melrose shrank back, a stinging as unshed tears gathered in her eyes and she looked away not giving him the satisfaction in knowing how much he hurt her.

“The only one who’ll be at the bottom of a river is you. Monster, how much blood will satisfy your thirst!” Beth cried out to him, a shot of lightning rushing up the stairs towards Alistair causing him to fall back as it blew up in his face. 

It was all it took for Beauty and Trix to shift into a pair of giant snakes and go after the group. Rio snarled and leaped out of reach from Trix’s fangs. Beth pressed against a wall grabbing Melrose’s arm and hauling her safely behind her, walking backwards into the basement Faye had been trapped in.

The twins slithered around Rio, blocking any attempt at escape. Faye leapt from Beth’s arms, her small form darting and leaping over the shimmering bodies of the twins and jumped on Rio’s back to land on Beauty’s face, digging her claws into the white snake’s eyes. Beauty recoiled attempting to throw the small familiar off of her. Blinded and enraged she lurched forward crashing into a stone wall and falling unconscious. Faye detached herself from the snake and Rio stepped backwards into the basement.

“Melrose, there has to be a way to escape. Please help us.” Beth rested a hand on the blond woman’s shoulders. Looking out she noted that Trix had ignored them to go to her sister. Alistair had yet to descend down the stairs…there was still time.

She nodded, “I know a teleporting rune. It’ll take us just far enough. Your hand.” Beth placed it trustingly and Melrose used the shard of ceramic to cut open a fresh wound. Blood surfaced and Melrose pressed a fingertip into the welling blood. Working quickly she made a small cross on the floor with Beth’s blood. “Ok cut my hand as well.” Pushing her hand into Beth’s own Beth didn’t hesitant to cut her with the broke piece of ceramic.

“Hope we don’t get an infection over this.” Beth joked as Melrose created a reverse N shape on top of the cross with her own blood.

“It’ll be a tight squeeze but we should all be to get out of here.” Melrose clasped Beth’s hand, their blood intermingling causing a flurrying sensation to run through Beth. Rio pushed his head against her side. The two women wrapped their arms around his large wolf form, Faye nestling on Beth’s shoulder.

“Just repeat after me and push as much of your magic into the words: lanuae magicae!” Beth nodded and the two began repeating the phrase. The symbol began to bubble and emitted and glowing light that grew stronger with each repetition. 

“Trix! Stop them!” Alistair commanded from his place on the stairs and Trix turned to see the small group beginning to vanish. Surging forward quickly she met the group head on just as they winked out of the room.

Alistair ran down the stairs, covering half his face with his hand. The ugly scarring returned from the lightning that singed his face. He growled angrily at the still unconscious form of Beauty and gave her side a swift kick. Beauty gasped and groaned, shifting back into her human form. She covered her wounded eyes, they hadn’t been gouged out but they stung from the deep wounds Faye’s claws had left behind. He kicked her once more and she cried out and tried to push herself out of kicking distance.

“Get up! Go after your sister. They haven’t gotten far.” She looked up at him with a pained look.

“Master your face…” Her head snapped back as he slapped her forcefully across the face. She was lurched upwards, invisible hands choking her throat.

“Unless you wish to be part of the concoction that will repair my deformity do as I say!” Alistair released her and she collapsed on the floor turning back into her snake form and slithering quickly away. 

His fingertips touched his face and he felt the flesh rotting inwards. Her blood would repair him. He laughed, “Oh Catherine before the day is done I will devour that child and end your bloodline.”

***

They fell in tangle of fighting limbs, crushing leaves and branches with their combined weight. Beth found herself flung backwards, Melrose falling on top of her. She pushed the woman off sitting up quickly. Trix had wrapped her serpentine body around Rio’s throat and one of his front legs attempting to choke the life from him. He twisted his large body, throwing himself onto his back in an attempt to stun the snake familiar. Whether it was fury or fear that drove her Trix refused to let go.

Faye was dancing around the fighting figures attempting to find an in. Beth crawled over to her and she stopped the two sharing a look. Faye became still and nodded, Beth picked up her and placed her on her shoulders. 

Rio was tiring, teleporting twice in a day had sapped him of his usual strength, he felt the snake tighten and his trachea becoming more restricted. He attempted to throw the snake off once more by rolling on it when he felt the earth shudder. The sky had darkened, large gray clouds filled the sky and cold rain began to pelt him. Beth was standing several feet from him, Faye perched on her shoulder.

“That’s more than enough. It’s not him you want, it’s me.” She held her arms out, “I’m right here. Trix released her hold on Rio but not before sinking her fangs into the side of his neck causing him to bark in pain. _Fuck!_ The burning sensation of venom caused him to collapse on his side. Beth’s cry made him want to run to protect her. But his vision was blurred and he couldn’t feel his limbs.

Trix slithered off the fallen wolf, she resembled an ancient basilisk. Beth remembered reading about them as a teenager, giant snakes who could spit venom and kill men with a single glance. And as Trix rose to her full size, towering above Beth there was no doubt in her mind if she had been an ordinary human she would have been killed in an instant.

 _But you’re not normal, never were. It’s time to put this overgrown inch worm in her place!_ She felt Faye channeling her strength into her, power doubling in size. The rain clouds unleashed a flurry of rain and yet not a drop touched her. Beth held her arms to the sky and she felt anchored to the earth, ancient voices guided her and taught her what to say,  _“Dealanaich! Strike sìos mo nàmhaid!”_

Rio opened his eyes and he was nearly blinded by the powerful light that emitted from Beth. She was a living livewire, lightning rippling across her body in an endless circuit, eyes a blazing white, her hair have turned the truest red exactly like the woman he’d seen in ancient memories. With Faye perched on her shoulder and red eyes ablaze she looked like an ancient wrathful goddess. _Christ you’re beautiful._

Trix recoiled in fear as lightning began to cage her and there was no more escape for her. She looked wildly about, her sister and master nowhere to be seen. She let out an inhuman howl as the lighting closed around her body. It singed through her armor like scales, her heart bursting and she collapsed. Her red eye closed as she let out a shuddering breath and laid still her snake form melting revealing her human figure.

Beth let out a breath, Faye rubbing cheek to cheek before jumping down and hissing at the dead familiar. Beth rushed over to Rio’s side pulling his large wolf head onto her lap. “Rio wake up you can’t fall asleep.”

Rio shifted from his wolf form back into that of a man and he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. The side of his neck was bleeding heavily from the fang puncture wounds and the venom was churning through his veins. He reached for her with one hand but it felt far too heavy for his body and would have fallen if not for Beth catching it and pressing it to her cheek. His fingertips played with wisps of curling red baby hair. 

“Damn... beautiful...Elizabeth.” Rio coughed the words out. _Shit just my luck, finally meet the perfect woman and I’m gonna die._

She shifted her weight, supporting his weight with her legs and cradling the back of his neck with her arms. The rain had subsided and clouds parted, warm sun cradling them and birds singing once more. “You belong to me remember? You’re mine.” She covered his mouth with her own, her free hand resting on his neck wound. He groaned a bit, his numb lips being coaxed into waking life. They tingled and a surge went through him causing his body to bow into her own. She held him tightly, shifting her lips and kissing him more fervently. Venom was pushed out from the open wound, dissolving on the wet earth in a burning hiss. 

A warm sensation filled Rio’s chest, his lungs expanded as if trying to capture and contain it. Instead it burst out of him in a golden light and wrapped itself around them both, links of finest gold and delicate red threads weaving around them before sinking into their skins leaving them breathless as they finally broke their kiss.

Rio pressed his forehead to Beth’s, their breaths intermingling and he opened his eyes. Her own were still closed, delicate blonde lashes resting on her cheeks where pinwheels and swirls of freckles danced on fine ivory skin. Her skin still contained the luminance glow of lightening and hair had darkened into the shade of a fine dark ruby. “Elizabeth did you…” Her fingers grazed his mouth and he nipped at them. She opened her eyes, azure blue shot through with white stared back into his black and amber gaze.

She smiled, “I can see it, the gold and red threads. Oh Rio it’s so beautiful. There’s so many threads that go out from you and me…” Rio nodded.

“Their family bonds, pack bonds fine unbroken links that keep us united. And our bond, the one of mates is there now too.” He pressed delicate kisses to her cheeks, the tip of her nose, soft ones on her lips.

Touching his neck, Beth felt the wound was completely healed. Pushing away to look at she saw the wound had closed with new unblemished skin covering it. “It’s gone. How do you feel?”

He nuzzled her face, “I feel fine, better than before. You must have poured healing magic into me when you bound us. Feeling everything, being able to speak to each without saying a word, it’s the way of mates.” He buried his face into the crook of her neck and Beth wrapped her arms around him. Beth thought she would feel worry or fear being tied so permanently but instead it was a wondrously light sensation as if everything in her finally felt comfortable enough to relax and allow herself to be taken care of.

_It’s the way it should always be brujita._

Melrose had her arms wrapped around legs, Faye observing her carefully. Despite the sun beginning to shine down on them she still felt shivers running through her. The body of one of her tormentors laying so still while the witch who ended her was hugging a very naked wolf. The surreal scene was almost too much to bear. She hid her face in the crux of her arms. What would happen to her now? She couldn’t return to Alistair and despite Beth showing her kindness the wolf could still decide to kill her. 

 _At least you won’t be used for parts dear._ She heard the familiar in her mind but she decided to ignore her. There was soft shuffling and low growling directly behind her however that would not be ignored and Melrose stiffed. When she felt a cold wet nose press into the base of her neck she became so still she didn’t even dare breathe too loudly. In her peripheral she saw the lopping form of a large white wolf circling her side, half its face was dappled with black markings and sharp honey eyes looking over her. Glancing behind her she noticed a few more wolves circling around them.

“Mateo!” She heard the black wolf call out and the white wolf promptly lost interest in her and walked over to where the couple still sat.

Rio watched the large white wolf that approached them carefully. His fur color being the perfect shade from blending into the snowy mountains he called his territory. The black markings a reflection of his real life vitiligo. Rio was surprised his northern ally had also been called to come in as reinforcement if needed. Since his own men were still too far it was good to have wolves on their side. 

The white alpha barely spared him a glance instead giving Beth his undivided attention. In human form Mateo had no problems getting his partner of choice to fall into his arms and the wolf was practically preening at his mate. Rio growled and Mateo’s ear perked up, his tail dropping and a wolfish grin being shot his way.

_Oh it’s like that?_

_Yes, it is._ The twin response coming from both Beth and Rio causing Mateo to bark joyfully. He bumped Rio’s shoulder with his own as the other wolves of his pack also howled and barked. A mating was always celebrated and congratulated. Unfortunately the time to celebrate would have be put off, Mateo let out a series of short barks and the other wolves began to disappear back into the woods.

Rio patted Beth’s cheek and she nodded, “Faye we’re going.”

“What do you want to do with her?” Rio pointed at Melrose. Mateo was sniffing her curiously, the young woman shrinking from the intrusive alpha’s nose.

“She’s coming with us. I can’t leave her Rio.” He sighed but nodded before letting his skin burn away to be replaced by the luxurious black fur. Beth picked up Faye who wanted to be carried rather than walk and began walking beside Rio. She let out a helping hand to Melrose who tentatively took it. Beth smiled at the young woman and the two began their walk in the woods, flanked on either side by alpha wolves.

***

With the wolves a safe distance away Beauty deemed it safe enough to come out from her hiding place underground. Running to her twin’s fallen form she cradled her carefully in her arms, “Trixie…oh…Trix.” She covered her twin in a soft velvet cape she conjured and held her cold body close. They had only each other since they were born, abandoned to the mercies of a world that had scorned them. Stroking Trix’s face she kissed her cool cheek.

Alistair crouched beside her and Beauty stiffened at his approach pulling her sister tightly in her arms and hiding her from his gaze. He didn’t comment on her reaction but looked around, taking note of the lightning scorched earth. “So she escaped. Your sister was unable to take even the wolf with her. More’s the pity her death wouldn’t have been a waste if she had been able to kill him.” Flicking the cape aside he gave Trix’s body a cursory glance, “The organs have been burnt through no doubt . Nothing salvageable I can use, you may dispose of her.”

He stood and walked back towards his Crystal Palace, Beauty’s gaze fixed on his back watching him until he was out of sight. Only then did she throw her head back and scream at the sky. 

***

The exhausted group arrived after walking some distance to a Humvee and trucks Mateo and his group had hidden. After a brief argument on who would drive Mateo finally won out after he mentioned he wouldn’t mind at all being squeezed in the back seat with such a ravishing mate. 

“How did you get to us so quickly?” Rio asked after they began their drive back to the border. 

“Cisco called, lucky we were in the city touching base with our own pack mates that live here. Your business isn’t the only one that’s taken a hit.” Rio arched a brow at that but wasn’t too surprised to hear. Between his territory and Mateo there were only a few human rivals who could successfully offer to clean cash and distribute pills at the same rate they did. Now he very much doubted it was a human causing the interference.

They drove in silence for awhile, Faye asleep on Beth’s lap in her cat form. Melrose was in the back laying on her side, her eyes closed but far from being asleep as she listened to the wolves talk to each other. If they were speaking so freely in front of her they must not be planning to keep her around. She felt a gentle brush of comfort.

 _Melrose it’ll be ok._ Beth’s voice was soothing and Melrose closed her eyes.

_It won’t, even if I didn’t do what he did I knew what he kept in that room. I helped prepare the potions that kept him alive so that he could keep doing it, as my mother and grandmother before me. All of us are guilty for keeping that monster alive._

Beth said nothing else, she was right and Beth didn’t know about the laws and punishments that governed Rio’s world. She couldn’t promise to keep her safe if she was found guilty. Resting her head on Rio’s shoulder she closed her eyes and let the vehicle lull her.

When she finally jerked awake from the car ride they had reached the border. Rio helped her out of the car, “This area isn’t patrolled heavily we’ll cross over on boat to Belle Isle.”

Mateo stretched his arms above his head and yawned, “I hope Nana has some good grub ready, I ran from my territory instead of taking a vehicle barely had a thing to eat.” Finally taking a good look at him Beth noticed some similarities between Rio and Mateo, they were both of similar build and height. Mateo’s complexion was darker than Rio’s, the vitiligo scattered across his face standing out all the more, though it only added to his handsomeness. A wealth of curly dark locks, honeyed eyed and easy smile gave him a charming boyish look though if he was an alpha like Rio Beth knew it to be a façade to put others at ease.

He winked at her, “Thinking of trading for a better alpha rather than this skinny doodled bald one you picked witchy?” Rio growled at him, wrapping an arm around Beth and cuddling her close. Beth smiled and shook her head and he sighed, “My loss then. Up front _guerita_ I’m keeping an eye on you.” Mateo jerked his head at Melrose and she shuffled in front of him a woman accepting of her fate.

Faye had hitched a ride on one of Mateo’s men complimenting the man’s broad shoulders, with the group ahead of them Beth squeezed Rio’s hand. “What’s going to happen to Melrose?”

Rio looked over at her, “If it was up to me I’d execute her for her part in your kidnapping.” Beth scowled at him when he didn’t free her hand from his grasp, “It’s not up to me, whatever crime she’s committed will have be judged by a witch council, so until then she’ll be kept imprisoned.”

“For how long?” Beth asked as Rio tucked her arm into his own and they walked the distance to the shore. 

“Until we can make contact with a head witch in the area, that’s the correct way of doing things.” Rio rubbed the back of his head, “While she’s on my territory I’ll do the best I can to ensure her safety but Beth if she’s responsible for helping that witch it could be forced out of my hands.”

“But your alpha!” Beth exclaimed and Rio shook his head.

“Alpha doesn’t mean I can do whatever I want. I have to take into account my pack’s safety and if Mateo wanted he could challenge me for the right to decide what is to be done with her or even take it up with other alphas and if they vote for her immediate execution, I can’t go against the majority rule. She may not live long enough then to be presented before a witch council.” If Melrose had been a wolf her execution would have performed by her alpha, head witches as well punished their own.

But when her own head witch was the reason for corruption would the other covens continue to turn a blind eye or finally take out to what possibly could be the biggest threat to them all?

***

Across the sea in a cavernous run down home covered in heavy vines, the roots of the large trees that surrounded it had reclaimed the once paved walkways. Weeds overran the gardens having long choked the life of the flowers and herbs that inhabited it. A silver fox made its way past the ruined gardens into the side door of a poorly maintained kitchen. The elderly cook of the home smiled at the fox as they heated a kettle for tea, “I’ll be about to serve ya a cuppa mornin’ tea mistress.” 

Swishing her tail in thanks the fox continued on her way through the hallway, wallpaper peeled in strips many places completely bare. The floor had damaged spots of water stains and rot and the fox walked gingerly to avoid stepping through a weak spot of the floor. She made her way into the morning receiving room, heavy baroque curtains were drawn to keep daylight out as a fire burned low in soot filled fireplace. 

In a heavy chair sat a petite elderly woman, her once bright red hair had faded into a soft peach streaked heavily with white that in a few years there would no longer be a single strand left of the beautiful shade. Wrinkled hands laid carefully across her lap and her eyes were closed, the hard years had worn in her face further than her true age. 

The fox shifted, shaking away the silver fur to be replaced by tanned skin that was covered by a soft cotton material of long sleeved pale gray dress. Pulling her long silver hair into a high ponytail she walked over to the curtains pulled them apart. Dust shaking loose from the dark cloth, window glass coated in a thick layer of dust. 

“Silver do close the curtains, the light hurts my eyes.” The soft burr of complaint came from the woman seated in the chair. Silver ignored her and shook the curtains to lose the dust further, swirls of it floated in the air and the older woman sneezed. 

Silver walked over to the elder and knelt at her feet. She clasped the withered hands with her own smooth ageless ones. Delicate veins evident beneath the pale freckled skin and she smoothed them over. “Head Witch…”

“Don’t call me that. I am not a head witch anymore and you are not my familiar. I released you for that bind ages ago.” The woman shook her free and turned her head away. Silver squeezed her hands once more, hard enough that the woman’s eyes sprang open in an annoyed hue of azure. 

“One can’t shed titles that same way one takes off a shirt. Head witch was bestowed upon you by the coven, Lady Margaret La Faye, you are not the last of the Penn Coven.” Margaret stared into the clear red gaze of her familiar and felt a yearning hope bloom. Nearly forty years have passed in solitude, when her daughter had run away the already weakened clan fell apart. With no heir to lead them Penn Coven’s fate had been sealed. She had felt the bond of her child be ripped away from her and knew her to be dead, though a body had never been found.

She took Silver’s hand in her own, “Tell me what do you know?”

Silver smiled, “I’ve been hearing rumors from America of an awakened witch causing havoc amongst a wolf pack there. Then I received word for a reputable blue jay familiar along with this image.” She pressed her forehead to Margaret’s and closed her eyes, the old telepathic channel waking as she passed the image to her and Margaret opened her eyes, unshed tears blurring her vision.

“She’s so beautiful it can’t be…” Silver smoothed her hair in place.

“It is Head Witch. Your granddaughter is alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always I appreciate any feedback hopefully I don’t leave y’all hanging for to long!
> 
> Translations
> 
> Dealanaich! Strike sìos mo nàmhaid!: Lightning! Strike down my enemy!
> 
> lanuae magicae!: teleport!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a special shout to my Discord chat ladies. We bounce a lot of AU ideas around and the girls being witches was one of them. I will do my best to post weekly, truth be told I don't know how long this will be but I have a clear ending in mind so its about THE JOURNEY BABES!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
